


The Devil and the Chicken

by VoidKiller



Category: Bleach, Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Bleach Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Awkward Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 99,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidKiller/pseuds/VoidKiller
Summary: One year ago, a foreign student mysteriously appeared on the grounds of one of the most prestigious school in the country. Thought to be just another troubled student who is trying to keep his head down and move on with his life, little did he know, and for those involved, that the past is not something you can run away from. Even in this chess game where pawns are the winds of change.
Relationships: Arisawa Tatsuki/Bazz-B, Bazz-B/Sona Sitri
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	1. The Fool, Part 1

**Arc: Monk of Destruction**

* * *

* * *

**Glossary** :

“Greetings.” Normal speech.

 _‘Greetings.’_ Thinking speech.

 **[Greetings.]** Comms and phone speech.

 ** _{Greetings.}_ **TV and Radio speech.

* * *

_Infinite_

_A never-ending cycle in something, be it a number to calculate, be it the universe as a whole._

_No End_

_Black_

_But what happens when the end actually exist, what happens when the number has an end, what happens when the sky has a limit, what happens when you reach the end of that universe. Is it even possible to reach the end if one does not try finding it?_

" _The Path is closed…"_

_What of life?_

_An End_

_When one creates something, it is expected to end_

_When life begins, it is expected to end at some point_

_When a story begins, you are expected to end it_

_An unbreakable cycle_

" _Once something end…."_

_However…there are those without an end…_

" _We rewrite it…"_

_Life ends, the world ends, the universe ends_

_But the cycle…._

" _Begin anew… a fresh page… a White page…"_

_A blank page_

_A clean page_

_An empty chessboard_

* * *

**{START}**

* * *

Kuoh Academy

One of the most prestigious schools in the area, stood tall as the ray of sunlight shined down on its buildings. Students walked around the courtyard, some in the hallways, others in the classrooms, interacting with one another as they enjoyed the recess break in mid-afternoon.

One such student was enjoying their lunch break. Hyoudou Issei, a Kuoh student into his second year, known by many as a member of the famous or 'infamous' Perverted Trio, a name widely hated by almost the entire female body. Stood by as his companion, a rather tall individual, looked over the vending machines' snacks and drinks.

Issei stared at his phone for what felt to be an eternity, or thirty minutes since they met up, ever since yesterday's events, he was in bliss! A full twenty-four-hour bliss!

"Her name is Amano Yuuma! And she is super cute!" Hyoudou said to his friend "Like… the _cutest girl ever_! Black hair! Huge boobs! Super polite! _Huge boobs!_ " he repeated, eyes glinted in the excitement of the memory of the girl he met on the first day.

His companion simply grunted in response as he put the coin into the vending machine, pushing a few keys to get his drink, and patiently waited.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you! Heck, I don't believe it _myself_!" Hyoudou continued "A girl _confessed_ to _me_! _Me_ of _all_ people!" his cheeks puffed red, happy that he managed to land himself a girl on his own. Laughing to himself, he continued "Matsuda and Motohama got so _jealous_ when I told them I got myself a girlfriend! I think even the other guys are jealous too that a guy like me got himself one!" The brunette bragged, his nose somehow growing bigger and his cheeks reddened "Even got our date planned this weekend! Just need to ask her out and hope she accepts!"

His friend grunted in response once more, tapping his finger fast on the surface of the machine as he waited for it to give him his drink, all the while his patience was wearing thin by the second.

"Here let me show you!" Not noticing his companion's increasing impatience with the vending machine, Hyoudou continued as he brought out his cell phone, after exchanging numbers with Yuma, she has been sending him a couple of cute pictures of herself, innocent of course, nothing lewd or anything. Yet. "She's been sending these really cute pictures of her since last night! Maybe after our first date this weekend I can get…" his eyes glinted in excitement, cheeks puffed out red as his mind went in the other direction "…Some great _material_ now that we are together~"

Expecting a grunt as a response, but instead, his companion hit the vending machine in frustration, the vending machine has yet to give him his drink!

"Damn thing work already! I've been waiting for my drink forever!" his companion yelled in English as he hit the machine once again, a contrast to Hyoudou who is a fairly normal-looking Japanese student with brunette hair and wearing a Kuoh Academy uniform. His companion dressed consist of the Kuoh black blazer, which was opened, showing the white button-up shirt under it while leaving two buttons off on top. Black pants that have a small chain with a cross-like symbol hanging at the side finished with long black military-like boots.

But the most distinct part of him isn't his fairly customized uniform, but it's his hairstyle. A dark red Mohawk, the top being a little unkempt while the sides of his hair have been growing fairly well compared to when he first met him last year where he sported a full-on Mohawk until the student council pursued him for it for a long time, causing him to grow it out as both a way to please and to make the student council stop from annoying him.

Along with his clear European features, which earned him quite the rep around the academy, which amplified with his (good) looks that were roguish and almost rough look amongst the students.

Issei laughed nervously, he has grown accustomed to his friend's anger at the smallest of things. Particularly after what happened earlier in the morning…. Plus, he still had a story to tell!

"Come on Bazz! You can't let what happened in the morning get ya!" Issei said, trying to calm his friend's anger, even though he did not understand English that much, he can understand someone being very angry "It wasn't _your_ fault the guy tried to take a slug at you"

Bazz turned to look at him with an annoyed look, which caused Issei to flinch back from the look he was giving "Are you telling me this because you are worried? Or because you want to continue to your dumb love-at-first-sight story?" he asked in Japanese while speaking it fluently, he had a bit of accent behind his tone.

"Uhmm…" Issei dropped a sweat at the accusation "Can it be… both?"

" _No_ " Bazz answered with a gruff tone before hitting the machine again, after a couple of seconds passed by and nothing came out, Bazz scoffed in frustration " _Fuck this_ …" he pocketed his hands and stepped away from the machine, he wasted a couple of coins for nothing.

Issei immediately followed him, it not new to seeing his friend being this mad, he has grown used to it ever since they started – Mostly on Issei's part always following him around as Bazz always kept to himself- of him being always angry, although he seems to have cooled off compared to last year, now he isn't in the mood to even listen or pretend to listen to his stories.

"Oh!" Issei suddenly remembered something "I forgot to tell you but Fuko-Kaicho was looking for you"

Bazz couldn't help but groan in response "We share the _same_ class and she still went and told you of all people?"

"Well... you kinda weren't in the mood and… _kinda_ ignoring her…" Bazz scoffed "So she asked me" he explained "Maybe it has something to do with what happened in the morning" he pumped his fist, eyes glowing in support "If that happens, I can be there to defend you, Senpai!"

"Thanks for the _useless_ support" Bazz muttered as he continued walking through the hallway, students were going back to their classes as lunch. Most of them either moved out of the way as walked through the hallway hands resting on his pockets, all eyes were on him.

Issei couldn't help but stare in envy as some of the girls were blushing as they stare at the European descent, even though he saw the tall teen as a friend –Even if Bazz never showed it- he noted how he seems to either not care or annoyed at the attention he is getting.

Just as he was about to ask him something, he saw red, almost brighter than Bazz's hair color.

She walked through the hallway heading in their direction, bright crimson hair that looked almost brighter the closer they get to her.

Rias Gremory, the Beauty of Kuoh, the number one babe in the entire academy, and every boy dream to get her out on a date, Heck, even her attention.

Hyoudou couldn't help but ogle at her breast as she came closer to them, bouncing up and down-

Wait…

She is coming closer!

Issei stood straight, walking with the aura of confidence, or tried to with the best of his abilities as he followed along with Bazz, who didn't seem to slow down as he walked forward. Passing by Gremory as neither red-heads turned to look at each other, Bazz's head remained forward but Issei was so enamored by Rias Gremory's beauty, he failed to realize that they were already on the opposite end of the hallway and head towards Bazz's class.

"Kid, keep cranking that head of yours when a chick walks by and you'll break it in no time" Bazz criticized him.

"Huh?" confused at what he meant before blushing after realizing what he was doing was he that obvious?

"Now get moving, it won't be long before the other third years show up and gag at the sight of you"

"Hey! That's a compliment and you know it" Issei defended himself.

Bazzard Black breathed tiredly before waving him off and went into his class, not in the mood to argue. Hell, he isn't in the mood to come to school.

The day went by without any problem on his end.

Or so he hopes.

* * *

**{D &C}**

* * *

**Later in the day…**

"He will _not_ listen, Kaicho."

Souna Shitori, Student Council President of Kuoh Academy, known all around as one of the smartest student in the entire school, walked through the hallways after leaving the club room in haste, her steps echoing in the now vacant hallway, those who remained either had activities or duties in other clubs or had something to discuss with the teachers.

With today's activities being just paperwork, and with it being the first week, there wasn't much work to do, so most members of the Council left school after the bell whistled.

"I've _tried_ to speak with them in the last hour but I've been getting rebuffed or ignored by him." Tsubaki Shinra, her Vice-President, said in a rush as she followed her "I highly doubt he is in the mood to listen to you, Kaicho" she repeated her words.

Souna features hardened, not slowing her speed and eyes still ahead "I _simply_ wish to _speak_ to him, Tsubaki" she said in an acidic tone, a familiar tone Tsubaki is used to whenever the President is in a bad mood, which has been the entire week "Nothing wrong for a Kaicho of the Student Council to speak with their _fellow_ students who have been missing for three days"

Tsubaki sighed as she caught up to her, climbing down the stairs.

"I understand that part, Kaicho"

"Then I don't see the problem in talking with a _troubled_ student in Kuoh"

Tsubaki couldn't help but agree on that last bit but she needed to say what's on her mind "It's just that… you've been stressed these past few days, from the engagement and the deal between you and-"

"My personal life and my deal with Rias is between myself and those in it, it has nothing to do with me being ' _stressed'_ " she air quoted the last word "My personal life is that… _personal_ , it _does_ _not_ affect me", almost feeling offended at the reason behind her mood "And it's more of him being unresponsive these past few days and for being uncooperative the entire day, you said it yourself, Tsubaki, he absolutely refused to meet me during lunchtime and ignored you"

Tsubaki nodded in understanding.

"I tend to leave him be like I have for the past year after our deal, but after what _happened_ in the morning with Saji, I feel more _inclined_ to _speak_ with him and _ask what exactly happened_ "

Tsubaki grimaced, that wasn't the _tone_ of someone who wants to speak to another about an important problem, especially about the person they are talking about.

"And the deal _ended_ the moment he set his _foot_ for the new school year"

Reaching the ground floor, the two council members greeted halfheartedly the teachers passing by and some of the students who remained in the school.

Trying her best to keep up with her President, Tsubaki continued addressing Souna "But... is it wise?" she asked, trying her best to calm her "I have spoken with him and he seems to be… unpleasant" Souna let out a scoff "More so than usual since he came back, I advise against you speaking with him, for now, Kaicho and try to…calm down"

"I appreciate you trying your best to advise me, Tsubaki, but you _expect_ me to _leave him be_ after what _he did to Saji_?" she spoke with venom in her voice "He is not the only one who has been _unpleasant_ these past few days"

Tsubaki couldn't help but sigh in defeat, seeing the prospect of calming her down to be moot considering Shinra's clear enmity to the student they are trying to find.

"Kusaka sent a message that he should be by the entrance" Tsubaki reported as they came closer "They should still be there considering her love for small talks"

The two finally reached the main entrance of the school where the shoe lockers were located. Scanning around, Souna noticed that there were still some students of the Kendo club talking amongst themselves, possibly just finished with today's activities. Her eyes searched and searched and search-

' _There…'_ She found him.

Standing close to twenty feet ahead of the rest near the door, he towered over most of the students in school, even Tsubaki, who is the tallest girl she knows, looks little standing next to him.

"And he still has that awful hairstyle…" she muttered under her breath at the sight of the Mohawk that looked like it can reach the ceiling of the school if given the chance to grow. His back was turned, speaking to a brown-haired girl with little interest, his hands on his pocket and his bag sling lazily on his shoulders.

She marched forward, with Tsubaki following her. The students stopped talking amongst themselves after noticing the marching President coming up to the tall student.

The girl, a second-year student, was speaking casually to the tall student before her eyes lingered downward as she saw Souna approaching them.

"Well…" she heard the brown-haired girl say with a tired tone "Looks like that's my cue"

"What?" the tall student said in confusion.

" _ **Bazzard Black!"**_

The room turned silent, like a cold breeze flowing over the room.

She heard a low groan and sigh escape from him, muttering something "My senses are getting dull…" under his breath. He took his time before slowly turning his head and leveled his eyes with Souna in annoyance.

" _Shitori_ …" he greeted briskly, despite speaking Japanese fluently, he had a bit of accent behind it. He did not bother in using any honorifics or even addressing her with the appropriate title.

Which did nothing but anger her further at his usual lack of respect with authority.

"Still with that _pissed_ off look I see, never thought I'll miss it" Bazzard noted mockingly.

" _Watch your language_ " she answered harshly.

He turned fully to face the council president, despite the clear difference of their height with him towering over her, it didn't stop her from addressing him like any Student Council president should be doing to a troubled student. She still found his hair to be the highest form of rule-breaking against school ethics and regulations that he has been doing since day one, which he aims to ignore every single day.

Both hands were inside of his pocket, the school bag relaxing by his shoulder as he stood lazily. Noting he still looked the same except for his hair, which is still a glaring look on him. Allowing it to grow a bit on the sides.

His ever-present sneer she was so used to seeing remained present, she never understood why some of the girls in the school found him appealing. Yes, he is good looking, some cited his foreign looks to be appealing, but the moment he opened his mouth…it's a different story.

Bazz looked up and observed the brown-haired girl he was talking to, more from the girl's part while all Bazz was pretending to listen to her, not seconds ago walked up to Tsubaki and stand by her side, he chuckled, not believing he got duped.

"I've gotta admit, smart to send someone I never met... might get me to listen to you..." Sending someone who he never met and a second year at that is smart, considering he was a third-year student and know just about anyone associated with Shitori by name and appearance, but he never met Kusaka.

"It's part of my charm to get people to listen to me" The brown-haired girl noted in response before bowing her head "Kusaka Reya, second year, pleased to finally meet you" she introduced herself "Kaicho has said many things about you"

"I am sure they were _colorful_ …" he noted before turning to Tsubaki "Shinra…" he greeted "Wanted to say thanks for giving me the materials I missed when I wasn't around".

"You're welcome, Black-San. But you should thank Arisawa-san, she written some notes before leaving for the nationals" she greeted back, her eyes still centered like daggers stabbing in the air at the tall student, still not happy with him ignoring her request to meet the Student Council President "She asked me to hand it to you in case you do show up this week"

Bazzard scoffed "Good to know people are thinking about me" he noted amusedly before turning back to Souna Shitori, whose eyes were narrowed in anger. He smirked "Never knew the school had a welcoming committee just for me"

"If you consider us such, then you are thirty minutes late when Tsubaki told you to come by the Student Council office during the break"

"No offense, you asked me during _lunch break_ , I have more important things to do like say… eating then go to that sorry place you call an _office_ " he cited "And we _both_ know thirty minutes is _not_ _enough_ "

"It will be _enough_ if you bother to _listen_ " her eyes went back to his hair "I see you still insist on that hairstyle of yours" she commented at his Mohawk he has been sporting since he arrived last year, which has been growing these last few months.

"What can I say, it makes me easy to spot by your _lovely eyes_ " he stated with sarcasm.

"Then I thank you for helping me know the difference between you and a chicken" she snarked, which removed his smirk and twitched his lips in annoyance, trying his best to control his anger after her clear insult to his hair "I commend you for having the sense to grow your hair a bit" she noted, the top of his head was still fairly long and standing high, but the sides were starting to grow. Still remembering when she first saw him sporting a full-on Mohawk was the first time they met, and he kept it going until during the last few weeks of the last semester when he decided to grow it out.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" he wondered.

"No, an observation for you actually listening to my warnings"

"Don't worry, I'll shave it off the sides by the time graduation rolls around just for you" he cited with venom, which made the President glare at the tall student.

If there is one thing that can get Bazzard Black a quick reaction, other than addressing Souna Shitori herself, is someone commenting on his hair, which is always an insult.

Slowly swiveling his head to the audience of students watching the scene unfolding "And the hell you lot are standing for? A talking cat? _Piss off_!" he shouted, his tone blanket in anger.

The temperature turned up all of the sudden, like a heatwave suddenly passing through and The students present turned white in fear before they started to pack up to leave in a rush.

The two went back to glaring at each other, the air turning cold and hot at each of their position that even Tsubaki and Kusaka felt the air growing heavy from the two.

" _Language_ " she scolded.

"So what the hell did I do this time? No need to prolong this talk more than it should be" Bazzard cited, growing impatient "Is it because I ignored your people's request to come to that dungeon of an office, or you are secretly in love with little old me"

Souna scoffed, not amused with his humor "I'll rather _shoot_ myself than be in love with you, _Black_ "

"Guess we _both_ agree on something for once"

"As for what you did, there are several things"

Bazzard sighed, turning his head at the side tiredly "Here we _fucking_ go…"

" _First_ , I want you to watch your _language_ " she clipped icily, the temperature turning cold " _Second_ , which is your insistence in wearing that metal chain of yours" she pointed at the cross-like chain on his hip.

"What can I say, I have great taste in fashion, and can't a man have his faith so close to his hip?"

" _Questionable taste_ and no, you are not wearing that for religious purposes" she noted "And a complete disregard with the academy's dress code, not to mention that hair of yours and the red dye"

"My hair is _naturally_ red"

"Not scarlet red"

"Just be glad it's not _orange_ " he cited "I don't see you hounding Gremory for her _crap_ "

" _Language_ " she warned.

"So what's the _third_ offense I've done?" Bazzard interrupted, not in the mood to discuss his way of words "Not coming to your tea break? Still wanting to reform your _troubled_ student?"

"Your scuffle with Genshrio Saji"

" _Who_?" he cited in genuine confusion.

Tsubaki joined with her President in scowling at the tall student, not happy with the clear disrespect and aggressive tone he has been using during the duration of the conversation.

"The blond-haired boy you pushed earlier in the morning" Tsubaki chimed in "He is part of the Student Council board"

Bazzard was still confused, thinking real hard on who is Genshiro Saji, before concluding.

"Oh! That _dog was yours_ " another Second Year he did not know about.

Souna's eyes hardened at the mocking tone he gave her.

"His name-"

" _Dog_ " he sneered "And I will be calling him that until he stops _hounding_ at _me in your name,_ " he said in anger, looking down at Shitori, eyes leveled "As for me _'pushing'_ him, your _dog_ forgot to mention he tried to take a slug at me? Of course, he did, all _I_ did was move out of the way and the idiot fell face-first on the concrete"

"You expect me to _believe_ you-"

"If I did _beat_ your dog up, a bloody nose and a chipped tooth is not enough and you know it" he cited "If you don't believe me, I have a witness"

"Hyoudou Issei isn't a reliable witness" Tsubaki answered with venom

"But he is _honest_ " he bit back "To a fault of course, but at least he is _honest_ "

Souna grimaced, not helping with the fact that she agrees with him. She has seen him… beat up delinquents from other schools who sometimes pester (Challenge) him just from his appearance alone, and the results were never pretty. So if Saji was to antagonize him, he would never answer back with force unless he forced him to do so.

Which she will know and will be even more displeased with the result.

And Hyoudou Issei being honest managed to make her dumbfounded at his wording but made sure to hide it from the foreign student.

"Then his chipped teeth and bloody nose was because of-" Tsubaki tried to ask before Bazzard swiftly cut her off.

"Hitting face-first on the concrete floor after I moved, kid swung too hard" he reiterated, turning to Souna with a look "Guess he didn't mention that part"

"He did not…" Souna muttered, not detecting a hint of lie behind his tone.

Bazzard Black is many things, abrasive, rude and impatient, but he is no liar that is for certain.

" _Great_! Now that's all settled, your reasons are given and my phantom crime got thrown out" Bazzard said with fake joy, not hiding his annoyance with the conversation, turned and started walking to the door "I'll be off-"

"And _fourth_ " Souna's sharp voice stopped him at his tracks "You have been missing for the last few days, missed even the opening ceremony" she cited "Your excuse states that you had 'personal reasons', care to elaborate further instead of a text message?"

Bazzard turned slowly back to the council President, sneering at her.

"Butting into my _personal life now_? Don't you anything better to do? Oh right, just remembered you made it your mission to annoy me" said the tall student in anger "My reasons are just that, personal. I don't need to explain my absence to you, the message you people got is enough of an explanation"

"My duty as council president is to take care of all the students in the academy, even troubled ones"

Bazzard scoffed "Is that what you see? _A troubled student_? Someone you can put in the CV that you helped save from his troubled life?" he walked up to the President, the average person would have been intimidated by the glare he is giving, but Souna was no _average_ person, she is the Student Council President, and she has been a recipient of the glare far longer than anyone in the student body combined.

But this particular look was a vicious one, one he doesn't give out unless he truly ran out of patience.

"I am not your _pet project, Shitori,_ " he said her name with venom. Suddenly, the temperature once again, like a heatwave washing over the room "So _back off_ , you can annoy me with anything else, but _my problems are my problems_ , not _yours_ to _swoop in and solve it because you_ _ **think**_ _it's your goddamn duty_ "

The trio flinched at the last bit of his words, but Souna's eyes leveled with his, trying to match his glare…

…before closing it, clearly seeing she managed to upset him even more, which makes it impossible to have a civil conversation.

Seeing this as a sign, Bazzard turned to the door and walked, leaving the trio council members in their silence.

Tsubaki took a deep breath, feeling the temperature going back to normal.

* * *

**[D &C]**

* * *

Bazzard Black.

A third-year student at Kuoh Academy.

Arrived at Kuoh Town last year from Europe. His sudden appearance and enrollment to the Academy, which was once an all-girls school, joined in just in time when it was changed into a co-op, making him remarkably unique as the only male amongst the second year at the time. Any other male student might have found that situation to be ideal, even a dream come true.

But Bazzard Black immediately revealed himself to every one of his complete and utter disinterest to be around people or the academy in general, even the girls who try and show interest to him, he responded with hostility or disinterests. Clubs who want to recruit him, he rebuffed and told him to piss off. Anytime someone tries to approach him, he responds in his own (aggressive) way.

Of course, that didn't stop his rising popularity amongst the student body, his roguish appearance, his hairstyle, and personality has earned him the title 'The Red King of Kuoh' for his continued effort to not integrate himself with any school activity, his aloofness, his aura and very foreign appearance, his fierce dislike, and hostility with Souna Shitori.

And even the beatings he gives out to delinquents outside the school earned him the title, which is rumored to be either because they challenged him, or him helping someone out.

There are Beauties of Kuoh, Princes, and Princesses. But only one so far earned the title of King in the Academy.

Much said king's lack of interest.

Watching from high above in the classroom's windows, a beautiful red-head girl spied on the empty courtyard before turning her head after hearing the door of the main entrance being violently opened.

And out came Bazzard Black, with an angered expression, scrawled all over his face.

"Looks like Sona pestered him again," The red-head said in a matter of fact, the tall student looked like he was fuming, whatever he and the council president talked about ended up as always when those two shared the same room "She sure knows how to push people's buttons"

She watched on, her eyes directed on the foreign student as he walked up the gate and found a brown-haired student waiting for him, Hyoudou Issei, a second-year student, waved at him. Bazzard Black simply walked past the youth, ignoring his wave.

"They weren't kidding when they said he is very disinterested with people, even though he has one following him," she said with a smile as she saw Hyoudou following Black into the street "Even earlier today he didn't even so much as look at me"

A giggle escaped from someone seated near her, her black raven hair was tied up in a ponytail, its length managed to reach the floor. Like the red-head, she was beautiful, stunningly so.

"Ara Ara~ Buchou" the black-haired girl by her side giggled "Finally a boy decides to not give you any looks and you feel left out?"

The red-haired smiled as she turned to her friend "Last time I checked, he has done the same thing to you when you two shared classes" she noted in a tease "But I am not insulted, it's a nice change of pace instead of what I usually get. Although it would have been nice if he greeted"

Himejima Akeno, known across the academy as one of the beauties of Kuoh, smiled and giggled, not seeming offended that Bazzard Black never once looked at her like most (Usually all) students tend to look at her, even though he was the only and still is a male student of his class, he never once bothered to try and interact with anyone, not even with the girls who seem interested. Her interactions with him simply ranged from simple greetings here and asking a question about a lesson there, but most of their interactions were limited to small talks as he kept to himself.

Turning her head back to the window, she watched as the last visage of the two students growing smaller as they walked further away until they were completely gone.

"When are we to move forward? Buchou?" Akeno asked the red-head, picking up hers and the red-heads things "It won't be long before they try and mark him"

The red-head turned her head to Akeno, giving her a wide smirk.

"Not long, I want to give it some time before we speak to make things more… _presentable_ " she turned back to the window, the sun was beginning to set, its orange light slowly fading "Although I fear you may be right, Akeno. It won't be long before more start piling around the city when they sense it. Thankfully, we _marked_ him long before they knew about his powers"

Rias Gremory, president of the Occult Club in the academy, gave the view one last look before turning and walking towards the waiting Himejima Akeno, her vice-president.

"New players on the board… when the time comes, we will be there…"

* * *

**{D &C}**

* * *

"And… you just turned around and left?"

Issei turned his head as he asked Black, drinking the orange juice that he got from a nearby store as they walked through the busy street heading home, in one hand he held the juice box up while the other he held a bag of groceries. The tall student just finished explaining what kept him long in the academy and Bazzard explained it in his short version.

"Of course I did. What am I supposed to do? _Take a swing_ because she was doing was she _thinks_ was right?" Bazzard asked abrasively and scoffed, currently down on one knee as he fixed the glass of water that was knocked over "I am amazed she hasn't taken a swing at _me_ by now…" he muttered, replacing the empty glass with fresh water. He then signaled the boy to give him something he bought alongside the grocery.

Fishing it out of the bag, Issei took out a batch of flowers and gave it to Bazz. Who proceeded to put the flowers inside the glass and neatly set it in its place.

Standing up, Bazz took a step back to stare at the altar. It showed various items were put in the place as a sign of respect, some flowers, others were bread crumbs and toys. Leaning against the wall was a picture of a young girl, age 14, brown-haired and innocent-looking from her picture, she had a long life ahead of her.

Before it was taken away.

' _So young…'_

Issei looked solemnly at the resting place, setting his drink aside, giving a silence of respect while Bazz stared at the picture before closing his eyes and waited in silence. He never knew the young girl, but the news of her death was still sad to listen to, especially with it happening in their neighborhood. So many locals paid their respects and put up an altar where she passed as both a resting place and a memorial for the girl.

It's been now a tradition for the two to come and visit the shrine, putting up flowers or fixing it up if any of the local hooligans mess it up.

Bazz took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and turned back to walk, continuing his walk. Issei quickly followed him and matched his pace.

"You know, Bazz. You shouldn't be that _hard_ to Kaicho" Issei remarked after a period of silence passed, turning his head at the tall student "She is looking what is best for you and you being you don't exactly make it easy for her to be… well… being Kaicho"

Bazzard turned his head and gave the second-year a glare.

"Are you seriously _advising me_? _Harem King_?" he asked mockingly at the nickname Issei gave himself a few months ago, cringing inwardly the moment he said it aloud.

"Hey! You don't have to make it sound that bad!" Issei cried out, offended at the mockery of the title he gave himself "A man must have a goal in life and a dream to make it come true! And I will make sure it happens!"

Bazzard didn't even bother to counter his reasons.

"Anyway! We are moving off-topic" Issei cited before looking back at the tall student "What I've been meaning to say, it's never bad to hear advice from others. Like… Kaicho is looking out for everyone in school, even for me!"

Bazzard scoffed "If looking out means _hounding_ anyone's ass if they so much as _breathe_ , then yeah… I am sure she is doing her _best_ " he noted in criticism.

"Come on dude… I mean… yeah, I get it why you don't like her and all because she has been coming at you since day one".

Bazzard felt even more annoyed at how he said _'coming at you'_.

"…But you can't exactly blame her with _you_ acting the way you are" Issei's eyes hardened, or hardened with the best of his abilities "Sometimes we need someone, even if they were annoying, to look out for you! Because the truth, while harsh, can help you if you look deep into yourself!" he cheered with valor in his tone, almost feeling fired up.

The tall-student raised a lone eyebrow at the tone and support Issei is weirdly giving him.

It was oddly encouraging.

He scoffed lightly, and not his normal scoff, almost an amused scoff. Taking a deep breath, Bazzard halted his stride, which made Issei stop too, confused at the sudden stop.

"I never said she wasn't doing the right thing. _I just wish she left me alone_ … might be for the best for us both…" Bazzard noted, his tone sounding far away before grunting, causing holding his side in annoyance.

"Hey" Issei glanced worriedly at the tall student after noticing him grimace in pain "Are you alright?-"

"We are here, _kid_ " Bazzard cut him off, nodding at their side.

Issei turned his head in confusion before he gaped after realizing they were already by the Hyoudou residence.

"Wow! That was quick!" Issei noted as he walked up to the gate and opened it "Hey, thanks for helping me with the grocery" he indicated the plastic bag he was holding up "I'll pay you back when I can!"

"No need kid…" Bazzard noted, lazily waving at the brunette as he began to make his stride forward, his apartment building is a few blocks away "Just make sure to not use your money for those video games so that I don't have to always pay your grocery" he cited before taking his leave "Anyway, see ya tomorrow"

"Hey, are you sure you don't want to come in?" Issei asked as his friend began to walk ahead "Tonight my mom is making some great dinner and I am sure my mom and dad wouldn't mind if you ate with us"

"Goodnight, kid" Bazzard wave at him one last time, not bettering to turn or answer him with the invitation.

Hyoudou continued watching at his retreating visage before disappearing after he turned in the next corner heading home...

It will be close to a year since Bazz came to Kuoh, and two months from now it would be a year since he met the foreigner on that fateful day. And compared to then and now, while not much has changed, Issei noted at how… calmer Bazzard has become compared to when he met and even when he saw him the first time, well... calmer than his usual self which isn't saying much. Before meeting him, the students always cited Bazzard as being very unpleasant, rude, and quick to annoy. His feud with Souna Shitori is pretty much the talk of the school, many consider it a normal day if the two butted heads over something or another, mostly being the same reason and always ending in the same result.

Another reason why people tend to be wary of him is that he tends to beat up the local delinquents, severely beat them. He witnessed the beating he gives them any time they try and annoy him, goad him or call him out. He tends to ignore them but in some situations, he is forced to answer back added Bazz's temper, he obliques to their callings in force.

But after hanging out with Bazzard has shown to Issei some sides of the tall student other than being his usual, sometimes pissed-off or rude, self. For one, he doesn't find fights, they find him. He always tries to avoid them but he always ends up in one. And Issei quickly noted how… quiet he can be if time passes. Especially after the young girl's death, it's why they visit the shrine regularly as it made it easier to pay their respect. It's the first time he saw Bazz being… _calmer_ if Issei can put the word on it.

' _He seems… lonely too…'_

"Your friend?"

Issei squeaked in shock at the sound of his mother abruptly appearing by his side

"Mom!"

"Yes?"

"You scared me!"

Issei's mother simply giggled at her son's reaction before noticing the bags in his hand and smiled.

"Oh! You remembered the grocery!" she noted "I even asked your father to be ready in case you forgot because of how forgetful you can be"

"Mom… you know you don't have to that brutal…" Issei murmured before looking back at the corner where Bazz disappeared to.

"I take it your friend is the one who paid this," His mom asked, which made Issei laugh nervously, turning her head to where her son was staring at, she continued "Honestly, I thought he was a hooligan trying to rob you when I first saw him, that hairstyle…" she said in a disappointed tone.

"What?" Issei asked in confusion before realizing what his mother meant "Oh! No, Bazz is a cool dude! He even paid for all of this!"

"Oh?" His mother tilted her head before her eyes hardened "Issei, don't tell me you are friends with a delinquent! His hair is very unkempt!"

"What?! No, mom! It's not what you think! Like... yeah he had a full-on Mohawk last year but-"

"To think my son is befriending such trouble-looking person!" she cited in dismay tears slowly and comically falling from her eyes. Her eyes lingered at her son who was trying to explain the situation before looking at his hair "Don't tell me you too will be having that unsavory hairstyle! Are you becoming a delinquent?"

The night continued in the Hyoudou household with the young son trying to explain to his mother about his friend while his father simply tried to enjoy the evening in peace.

* * *

**{D &C}**

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Bazzard slowly removed his shoes and set them aside. Walking slowly in the dark living room until he found the light switch nearby. Opening it to reveal his small living room. It had two sofas, one an armchair while the other a long one. A flat-screen TV that he never uses, a window that leads to the balcony, where a pot of plants was located, looking green and healthy.

By the right, the kitchen connected to the living room. Well… where the fridge and the oven (that he doesn't bother using unless for breakfast) are located, an open kitchen as some would usually call it, a long and thin table that separated the kitchen from the living room with a few barstools that came with the apartment when he first got the place.

"Home sweet home…" he sighed to himself before turning left walking in a short hallway where three doors were located. Two were on each side, one side was his bedroom while the other was the bathroom. And by the end of the hallway was another door, a special room.

Noticing something on the counter, he walked up and picked up the envelope, reading the message written on it, he grimaced.

**[Good work on the little problem I asked you to clean up, this is for the next two months. Don't waste on drugs now!]**

"From your favorite uncle… _Azz_ …" Bazz muttered as he read the messenger's name, he shook his head and threw the envelope aside "Dumb fuck…"

Walking up to the door, he removed his cross and hanged it by the door handle before going to his room to pick up some clothes for tonight and went into the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later, he came out of the bathroom freshly bathed and cleaned up, toweling his head in peace until he heard his phone ring up, a message.

Curious, he opened up and saw the messenger.

 **[Dude! Yuuma agreed to go out this weekend!]** Issei sends out his message, even in text form Bazz can feel the energy and excitement behind it **[My first date!]**

Fixing his hair up, Bazzard noted that he really let his hair grow after looking at his reflection through the window and it grew slower than he expected.

' _It's better this way…'_ he thought _'Make me less recognizable… even if I am in this back end of the world'_ fixing his hair in its usual style, an unkempt Mohawk that is growing by the day. before picking up a jug of water and heading out into the balcony to take care of the plants that were growing, a hobby he picked up after coming to Japan.

Another ring, another message.

Sighing, he opened it and read through the message.

 **[I am so happy! My first date! First! Official! Date!]** Issei messaged **[I am so excited! Man! Why can't the weekend come any faster? I can't stop thinking straight!]**

' _One more day then the week is over…'_ Bazz thought over the date today as he poured water into the pots. Today's Wednesday, two more days and the weekends start on Friday, Thursday too if you want to count it after work, enough time for the kid to think things over-

He grunted in pain, holding his rib for a moment after feeling a jolt of pain come through him.

' _Shit… that one came through real quick'_ he took a deep breath _'I definitely slowed down to get hit like that…'_

He slowly lifted his shirt to check things out and found where he felt the pain was coming from.

"Thank God I didn't move around a lot today… Shitori might have noticed it right away…" he muttered to himself as he stared at the large red bump at his side, swollen up from whatever he went through 'Need to talk to the old goat about giving me these type of jobs'

He noticed his phone ring up again and opened it absentmindedly, trying to keep his mind off the swollen up bump.

**[I finally thought of the perfect date! I'll tell you tomorrow everything about it! But right now I need to tug one out-]**

Bazz closed up his phone, he did not need to read that last part.

Setting the jug aside, he stared at the pot of plants, noticing its length to be just as he wanted it to be. He turned to look over the city, while he lived in a tall building and lived alone. He didn't pick up on the highest floor, but it was high enough to see some parts of the city.

Feeling the small wind wash by, Bazz took a deep and stared into the city. It will be close to one year when he came here from Germany, a long way from what he considered to be home but he made do with his living arrangements.

Minutes passed, to what felt like forever, he felt a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that has been annoying him this whole week.

And it intensified after stepping foot on the academy earlier today.

_'I need to make sure...'_

He took a deep breath and extended his hand, closing his eyes to focus.

_Inhale..._

_Exhale…_

_Inhale…_

_Exhale…_

_Inhale…_

_Exhale…_

…

…

He opened his eyes wide, his green eyes glowed brightly as the world around him began to darken, with the only form of lights were various colored energies ranging across the city.

 _'Spiritual Pressure everywhere…'_ he noted, his eyes looking around the city. Most of these energies ranged differently but all shared in some parts. Some dark energy, familiar energies...

' _Himejima... Shitori… Gremory... Shinra... a couple more... still in the same place... some new ones too.'_

Another energy, it felt old, a soothing light washing over him in the north.

 _'The old goat is still in the city... thought he left after the chimera deal…'_ he looked back at the envelope still in its same place on top of the table.

His eyes narrowed, feeling another sensation wash over him.

"Four new ones… recent... _very_ recent." he muttered before grimacing, his hands on his chest instantly, almost on instinct. Like a pain coming through him, an old pain…

_'Not now... damn sword... still there'_

He turned up, sensing another jolt of energy surge through the air, but unlike the others, it was weak, like it was sleeping. But it felt ancient, older than most of the energies in the city.

It felt… draconic.

His eyes lingered on where the Hyoudou household was located, where the weak energy resonated.

' _I wasn't imagining it…'_ he shook his head _'Dammit kid…'_ Taking a deep breath, he went back inside to clear his head, it's been a while since he has done _that_ …

Finding ways to clear his mind, he saw his bag he toss aside after entering the apartment, remembering he still some material he missed these last few days, he went to work.

An hour passed, jolting down on the last bits of notes Tsubaki Shinra was kind enough to give him. Bazz looked at his phone he set aside, no new messages so far, kid's probably eating dinner or doing something that he usually does if he gets excited.

After another minute of mulling over what he will do, he opened his phone and looked for Issei's contact, he did not exactly have that many contacts, so he wasn't that hard to find and opened the messages.

He quickly pressed on the phone keyboard and typed on a few words to the second-year.

' _Four new energies… the kid has one of his own and now he has a new girl I never heard of before today… who conveniently lives on the other side of town...'_

 **[Thought of a place you'll be taking her?]** Bazz pressed on sent, after a few seconds he received a quick response.

 **[Yep!]** Hyoudou responded **[Been thinking of taking her to the mall-]**

Bazz scoffed, of course, he would pick a mall, it's the one place he is familiar with compared to where people tend to take their dates.

**[But she did say she wants to take a walk in the park, I am thinking of a way to put in my plan for the weekend]**

The park? The place can be crowded at a specific time.

And empty at the right time.

Bazzard looked up from his seat and saw the hallway once more, leaning against the rather stiff chair in thought, staring at the door at the end of the hallway where he hanged the cross by the doorknob.

The cross itself looked very unique, custom made. Its steel surface was silvery, glinting in the light. Blue gem itched across at the heart of the cross, which also glowed in its beauty.

He took a deep breath and got up from his seat, going to his room, and got out wearing a black leather jacket. Picking up his keys and wore his shoes before closing the lights, getting back out to the world with something in mind…

' _Need to get things ready…'_

…And closed the door, sending the apartment back into the silent darkness.

* * *

**{D &C}**

* * *

**Friday… Nighttime…**

Hyoudou Issei, student, occasional gamer, and full-on dream seeker, was in bliss. A bliss that has been going for three days straight!

His heart pounded as he stared at the person in front of him, seated and eating in an ice cream shop (He had to borrow some money from his dad after he told him he managed to score a date), Issei tried his best to act casual and enjoy the ice cream they brought in but he would occasionally sneak in a look every once in a while.

Seated in front of him was a black-haired girl, her hair was silky long, and straight. Her attire consisted of a black dress and a white jacket covering over it.

Amano Yuuma is, in his eyes, a very beautiful girl. He couldn't believe his luck!.

His eyes even lingered on her… large breast.

"Uhmm… Issei?"

Issei shook his head, feeling his face red up after she called him by his name and feeling embarrassed for staring too long.

Yuuma, who just finished her ice cream, stared at the second-year shyly, avoiding it the moment he turned up to look at her. Which made Issei's heart pound faster and stronger.

' _So cute!'_

"It's... it's almost getting late…"

Issei blinked in confusion before looking down at his watch.

"Oh shoot! It's almost ten! That was _fast_!" Issei said in awe, the day passed by so quickly. They've been out since five and went through every store in the mall ranging from clothing that Yuuma insisted on wanting to see and letting him try out some clothes (Which thankfully he didn't need to pay, just browsing is enough) and an arcade store, playing some of the games there.

He was worried that the date would be a bust, especially after Bazz told him that the mall isn't the most romantic place to take a girl, but so far Yuuma looked like she was enjoying being with him, laughed with him when he told stories (Mostly his stories about Bazz and never mentioning his habits) about his school adventures.

So far, the date is a success!

Yuuma nodded "I… I don't want to rush but…"

Issei got up, remembering what she wanted to end the date "Don't worry Yuuma-san! I promised you a walk in the park! We even managed to reach the time you wanted!" he extended his hand to the girl, which caused Yuuma to blush at the gesture "May I have your hand, my lady?" Issei said in what he hopes to be his cool voice, a voice he has been practicing since the morning and praying that it is effective to the girl's heart.

Yuuma's crimson face was enough to tell him of its effectiveness.

He had to control himself from jumping with joy at his success.

Thirty minutes later, the two were walking the park. The place's pretty popular for the locals, especially at the weekend where families go out, friends hang out and couples walk around the park in peaceful harmony in the air.

The air washed over his face, walking through the park with Yuuma's arm wrapped around his arm and her head resting on his shoulder. Issei could feel his heart pounding faster and faster as the minute goes by, the weather tonight was the perfect one for the date. Issei kept his head forward, making sure not to ogle her (Too much) and made sure to let the girl enjoy herself.

He suddenly felt his arm being pulled by his date, he tried to ask but kept his mouth silent after seeing her smiling face, opting to keep silent and let her guide him through the park. Going further into the park until they finally reach where he noted to be the center of the park.

The area they were at, which big enough for a lot of people to be walking around at this time but yet it's empty, not a single soul around them, not a single eye is looking at them

She let go of his arm, walking slowly to the water fountain that stood at the heart of the area they were at. Losing the feeling of her arm wrapped around his made Issei wish that she hadn't let go, it made him wish to get that feeling again.

"Issei…"

The young man looked forward to the girl calling for his name, which made his heart skip a beat, again.

Yuuma slowly turned her head, her body still facing the fountain but her eyes, her violet eyes, were focused on him.

"Can I ask you _something_?"

Issei nodded his head almost on command.

Amano Yuuma turned fully to face Issei, her hands closed together and in front of her shirt.

"Tonight…" she began, her eyes focused, Issei noted the edge behind it. How the innocence he saw earlier wasn't there anymore-

"It was great… _beautiful_ even," she said, her voice slowly turned deeper, seductive "I really _enjoyed_ myself"

She listed her hands up and grabbed the top of her dress.

Issei's eyes widened like plates, his heart trying to get out of his rib cage with how fast it's beating with the excitement he is feeling over himself.

"So my question…" she returned to her request, slowly walking up to Issei, removing her clothes. Starting with the white jacket and her shoes, her fingers were slowly loosening her dress the closer she got to him "Are you willing to love me?"

Issei's mind went into overdrive, feeling his face heat up and his heart banging like crazy at what he is about to witness, his body going rigid as she came up until she was two feet away from him. Her face close to his, noting her eyes becoming less wide and narrower, her voice turning deeper and lower, sounding like an older woman, a woman with experience.

"Yes!" he answered without thinking.

She removed her clothes completely, revealing her bare body to the teenager, causing his mind to finally go numb as he couldn't think anything else except her naked body-

Amano Yuuma leaned closer, her lips close to his ear. He shivered after feeling her breath wash over his ears, her body heat so close to his and her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Then… Are you willing to _die_ for me?"

His mind made a surge of recovery, finally able to think straight after she asked her question. Issei's eyes went wide at how… off-putting the question came out.

And how her voice is now in a much lower pitch, colder.

" _Huh_?-"

Before he could ask further and opened his mouth, he spat out blood.

His view grew dim, slowly seeing his vision growing darker as around him a spark of light began to shower everywhere. Feeling a burning sensation pierce him through his chest, blood began to come out more from his mouth and his chest as Amano Yuuma stabbed her burning sword deeper into him.

Amano Yuuma pushed him back, removing the sword from him, and caused him to stagger back, holding his open chest with shock and fear. Issei looked up to Yuuma in confusion at what she did but could not ask his next question, his breath slowly leaving him, his vision growing darker by the second.

Amano Yuuma stared at Issei with a smirk, before it widens with a deranged smile. Another burst of light burst around her, shredding the clothes she threw around completely. The light sphere covering her body began to take shape, her body began to grow, her height growing a few inches, her breasts expanding and her body taking a more mature appearance. Clothing began to form around her body, covering bits of it. Her clothes now consisting of black, strap-like objects around and under her breasts, gloves that reached right up her arms, black panties, and black thigh-high heel boots.

But the most striking part of her body was not her clothes, but at the two wings that appeared behind her back. Two black crow-like wings.

Issei couldn't get any word out of his mouth. Tears began falling from his eyes, unsure of what to think or even do.

Before falling backward, slowly the last bits of life are lost and his heart that nearly tried to pop out stopped beating.

Hyoudou Issei is dead.

* * *

**{D &C}**

* * *

She gave it a good few seconds before he lost the last bit of life, leaving the world with a hole in his chest and his heartbroken.

"Hehehehehe…" Amano Yuuma chuckled to herself, walking closer to his fallen body, she titled her head in satisfaction, happy with her work being a success. "I could have made this go even longer, you were so hopeless I could make this go by the end of the day without you _noticing_ ~," she said to Issei's dead body "What do you think? To fast? Maybe a _kiss_ goodbye?"

She received no answer.

She sighs, realizing she is talking to a corpse "Pity… would have loved hearing you _scream_ …" she remarked, "You looking at me with those puppy eyes kinda make me a little guilty-"

She stopped speaking, slowly turning her head.

' _Footsteps? Impossible!… I made sure the barrier was around the area before coming here… even those Devils can't bypass it in time!'_

Amano Yuuma turned her body at the approaching newcomer, whoever they were, they made a mistake approaching her just as she finished doing her job in killing a stupid high schooler.

" _Goddammit_..." she heard them swear "Should have left thirty minutes earlier…'

He was tall, very tall, close to six feet. While she was just as tall, he had the size to make her look small in comparison. Dressed in a black leather jacket and a white shirt inside it, black pants with a chain wrapped around it as a belt, black long boots, and fingerless gloves. Amano Yuuma studied the boy until he noticed his most glaring appearance that nearly caused her to burst out laughing but held it together to keep up her image.

" _Well well_ ~" she purred, for a human he sure was good looking "I never knew chickens were growing _this big_ "

She recognized him, the third-year student who Hyoudou Issei tends to follow around almost every day after school, like a dog wanting approval. His hairstyle is the most glaring part of his appearance she noted and laughed at the sight of such an ugly style. He even sported a full-on Mohawk not too long ago! That would have been a sight to laugh at even more.

Bazzard Black's eyes narrowed at the woman, tensing at the sight of her standing over Issei's dead body.

"Piece of advice, leave now and I will make sure that you forget everything that has happened here… with you still breathing, of course, ~" she cited then purred after studying up close, enjoying what she is seeing.

Broad shoulders, wide chest. He is not only tall but has some fine frame and clearly in shape,

"On second taught… how about I take you somewhere _quieter_ ~ with me being in a good mood and all" she walked slowly forward, her wings fluttering side by side as she took her step closer to the tall student "Might even let you live if I am satisfied~ I'll even keep you with me whenever I am bored~ it's sure will alleviate the boredom I felt while I was talking around with this meat sack," said the winged woman, clearly she wasn't all that impressed with her date. All it did was just make her want to kill the boy even faster and quicker just to be done with it.

Bazzard Black didn't answer her, his eyes were still focused on Hyoudou Issei's corpse.

" _Hello_! Cat got your tongue?"

"…"

" _Helloooo_ … I get it you are still in _shock_ of seeing a dead body but I am not in the mood of being ignored here~"

"…"

Her eyes narrowed, slowly agitated at her being ignored by the tall student "Did you hear what I just said? I am giving a chance to your short pathetic life for something glorious" she demanded, and still no response, which made her clench her teeth in anger "You dare to ignore me! You _meat sack_!" she shouted in anger, her mood soured at the silence he was giving her.

Instead, he took a deep breath and turned to look up at the woman. His eyes having a natural look behind them.

" _You little shit_! You think you can just show up and not _even acknowledge me_!" she said in rage, "I was in such a good mood and you just went up and not even thank me for even acknowledging you! Me! Raynare of the Grigori!" she shouted, fluttering her wings and exuding a killing intent and energy that would send a shiver to any lowly human into a heap of fear.

Bazzard finally raised his head fully, eyeing Raynare with an _unreadable_ expression, both hands inside his pockets, not intimidated at all with her attempts to scare him off or her killing intent.

"Kid always had a problem in reading the book and focused more on the cover page…" he finally spoke up, which caused Raynare to tense at how really low it is but still stood her ground "Can't exactly blame ya in taking advantage on the kid… he can be stupid if some random girl who he never met or heard of from out nowhere suddenly asks him out and not ask questions". His eyes firmly at her position as he stared down at her with a bored look "Despite being a dumb ass with a dumb dream… he had a good heart…"

Raynare grinned "Aw~ aren't you sweet, it almost warms my heart with you apes caring for one another" her eyes narrowed after he started removing his hands from his pockets, one hand he held nothing, but in the other, wrapped around his hand and over his wrist, was a cross. A silver cross.

She laughed, almost hysterically. It's been a long time since someone tried to use the cross against her "What's this? Using a cross to me? My my, aren't we religious. Thinking that little thing will help you kill the big bad demon if you pray hard enough?" she took one step forward, her grin widening "I am a Fallen Angel you ape! I breathe His light, His gifts flow through me! But I am willing to let you pray one last time if you think that would give you a chance"

Raynare brought her hand forward, and an illuminating purple light began to conjure from her hands, creating a purple spear. Her wings fluttered, floating a couple of feet in the air. She felt insulted by his lack of reactions to her presence and her power. But she will show him! She will show everyone!

"Let make things _interesting_ , ape," she said in an arrogant tone, holding the spear with one hand while resting the other on her hip "I'll let you have the first hit, use whatever you want, a pebble, that wooden bench over there" she pointed out before chuckling "But it doesn't matter, I am still in a good mood and seeing that you-"

He took one step forward.

"You _crows_ really have a _habit_ of talking for way _too fucking long_ …"

Like a weight suddenly being put on her shoulders, Raynare felt a surge of energy suddenly come out of Bazzard Black. From just a second, she couldn't get a single thing out of him, the next; she felt heavy.

The air was growing hotter as a heatwave came through the once cool air.

' _Dammit! I thought he was some weak ape! Kalawarner said there was nothing to worry about him!'_ She gritted her teeth and snarled, her wings fluttered in her attempt to show strength.

"Gotta thank you for putting up the barrier around us… should keep any unwanted outsiders from seeing this little supernatural mess we are about to make…"

Her eyes widen after noticing him raise his arm, letting the cross fall while he held it by its chain.

"Here's the funny thing…" the cross, which had an azure gem itched at the center of the cross began to glow, blue energy slowly began to sprout out from the gem. From his fingertips, a faint blue pattern traced on the surface of his skin like blood veins, slowly it went through his arms and into his neck. "This isn't a cross…"

From the cross, another burst of light came, engulfing it in blue flames as it began to form. Slowly, the flames calmed down and began to take shape, becoming longer and steadier, much steadier energy than Raynare's light spear until it finally settled into a pure construct.

Holding the cross like a handle, Bazzard lifted the weapon and aimed it at the shocked Raynare.

"It's a bow"

He pulled back the blue string, from it, another energy light began to form from his fingers. It quickly began to form into a long, straight-arrow…

"Now stand fucking still…"

And fired.

* * *

**[END]**

* * *


	2. The Fool, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected changes has happened, revelations no one thought it would be coming and one person's desire to stay hidden is slowly becoming a moot point.

**Arc: Monk of Destruction.**

* * *

**Glossary:**

"Greetings." Normal speech.

 _'Greetings.'_ Thinking speech.

 **[Greetings.]** Comms and phone speech.

 ** _{Greetings.}_** TV and Radio speech.

* * *

**{START}**

* * *

Throughout history, scholars, scientist and whoever had a thinking brain has always asked themselves if they were alone in this universe. In this vast plain of existence, with planets, stars, and darkness around the planet, people wondered if there is more to it than just Earth floating by itself in a galaxy filled with other planets.

Humans, for possibly since the dawn of time, ruled the realm of known by many as Earth. The Human Realm. The Land of the Living or whatever name it has been given by those outside has been walking in this realm in a complete obliviousness, with some having the idea they are the only ones walking, living, and expanding creatures on the planet. Not counting non-sentient creatures, humans have always seen themselves as the one species. Even with the different religions everywhere citing different legends and stories with some believing it and others not so much.

While humans wondered beyond the world, beyond the Old Life. They failed to see around them, for the realm they walk in, and the planet they inhabit has more than just a simple ball of oceans, lands, and life.

Humans who stop watching above and alternately observe around them will realize that they were never truly alone or unique.

Not really, _not ever_. Not since the dawn of time.

For these Legends and Stories _started_ from somewhere. All of them began like any other place in history.

An illuminating light blazed around the park, sparks of it sheeted through like fireworks as a dark figure landed violently on the nearby grass in a loud thud.

The figure wheezed in pain and coughed blood. All over their body were wounds, small flesh wounds to severe ones by their legs and their black wings.

" _Shit_ …"

Raynare coughed out blood from her mouth, grimacing in pain after trying to move her body too quickly as arrows, blue energy arrows all over her body, three of them on her back, which all of it happened in a span of one minute.

" _Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!…_ " she gritted her teeth, trying to sit up to no avail as she lay on the grass face first, punching the ground in frustration and anger " _DAMMIT! THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN!"_

Her mind went back to Hyoudou Issei, the mission she was tasked to be done in his name. The moment she stabbed that boy was the moment she felt complete fulfillment! Doing what she felt needed to be done! For the sake of the mission!

For the sake of being accepted by _him_ -

"Still alive, _crow_?"

Her eyes enlarged in fear, slowly turning her head to see an approaching Bazzard Black. His shoulder bleeding from the lucky shot she managed to hit him with, but all it did was piss him off, and judging from his nonchalant expression, he seems more irritated at the wound than being in pain.

Almost on impulse, she _tried_ to attack the red-headed student, jumping at him with all of her remaining strength, generating a purple blade from her hands, she attacked.

Only for Bazz to dodge the attack easily, letting it pass by close to his face as he crocked his free hand back and swung, delivering a vicious punch at the Fallen Angel, powerful enough to break nose from the force.

"Stay down" he warned to the Fallen Angel, staring her crumble in pain as she held her nose and face. His tone turning dangerously low and filled with venom. It was clear he was holding back, but it did not mean he will give her a breathing room or let this fight be any faster or easier for the Fallen.

He wanted to savor it, he wanted her to know she is _not getting out_ of this with a _quick death_. No, he is making _sure_ the message is _sent_ for what she has _done_ , for the sake of the kid she has _killed_.

"I'll hand it to ya, it's been a while since anything managed to get me to _bleed_ , almost made me feel getting _rusty_ " he noted, slowly approaching her "Thanks for reminding me that I am only _human_ … and that I can die if I slip up" Bazzard stared down at her with half-lidded eyes, holding up his blue energy bow, he took another step, which caused Raynare in fear to crawl away from him.

"No! No… not here… I cannot _die_ in this place!" she _begged_ , crawling through the grass in a pitiful attempt to run away from the tall student. To her, dying in this godforsaken park, a nameless place, would be the ultimate humiliation for her. Especially after completing her mission " _Please_! You don't have to _kill_ me!"

"You're _seriously_ saying that after you just _killed_ that kid?" Bazzard Black asked sharply as he quickly came up to the Fallen Angel, looking down at her with a look of contempt " _Shits_ like you don't deserve the _idea_ of walking out of this mess alive. You never gave that kid a _chance_ , so why the _hell_ do you get one too?"

Raynare continued crawling away, grimacing in pain while she bled all over the grass. Fear gripped her heart, remembering the short fight if you can call it a fight. Bazzard Black _completely and utterly_ showed her no mercy, in a span of one minute he left not a second for her to have an opening. Every shot, every arrow sent, were precise and on point. Every time she tried lunging at him like earlier, he answered with a swift punch, shattering her nose and damaging her face every single time.

He made sure to not give her even a second of chance to fire back, the one lone holy spear she managed to throw was the only form of an attack she managed to hit him, forcing him to stop his onslaught but it all seems for naught as it didn't seem to have any effect on the tall student.

"Do you…" she tried to speak up, rolling and turning up to glare at Bazzard Black, who looked down at her in a dull expression "Do you even know why I _did it_?..."

"Not really, nor do I care" Bazzard replied bluntly, standing above her fallen form.

Raynare chuckled in pain and coughed "You hang out _together_ for a while and you _don't even notice_ …" she cited "Do you really think I just picked _him in random_? _Huh_? Do you think that me? A Fallen Angel of the Grigori is just picking some random kid off the street and just kill him?" she growled in anger, eyeing the man with a piercing gaze "That fool has a _Sacred Gear_! A weapon like that! In his hands would mean a disaster!"

Bazzard's eyes widen, stopping his walk after that bit of revelation falling on him about Hyoudou. It made sense, why would a Fallen Angel target a human randomly? Unless said humans offended them, which is something Hyoudou Issei did not do.

He sighed, and slowly lowered himself and squatted beside her. Letting her continue her explanation.

"No… you _knew_ … you know what he really is…" Raynare coughed, trying to keep eye contact with him. He had that look about him that he knew the second-year student had something within him, or at least suspected it "I was given a _mission_ … a _mission_ to watch and confirm what he has as proof that he is a danger. You might laugh at me and say he is not. But if you knew what is inside him? And what he can do with that power? He has the power to ruin the world!" she explained, her tone slowly turning to venom, trying to justify herself in killing a seventeen-year-old "I did it for the sake of my orders, I don't need to even explain how it feels to do what is needed!"

Bazzard stayed silent, letting it seep with her words. Raynare cocked her head, hoping that with her words he might understand the reasons she committed, to do for the sake of high power. To do for the sake to be recognized for your loyalty and work ethics to be rewarded!

"I actually do…" Bazzard's voice was _calm_ , flat, and even. Yet Raynare picked up another tone under it, a tone of _frustration_ "I know how it _feels_ like to do what is _demanded_ sake of a mission under orders. For the sake of being _recognized_ …" he remarked, sounding far away like he was remembering something.

Her eyes widen, feeling hopeful-

" _Except there is no justification in killing a kid just because you are afraid of what he might or might not do_ " he cited, his tone changing into a vicious one " _We_ don't get to decide that, not even _God_ himself decides that. Sacred Gear or not. _You spilled innocent blood_ , and God isn't here to grant you crows any _forgiveness_ "

Raynare's eyes widen in shock, then slowly felt herself shaking as her heart sank.

Bazzard stood up, his eyes still looking at in contempt, his hands gripping the bow handle. Getting ready to finish her off once and for all.

" _Wait! Please!"_

"Don't worry, it'll be quick…" he lamented at her attempt to crawl away from him before walking up her and put his foot her back, preventing her from escaping, he had his fill for today when it comes to this worthless fight "I'll have to explain this fucking mess to _him_ after I am done-"

Abruptly, he felt an energy surge up nearby.

Near where Hyoudou Issei's body is located.

Bazzard turned his head in the direction where he felt the energy, eyes narrowing.

' _Another crow?...'_ he wondered then sensed it again and grimaced, recognizing the energy, it felt dark, _demonic_. _'No… another headache…'_

Raynare, who was still pinned down, saw his attention being focused elsewhere. Seeing her chance, she began to flap her bloody wings in a desperate attempt to fly off the ground, knowing she doesn't have the time to prepare or the energy to move his foot off of her back.

Bazz's foot slipped the moment she managed to fly forward, causing him to fall. She rapidly flew forward, leaving a gust of wind, dirt, and grass behind her, making her escape.

"Fucking hell!" he shouted in anger and quickly took a position. The Fallen Angel began to raise up from the ground, struggling off the pain she felt around her body all the while flapping her wings into the sky. Taking a deep breath, he got into a shooting stance, aiming the spirit bow to where the Fallen was flying off, Bazz took another deep breath and pulled the string.

Time slowed down around him, like he was in a trance, in the focus of his target. From his fingertips, he pulled the string, a blue arrow made out of energy began to form, taking shape until it's complete. He focused his sight ahead, his eyes zeroed in the Fallen Angel.

The perfect shot, a shot he took a thousand times.

' _God I hate bows and arrows… takes too long to get ready…'_ he aimed carefully, making sure he had the perfect shot, there is no room for mistakes _'Really missing my crossbow by now…'_

And released-

" _RUN! KATRINA RUN!"_

What?

Memories, several of them, began flooding through his eyes. No longer was he standing in the middle of a park, where a fountain was located, where small trees stood, where a wide space of area was around him.

" _MOMMY!"_

No…

The area around him change, no longer was he in a park, instead, he was in a forest. Deep at the heart of a thick forest. Trees so tall you would they are as tall as any building, you can feel nothing but the sense of strangulation, the sense of tightness of the spaces.

The sense of imprisonment, like a rat being cornered.

 _ **Lichtreich**_ …

The smell of burning, still coursing through still years later.

_No… not now…_

Ahead of him, where Raynare was at his sight, where she was feeling from him. Now at his sight was a different person, a child. Her hair color… blond, a young girl who some say she was born impure…

" _You are his Knight"_ those words echo around him _"Finish it, finish your mission. In the name of our holy emperor!-"_

"Shut up!"

He allowed the arrow loose, but in his lack of concentration from the memory, he didn't have a lock on the Fallen Angel. Because of it, the arrow sailed through the air before it completely _missed_ the escaping Raynare, not even a graze on her as the Fallen continued flying through the sky with whatever strength she can muster to keep her wings flapping.

Bazzard aimed once again, trying to get another shot, but the Fallen managed to get a good distance away from him. Away at his level of strength at the moment.

" _Tch_ …" he clicked his tongue "I am losing my touch… I could have _burned_ her if I was still a hundred percent…" he muttered. The Fallen was already out of his sight, and before long she would hide her presence and energy from him finding her.

He turned his head back to where Hyoudou's body was resting, feeling the new energy beside his cold body. Bazzard clicked his tongue once again before taking a step forward before grunting in pain. His body finally making him notice of the big wound he suffered at the hands of the Fallen Angel.

"Either she is good… or I am losing my touch…" he muttered before shaking his head, this pain meant nothing to him, he suffered worse "Two years of doing _nothing_ and look what that got me…"

He stepped forward with the intention to greet this newcomer who managed to give him a few seconds of pause, which in turn gave the Fallen Angel the needed escape they desired.

' _So much for keeping my head down…'_

* * *

**{D &C}**

* * *

She was too late.

Leaning closer to carefully examine his wounds and Grimacing at the sight of the hole on his chest, the sensation and smell of holy elements still lingered around his wound and in the air. To her kind, even the smell of anything that resembles a holy element would make them sick, hesitant to approach anything that their kind so much as touched it.

"I am sorry… I should have been _faster_ …" she knew if she teleported right away the moment she felt the mark going haywire, she could have made it time and saved him, but something kept interfering with her teleportation circle that caused it to be blocked. However, a minute later she was able to find an opening when that same interference was suddenly weakened. "His body was still warm" she noted. Knowing he is on burrowed, even with the young student being dead, she could still save him, save his soul from going to the other side.

Opening the palm of her hands, red energy surged from it, and out came a chess piece. Grabbing it, she brought the piece close to his body, something she has done a couple of times by now-

She suddenly felt a hand _grabbing_ her by the wrist. The hand-pulled her up from her place, making her come face to face with the newcomer, their emerald eyes glared to her with hostility and mistrust.

She had to keep her expression neutral from shock after _recognizing_ who she is facing at the moment, cursing to herself for not sensing them earlier when she focused on Hyoudou Issei. She sensed the Fallen Angel, but the other presence, which is now clearly the person in front of her, somehow hid it from her sensing them. Either that or she really kept her guard down.

Bazzard Black gave her a wary look, frowning at her with suspicions "Body ain't cold yet and already you are going for _it_?" he questioned her in anger, his hands tightly holding her wrist "You _bats_ are always involved in these type of _messes_ … and they always end up with someone _dying_ "

Her eyes widened, his tone and his name-calling indicated one thing. He knows. He knows who and what she is.

Rias Gremory, keeping her composure together and the heavy power she felt came down to the pit of her stomach after her realization, stared back at Bazzard Black with a glare of her own, standing her ground. Identifying if she wavered or show too much strength in her part, it could be the end of her.

' _From his tone… he also knows of what I am about to do with Hyoudou Issei…'_

She needs to maintain control in an equal ground. Particularly if the person questioning you has an energy bow by their side.

"Bazzard Black, I think this is the first time we've actually spoken to each other" Rias noted "Although I would have favored a better place and conditions for us to speak" she eyed his grip on her wrist "I would appreciate it if you didn't have to grab me this roughly and try a more... delicate grip"

Bazzard answered with tightening his hold.

Keeping her composure in place, Rias eased herself and her presence. Letting her free hand down while eyeing him with interest and focus.

"How did you know?" Rias asked, if she can stall him for a few moments then maybe she can answer with something of her own. Her eyes turned to the wound on his shoulder, bleeding heavily, possibly from the fight against the fallen "Of… what I really am? Did you sense my _powers_?"

"That… and your last name" Bazzard answered bluntly, eyeing between her and Issei. He kept his grip on her wrist "No one carries a name like that is literally apart of the Ars Goetia list of demon houses" cited the young man before his eyes narrowed "And everyone knows who you are, Rias Gremory"

Rias raised an eyebrow, impressed with his observation.

"I did not know you actually read Solomon's books, or any books for that matter" Rias noted "Forgive me for wondering, you just… don't look like it" she motioned her hand around him, before stopping dead on his hair.

Bazzard glare intensified but kept his emotions in check and through gritted teeth answered her "You're lucky I am not in the mood to argue but yes, I read about your people because someone annoyed me into _memorizing_ each of the names" he answered in an honest tone "Not _bothering_ with changing the name, are you? Thought you devils were all about keeping the whole supernatural thing under wraps"

Devils. Denizens of Hell or the Underworld as most people living there tend to call it. Are long-lived species that have been around since the dawn of time, or after it depending on the scholars with too much free time, with the Angels of Heaven being around a little longer than the Devils. Unlike the Angels or Fallen, Devils represent the personification of demonic energy, emotions come to form with dealing with others as their main tool.

To the eyes of many, they look no different than humans. But to the eyes of few who are aware, there is more to them than strength and psychical capabilities. Such as their mind when it comes to dealing with others with words and temptations.

Or so they are said by priests who don't know any better.

Rias shrugged at his question "I don't see the need to _hide_ who I am. After all, I am well-known, and not because of my hair" she explained, moving her head slightly to emphasize her crimson hair, her most prominent feature, shared by her other family members.

"Not afraid someone coming to get your head to send a message to your brother"

She narrowed her eyes, not only he is aware of her, but also her relations outside of school.

" _No_ " she answered back "And I like to see them try if they want to know just what I am capable of"

The two locked eyes, tense exchange of looks between the two, Bazz's emerald eyes pierced at Gremory's blue ones. Each waiting for the other to give in in this exchange.

Before Bazzard closed his eyes and sighed, releasing his grip, letting the red-haired Devil move her arm away.

"Thank you," Rias said with a smile, massaging her wrist. She eyed the energy bow once more, which made Bazzard sigh once more before he commanded it to turn off, dissipating the blue light away, showing its cross form.

She raised an eyebrow, not expecting a small cross would bring out a weapon like a longbow, looking back at the foreign student, she wondered "Never knew you were an exorcist" he didn't look the type, possibly he is an exile from the Church?

Bazz snorted and shook his head "Do I _look_ like a raving lunatic to you? I got better things to do than judge people for everything" chided the young man before walking past her and standing by Hyoudou Issei's body.

Rias continued massaging her wrist while she thought over what she saw and felt on the energy coming from him. When she first arrived, the place was already a mess, like a fight passed by, which quickly answered her wonderment when she felt a magical presence resonate from a distance away in the park. There was no mistaking it of the Fallen Angel's magical presence, their holy energy was almost sickening to feel for not only it is the Devils' greatest weaknesses, but the bloodlust they left behind mixed up with it.

However, the other presence, Bazzard Black's _presence_ , was… _different_. It felt like most Fallen Angels and even Angels but it felt... _old_ , very _old_. He is a _human_ , that's for certain. However, he lacks what other spiritually aware humans she met in the past.

' _Is it a Sacred Gear?'_ examined the red-head as she massaged her wrist _'The cross looks like any other except the blue gems on the edge… unless… hmm?'_ she stopped massaging her wrist after realizing something amiss. Looking down on her arm, her eyes widen in shock.

The fabric of cloth that covered her wrist had some parts of it _burned_ off, _showing_ her smooth skin, _untouched_ from whatever _burned_ through the cloth. She can smell the _ash_ left behind from the fabric burned away.

She turned back to Bazzard, opening her mouth to ask him about what and how he managed to burn through the cloth without touching her skin but quickly clamped her mouth to stop herself from speaking.

Bazzard was down to one knee near Hyoudou Issei's body, his hand on the boy's chest. A few inches above the hole the Fallen Angel executed in killing the young man, before moving his hand to close his open eyes shut. He was giving her his back, hiding his facial expression from her while he said something under his breath, possibly a prayer, or simply scolding the young man for going through the date.

He stood up, wobbly with his footing but kept himself steady after shaking off the pain he was feeling on his bleeding shoulder, which was pouring out by the minute. Rias wanted to give him her help, but knowing his reputation and his attitude to her, he will obviously reject it without a second thought.

Bazzard turned his head to face Rias, his hand on his injured shoulder to try and stop the bleeding, or at least slow it down. Giving her an annoyed look "Well?" asked the foreign student "What are you waiting for? A talking cat to give you permission?"

Rias realized what he was saying and quickly moved towards Hyoudou's body, there was still time to bring him back if his spirit did not move on to the other side.

Going into her pocket, she took out a chess piece. Its white marble exterior shined through from the light of the moon rising above them. Rias moved the piece closer but stopped after recognizing something, she looked up to see Bazzard staring at her with the same annoyed look. Curious, she asked the foreign student, considering from his tone he seems well-aware of the process she would be using to bring Hyoudou Issei back from the dead.

"You're just going let me _use_ my Evil Piece, even though you are _clearly_ against it?" asked the red-head.

"I am still _fucking against it_ " he answered firmly "But it's not _my right to decide for the kid_ , so I am not going to argue with you about bringing him back, especially with how _shitty_ his circumstances"

Rias raised an eyebrow, he is letting this one go because he is fond of Issei. Well… fond in his own way.

Bazzard's eyes narrowed, the attention he was giving had a clear glint of displeasure. Not happy with this idea but he is not going to fight it.

"Neither is _yours_ to make for _him_ " he chided, the air around her is turning hotter, feeling a sweat drop from her forehead as the once cool air turning higher by the second. "Whatever he has inside of him put a fucking target on his back, and made you, the crows, and everyone else with the resources interested like a pack of wolves" he looked back to Hyoudou's body, his face soften at the sight of his body before sighing. Turning back to Rias, he continued "But he ain't here, physically, to decide whether or not he is willing to join your little family"

"I always intended to _recruit_ him into my family, but in a _situation_ where I try to persuade him to join with me without anyone getting hurt or worse. The transformation can work even with the parties are alive and healthy" Rias explained her reasons, putting her hand over Issei's chest and continued her explanation in solemn "This was the last possible scenario that I hope will never come to pass, but because of the Fallen Angel in the area we had to ensure his safety for any potential attack"

"So that's why you had him _marked_ … why you were watching him a few days ago…" Bazzard remarked, his tone growing lower and harsher "To make sure no one gets to him before you do" he stabbed a finger at the red-head "Not another Devil to recruit him to their family or the fucking crows to do the same"

She stood up, angered at his _accusation_.

"We watched over him for his _safety_ , to save him when _danger_ comes such as this!"

Bazzard scoffed then sneered "Well _congratulations_ , you did a _shitty_ job in protecting him" he cited in anger, his eyes glaring at Gremory. "Tell me… if the kid didn't have whatever he had inside of him, _would you still try and save him? Or plan for his funeral?"_

Her eyes widen like plates in shock, dropping the chess piece to the ground as his question pierced through her like a dagger to her heart. Unable to think of a retort to defend herself or her reasoning why she is interested in Hyoudou Issei.

He scoffed once more "Guess I got my answer…"

Bazzard turned back, slowly walking away from the two. Blood slowly poured through his shoulder even his effort to cover it with his hand, he could feel it dripping through his fingertips as he continued his march.

Shaking off her initial shock, Rias took a deep breath to control herself before asking him one last time of a question she is sure would make him think over things now that he presented himself to her and his awareness of things.

"You do realize I need to tell Sona, right? Of you knowing what we are since the beginning" asked the red-haired girl "Judging from your tone, I can take a guess that Sona was the first one you've noticed since arriving here in the city"

Bazz stopped his walk as if contemplating an answer to her question.

Before he resumed walking away.

"Do what you will, I don't care…" he answered, sounding far away as Rias felt the air around her growing cool once more and the warm air dissipating in an instant "I've done enough more than I should…"

He continued walking away until he was far enough for a normal person to be unable to spot him as he got out of the park. Rias continued staring at him before sighing, getting down to pick up the chess piece, she looks back at Hyoudou Issei.

"I always wondered why you follow him… even with his personality," Rias asked the unresponsive Hyoudou Issei, bringing the chess piece, a pawn piece, closer "Sona is right… he is a _miserable_ bastard"

* * *

**{D &C}**

* * *

"… _it's not my right to decide for the kid…"_

Hmm?

Where am I?

Why am I…?

He stood in an empty space of darkness. Formless and voided.

" _This was the last possible scenario that I hope will never come to pass"_

A Voice?

" _So that's why you had him marked"_

No… _Voices_.

Several of them echoed around him in the nothingness, he tried to pick some of them, some he recognized…

" _Hey, Issei! There is this new magazine I've been keeping at the side-"_

" _Issei, darling, don't forget to get the grocery-"_

" _Are you seriously advising me? Harem King?-"_

" _I take it your friend is the one who paid this-"_

He shook his head or felt like he was shaking his head. Trying to pick up a single recognizable voice amongst the many-

" _ **Will you go out with me?"**_

Like a boulder crashing all of its weight on his back, carrying it with all of his strength. Another set of voices came around him, this time a single voice, a voice he recognized.

A voice that made his heart sink…

" _ **Can I ask you something?"**_

Her voice… her voice echoed around him.

" _ **Tonight… it was great…"**_

The scenery change around him, the world slowly began to take shape and form into something with substance.

" _ **So my question…"**_

Something familiar.

" _ **Are you willing to love me?"**_

He was back there… he was back in the park.

His vision, however, wasn't as clear as he hoped. But in front of him stood two people, it seems they were in a conversation, talking about something. Their hair color matched together, expect one was brighter than the other. One was taller, their hair standing upright, their shoulder wide. The other, the bright crimson hair, shorter in a couple of inches from the tall one, a girl, there was no mistake from her figure, he has seen a lot of girls to know the size of their breast.

"Rias Gremory?"

The other figure, however, he immediately recognized, he's been around him long enough to immediately recognize him on sight.

"Bazz…"

" **Look down"**

 _Practically_ on command, he moved his head to look down and his eyes widen in shock and horror, feeling his heart sinking further, his mind going haywire at the sight he was gawking at as it was the only thing that was clear among all of this blurriness.

It was him, his dead body laying back first with a hole on his chest, bleeding all over the ground, his last moments before… before…before…

" _ **Are you willing to die-?"**_

The world change once more, bringing him back into the darkness he was in the first place. The nothingness, unable to see anything around him.

Am I dead?

Is this… heaven?

Is this… hell?

Where am I?

Fear once more gripped his heart, feeling he was sinking into the dark abyss. Into the nothingness.

" **Neither, for this is your world, child"**

He stopped himself, feeling a rumbling around him as if an earthquake passing through when the voice spoke up.

Who… who are you?

"Who am I? How can you ask such a stupid question? I am who I am for I am I"

He is starting to feel _confused_.

Another rumble, as if the whole world was shaking.

" **When the time comes, you will know who I am. For now, accommodate your place in this new world you've been thrown into. Prepare yourself, weakling, for the White One will come for your pitiful head"**

He felt another rumble, then, he felt hot. Like the temperature rising around him.

" **We shall speak, host. And don't go dying again for I will not help those who are weak to use my gifts. Grow stronger. Earn my powers. And you shall have it all."**

…

…

…

…

…

"Issei?"

His eyes snapped _open_ , startled, and tensed up with the events. He sat upright with sweat running down his head, breathing heavily and ears ringing from the dreams-

"Whoa! _Easy_ there!"

He looked around and found himself lying in the school courtyard. It was lunchtime, the sun shined through in this sunny afternoon, and the students were enjoying their time hanging out together.

' _Again… same dream… but… that was new'_

Hyoudou Issei rubbed his head in confusion before directing his eyes to address his friends. Matsuda and Motohama, his fellow… companions who share the same reputation around school.

"How…" he grimaced, embarrassed at how meekly he delivered his voice before clearing his throat and continued "How long was I out?" asked the second-year, remembering the events when he followed his friends absentmindedly when they asked him to hang out with them, which has been a while since he always hanged out with Bazz.

Plus, the reason why he is not hanging out with Bazz is that he had something to do (And his utmost refusal to be seen with Motohama and Matsuda, two people Bazz outright calling them pest to society, which is a bit harsh from his view), must have to do with the missing days of school he took last week, so he had to collect the needed material and catching up to make up with it. It wasn't the first time either of him missing classes as last semester he one time missed two whole weeks, citing it to be personal reasons but it was enough to warrant some of the teachers questioning him for his absences.

Hell, that is a normal thing at this point but there was something weird happening he can't put his finger on it. In fact, since yesterday, after Friday night, he has been in deep contemplation about another problem. His parents were taken aback at how quiet he has become, he also noted something... strange with him. He never noticed it until he started hearing his parents speak about his future, while he was outside, and hearing them clearly. Another odd thing is how well he can see in the dark when he threw the trash last night, seeing everything much clearly even without the lights. He did not even feel fatigued or sleepy in the morning.

"Dude, you were out for five minutes, but you were snoring loudly!" Matsuda exclaimed, cutting his thinking process, his bald head shined through the sunlight. Issei's eyes widened, it felt like hours passed by "You were mumbling too, saying random stuff"

Issei raised an eyebrow, confused and curious, he asked: "What was I saying?"

"Something about black wings, tits, and blood" Motohama noted, eating through his lunch while eyeing at some girls nearby. "Weird combo dude but seriously, what is that chicken head giving you when you started hanging out with him? Probably some of those bad drugs…"

"What?" Issei's eyes widen "No! He doesn't give me anything! And he doesn't even do those stuff!"

"Really?" Matsuda asked, also eyeing the girls Motohama was looking at "You've been ditching us since last semester for that chicken head. Didn't you hear what he does to people who pick a fight with him? He puts them into comas!"

Issei felt a sweat drop at this assessment, but not exactly willing to fight it because Bazz does beat up the gangs in the town, just not as brutally as people paint him to be doing. They just always try to pick a fight with him based on his appearance and the reputation he built from beating those guys who pick a fight.

Shaking his head at his friends as they went back to leering some girls eating nearby. At any other time, he might have joined them with delight, but his heart just wasn't in it. His mind, which has been working in trying to remember what exactly happened last Friday night since yesterday has been plaguing him, he couldn't even focus on reading his favorite magazines for God sake-

" _Ouch_!" he massaged his head. Weird, not expecting a headache to sting him like a Taser.

"Oh right, dude you also said something while you were mumbling," Matsuda said after turning away from the girls, who finally noticed the trio and quickly change their place, much to the two perverts displeasure "You were like… repeating it, a lot, it's a name I think"

"A name?" Issei felt his gut-wrenching as if knowing what is coming, his mind flashed over the events once more. Remembering the last image before everything went dark then finding himself back in his room. "What… what was the _name_?"

Matsuda scratches his head, trying to remember before clicking his finger after finding it.

"Amano Yumi! I think… or was it Yuma?" Matsuda noted in confusion before shaking his head in confirmation "Yep! Definitely Yumi!"

Issei didn't hear his friend, his mind was still replaying the events that have happened on Friday night, like a film reel of memories.

With the last words, the last heard her utter before he saw darkness.

" _ **Are you willing to die for me?"**_

* * *

**{D &C}**

* * *

The ringing bell that signaled the end of lunchtime echoed all over the school. While students were heading toward their classes after enjoying their break, one such student did not have the luxury to do the same, for he had to contend a problem waiting to get their hands on him.

"And for _the last time_! Don't _skip_ any _more_ days moving forward! I don't care about your grades if you're continuing to act like a delinquent! The principle will not stand for this-"

"Yeah yeah, thanks for the advice. _Instructor_ "

"Show some respect you _little punk_! Kawakami isn't going to protect you forever! So watch yourself or you'll get kicked out of school! If so help me I find out you skip like last time I'll-"

" _Whatever_ …"

Bazzard Black, with a scoff and a look of annoyance, turned his back and walked away from the fuming teacher before he even finished, opening the door that led him outside to the hallway and closed it shut, ignoring his rants

' _If the bell did not ring, I would have swung at the fucker…'_ he thought to himself, walking through the hallway trying to keep his temper in check.

The teachers have been on his ass since his rather _infamous_ two weeks absent last semester, he had a very good reason for being absent but that's a story for another time. However, he'll admit even he would be pretty pissed if one of his students skipped out for two weeks straight so he can't blame them for being extra cautious and making sure he isn't doing anything stupid with him now on thin ice as it is.

He scoffed, his usual teacher/career advisor who the school assigned him to isn't around today, so he had to contend to the others for the next few days. The teacher who he is assigned to at least tolerated and even goes the extra mile to help him.

' _Gotta give her a medal for doing it for me…'_

The temporary replacement was a teacher that wanted his head for a while now, so he had to sit through the whole lunchtime listening to the guy rant over his absences and attitude to the other teachers with him not using honorifics that much. One of the reasons why they haven't really gone hard on him, other than Shitori making it her life mission to annoy him until they graduate, is because of his grades, which, for some unholy reason he managed to become one of the highest-ranked students in the school, twenty third to be exact, which isn't much but people say that he is the highest among the male students.

' _I don't know if that means I am smart, which is news to me. Or I am surrounded by idiots and this school's educational system is failing the youth…'_

Of course, he put the effort into his studies because he has nothing else to do, lots of free time, and refuses to be lazy.

He took a deep breath and sighed, trying to calm his nerves as he put his hands in his pocket. Walking forward to a window nearby to see the students down below heading to their classes, already had their fill with lunch "While I ate shit…" he muttered and looked up, noticing the tall tree, its leaves pink and recently grown healthy for the new season. He noticed something resting on one of its tree branches.

' _Huh… never knew cats hanged around here…'_ there it was, resting and sleeping soundly on the tree branch was a black cat. _'Guess the school doesn't mind strays walking around… as long they don't get stuck in trees'_

Turning his direction, he started walking back to his class, empty stomach be damned, scratching his shoulder and grunting in pain _'Did a piss poor job in covering the wound… that damn Crow got me good…'_ he thought in annoyance as he scratched it before shaking it away, it would heal eventually.

Along the way, some of the students moved out of the way whispering amongst themselves at the sight of him, a usual thing that happens whenever he walks around the school. The boys were terrified of him because of his reputation, and the girls either avoided him or blushed whenever he walks close by.

' _Two weeks in and no love confession from the girls… should be a new record… for now…'_ he thought tiredly, it reached to a point whenever a girl he doesn't know or talk too much if they ask him to talk in private he always answers with _"I don't feel the same way"_ if he wants to be polite or _"Not interested"_ if he just wants to be left alone.

Both results made him feel bad a little because it always ends up the same, the girl crying and him standing there awkwardly. But he has better things to worry about than some useless high school romance.

His mind went back to Hyoudou, which he has been thinking over all morning as he did not have the time to even talk to him about any… _changes_ that might have happened.

' _Yeah… ask him how it feels like to be a Devil… smart plan there…'_ knowing how that conversation would be very awkward to explain if he doesn't know about it already.

He expected to see the kid panicking or close to it when they walking together in the morning, maybe telling Bazz from the get-go about what happened. With their homes close to each other, it became a habit for them to walk together (Which is more from Hyoudou because he always follows Bazz around). However, this morning was different. Very different. For the first time, that he can recall, Issei did not engage him with any form of conversation, not about some girls he found on the internet or a porno mag or him trying to remember an exam he had and was panicking.

Nothing at all, all he got was a good morning and they walked in silence. Bazz did expect him to be his usual self after Gremory brought him back. Especially after he got killed by a Fallen Angel, but it's clear he doesn't remember anything that has transpired when the Fallen stabbed him through the heart with her light spear.

Either that, or he is repressing it deep and is trying to cope.

' _Judging from his lack of praising of breasts and red-hair… Gremory did not_ _ **tell**_ _him anything yet of his change…'_

Another thing that really kept his mind going is the Sacred Gear, what is it exactly that would force a Fallen Angel to target a human for a kill. Usually, they try and recruit them, but killing them? That's new, even by Fallen Angels standard.

He _scolded_ himself for not _engaging_ first, he knows it would be weird for him to do so after so long, as he has grown accustomed to not talking that much and letting others speak instead. He knew he had to make sure the kid is alright, especially after what happened last Friday with the Fallen, but instead, they walked in silence before reaching school, and just as they reached the gate, the teacher was waiting for Bazz to tell him to come to the teacher lounge in lunchtime for a talk (rant) because of whatever, he dozed off after the first few words that came from his mouth-

"BAZZ!"

Bazz stopped his stride, quickly turning his head to see Hyoudou running towards him. Raising an eyebrow, Bazz did not expect Hyoudou to actually come to see him, notably now that lunchtime is up.

"Kid, you should be heading to class. If a teacher sees us they'll-" Bazz began before Hyoudou caught up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder, which quickly caused annoyance from his part from the sudden contact.

"Do you…" Issei leaned closer tried to ask but he breathed heavily, tired from all the running he must have taken to reach him. And from the small grass still on his shoulders, meaning he was in the courtyard. Meaning he had to take quite the distance to reach here at full speed "Do you know…" he breathed once again, trying to convey his words through his tired breath.

Bazz for his part simply stood still as he waited for Issei to speak, not moving the second year's hands off his shoulders.

"Amano…." He finally managed to get his bearing after getting a few seconds of catching his breath "Amano Yuuma!" he cited, shaking the third year roughly "Do you remember her?" he asked, his tone growing in a panic with every word "Please tell me I wasn't imagining it… I asked everyone who I told about her but no one knows or thinks I am just imagining her…"

"What are you?" Bazz began before the realization kicked in, noticing the look of desperation Issei bored behind his eyes.

' _Yuuma… the Fallen Angel…'_ Bazz remembered the name, Hyoudou has been saying that damn name like a prayer last week before his disastrous date. From the looks of Hyoudou's reaction, he remembers clearly what happened on that particular night.

"I've been asking anyone who I told them about her, from my friends to even some of my classmates" Issei cited desperately. It's an open secret that the kid bragging about it to anyone willing to listen, his two friends (Two that Bazz has high contempt for) and Bazz himself bearing most of it, so that's a lot of people "I thought they were _joking_ with me… but I asked _everyone_ … even the Kendo club! _Everyone_ who I know wouldn't be lying to me… it's like she didn't even exist" his grip tightened on his shoulder "Please Bazz… tell me that I wasn't _imagining_ it-"

"Ara? There you two are"

The two turned their heads at the newcomer approaching them, each sporting a different reaction upon turning their eyes at the girl. Issei, his eyes widen and his cheeks reddened, looking at the beauty in front of him with focus up and down before lingering at her breast. Bazz, in turn, grimaced at the girl after realizing who she is.

Akeno Himejima, known around the school as one of the beauties of Kuoh Academy _'A rank that includes Shitori… somehow…'_ smiled at the two, her purple eyes looking at him and back to Hyoudou.

"Issei-Kun, I believe this is the first time we've met, yes?" Himejima asked him, which Issei answered by nodding quickly "I've just come to tell you that someone will come to you after school and take you to our clubhouse. Buchou told you about the meeting, no?"

Issei furrowed his eyebrows, confused at what Himejima is saying. Bazz knew that look, he is trying to remember but can't grab anything of note, or it's all jumbled up.

' _He is still trying to process what happened that night... especially after he was revived…'_ he noted, turning his eyes to the side to look at Issei _'Gremory must have healed his wounds… but even that is something he can't seem to remember…'_

"I… I don't remember…" he said truthfully, feeling bad at the fact he forgot something important "But that doesn't mean I won't be coming! Whatever it is" he corrected himself, waving his hands around to assure the girl "But uh… what _exactly_ did I agree to come to?"

Usually, Bazz would fight the urge to sigh at Issei but this time he understands his lack of knowledge about what he was just invited to.

"Ara? Buchou did not tell you?" she asked and Hyoudou shook his head "Why it is an introduction to your first day as a member of our club."

Issei mouth was agape in shook and, much to Bazz's disappointment, he started breathing in and out in excitement after realizing what club Akeno Himejima meant

"By Buchou you mean..." he did not finish his sentence, as if his mouth dried up at the mere mention of the name.

Himejima smiled "Yes, Gremory-Sama. She did tell me you might forget about the meeting she told you about, so I came here just to remind you of it~" she noted, giving the boy a wide smile that caused him to blush deeper.

The Occult Research Club, or the ORC for short. A club, which isn't _much_ on it compared to like the Kendo or Archery _'Those two brought trophies at least…'_ or hell, even the Student Council. The ORC was mostly well-known because of two things, it is run by Gremory as president and Himejima as her vice-president, that's it. A running rumor around school is that at one point almost half the male students in school tried to sign up to the club after Gremory started running it, but they refused all of them. This is why Hyoudou is both shocked and excited at the prospect to work with not one, but two beauties of the academy.

That's not to mention that the club also has some kid named Yuuto Kiba (He never met the kid nor does he know how he looks like), who is very popular with the girls and also got some of them to try and sign up to the club, also the same results for the guys.

Turning to Bazz to address him, Himejima eyes narrowed a bit, while still smiling. Bazz quickly noted she is studying him, unlike the look she was giving to Hyoudou, she is giving him a different one, a look he has been seeing her giving to him since they used to share classes.

"Buchou also extends the invitation to you, Bazz-Kun" Himejima addressed, both hands behind her back, "She said with you being there might help young Hyoudou should he be… confused with anything, after all, you seem to be quite knowledgeable from what I was told"

' _She told her…'_ Bazz noted, not shocked "What am I? His supervisor?" Bazz asked sarcastically, not helping himself.

"Huh? Why does he need to be there?" Issei asked and turned to Bazz with a confused look "Don't tell me you are secretly a member!" he accused the tall student "I thought we were friends and you betrayed me like that by joining the club!" he stabbed a finger, feeling betrayed "I am stuck here while you play around with Gremory-san- OW!"

Issei clinched on his shoulder in pain after Bazz punched him.

" _Not like that, dumbass_ " Bazz cited in annoyance, at least the kid is the same as usual not depressed like he feared. Turning to Himejima, he asked "I don't get to say no in the matter do I?" knowing the answer he would be getting.

"Actually, Buchou said it's up to you if you wish to come," said the black-haired girl. Causing Bazz to raise an eyebrow, it's not every day he gets to choose on something he was asked to come. Especially with his experience with a certain council president. "Don't worry, Kaicho will not be there if you are hesitant but we won't force you to come if you don't wish to come"

Bazz scoffed "If she was there it would a long meeting…"

Issei nodded in agreement "It will, I still remember you two arguing for like…. An hour."

He sighed and addressed Himejima, "Fine, I'll come. And no, it has nothing to do with Shitori" he stabbed a thumb pointing at Issei "Knowing the kid he might screw this up or too dumb enough to get what you guys are saying, so I'll be there to… explain it"

" _Hey_!"

Bazz can see Himejima trying to make sure to not jump the gun and admit to Hyoudou about his changes from the get-go. It has to be from Gremory and they need to explain to him without overwhelming him with the information about his new status. Telling him that he is now a member of their little club might help calm him down for now until the meeting by thinking he might have

Himejima giggled "Well~ Buchou will do her best to explain his… membership to the club" she turned to Issei "After school, someone will come to pick you up and guide you where the clubhouse is located" she explained before turning to Bazz "Same with you, Bazz-Kun"

Bazz shrugged while Issei nodded profusely.

Himejima clapped her hands "Excellent! I will tell Buchou of this!" she bowed and took her leave, "Until then~"

Issei waved at the black-haired beauty with a blush on his face. Turning to his friend he began to address until noticing him walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Not stopping or turning his head, Bazz continued walking away and spoke "If you haven't noticed, we got classes and it started minutes ago."

Issei's eyes widened "Crap!" he shouted before running off to his class, which is quite a distance to take.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing out here?!" a teacher shouted nearby, the same teacher who was giving Bazz a hard time earlier, glared at Issei as he ran past by him, "Classes started you punk!"

"Sorry!"

Unbeknownst to the two high schoolers, outside, seating on top of a tree branch was the black cat Bazz noticed earlier. Their eyes were aimed at the running Hyoudou before turning to Bazz, their yellow eyes having an intensity like no other.

The cat smiled, before going back to its slumber…

* * *

**{D &C}**

* * *

If there is _one_ thing Bazz finds more _annoying_ than someone having the balls to talk _shit_ about his hair is when he starts overthinking something trivial.

Or as he would call it, _mental_ _masturbation_.

This means you are thinking over something you have no control over but you are jacking yourself off. Crude term yes, but still the same meaning if you think about it more than needed.

While he thought over how the meeting between himself, Hyoudou, and Gremory's crew later today after classes. He knows it would a simple introduction that is needed to be given to the kid to welcome him to a new world he got thrown into unwillingly 'Must be one hell of a Sacred Gear to want to kill him for it…' so he doesn't have anything to worry about.

However, what worries now it won't be long before everyone in this damn school would be on him, and not in a good way either. The moment he landed himself in this place and realized it was run by Devils he knew it was a matter of time before he gets found out. He thought this year would be like the last, he would keep his head down, go to school, do the work, get annoyed by Shitori, do odd jobs for the old goat here and there, hence and repeat. It worked last year and he hoped it would work in this final one.

And now, because he forced himself into this situation. A member of a very influential family belonging at the very tip of the Devil world is now aware of him, and it won't be long before others would know. Bazz trusts Gremory enough (which isn't much) she won't be spreading it much, just to those who she trusts the most.

So right now, he has a target on his back. The problem is he has no idea just who aiming the target at him.

' _Shouldn't have bothered going out for the kid, he ended up getting killed anyway and I couldn't do jackshit because I had to take my time on it… useless crap of powers…'_ he thought bitterly at himself, his hands absentmindedly resting on his chest. He knew he could have been there faster. No, he should have been faster _'Why did I bother in the first place anyway? Gremory would have brought him anyway, whether I saved him or not…'_

Another inevitable part that Gremory will ask him is his powers, he is sure she did not see any of it except for the aftermath and the energy bow he carried, along with the presence he seeped out would warrant questions and interests.

He looked ahead, leaning against the chair as he tried to listen to the lecture. Nothing of note came out of it except the teacher was getting into it and writing a lot on the board _'I'll probably ask one of the girls to give me her notes…'_ he thought, after all, he is the only male in a classroom full of girls.

When he first showed up to Kuoh he came to find out that the Academy was once an all-girls school, which explains why their populations beat the boys by a large margin. So to his surprise and annoyance when he first came on his first day finding out that he is the only male student in the second year at that time. He heard there was another male in the third year but he never met him, but he probably thought he was in heaven while Bazz felt he was being punished for leaving-

His eyes turned to the right, focusing on another that may. No, it will come up in the next few days or hell, even in the next couple of hours.

Seating in the front row and writing down on her notes was Tsubaki Shinra, Souna Shitori's number two henchwoman who more or less looks like her now that he studied her. The only difference that she is more… developed 'Now I am sounding like the kid…' compared to Shitori.

Another problem he is not looking forward to seeing is Shitori knowing about him. Gremory said she has to tell Shitori, either because she is looking out for the President or just because she thinks it would be funny for the two of them.

Him _knowing_ what they _are_ isn't the _problem_ , but for the fact, he _knew_ for the past _year_ might come back to bite and will bite him in the ass. So he anticipated and waited the whole day just for Shitori to come out of someplace to accuse him of knowing or something of that note _'Which isn't a big deal really…'_ or so he hoped.

However, _neither_ Shitori nor even any of her _crew_ walked up to him all day, which is shocking for itself. Especially after last week when he just told Shitori off and walked away, not the first time he did so but he admits it was harsh when he basically accused her of trying help is just another accomplishment on her part and not out of the kindness of her heart but sometimes his anger gets the better of him, so he is not exactly looking forward to the conversation.

' _I half expect to get an earful from Shitori the moment I stepped foot in the academy… but so far nothing… so far…'_

He felt something smack him to the forehead.

" _Ow_! _What the hell_!" he shouted at the one who threw the item at him only to stop himself after realizing it was the teacher, who threw a white chalkboard at him.

"Finally back to _reality_ , _Black_ " the teacher noted in a harsh tone as he glared at the boy before pointing at the blackboard "Care to answer now that you are paying _attention_?" he asked Bazz, who simply stared dumbfounded at the board, unable to answer as he read the text and the drawing of a circle, the bottom is written 'Appetite', the middle is written 'Spirit' and the top is empty.

"Uhh…" he mouthed off weakly, much to his despair and remembering this was a Social Studies class, a pretty useless class in his opinion but he understands the need for it.

The teacher, Mr. Ushimaru, another teacher who has a very low opinion of him despite his grades, glared at him with anger "I was explaining the class of the Greek Philosopher Plato's theory of the soul. Dividing it into three parts," he pointed at the board "Appetite, spirit and a third one that I want you to answer, which should be easy if you were paying attention instead of _ogling_ the girls"

' _Oh… hell no…'_

He really had to fight the urge to not look around him to see the different reactions the girls were giving him, the auras alone were enough to shudder despite trying his best to ignore it and he doesn't need to use any sort of supernatural power to know which is which.

Each of the reactions, from what he can make most of it, ranged from shock, considering it is him, _disgust_ mixed in with _sadness_ (Which confused him) _extreme_ _disgust_ (Understandable), and… _hope_? He _shudders_ to _even_ look or _wonder_ who had that aura around them.

"Well? Black?" the teacher asked again "A soul is _composed_ of appetite, spirit and…?"

Despite the best efforts of his brain screaming at him to not answer the question and just be silent or at least admit you have no idea, his mouth refused to listen.

"Body?" he answered in confusion and nearly balked after seeing the teacher's reaction, clearly he answered wrong. For some reason, his brain stopped working, with all of his overthinking he's going through in just a couple of minutes ago, now his brain decides to just stop him from thinking, even if the question seems obvious if he put the effort into it.

"Wrong answer" the teacher brought out another white chalk, already forgetting the one he just threw at him "Pay _attention_ and _stopped_ staring at the girls or this will go to my report"

Bazz grunted in response and the teacher went back to the lecture as usual.

' _Great… now people will think I ogle girls this whole time…'_ he thought, feeling tired of overthinking and now he has to worry about people's opinion on him being a pervert.

As much as he tends to really care how others preserve him or his image, he cares about the air he gives out, all of his looks aren't just for show, he likes to maintain his image as a cool but terrifying dude for as long as he is still breathing, and people thinking he is just a pervert who stares at girls is no go in his part. His pride demands so.

' _Tatsuki will have my head by the time she gets back…'_

The next hour was a letter better for his sanity (He had to explain to a girl he did not ogle them, much to his pride telling him he should not be explaining anything he did not do, but he did not want people to think he got corrupted from hanging out with Hyoudou, or worse, people would think the kid got corrupted because of him) and it's a class where he excels at, English. The only class where he always scores perfectly in it with some effort put into it, of course, he is not lazy, but the class at less kept his mind occupied from overthinking too much.

The bell rang the final one for today, indicating that school is done for today.

Immediately putting his notes and materials in his bag, Bazz stood up and slung it on his shoulder (Which made him twitch in pain after realizing he put it on his wounded one), knowing he has to wait for someone to come and get him only to notice someone approaching him.

He sighed "I got peace for the first time since I got here and now you decided to talk to me?" he asked nonchalantly to Tsubaki Shinra, who solely carried the same calm look she always had every time he saw her "And no, I _did not ogle anyone_ "

"Nor do I expect you to do so, Black-san" Shinra remarked, carrying her books as she got ready to head wherever she is supposed to go "But I can't say the others will share the same feeling"

"Wow, did not expect _you_ of all people to be _buying_ my story"

"You are simply too _unpleasant_ and _miserable_ to _actually_ be looking at _girls_ " Shinra noted, which caused Bazz to glare at her.

"Is that from _your_ observation or from _your_ boss?" he questioned, wondering why he is asking such a question after the embarrassing display of his pride dying just an hour ago.

"Does it make a difference?"

"Not really" he shrugged and walked past her, making his way to the opened door that led to the hallway "I just remembered you are _basically_ a clone of Shitori, honestly if you told me you were sisters I would _believe_ it…" he cited and stood in the hallway. Turning to Tsubaki, who followed him, he asked: "I take it you did not approach me to comment how much of a _dick_ I am so what does your boss want?"

Tsubaki glared at his use of profanity but did not comment on it, knowing it would be just a waste of energy "I am simply telling you that tomorrow Kaicho _wishes_ to see you for a… _personal_ matter"

Bazz turned to Shinra with a bored look, studying her as he did with Himejima, wondering if she knows too considering she is always by Shitori's side. Clearly, this meeting isn't to annoy him over something he did or did not. This was about his knowledge about them, and Shitori wants to know something out of him like Gremory in the next few minutes.

"I take it this is not something I can't say _no_ to?" he asked in sarcasm, his face facing ahead as he waited, a couple of students passed by them talking amongst themselves, greeting them along the way "Or your boss will be thoughtful for her troubled student and give him the privilege to _refuse_?"

Her silence and glare is all the answer he needed.

"Guess not…" he sighed " _Fine_ … I am feeling _generous_ and I know your boss would try and drag me by the ear if I refuse, so I'll pick the bone she is throwing at me for once"

For her part, Tsubaki simply sighed, either out of relief or felt tired from a long day from school, or just from interacting with him. She bowed and walked away, heading wherever she was supposed to head.

Before stopping on her tracks.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Bazz raised an eyebrow, finding it odd for her to ask him anything, and fought the urge to respond with 'You just did' because she at least did not treat him like a pest like her boss would usually do to him "Is the question from Shitori?-"

"No" she shook her head "It is from me, for my curiosity even though Kaicho would ask you the same question, just in a different manner"

' _Yeah… by different manner as in she would probably try and strangle me…'_ he thought but did not voice it out loud and simply nodded "Shoot"

Tsubaki's brows furrowed, confused at his word "Shoot?"

' _Oh, you've got to be kidding me….'_ He thought in irritation, remembering he is dealing with a Japanese girl who has yet to experience the different forms of someone giving permission that doesn't boil down to either formality or just casual greeting. "Shoot as in…" he sighed _'why am I explaining a goddamn word?'_ before nodding at her "Yes, I mean yes, you can ask your question…"

She blinked, confused but nonetheless continued on "I am just wondering when you knew about us being…"

"Devils?" he finished after seeing her being unable to finish her sentence, possibly trying to make sure that what she was told was true "That would be two months when I came here."

"So you did not know the nature of the academy?"

He scoffed, "If I _knew_ the Gremory clan or any kind of the supernatural ran this damn school I would have picked another place…. Heard there was one in Tokyo but that one was too big for my liking…" he noted, his hands still in his pocket "But no, I did _not_ know anything about this school when I first came in, so there is that…" he responded, "Honestly if I had the power I would have chosen an even smaller town than this, at least people wouldn't annoy me every few seconds…"

Expecting another question or for her to go on with her day, Tsubaki instead stared at him for a few minutes for what felt like forever, like she was studying him. Which really creeped him out at how… cold she looked.

"Thank you for the answer, Black-san" Shinra cited and bowed "Until then, we will be expecting you tomorrow morning," she said before taking her leave, leaving Bazz to himself as he waited in the hallway.

After what felt like forever, Bazz sighed "Man… and I thought her boss was cold…" he cited before realizing something "Wait… did she say early _morning_?"

* * *

**{D &C}**

* * *

The ORC's location, as they came to find out, was located just outside the school grounds where the old building of academy before they abandoned due to a large number of students signing in along with the recent establishment of a co-op school and ditching the all-girls one, multiplying the number of students registering, so it forced the administration to build a much bigger building where most of their studies happen while the old building was simply left to dust.

That is until the Occult Research Club decided to open it back as their main 'clubhouse' due to the lack of place for their club to be able to do their duties.

Tapping his feet in nervousness, Issei sat near the edge of the leather sofa, hands on his knees as he tried to calm himself. He came a bit earlier after class right away when someone from the ORC came to pick him up and guide him to this place.

"Hey, kid…" Bazz, who came after him, called for his attention, seated relaxed and looking bored compared to Hyoudou.

"Yeah?" Issei asked, turning to his friend.

"I get you are _nervous_ and all but…" Bazz waved around him indicating the room they are in "Do you have to seat right _next_ to me?"

The two were seated right next to each other, too close for comfort, in a room that had two sofas, on one side the two occupied on it together, much to Bazz's charging. The room's size was big enough to house at least twenty people, a wooden desk with a leather chair, another door that led somewhere besides the desk, and on the other side of the room is another door that led to the hallway.

For such a small club, they sure took up a lot of space.

"You got another couch right over there" he pointed at the other sofa, which was occupied by another, sole seated, member of the ORC.

Her hair was white, long but not by much, with a pair of hair clips on both sides of her hair, shaped of the head of a black cat. Dressed in the Kuoh Academy uniform, she seated calmly on the other side opposite of them enjoying a snack of sweets while staring at the two blankly. They both thought she was a middle schooler who hangs out with Gremory until they noticed the uniform.

Issei stared at the girl, who responded with a glare before going back to her sweets, causing him to sweatdrop at the clear disdain she is showing him.

"I… I don't think I am very _welcomed_ in that side of the room…" he whispered to Bazz, who rolled his eyes.

"Gee, I wonder why Mr. Harem King" he cited in annoyance, with his reputation not everyone is gonna be giving you the benefit of the doubt, so he can't blame the white-haired girl for showing him nothing but contempt.

Issei felt a sweat drop at Bazz, who seemed to be more annoyed than nervous despite his relaxed position. Determined, he turned back to the white-haired girl, now that he is a member of the ORC, he better make himself well acquainted with everyone in the club! Especially Rias Gremory and Himejima Akeno being members!

"Uhmm…" he started, trying to get the girl's attention by waving, who glared back at his hand as she chewed on her sweets "Hi there! My name is Hyoudou Issei! Please take care of me!"

"…." She said nothing, eating through her sweet in silence as she stared at Hyoudou. Until she swallowed through the last piece, she finally spoke up, eyes focused on Issei like some kind of disease just decided to show its ugly face.

"…Perver.t" she uttered in a cold and emotionless tone.

"…!" he was taken aback at the harsh tone she just gave out "Wait! It's not what you think-" he tried to explain himself before stopping mid-sentence after realizing that the name has more truth to it and he usually admits it in public "Ahhh… never mind… I kinda deserve that one"

" _Ha_! Good one." Bazz laughed at Issei's little bout of disparity after he was pointed out how he really is.

The white hair girl for her part continued glaring at Issei before turning to Bazz with a bored look, which made the foreign student raise an eyebrow, this was the first time she actually gave him a look when he first came here-

"…Chicken."

That ticked something off the moment she called him that nickname, a nickname most wouldn't be standing when they heard it.

"Why you little-" he stood up from his seat almost the moment those words came out from her mouth, ready to punch someone.

Issei, whose mouth opened agape at the bravery the white-haired girl has shown in calling Bazz out in a nickname he publicly stated he would drop the person who would call him such, no matter the person, quickly held Bazz back, trying to stop him from doing something he might regret.

"Bazz! No! You'll regret it!"

"Fuck that!" he shouted as Issei tried his best to hold Bazz back from doing something foolish.

The white-haired girl for her part, simply stared at Bazz nonchalantly as she continued eating her sweets, almost not feeling threatened by the infamous student.

"Ara ara?~ Having fun with our guests, Koneko-chan?" Akeno Himejima said as she came into the room, not noticing the standing Bazz trying to start a fight and Issei holding him back. She walked to the wooden table that stood between the two while carrying a tea set to put it above it.

The situation calmed down, in Bazz's part, as his face turned sour and turned back to his seat, all the while glaring at the white-haired girl who did not seem to notice it as she continued enjoying her sweets. While Issei immediately brightens up at the sight of one of the two beauties of the academy coming in.

"Hmm…" The white-haired girl, or Koneko as Akeno called her, nodded in response, eating through her sweets normally.

"You shouldn't eat too many _sweets_ , Koneko-chan" a voice called from the door as they entered right after Himejima "It's bad for your teeth" another fellow academy student came in, dressing like the rest of them in the traditional Kuoh uniform without any added personal things put into it. Blond hair, blue eyes, and looks that would any girl swoon on sight at how… charming it looks. The new boy closed the door behind after coming in and walked up to the sofa where Koneko sat on.

Yuuto Kiba, famed around the school to the point the girls call him the 'Prince of Kuoh Academy' because of his good looks and friendly nature, always helping out anyone in need, which added to his popularity, making him so adored to the point that some female students tried to sign up for the ORC just for him, but like the male students, they were promptly rejected.

Issei's expression turned as he glared at Kiba as if an enemy just came into his view. While Bazz did not seem to care nor acknowledge the blond-haired boy.

Oh right, Kiba's reputation is pretty two-sided, girls love and adore him, boys hate his guts over his good looks, most of them that is.

"Hmm…" Koneko pouted at the boy after advising her before eating one last sweet and set it aside, which made the boy smile at the girl as he stood behind the sofa rigidly and hands behind his back.

" _Sheesh_ … doesn't he let that _fake_ smile go… _bastard_ " Issei muttered as he went back to his seat "Like… _everywhere_ I go this guy is just _smiling_ and _advising_ and _helping_ everyone…" he continued and turned to Bazz who does not seem to care to listen to Issei "All the girls are practically throwing themselves at him and all he does is just smile and wave"

"That got you all riled up? Someone being polite to another?" Bazz scoffed "and wasn't he the one who brought you here?"

Issei's eyes blinked "Well yeah… it's not like I _wanted_ to follow him…"

"Clearly" he sighed, Bazz came with Himejima but he's not going to tell Issei because he knows the brunette will open a fuss about it like he always does "Wasting your energy over nothing…"

"It's not _nothing_! The bastard is so freaking popular he got all the best ones by the palm of his hands!" he complained in jealousy "At least you aren't like that."

Bazz turned to Issei with a scowl "What the _hell_ you on about?"

"Dude, don't you know that you are his rival?" Issei pointed out "I legit thought no one would beat that guy in the rankings but then you showed up and just toppled him! Girls follow you around! But at least you don't show it off like him because you are so cool! But kinda a dick but still cool!" said the brunette in pride before turning swollen "Although I wish you could give me some of it… except being a dick to people"

"Again, what are you _talking_ about?" he asked in a tired tone.

Bazz is well aware of his reputation around school, if some of the love confessions he gets every other week isn't an indication of what it is, then he is stupider than he though. He is aware that for some weird and stupid reason he is popular around the academy, to the point people started calling him the 'King of Kuoh', which is a stupid title to carry around because with that kind of name people would put a target on his back, especially students from other neighboring schools coming over just to pick a fight with.

At least he got a good practice out of it, the gangs from other schools always gave him a reason to punch someone without any fear of repercussion.

'And you're goddamn right I am cool, got a rep to maintain' he doesn't care about some girl having dreams about him, but he cares about maintaining the air about him just for people to leave him alone.

"Tea?" Himejima caught the duo's attention, presenting them a hot cup.

"Oh! Thank you!" Issei happily grabbed on the cup before hissing in pain " _Ow_! Hot hot hot!" he shakes his hand trying to ease the pain, and just as he became comfortable enough to hold it steady, he began blowing the hot tea before taking a quick sip, and hissed once again in pain.

Himejima giggled as she presented another cup "Careful, it's still hot"

"I can _handle_ it" Bazz grabbed the cup from Himejima, compared to Issei, he did not complain nor show any annoyance to the heat and proceeded to quickly drink the tea completely unaffected.

"Not bad" Bazz praised as he set the teacup aside after finishing it while Issei still struggles through the hot tea "So where's your boss?"

As if on cue, the door that was beside the desk opened, and out came out Rias Gremory.

' _Speak of the devil and they shall appear…'_

Issei quickly perked up when the redhead came in, happy to see another of the academies beauties in all of her glory, his eyes turned lower, focusing on a particular part of her body that made him dream about it for a long time-

"Ow!" he touched his cheek after feeling something hit him, looking down he found a piece of candy on the floor.

"… _Pervert_ " Koneko chided the brown-haired student in the displeasure of the looks he was giving.

"Thank you for coming, Issei-Kun," Rias started as she addressed the brown-haired boy, smiling at the boy before turning to Bazz, which changed into a glare "Nice for you to accept my invitation, Bazz. I actually expected you to _refuse_ like you always do to Sona like the _brute_ you truly are" she indicated, her tone growing lower "Do you mind me calling you Bazz?"

" _No._ "

" _Bazz_ it is then"

"…"

Rias clapped her hands, her focus going back to Issei. Her mood turning back to a radiant one "Now, Issei-Kun. I would like to be the first to congratulate you on being a part of our club. I take it you've already made yourself acquainted with your fellow club members" she pointed at the other members of the ORC.

Issei nodded, smiling at Himejima, glaring at Kiba (Who felt a sweat drop at the sudden glare), and avoiding Koneko's gaze in fear.

"Good! That saves uptime with the introduction for now" she clapped once again, leaning against the wooden table to keep herself steady "Now, I am sure you have questions about why you are a part of our club even after we rejected your application nearly… how many were they, Akeno?"

"Eleven times" Himejima noted as she gave Bazz another cup "Not the highest record we've received but it's still up there"

Issei avoided Bazz's glare at this revelation, clearly not happy with the fact the boy tried to get in the club far more than most just for a stupid reason like most of the students.

Gremory nodded "Yes, now back to our discussion, you must be wondering why we suddenly accepted you into our club, as the reason is much more… complicated than you think"

"Ah… not really," Issei replied, scratching his head in embarrassment "I am just happy to be accepted into the club, so I probably thought I got luckier than most" before raising his hands frantically "Not like I don't want to be here or anything like that! I am really working forward to work under you!"

Rias smiled "Well, that's great to hear. But I have to explain why I recruited especially" she crossed her arms under her breast "You see, I've been planning to recruit you for a while now"

Issei was taken aback at this revelation "You did?"

The redhead nodded "But I needed to find the right time to explain to you an important detail for you to be a part of the club, or more specifically… my family"

Issei titled his head in confusion, unsure what to think of what she meant 'My family', turning to Bazz with a look. His friend simply nodded at the girl, basically telling him to continue listening.

"Tell me, Issei-Kun. Do you remember Friday night?" Rias asked the second-year, whose eyes widen at the question "Or to be specific, on the moment you were in the park?"

"I…" he tried to speak up but couldn't find the right words, turning to look between Bazz, to Rias, to Akeno, before going back to Rias. "I… I remember… something that happened, but they are just…"

"Everywhere" Kiba spoke up, catching his attention "You are trying to remember that night but it is everywhere and you can't make anything out of it" he noted.

"Well… yeah," Issei nodded before realizing something "Yuuma! _Amano_ Yuuma!" he cited aloud the name that has been in mind for the whole day, nearly growing desperate in his search of their actual existence "You guys know what happened to her and what happened that night!"

Rias nodded once again "Yes, and because of that we are currently talking to each other right now. I am sure you don't remember but I and Bazz here helped make sure you were taken care of, namely… in bringing you back"

Issei's widened before it turned to confusion and looked at Bazz in question.

Sighing, Bazz set his fourth cup aside and turned to Gremory "You've made him even more confused, and enough with the build-up, just tell him what he needs to hear" he cited.

Issei's eyes went back to Gremory, who cleared her throat and took a deep breath "Yes, forgive me, I was trying to explain to you the circumstances slowly to make sure you get enough knowledge. But it seems to be better to just show you what I meant and why you are now a part of my family" she nodded at the rest of the club mates and turned back to Issei "You see Issei, you are not lucky. You are special, you have something in you that made you one of the very few individuals to possess such a special gift, something sacred that can truly shape the world"

She got off the table and extended her arms wide.

"You see, Issei-Kun. That fateful night, you _died_ " she revealed, her voice growing dramatic "But _I brought you back_ , and you have become something _different_ , something… _powerful_ "

His eyes enlarged in shock after seeing what is beginning to come out from Gremory's back, slowly two pairs of bat wings sprout out of her back. The other three members of the ORC followed suit, each of them with their own bat wings.

"Hyoudou Issei, you are now a Devil, same as us. Serving in the name of the Gremory clan, my clan, my family" said the redhead in pride, arms in her hips "My _pawn_!"

His mouth was agape, shocked at the display in front of him. But it all made sense somewhat, turning to the other members of the ORC, Each of them giving him a show of support and acceptance into the club, Koneko included.

"Welcome to your new life. Issei-Kun." Rias said with a smile.

He turned to Bazz, who was still seated and not seeming impressed at the display like the second-year was. As if sensing the question coming up, Bazz turned his eyes to the boy with a scowl, knowing the exact question he is about to ask.

"Are you-?"

"Fuck no, kid. Do I look _desperate_?" he said before turning to Gremory "I am a human, through and through"

It was the truth... and yet he felt he was lying.

* * *

**{END}**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note:
> 
> As you guys have seen, I am not aiming to make Bazz the most powerful guy in the setting, he is a human (Who is a Quincy, the lore in Bleach does state they are humans somewhat) and can be injured and put in danger but don't worry when the time comes to kick ass, he will kick some ass.
> 
> Also, because this is a merge universe, there is some stuff in not only the Bleach lore (Which will be revealed later down the line) that is changed but also the DxD, like the Angels but that is a topic for another time. Also, the top ten most powerful in the setting will also be changed as a result of the merge, you guys are welcomed to make it and mix it with the universe and characters (Important note! The Shinigami will not play that much of a major role in the story, or as I have things planned at the moment)
> 
> Other than that, hope you guys enjoyed the story!
> 
> And remember, I always welcome constructive criticism, it's always appreciated and my DMs are open for any discussion!.
> 
> EndNote


	3. The Hermit

**Arc: Monk of Destruction.**

* * *

**Glossary:**

"Greetings." Normal speech.

' _Greetings.'_ Thinking speech.

 **[Greetings.]** Comms and phone speech.

 _{Greetings.}_ TV and Radio speech.

* * *

**{START}**

* * *

"So…" Issei began as he walked by Bazz's side "A Devil, huh?"

"Kid, if you are _looking_ to make small talk about your new role, ask Gremory," Bazz cited, hands in his pocket and his bag slung lazily by his shoulder "You got a crash course on the supernatural as it is and wasting my time as it is"

"Not _that_ part, did you not hear what I can become if I work hard and get to Ultimate level?"

"I heard you enough as it is, kid…" he grumbled.

They walked through the streets heading back home after just getting out of the ORC building, where they stayed almost an hour with them explaining to Issei about the basics and important notes of the Devils, their society, and Gremory's family. How he was brought back, what his role will be etc...

Along with some explanation with the Evil Pieces, the Devil uses to revive people (a topic that got him interested to listen intently), who can be anyone, no matter their species or position in the world. They are ordered like chess pieces as each of these pieces have their own perks and benefits.

King (An automatic piece given to the leaders of their peerages), Queen (Their most powerful piece and the most balanced of the pieces as well the ability to use the other pieces perks, the number two to the king), Bishop (Magical enhancements), Knight (Speed and agility but with their defenses being lowered, making them vulnerable to powerful attacks), Rook (Strength, defenses and offensive enhancement) and finally a Pawn (the ability to promote to different pieces inside an enemy turf or with permission), which is Hyoudou's position in Gremory's peerage.

All in all, a useful system the Devils managed to make to replenish their numbers following the Great War. Which can be exploited in some hands…

Weirdly enough, Issei is taking the information with stride. Not panicking or pissing himself with the revelation that God's enemies are literally real and now he is a part of them. In fact, the moment that really calmed him down and made him excited with the prospect of being a devil is the possibility that he might one day be able to create his own peerage like how Gremory has done with the ORC.

" _Harem King_!" Issei shouted in joy, much to Bazz's annoyance but did not comment on it, already too tired and too hungry to say anything "And you laughed at me! Calling it a stupid dream"

" _It is a stupid dream_ " Bazz chided in annoyance "But whatever keeps you motivated with life…"

All in all, if Bazz can admit it to himself, today went smoothly than he expected. The kid is happy with the reveal, along with the possibility that his dream can finally come true made him happier. So he can't complain much, he got that part out of the way and Rias got her pawn.

"Dude, with my Sacred Gear I can make it all come _true_!" he brought his arms forward and on command, and with intense focus, a red light erupted from his hand. Slowly, a red gauntlet began to take shape, covering his hand and most of the wrist. Its green jewel located at the heart of the gauntlet shined through in all of its beauty " _Boosted Gear_! This beauty is my ticket to help Buchou and make me the Harem King!"

' _One hour and already calling Gremory by her title… guess he accepted his role…'_ thought the foreign student.

Another revelation Bazz did not expect to find out compared to the whole Devil reveal, was the Sacred Gear Issei carried, the Gear that got him killed in the first place. So imagine his shock and awe (he had to hide it from Gremory) from the revelation. He understood why Gremory wanted the kid, but the Fallen Angel trying to kill did not make sense as of yet.

' _The old goat would have tried to recruit the kid, not kill him…'_ he studied the gauntlet, while it did not look much as it did not cover his fingers or any other part of his body, meaning it's still a weak form. But it is not only a Sacred Gear, but it is also the Boosted Gear, which houses the soul of one of the Heavenly Dragons, that is enough to warrant worry by anyone _'There is more going on here…'_

"Don't swing that thing around, someone might see it" cited the tall student.

"Oh right!" he flicked his hand, causing it to dissipated away "It's still pretty cool! Buchou said it's one of the most powerful Gears ever!" he said in pride before turning back to Bazz "Although, Buchou still wonders about _your_ Gear"

He turned to Issei with a raised eyebrow "When did she ask that?"

"When you were talking to Akeno-san"

"Right…" he sighed, dropping his head in thought, thinking over how to explain this next part without confusion or revealing too much "It's not a _Gear_. It's just… a _part_ of me"

Issei titled his head "Meaning?"

He sighed in annoyance "It's complicated, let's just say I can shoot out some energy beams and leave it at that. Explaining it takes some time and I am way too hungry and tired-"

"Kiyah!"

The two stopped their stride after Bazz bumped into someone just as they were coming up to an intersection. Looking down, they say a girl rubbing her back from the sudden fall. Quickly reacting, Issei went down to check on the girl.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

The girl turned up to look at Issei in shock, but it seems she did not understand him. Bazz noted her appearance. Blond hair, a natural one too, which is the first he has seen when he came to Japan. Her outfit, however, is what caught his shock

Her dress was dark blue or close to it. Covering her head with a white veil, and a silver cross that hangs outside by a chain.

' _A nun…'_ Bazz realized it's been… two years or more since he has last seen a nun.

The girl, realizing what had happened, quickly turned to Bazz with a look of remorse "I am sorry! I did not see where I was going! Please, forgive me!" she spoke, her voice pleading with the tall student. She spoke in Italian, very thick Italian.

"No, don't apologize, Bazz did not mean it" Issei quickly went to her side, catching the blond-haired girl's attention "We should have been more careful where we were going"

Bazz turned to Issei in shock _'Kid… the Kid spoke Italian… fluently too'_

He turned back to the girl, her blond hair was radiating even though it is covered. Her appearance reminded him of… of…

" _ **KATARINA! RUN!" The mother pleaded with her daughter to run, and the young girl, blond hair shining brighter than the rest.**_

_**He aimed the arrow forward, hands shaking in anger, realizing the wrongness they were doing in this village.** _

_**Her hair was blond, her eyes were-** _

' _No. not now. Not here'_ he chided in anger to himself, now it's not the time…

The girl shook her head "No, I am sure it is mine. I shouldn't have been lost in the first place…" she murmured sadly to herself before noticing a hand being offered to her by Bazz.

"It's my _fault_ , don't blame yourself over something that is definitely not your fault," Bazz said in Italian, but compared to Issei, he had an accent behind it, giving her a small smile of encouragement while making sure to not frighten her, a trait he is aware he gives out to people.

Blushing red, she hesitated at first to grab his hand before turning to Issei, who was smiling in encouragement. After a few seconds of doubt, she took his hand and Bazz gently helped her stand up.

Cleaning the dust off her dress, she quickly turned to the two with a look of appreciation "I am sorry for disturbing you in the first place. I am simply lost after coming here" she admitted and pointed at the sign "I simply cannot read any Japanese sadly…"

Issei raised an eyebrow, confused "But aren't you talking Japanese- _Ow_!" he rubbed his arm in pain after Bazz punched him.

"What my friend here means, we can help you find wherever you are going," he said in a low tone. He finally realized why Issei spoke and was able to understand Italian, but it seems the brunette did not realize he was doing it _'Being a Devil has its perks…'_ turning back to the blond-haired girl, he asked "You were supposed to come here? Or in another town?"

"The train person in the booth told me this is Kuoh Town, correct?" she asked, and the two nodded. She smiled happily "Ah… finally. I am sorry but this is the fifth town I visited in my journey to come here"

"That's alright" Issei assured "Me and my buddy here can help you get wherever you are going! We can even give you a tour around town!"

The girl smiled happily, her eyes widen along the way "Thank you!-"

***GROWL***

"…"

"…"

"…"

Issei turned to Bazz.

"Wow, I did not know you were _that_ hungry"

" _That's not me, kid_ "

"Didn't you say you didn't _eat_ anything at lunch?"

"I did, but that doesn't mean I am _starving_ -"

_***GROWL*** _

"Uhmm…" the two turned to the golden-haired girl, who was blushing in embarrassment "That would be…" another growl and her blush intensified "…Me"

* * *

**{D &C}**

* * *

"You didn't eat for _five days_!" Issei questioned in shock as he undid his burger wrap.

"I ate a few peanuts and one bottle of water the kind lady gave me" the girl answered as she sat on the chair opposite of the boy, in turning staring down at her own food before continuing "But I could not use any of my money because they are for my trip to come here. _God_ is kind to me in this journey and with his kindness, I am hopeful this journey was not for naught"

Issei's eyes twitched but did not seem to notice it.

After the whole hunger and starvation thing that happened, Issei decided to drag them into a nearby fast food place that was recently opened. The Big Bang Burger, a popular food joint across the world that found its way to Japan. Around them were a lot of family and people picking out their orders, seated and enjoying their meal and chatting amongst themselves.

"Wow…" Issei let out a whistle "You are so _awesome_ for going through that and come all the way here!"

The girl, who introduced herself as Asia Argento, blushed from the compliment before going back to her meal, praying in silence before beginning.

Seated beside Issei was Bazz, who was eating in silence as the two continued with their conversation continued between them. Mostly about the town and what it has to offer, her reason for coming here, and a little bit about herself, although that bit Bazz noted she did not seem too keen to diverge deeply further whenever the question how she ended up in Japan considering the country isn't exactly a Christian, and the Church isn't stuck that far into the 18th century trying to convert everyone.

That is a mess the Japanese people suffered enough back in the day.

Their conversation turned from talking about her to talking about Issei himself, from his school and joining up the ORC _'Jeez… kid sure trusts people quick…'_ , all the while Bazz making sure Issei doesn't divulge too deep of what he is to someone who is basically a member of their enemies.

So far, Asia does not seem to be the fanatics or dinosaurs he has met before, she seems more open, kind, and very patient whenever Issei tends to talk way more than he should, so he gives her props for that.

"Uhmm… Mr. Bazzard?" Asia called for the foreign student's attention, who noticed some time has passed. Probably ran out of anything of note to talk about with Hyoudou, she turned to Bazz "Mr. Issei told me you are from Europe" she noted, which made the tall student give Issei a glare, not too happy with him telling people where he is from "I am happy to meet a fellow from the same continent so far away! And your Italian is really good!"

' _Guess if you go far enough in this world you would consider people from the same continent to be the same as fellow countrymen'_ he thought, seeing it as a funny thing for someone to think about but he can't judge "I did a couple of business trips to Rome, so I had to learn the language. Venice too, but that was just for a night" Bazz answered, whipping his mouth with the napkin, he leaned against the chair, eyeing the girl. Compared to most people, she does not seem to be afraid of him or suspect anything judging from her smiling face.

"Oh!" she clapped her hands together "On a visit for the Church? I am from a smaller village so I never saw Rome or visited the Vatican"

"Ah… no… went with a… friend, wasn't exactly a good experience and let's leave it at that" he shook his head, not wanting to divulge too much on that part "But I am from Munich, born and raised"

She nodded "Ah! I thought you were English! But I am thankful to meet someone from somewhere familiar even though I never visited Germany. I heard it is a very beautiful place!"

"You never visited other places, Asia?" Issei asked, and Asia shook her head.

"No, I've stayed in my hometown all my life. This is the first time I've come this far from my country into a new place" she answered, tapping her fingers on the table in one hand while the other held the water bottle Issei bought for her "When I am done with my task here, I wish to visit Italia again, the real Italia, Rome, Venice, anywhere and sees the stories for myself. But if the Lord has other plans for me then I will be patient" she confessed, sounding… sad from her tone. Turning up to Bazz, she asked "So… have you ever felt… homesick? Mr. Bazzard?"

"…"

This was the first time someone actually asked him if he missed his home… even though she is asking about Germany, he heard something different, a different place came to mind.

_**Lichtreich** _

"No" he answered, his expression growing blank "Because if I ever go back there, I am _never_ coming out…"

The two turned to Bazz with a shocked look.

Sighing and already feeling he turned the mood over, he stood up from his seat before giving Issei cash for the dinner.

"Ah!" Issei's eyes widened before waving his hand "No need for that, buddy! I paid for everything! You _don't_ owe me anything!" he said, grinning and giving him the thumbs up "Consider this as payment for helping me out with the grocery last week!"

Bazz raised an eyebrow but shrugged internally, pocketing the cash, placed his bag on his shoulder, and turned to the exit.

"You are leaving?" Asia asked, feeling bad for asking him about his home.

"I have something to do" he answered before pointing at Issei "Kid might be an idiot but he knows the town better than me, so he can take care of you"

"Hey! That's a compliment and you know it!" Issei cited proudly, giving the girl a thumbs up in support.

"Welcome to Japan, sister" Bazz said to Asia with a calm tone "We are a long way from home, but I am sure you'll make do" he cited, giving her a small smile.

She smiled widely in return, warmly even "Thank you, I will pray for your safety, Mr. Bazzard" said the nun, clasping her hands together.

Issei's brows twitched from her action but did not complain _'Guess being a Devil has their setbacks…'_

Outside was nearly becoming nighttime, it won't be long before most of the streets will be empty and people. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, feeling bad for making a scene over a simple question, especially when Argento did not ha, but nothing is simple with him, never has been since he left home.

' _Girl deserves better than getting my crap… much better…'_

Opening his eyes, he turned to the other direction and walked forward. Taking out his phone, Bazz reread the message he received before they got their food, a message that got him to overthink again, a message that made him angry when he reread it more than ten times to makes sure it wasn't a sick joke.

**[When you are done with your little meal, meet me at the bar. We need to talk]**

" _Azazel_ …" he muttered the name, staring down the road ahead as he took the rapid stride where the park is located, it's been months… no, a year. A whole fucking year.

And now he decides to meet? After all the work he has done? No, he will make himself heard in this meet. Whether or not he leaves with his head intact, or he cuts his head off.

* * *

**{D &C}**

* * *

"Full name, Bazzard Black. Born in Munich in the year… 19XX." a white-haired girl began as she stood in the middle of the room, holding a piece of paper and reading its content "Nineteen years old, and his education simply states here to be in private schools until a few years ago when he signs up for a military school"

Seated behind her desk was one Souna Shitori, whose hands were interlocked together as she listened on to her servant's report.

It's been almost an hour, (Almost two days after the news Rias gave her) since she has given her orders to her peerage to look up at anything they can crop up about one Bazzard Black.

"Does it say what the _name_ of the military school was?" asked the Student Council President.

The girl shook her head "No, Kaicho. Most of what I got has some _missing_ details, namely his _upbringing_ , his _original_ residence in Munich, or any surviving relatives except for his benefactor who signed him up to the Academy last year…" she read the name "Who signed it as… Enoch"

" _Enoch_?" a blond-haired boy noted loudly.

"Enoch has many meanings behind it, it would be difficult for us to exactly pinpoint the origins of it as it has many interpretations" Tsubaki Shinra, who came in last after everyone else arrive after their classes, which shocked Souna because she is always the first one to arrive, noted as she looked over her own report.

"So…" the blond-haired read through his own report "This dude got like three pages worth of history?" he asked aloud before scoffing "I bet the bastard is apart of a gang in Germany and paid someone off to wipe it clean"

" _Language_ , Saji" Souna scolded the boy.

Saji Genshirou, Second-Year student and Souna's Pawn in her peerage, nodded and saluted in the order "Hai! Kaicho!"

"Moving on and thank you, Momo" Souna nodded at Momo Hanakai, a second-year, and her Bishop. Turning to other members of her peerage, a blue-haired girl perked up as she held up her own report.

Tsubasa Yura, a second-year and her Rook, stood up from her seat and began showing her own report "From what I got, his fights with the other gangs in town all seem to be from his own strength, nothing says here about using any kind of power to do so" she noted, smiling as she read through it "Even says he has a very high tolerance of pain"

"What's that _supposed_ to _mean_?" Saji asked.

"He got… wait let me list them… bat to the face, bottle to the head, nearly ran over by a car, ran over by a bike, hit in the face by a bike, thrown over a bridge" she listed, which made the other members of the Student Council feel a sweat drop at the absurdity and Saji turning white at how many he nearly got killed "And those are the ones I got from the people who are outside of the hospitals because he did the same thing to them" she noted before smiling "Bazzard has definitely gone through the _mud_ in these fights"

" _Focus_ Tsubasa" Souna scolded her Rook "But it is clear he doesn't use _his_ powers as often as I thought, only when he faces a supernatural force"

Souna assigned Tsubasa (And is the first person she has given the assignment when she first got the news on his awareness about her) to look at Bazz's activity with the local gangs who tend to harass him, each time they try to hit him and he responds in full force but was never active in hunting them down, they always seem to hunt him down.

Compared to most stories of absurdity, this one remains the most consistent. Bazz always has troubled the local gangs for one reason or another (Either for his looks, his reputation, or the combination of the two) and he only fights back if they started, never the other way around.

And because of his actions, gang activities have lowered considerably around town, which is one of the reasons why the police did not arrest him as of yet.

"Yep! Saw him beat up this one biker group because they mocked his hair!" A reddish-brown haired girl noted beside Tsubasa, who helped her in the assignment. Tomoe Meguri, a second-year and Souna's Knight "Dude is not only a hunk but a badass even though he is a little mean when he told me to F off when I tried to talk to him! But was still cool when he said it!" she said in reverence and directed her sights to Saji "And you tried to pick a fight with the guy?"

Saji's mouth twitched in irritation, remembering his misfired attempt to pick a fight with Bazzard in the name of his King, only to fail miserably at the attempt.

"He- He- He had _backup_! That pervert Hyoudou has his back!" Saji said in embarrassment, Souna has already scolded him for what he did and revealing of how he missed the first punch and landing face-first on the concrete, breaking a front tooth in the process "If it was one on one with no backup or powers it would a _whole_ different story!"

The other members of the club gave the Pawn an unimpressed glance.

"It's true!" Saji cried before turning to his King "Kaicho! Please tell me I can _take_ this guy!"

"No, Saji. You cannot" Souna answered bluntly, not paying heed to the boy's cries as she read through a report being given to her "And I am _not_ going to _sacrifice_ you to prove that theory"

"You are too kind, Kaicho…" Saji collapsed down in despair while a member of Souna's peerage, Ruruko Nimura, another Pawn and a first-year, tried to soothe the boy's despair to no avail.

As her peerage resumed talking among themselves, mostly detailing how a fight between Black and Saji would end up and how long it would go (All ended up in favor for Black), Souna turned to another member of her peerage. Reya Kusaka, a second-year, and her Bishop, a recent addition to her peerage along with Saji.

"Anything to report on his background, Reya?" Souna asked her. While she gave Momo the task of his origins and anything on his background, she asked Reya for a deep dive into it, so the two shared the task in that part.

Reya, in her part, handed her King the report and shook her head "Sadly nothing much other than what Momo summarized" she respectfully addressed her King "All I got from his background all end up the same and not enough to fill a normal biography"

Souna's brows furrowed. She's been going at it since yesterday, to the point she couldn't even focus on today's classes because of it. This was not something she can just… let it go.

She still remembered when she woke yesterday morning and saw Rias's message that is simply read as 'Bazzard knows about us', that line alone could be interpreted in many ways, but she knows exactly what it means, something she has never thought it would happen.

Bazzard Black is not only aware of the existence of the supernatural and the Devils such as herself and Rias, but he has also been aware for a long time, making her question how this information can affect them moving forward.

' _All this time he has dismissed me… was it because of my Devil heritage?'_ she wondered, she knows Bazzard enough that he treats everyone _equally_ with the same amount of _distaste_ , but from what Rias told her he seems to have been very brutal to the Fallen Angel that attacked the wielder of the Boosted Gear. Making him not only aware but capable in a fight. This is why she is shocked to find out that there isn't much about him in his background or his upbringing.

His powers are another mystery, from Rias's description, he uses his cross that he carries around to create a bow and arrows from it, but there has to be more to it than simply creating such construct and maintaining its form.

 _'Enoch... it also means Watcher... but that would mean'_ she shook her head, seeing it as a ridiculous idea.

She let out a tired sigh and leaned against her chair, feeling tired of thinking too intensely over this. Tomorrow they will have a meeting and she will have her answers.

' _Unless that fool will once again avoid the meeting like always… then I will be using extreme measures'_

Thinking about that possibility made her even more exhausted.

* * *

**{D &C}**

* * *

The Black Dog, a bar located in the entertainment area of the town (Which isn't much of an area other than the love hotel, everything else is just other bars) was quiet for the night. Possibly for it still being the first day of the week and people aren't flocking in any bars right from the get-go unless life has fallen hard on those individuals, so bars are there to help them relieve their stress away with a drink.

The Black Dog, while a recent establishment, is pretty popular around town for its very great customer service the bartender gives them as well as the owner of the bar being a massive party lover.

"Another drink, bartender" bellowed the only customer in the bar. Leaning against the leather chair and foot propped up over the circular table. He wore a white suit with a red shirt inside it, black hair, golden bangs, and black goatee, looking like he just came back from a delightful evening before hitting the bar. The man calmly turned his empty glass around as he waited for the bartender to come up and fill up his drink "Thank you, Tobio" he nodded at the bartender before drinking his glass "Say, how much I am paying you to listen to me rabble on?"

"Decently I suppose… you own this bar after all" the bartender answered stoically, dressed in a black tux cleaning another glass "Although I heard not as much to your subordinates"

The man bellowed a laugh "True! Shemhazai has been on my case for a month now because I postponed our meeting!" he took a sip before continuing "I'll probably get my ass kicked when I head back but I'll try to enjoy as long as I-"

_***BAM*** _

"Can…" he murmured as he noticed the door opened violently. Sighing he turned to the bartender "Tobio, take the night off. It seems I would be _entertaining_ a guest"

The bartender raised an eyebrow at the man before turning to the newcomer who stepped into the bar. Nodding, he cleaned the glass a few more spots before setting it aside, preparing to take his leave.

The man turned to the newcomer, who slowly marched up to him. Smiling, he raised a glass to the boy "Ah! Bazzard Black! Kuoh's _diligent_ nineteen-year-old student! It has been a while since we last spoke- OOOF!"

Before he could say anything else, Bazz grabbed him by the collar of his suit and pulled him close before throwing him over the table in a brutal thud.

"And this is for the _fucking_ _chimera_ you made me _clean_ _up_ two weeks ago, _Azazel_ " Bazz growled, eyes narrowed and shoulder tensed.

The world of the supernatural, while vast and housed with different myths and factions all over, three remained as many come to call them as The Three Great Powers due to their dominance and strength that has shaped the world to what it is today. Heaven, led by God of the Bible himself with his Four Archangels (Previously Five) with their army of Angels. The Archangels themselves serve as the greatest warriors in the world, rivaled by very few people. The oldest faction in the world and most dangerous faction because they are so zealous and loyal to their God, it would take the Devil's entire might to stop them.

Hell, or the Underworld, ruled the Devils and their servants, led by the Four Satans, among those four being the older brother of Rias Gremory. The Devils are arguably the most powerful faction in the world at the moment, not just in terms of strength but also in resources and army, which is important if the two decide to duke it out again. The Satans exist not just to govern the Underworld but to counter the Archangels' feared powers.

Then you have the third faction meddling in between those two powerhouses, the Grigori of the Fallen. Led by the Seven Cadres, with the leader overall called the Governor-General. They consist not only of Fallen Angels, but those exiled from the Church and even from other races. Hence their acceptance from those who 'fell' from their home.

And the leader of the Grigori is Azazel, the Blade Governor and arguably one of the most intelligent men in the world, rivaled by few and feared by many. Now laying on the table he once had his feet propped up before getting slammed on it

"Nice to see you too…" the leader of the Grigori coughed, the slam taking the wind out of him " _Such_ violence…"

Tobio the bartender simply raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him but did not lift a finger, seeing it as a normal instance. Bazz walked up to the bar table and sat on the stool, brows furrowed and too pissed to look at the Fallen Angel.

"Bazz-B" he greeted the tall student.

"Tobio" Bazz greeted the black-haired bartender "Still working with this idiot?" he asked, pointing at the Fallen Angel, said Fallen tried to sit upright.

"Sadly, but he pays well so I can't complain too much" Bazz scoffed but can't help but agree with the bartender "But do please try not to wreck the place too much. I only got the new paint job a month ago"

"Don't worry, it won't be long" Bazz cited as the bartender took his leave and closed the door behind him, leaving the two by themselves.

Azazel slowly got up and went back to his seat, all the while cleaning his suit, not seeming to be affected or disturbed by the table slam "You know I just got this suit cleaned up"

"Cut the crap you know why I am here" he bit back in response.

Unbothered by his tone, Azazel walked up to the bar behind the counter and started fishing for something "Because I sent you a message?"

" _You want to go through that table_?" Bazz threatened the Fallen Angel, who simply smiled at the threat and continued to look around the bar "I've been trying to get a _hold_ of you for the _past_ couple of months and all I got is Shemhazai telling me you are busy or getting your letters from Tobio" he turned to Azazel who went back to his seat. Remembering the letter he received last week for the job he did for the Fallen, usually, those letters are given to him by Tobio, unless he decided to send him a text message by phone.

"I have been _busy_ , a lot of things came up these past few months that required my attention far more than anything else" Azazel began as he looked at the shelf, trying to find a specific drink "I couldn't even finish some projects I wanted to focus on because of it" he explained "Say, want to drink?"

" _No_ "

Azazel's eyes widened after seeing something on the shelf "There! Found it" pulling it out, he put the bottle on the table in front of Bazz. "Back it, I am here in Kuoh on an important task"

"Going to dive bars and getting pissed drunk is clearly an _important_ task" Bazz cited in sarcasm "I am sure the girls you slept with appreciate it too" crossing his arms over his chest, Bazz glared at the Governor-General "You are here on a vacation you bastard, all the while you are ignoring me"

" _Aw_ ~ you _missed_ little old me this much?" he cooed at the tall student who responded with a glare "Calm now, I only jest. Say, do you have a girlfriend? I heard you and that Sitri girl are going out so I-"

" _Fuck off_ …" Bazz seethed in anger "And what Sitri? The only Devil family here is the Gremory, and Shitori clearly is someone from a…." he slowly stopped talking after realizing something "Oh… _motherfucker_ …"

Azazel chuckled at the boy's realization added with his confusion.

' _Shitori… Sitri… holy fuck how did my dumb ass did not noticed it… that girl was keeping things under wraps, unlike Gremory…'_ he has been staring at it for the past year, he thought for the longest she might be a member of a new family or something like that and were friends with the Gremory's, but now he realized, much to his annoyance he was not only dealing with one heiress but two! _'Tomorrow will be a long session with that damn girl…'_

"Interesting town, Kuoh" Azazel's voice brought him back "For such a small place, many supernatural elements congregate in this place. The only other such town in Japan other than Tokyo or other major cities is Karakura-"

"You _lied_ to me"

Azazel raised an eyebrow, not expecting the low tone Bazz was giving him.

"That is?" asked the Governor as he tried to open the bottle.

" _This town_ , you told me when I first came in this town there won't be any kind of _supernatural_ " Bazz snarled in anger "But lo and _fucking_ behold I come to _find_ out this town is not only a _Devil_ _territory_ , is owned by not one as I thought, its owned by two fucking families who basically run the Underworld" Scowling at the Fallen, Bazz leaned back "And because of _you_ I found myself back into the life I am trying to avoid after all that shit I did back home!" he shouted, his tone growing louder in each sentence "All because that Fallen Angel unit tried to stir shit around my fucking life"

"…" Azazel did not comment on the last part, continuing to try and open the bottle.

"You _knew_ …" Bazz chuckled tiredly "You piece of shit… you _knew_ about the Fallen unit, you knew about them long before I ever felt them. No… you knew everything about this town, most just me or the Fallen or even the Devils. You knew about why they are here because you ordered them to be stationed here" his eyes turned into an intense glare "Then let me ask you this because you know all about my life here and everything going on around town. Did you order the wielder of the Boosted Gear to be killed?"

"…"

Silence befell around them, with Bazz's accusation tone cutting through the air that can pierce to the strongest of people, but the Governor-General remained passive as he finally opened the bottle.

Bazz's glare intensified, the air around them growing hotter by the second "Did you order Issei Hyoudou's death?! Azazel?!"

"…"

Azazel sighed as he brought out two glasses and started pouring his glass, before finally eyeing the tall student "Before I answer your question, care to answer mine?"

His eyes narrowed but said nothing, giving the Fallen Angel the chance to ask his question.

"When you tried to save that boy, why didn't you use your full powers?" Azazel asked, which shocked Bazz "After all, you can go to the place where my foolish subordinate killed the boy before any of it happened. With your powers, you could have blitz your way over there and stopped it from happening. And yet? You opted to run there, instead of using your abilities' full potential"

"…!"

"Will you answer to me that your injuries you've sustained two years ago hampered you? I thought you weren't as you say… a _coward_?"

"…"

Azazel chuckled "I never thought I'll see the day, the proud Bazz-B to be simply a… weakling. _He_ has left his mark on you-"

Before Azazel could finish, Bazz lunged forward to grab him by the neck, only this time the Fallen Angel dodge his hand and grab it. Pulling him close in a violent grab and hitting him face-first into the shelf behind Azazel, breaking a few bottles along the way. Not finished, Azazel grabbed him the leg and threw him across the room, hitting at the nearest wall in a violent thud.

Bazz quickly tried to recover but Azazel quickly lunged at him, shooting his leg forward and stomping him right on the shoulders, where the Fallen Angel Raynare left him a serious wound. Shouting in pain as the wound once again opened and started pouring out blood, Bazz attempted to move his free hand only for Azazel to grab hold of it by his other foot, stopping the attempt.

"Calm down there little _archer_. I am just trying to make a point here-"

Using his other hand, Bazz grabbed the closest part of his front jacket and pulled Azazel close, and delivered a vicious head butt, breaking his nose in the process after the sound of bones crunching echoed around the room. Seeing his chance, Bazz kicked the Governor-General on the chest to get him off of him.

Standing up slowly, Bazz glared at Azazel as he clutched his shoulder in pain, breathing heavily, waiting for the Fallen Angel to react back but instead, Azazel shook his head and wiped the blood off his nose, grimacing from the sound of his broken bone but seems nonchalant of the pain.

Staring back at the boy, Azazel sighed before going back to the table, grabbing the other empty glass (the first one broke after Bazz attacked), and began pouring on it.

"You've become _slower_ "

" _Fuck you_ " Bazz bitten back before grimacing from the pain on his shoulder. The tall teen is well aware that if the two of them went at it, he will lose, even if he wasn't injured he will still lose against the Governor of the Grigori.

"I've got my answer, so I'll give my own to yours" Azazel began, taking another shot of his drink before continuing "Yes, I have ordered a Fallen Angel unit weeks ago to be stationed here in Kuoh, without informing you. I take the blame for that and any injuries you might have suffered from them"

"Then-"

"For simply on a _scouting_ mission" Azazel corrected "Their task was to observe the wielder of the Boosted Gear, not to engage him in any form unless if they want a war. Whoever gave them the order to attack and kill him wasn't from me"

" _I was given a mission… a mission to watch and confirm what he has as proof that he is a danger. You might laugh at me and say he is not"_

Bazz remembered those words come out Raynare, confirming Azazel's explanation. But that doesn't explain the other part…

Trying his best to keep his wound closed, Bazz leaned against the wall and calmed down, making sure to not move around too much as the Fallen Angel explained his side. Along with him calming down, Azazel felt the air that has been growing hot by the minute quickly dissipate.

"That _sword wound_ on your chest is still hampering you I see" Azazel noted in observation and on instincts, Bazz's other hand went to his chest, as if a set of memories washed over him at a time he would rather forget it "Two years and not much has changed… _amazing_ "

"Yeah… great fucking _observation_ and _reminding_ how I _lost_ against _him_ " he nodded at him "Continue, why did you want him observed?"

"Is there any other reason?" Azazel asked him as it was an obvious reason "I wanted to study him, with the circumstances of his Sacred Gears, there is so much to it than simply asking the user which is sometimes useless to ask about, even though I have one of the Heavenly Dragons under my care and studied if as much as I can, it's still not enough, it's never enough"

Bazz raised an eyebrow "You didn't seek to recruit him?"

Azazel chuckled, taking another shot of his glass "Of course not, I did not want to disturb the balance as it is, and even if I did, do you think Vali would let him be?" asked the Governor.

"Guess not…" Bazz muttered.

Azazel sighed, "Please, Bazz. Yes, I may have lied to you about Kuoh, about who is residing in this town, but there is a reason for it and you being here would be beneficial to you more than you think"

Bazz scoffed, "You honestly thought I would interact with the other Devils here? "

"I banked on it my boy" Azazel responded with a smirk "You might not think of it, but _your kind_ always attracts the _attention_ of others in this old world. So no matter how hard you tried to keep your head down, this life will find itself my boy" filling his glass once more, Azazel scrunched his nose in annoyance from the pain but continued drinking.

After finishing the glass, he turned back to Bazz, his eyes turning serious for a moment "So I ask my boy, do you _trust_ me?"

"…"

He did not know how to respond, for the longest time he knew the man he always got half-answers or kept secrets away from his attention. While he did not care what he does, he cared enough if it affects him, so he made sure to the man that he hated being kept in the dark. But yet…

' _He is the reason I am still breathing and now buried back there… the reason I got out of that place… the reason why I am here in this town because I asked him…'_

"Yes"

After what felt like hours of thinking on an answer, Bazz answered lowly, which made the Governor-General smirk in pride. Getting off the wall, Bazz slowly walked up to the door after getting his answers (Most of it as he felt trying to get the rest of them would be mean a waste of time on his part because he realized how stupid his question sound like), still clutching his shoulder in pain, Azazel already had the sense to not ask someone as prideful as Bazz about his well-being.

"You _care_ about the boy, don't you?"

"…" Bazz stopped walking, swinging his head at the Fallen Angel.

"I've been here for a month, and you've known about it and yet you've never sought me out, nor bothered to ask about me that often," Azazel remarked, which made the tall student's eyes twitch at his comment "You did not come here to ask about your situation, did you? You've come here just to confirm things"

"Well shit, no wonder people call you the smartest Angel in the world…" Bazz remarked in sarcasm "Astute observation"

"Now now, no need for sarcasm here" Azazel raised his hand before continuing "It makes one wonder where your interests are…"

"Fuck off, don't make this sound like anything you may think it is, _you old fuck_!" Bazz seethed and clutched his shoulder "I nearly had my shoulder fixed and now you went ahead and screwed it over again…"

"Next time try to be _less_ obvious before _attacking_ " Azazel noted before seeing the chain cross hanging by his pants "And did you use the cross I've made for you? I know it doesn't look like the chain cross you used in the past but I am proud to say I at least emulated it well"

"Like _hell_ you did," Bazz fumed in response "Damn thing barely lets me create my arrows without getting tired and it's an eyesore"

Azazel laughed, taking another sip from his glass. Turning back to Bazz, his eyes became half-lid and his mouth turned into a straight line "As for _why_ I haven't been able to answer your calls these past few months was because I am facing some problems within my organization"

Bazz raised an eyebrow at this disclosure "Got _traitors_?" asked the red-head "Your _Crows_ have been very clear they are doing _this_ for you when they targeted the kid, zealously so"

He remembered Raynare's screaming words, trying to explain that everything she was doing was in Azazel's name, an excuse he has seen it a hundred times, an excuse he hates with a passion.

"Possibly trying to _discredit_ me, or they _honestly_ thought the orders came from me, minus the zeal for I am well aware of my effect to people" leaning against the chair, Azazel held his glass, turning it left and right as the liquid inside moved in motion "The orders on the death of the Boosted Gear wielder were not mine, but someone within my organization, someone who can order my Fallen into acting this way. I will try and find the _source_ of this problem, it is why I will be heading back to HQ after tonight"

"…"

"What I am saying here is this, while I am busy I can send someone to take care of this problem-"

" _No_ "

"Come again?"

"On _sending_ someone here to take care of your crows" Bazz explained "I'll take care of it, they hurt the kid, and I aim to finish this… no need for you to send in your _Cleaner_ "

"Oh?" Azazel lifted an eyebrow and smirked, "Is this your way to pay off your debt after getting you out of Munich?" Bazz grunted in response, which Azazel laughed at "My invitation for you to join the Grigori is still open if you are tired in this school life you've chosen yourself to integrate with" said the Fallen Angel "It might help you keep your head down away from the eyes of them"

Bazz stared at Azazel, this is not the first time the Governor asked him to join his organization, after all, they accept anyone who has fallen out of her favor with those who they once served, and he was no different.

And his answer persisted to be no different.

"No" Bazz repeated before turning back to the door "I made a _promise_ … this _school_ life might look useless in the long run… but I am making the most out of it…"

"How so?" Azazel asked, curious. Still remembering the odd request Bazz asked him when he got him out of Germany about wanting to join a school, he never asked him as to why he particularly request he asked him that, but he nonetheless complied, and signing him to Kuoh was just the cherry on top to keep his ears to the ground.

Bazz sighed, silent and unsure of how to answer. His back was turned to Azazel, waiting for an answer to his curiosity.

"Because it's a choice _I made_ ," Bazz said quietly "And a choice I am _honoring_ without shame… even if I feel its waste of time…"

He took the first slow step into the door, still clutching his shoulder.

The door shut closed, leaving a dead silence around the leader of the Grigori as he looked around the half-destroyed bar. Tobio will not be happy with this scene but Azazel will make sure to compensate that by personally fixing the bar before he leaves tonight.

"Nothing like a good magic spell, a hammer, a pretty girl, and a good drink to help with the fixing"

Filling the glass one last time, Azazel turned back to the door where Bazzard Black left, finding his answer about joining a school to be odd but understanding in its own right.

"You've come this far to avoid the Almighty… betrayed by the Balance and hunted by the Stars… and yet, did not hesitate to help someone you care even if it means planting their gaze back at you" Azazel raised a glass "Welcome back to the old world, _Quincy_ , may you find your place in this world you are trying to avoid"

He took one last drink from his glass.

* * *

**{END}**

* * *


	4. The Chariot, Part 1

**Arc: Monk of Destruction**

* * *

**Glossary** :

“Greetings.” Normal speech.

 _‘Greetings.’_ Thinking speech.

 **[Greetings.]** Comms and phone speech.

 ** _{Greetings.}_ **TV and Radio speech.

* * *

**{START}**

* * *

**~Souna Shitori~ Monday – TIME: 08:30 AM**

Mornings ordinarily are Souna Shitori's ideal time of day, more so in the Human world than back in the Underworld where the sun is nonexistent. She doesn't mind waking up earlier than anyone else in her house, breathe the morning air and get herself ready for a brand new day. While Devils are in nature nocturnal species and prefer to be in the dark, even become stronger in the dark, with some saying that is one of the plausible reasons Vampires are their cousins because of the similarity the two species have.

But for Souna Shitori, no, Sona Sitri, a Devil, she favors the daylights, she enjoys spending her time early morning over anything else.

For the past two to three years when she came to this Academy and Kuoh Town, always looking forward to coming to school with a clear mind and focus on her studies as a student and eventually her duties as Student Council President when she won the election two months into her second year.

So far, she succeeded to reach a point of success in her life in the academy through hard work and dedication on her part.

However, that changed quickly upon taking office. All her validation she received from her hard work to get into the position she is now, have grown into a constant battle on whether it's worth it with all of the feelings of exhaustion the moment her sights were set on a single student, even before she was named as Student Council President.

And now she is staring him dead in the eyes, which is an everyday occurrence by this point between them.

Bazzard Black glared at the Council President as he sat on the sofa opposite her. Unlike the Student Council President, he never liked mornings, no sane person does, and it's just a reminder that you have work/school or whatever people do in their mornings, but then again, he is not, in his opinion, exactly dealing with a normal person.

"What did I tell you about getting into fights?" Souna cited, eyeing the bandage over his cheek, there wasn't one yesterday when Tsubaki reported seeing him "Do you want to be suspended? Because that is the fastest way for it to happen"

Bazz scoffed and grimaced in pain, clutching his shoulder before reacting "Shit, if I knew that defending myself would get me kicked out and get the hell out of this academy I would have done it every day" he answered in sarcasm "And before you go Sherlock on me, no it's not a fight and it's more my fault than anything else"

"Language" she scolded him "And you expect me to believe that you received those wounds did not come from fighting?"

"Woman, if you want this meeting to turn from me knowing you are a Devil into you lecturing me about me possibly fighting, now it's not the time"

They were the only two occupants in the room, she ordered her Council members to sit this one out (and made sure to not to mention to Saji of the time because she knows he will try and assert himself) to make their conservation... she shuddered to even say it, pleasant, or at least tolerable.

"Fair enough, but that doesn't mean you are off the hook" cited the Council President before leaning forward with her hand clasped together, her mouth hidden behind it "How long?"

Not helping himself with the way she asked the question, Bazz quickly answered casually "Depends if you can take it or not-"

He moved his head out of way from the oncoming stapler aimed at his head.

"Do you have to be this vulgar?!" Souna questioned in fury, she tends to keep her emotions in check whenever she is in an important conversation, but this is not a normal conversation, and its importance is growing thinner by the minute "If you want to make this meeting go longer then I am more than happy to do so, I will make sure you will not get out of here satisfied"

The so-called 'troubled' student felt a sudden chill raise around the room, like the temperature getting lower the more she spoke.

Sighing, Bazz eyed the bespectacled woman with a careful look before explaining "Two months after I arrived here, thanks to Himejima Akeno" he revealed "She was talking to me one day, don't ask why, and I started noticing something different about her. You Devils have this aura about you compared to Humans and even other creatures that make it… unique…"

Sona raised an eyebrow, curious, this was the first time she gave him an expression that doesn't correspond with 'Loathing' or 'Rage' or a mix of both "And you did not know about any of us on day one?"

Bazz's brows furrowed "No, I didn't and if I did I would have taken the first train out of here. Being around any supernatural is troubled in for itself" he answered honestly "Which was the first reason I came to this back end of a town" he finished before chuckling after realizing the irony of his situation "And now look what happened in the end because I couldn't keep my head down..."

 _'There it is again...'_ Sona made note, _'He always says he is keeping his head down... Rias said the same thing when he explained his reasons for interfering and coming to regret it...'_

Sona's eyes narrowed "And you've never bothered once to come to me or to Rias of that knowledge during that time?"

"And say what exactly?" Bazz asked in irritation "You want me to walk up to you and say 'Hey, I know you are Devil' like some moron or try to blackmail you with it?" he wondered, before scoffing "Please, I am not desperate enough to lower to that level. I've been trying to avoid your people since last year before the crow decided and ruin it for me. And let's be honest, it wouldn't really change much how we interact"

"Why?" she asked suddenly, which shocked her at how quickly she went and did it.

Bazz's eyes twitched at her question, "Why what?"

"Why are you trying to avoid us, or more accurately, trying to avoid dealing with any sort of supernatural? You said it before you came here to avoid any sort of trouble"

"I have my reasons..."

"Being?"

"Do you want this meeting to go any longer than it has any right to be? Or do you want to get to the point of this?" he asked, growing irritated by the questions "Why I am avoiding you and your kind is for my health from all the trouble that follows whenever I turn my head in that direction, can't a man just live out his life normally?"

"It's that simple?" she scoffed "You can't think I will just accept that sorry explanation"

"Take it as you well, Shitori. I have my reasons, personal reasons, and they are not for you to get your pretty little head in it" he chided, repeating the same words he told her last week when she asked him of his reasons for being absent the first few days.

Now it's Sona's own eyes turn to twitch after realizing she rushed too quick with her questions "Fine, if you want to be a child about, then I won't pry too much into it, but if these reasons of yours do come back and harm anyone I care about" she warned, eyes narrowing "I will make you regret it"

Her threat, however, did not seem to affect Bazz or even humor him like he tends to take her threats. He instead carried a blank expression before answering quietly "It won't"

"How can you be sure-"

"Because if it did... well, at least you wouldn't have to worry that much about me..."

"...!"

Sona was flabbergast at this explanation. She expected him to argue, get angry at her question like always, even up try and leave the room like the last time she dragged him here.

"Now off to another stupid topic because you ain't getting anything out of me if you keep asking that one" Bazz chided, even though he was leaning against the leather sofa, his eyes told a different story, he wasn't in the mood to explain it, and even if he did, it looks like it would take a long explanation.

"Fair enough, but this doesn't end things in this topic"

"Whatever..."

She scolded inwardly herself for rushing head first right away without properly building to it, She usually takes her time in trying to understand the situation, but her rush made him quickly close up from revealing too much about himself but it left one thing for sure in Sona's mind.

'He is hiding something, or from someone... From his tone and the way he explains his need to keep his head down is clear, it is why he chose Kuoh, the far end of the world, far away from anything that could recognize him...' she realized, not wanting to point it out to the foreign student. She has seen that look from others, those who simply wish to move on and not talk about their past much or at all. However, she is good at reading people, and Bazz is a mystery the moment she decided to read up on him.

His knowledge of the existence of Devils, Fallen Angels, and possibly more explains some things Sona could never get in the past year whenever he becomes absent. Added with his powers... even though she did not get enough details of it, but judging from Rias's explanation, he did not seem worse for wear except for a shoulder injury. Which means he is very much capable of taking care of himself.

Added with him being from Europe, and more specifically, from Germany. Not unless they are rich or bored or have family here, people find themselves in Japan and Kuoh town unless they don't have any other choice.

"Are you are exorcist?" she asked abruptly after a period of silence between them.

"Oh for the love of... No, I am not an exorcist" Bazz chided "Do I look like a zealous to you?"

"From what I've seen, you are only zealous with that ridiculous hair of yours" Sona regarded, seeing Bazz's eyes turned into a vicious glare after commenting on his hair "And you are right, you are too impulsive, prideful, miserable and quick to anger to be an exorcist"

Bazz's eyes twitched in irritation "Do I even need to ask if that is from your observation or you just want to point out how much of an asshole I am to people"

"Language" Sona scolded "And yes, on both accounts"

Bazz grumbled under his breath but did not mention it aloud, already wanting this whole thing over and done with. Clearing her throat after seeing how he is trying to change the subject and both of them not wanting this to be any longer as it is, she quickly turned into another subject she's been meaning to ask other than his background 'Which I will go back to it at some point' and it's one the most puzzling.

"Back on the topic of your powers..." she began, which made Bazz sigh, clearly expecting this question coming from a mile "From what I gathered, it seems it originates from the cross you carry around" she pointed at the cross hanging from his hip, the same cross he's been carrying around for the last year "Odd choice, even though you are clearly not an exorcist but you still carry around an object that signifies some form of religious symbolism"

"It's not a cross" he corrected, glaring at the object like it's an eyesore to look at, which admittedly is very distracting because of its size "I don't know why you people insist it is but it isn't a freaking cross"

Sona raised an eyebrow "You might not see it that way but it's a cross, even if it hasn't any religious meaning behind it"

Bazz felt a sweat drop after her rather specific explanation "So... are you trying to confirm I am a religious guy but still not an exorcist?"

"Yes," she answered bluntly, studying the cross.

Sighing, he unhooks it from his belt and raised the cross by its chain, showing its silvery glint to the Council President. Its blue orb located at its heart glowed from the sunlight that lit into the room. Sona found herself studying the object in interests.

Before Bazz immediately threw the object to the Council President, who on instinct, caught it by her hand. Shocked at his action before her eyes widened, realizing her mistake, she squeaked in fear and promptly threw it away.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded in anger "I know you are a shallow person but even you must realize what crosses do to me!"

Devils, as powerful as they are, have weaknesses like any other species in the world. For her kind, holy elements are very dangerous to them. Not just for weapons and objects blessed by a Priest, but spell work that connects deeply with God and His Angels, crosses and holy waters, Bibles, and Sacred Gears blessed with holy elements. Their affinity for light contrasts with the Devil's powers. It's why it is dangerous for weaker Devils to fight Fallen Angels as they too possess the usage of holy elements, even after falling, a single touch from their blade would mean instant death.

Bazz chuckled at the woman "One thing you and Vampires have in common" Bazz noted in mockery before pointing at the cross that was on her desk "You should check your hand, crosses leaves a mark whenever a Devil touches it, you might be surprised"

"What are you-?" before she could finish her question, her eyes widened after seeing her hand, unharmed and unmarked from anything resembling a cross.

"As I said, it's not a cross… well, not the kind you are used to…" Bazz repeated and picked up the cross, wrapping the chain around his hand to his wrist "This thing isn't blessed by a priest or made with any material the Church usually make with their stuff" he explained, "You asked about my powers, so I can take a guess Gremory explained it to you?"

Getting her bearings back in order, Sona fixed her glasses in frustration with Bazz's action, nonetheless, she nodded at his question "Yes, she says your cross allows you to conjure a bow? If I am not mistaken, an odd choice of weapons for you use considering who you are"

"Thanks for the useless compliment," he remarked in sarcasm "Bows are the least of my ideal weapon to use in a fight but it gets the job done, I honestly prefer a crossbow, but Gremory is wrong on one account"

"...?"

"The cross isn't the weapon, it's the conduit or my focus, the place where I can channel my power through it" Sona's brows furrowed in confusion. Bringing his arm forward and letting the cross hanging from his hand, taking a deep breath, he flicked his wrist and light began to form from the palm of his hand.

The Council President felt the air around grow warmer, and denser from his action as if something is being collected around her. Slowly, unto Bazz's hand, a weapon began to form, before taking shape into a small arrow.

Sona's eyes widened, the arrow's shape was perfect, nearly look like any other arrow except it was made out of energy, or wherever Bazz drew from.

"You're the weapon..." Sona realized as she studied between the arrow and back to Bazz.

Bazz frowned at her comment "No need to make yourself sound like a warmonger" Bazz noted calmly, but with an edge behind it "But yeah if you put it that way"

Sona felt the air around her grew warmer but she kept her cool, "It feels like magic but yet it's different... very different" she quickly continued, staying the course on the conversation.

For his part, thankfully, Bazz answered "It is and it isn't" his expression becoming neutral as he twirled the arrow around "Kinda like how an apple and a banana are fruits but taste differently. Or something more complicated like that as the idiot who trained me explained it in simple terms" Bazz noted "You felt it?" he asked, he waved his free hand the room they were in "The air around you getting tightened? Like a weight being either lifted or dropping down on you?" Sona nodded and Bazz continued "When you use your magic, you form it from somewhere. You can't just shoot a fireball without actually taking it from somewhere"

Sona nodded, understanding his meaning "I am aware of the basics of magic. But Devil magic works differently from human magic" she began, her mind gearing into something familiar "Humans need to calculate based around the magic they need to use in a given moment. Magic circles, gemstones, and other magical items to help a magician in their incantations. Humans call it Magecraft to differentiate it from Magic because of how complex it is" explained the Council President, adjusting her glasses "Devils, however, use their powers from their imaginations. We still need to know certain magic's and its different types, but we are not limited like how Magecraft is" she studied the arrow once more "And this... this is the closest I've seen close to our powers"

"... I did not need a lesson about magic I won't be using..." Bazz groaned and simply listened to the Heiress's explanation, almost half-paying attention "Back on topic, my powers or my main ability is to draw out the particles in the air. You call it magic particles, but I extract something called 'Spirit' Particles. Look, I am not gonna bore myself with the details, or you going on another history lesson on me but you know that magic particles are basically oxygen for anything supernatural whenever you guys need to fill up your tank or something? Like a phone?"

"In simple terms, yes, a bit crude and very simplistic" Sona cited "But Magic Particles contain different elements, and yours seem, from the description, to be pure energy. Be it holy elements or devil elements"

"I am getting to that point… I can't believe I am really explaining this…" Bazz muttered lowly.

"Don't worry, Black. If it's too much for you, please explain it in small words"

Bazz glared at the girl, clearly mocking him but continued with his explanation "Spirit Particles are… well… if I can explain it without sounding like a brainless bastard and not confused myself…"

"Language" she scolded him, despite mocking him, she was listening intently, for all of his faults and temper, Bazz can be intelligent if he puts the effort into it and was motivated enough, which is one aspect she can admit respecting him for having.

"…It's the spiritual materials, it is a part of the Magical Particles you Devils, Angels and mages use, but it exists to shape it, not to be used… except for creatures who can interact with souls"

"Souls?" Sona wondered "As in… Human souls? Spiritual life essence"

"Yeah" Bazz nodded, feeling happy with himself that he managed to get that first wording out from memory "Soul Particles is the main component for souls and before you ask, no I do not absorb souls, doing so would be… impossible for me to do it and very inhumane. The particles I absorb are like the elements you Devils or even the Angels absorb from the Magical Particles except-"

"Except you absorb only the Spirit elements, like picking a specific fruit in a fruit basket" Sona finished it, understanding his simple explanation "When you say materials, you mean objects created from these particles?"

Soul Manipulation, she has read that from somewhere, the ability to use Soul materials, but from his descriptions, he seems to indicate that he can even absorb human souls, which is a bit of information that worried her. If he possibly can create weapons just from these particles, what more he can do?

"Basically if you want to use the fruit example for simplicity" he shrugged.

"But it isn't that simple" Sona noted "You are dealing with a lot more than just picking a single particle or fruit, you need more focus to absorb such singular element in a large basket of energies"

"That one takes a long time for me to explain but if you want me to shorten it, I can absorb other elements and my body can pick out the spiritual particles, it's just…"

"Your body reacts negatively to it"

Bazz nodded, but Sona noted that there is more to it than that explanation "Here in this realm or the human realm, has spirit particles" Bazz explained, waving the air around him "Just lower concentrations compared to realms that deals with souls on a daily basis like Heaven or Valhalla"

Sona nodded in understanding, he uses remnants of the spiritual residual in the world. Magic Particles are like atoms, it possesses many elements and an element that focuses on Souls exists among them 'Or so I think… I need to check on it…' places such as Valhalla and Heaven do handle departing souls but not as frequent or common for some time.

Valhalla has more or less became closed off since the days of the Vikings, and rarely do they interact with the outside world since Asgard has faded out in power following the rise of the Three Factions (But are still dangerous). Heaven still handles the souls of the dead around the world while in Japan, one of the few countries (Along with Egypt and India to name a few) not influenced by any of the Three Factions (Even with numerous attempts from Heaven in the past) and still has a strong standing with their beliefs in Shintoism.

The Shinto gods, or Kami, still hold power in the country, just not as active as the other factions, simply leaving things to the Humans in the country. The followers of the Shinto also handles the passing of souls, with the group known as the Soul Reapers that represent them come from such a place she fails to remember it by name…

'If I remember it correctly, the Shinto has a realm that deals with the departed…' she drove through her memory, trying to remember the name of the place 'What is it called? Soul Socie-?"

"Are we done here?" Bazz's voice quickly cut off her thought process "Because we both got important stuff than this stupid meeting… if you consider judging me as part of your important daily routine" he cited, picking up his bag he set on the floor.

Glaring at the tall student, Sona cleared her throat to answer him "I still have a few questions but seeing as we have little time…" she looked at the clock and saw there was still ten minutes remaining until their classes start, and if there is one thing she absolutely must uphold other than being the Student Council President, is being a student in Kuoh Academy "…Such as this… Spirit Particles"

"Hey, if you want to make it easy for yourself, search up the word Reishi, a common term people use who practice it"

"And those who practice it being?" Sona asked. Reishi, that's a word she is familiar with.

"Old farts, you might like them, they are pretty sticky when it comes to abiding rules"

Sona glared at him in answer before sighing, no use in arguing now that they are done here…

There are still many questions she has yet to ask, scolding herself for not making this meeting earlier or for prolonging it over simple questions. She could have pressed him more on his background, why did he end up in Kuoh. What did he do before coming here? His knowledge and fighting against the Fallen Angel has shown that he was trained, but by who? Why? Did he work in the church? Did he work as a hunter? And many more.

But she also knows Bazz well enough that it would take a lot for her to get any sort of answer with her questions that would satisfy her, especially with her asking it, he would make it difficult, as it is shown he is very protective of his past. His powers are the one thing she could probably get out of him just because he was seen using it, even if briefly by someone else.

Bazz, for his part, did not answer in sarcasm or annoying her like he usually does whenever they finish speaking. He simply stood up and slung his bag on his shoulder, walking toward the door in silence and grabbed on the handle, leaving Sona to her thoughts to process about this meeting and possibly think of future questions should they come back to it…

"Can I ask you a question?"

Sona looked up from her desk, realizing that Bazzard has yet to leave the room.

Staring at her with a bored look, hands still on the handle of the door. His eyes were concentrated on her after he asked his question.

"Considering you've been annoying me this early in the morning and making me lose any decent sleep to come here. I do have the right to ask you a question of my own, right?" Bazz asked, his head was facing her direction while his hand still held the door handle.

"It depends on the nature of your question" Sona noted, crossing her arms over her chest, she nodded "But I will allow it"

Bazz scoffed at her consent, nonetheless proceeded with his question "It might sound weird but… Your name, why did you change it? Why not keep it like Gremory?"

Sona blinked her eyes in the surprise of his question, indeed it was an odd one.

"Is that your question?" she asked sincerely.

"You don't have to look at me like I am stupid" he responded in annoyance "If it was anyone else I could have just said to myself you are trying to keep up with the whole masquerade and I am probably thinking too hard about it, unlike Gremory" he explained, putting his free hand in his pocket, he continued "But I know you, you aren't the kind to hide from the public, with all the speeches you did in those debates last year before you won the President seat shows that"

Sona remembered those days, when she competed against oppositions for the seat of the Student Council President after the previous one stepped down to focus on their studies, it was a month-long of preparation and debates to see who would get it. There were a lot of oppositions who not only done a lot of good work in the Academy but were also part of the previous council circle, some were even nobles and Devils from the Underworld. In the end, however, she managed to win out, albeit with some difficulty because one of the opposition was a third-year who did a lot of work than any of the other candidates, combined.

'Kiryuin was a terrifying foe to oppose in those debates…' thought the council president at the memory. She leaned forward, listening to the tall student as he resumed talking.

"So I am wondering, for all your pride and glamour, and with the fact, your Student Council are basically your peerage who answer not only to you but also represent your family, so why bother with the alias?"

Sona, for once, did not answer immediately, which is a first for her. Usually, she is up and ready for any sort of questions and always has an answer for. She has trained herself to be prepared to answer from simple questions to complicated ones.

But this question… it is very simple, but yet… she is still forming an answer much slower than usual, actually thinking of an adequate one that would be satisfying for Bazzard Black and herself.

"Because…" she started before stopping for a moment, for Bazz's part, he was patient, waiting for an answer. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and stared at the tall student, her violet eyes were focused on his green eyes. "Because I wish to pave my path without using my family name… even if my family name holds significance in the Underworld but I don't want to be given an opportunity based on my blood or who I am related, I want to earn it and create it with my name"

She waved the office around as a way to signify it "All of this? I could have asked for it, all with one call to my sister and I could have been given this office, but I did not, because I know those who are hungry for an opportunity, and I have met those who are just as greater than me with their name, not their family name, their own name" explained the student council president remembering those she has competed against for the Student Council and nearly losing if it wasn't for her speech during the last days of the debates. "Humans in this world carve out their name into history, and I aim to do so, not through my family name, but with my merit and work"

It's true, she could have done it after all the school is owned by the Gremory and the Sitri clan, she could have simply asked and it would be given to her but she did not, she refused to do so, to beg for a position.

Bazz didn't move as she said her speech uninterrupted, keeping the same position along with holding a neutral expression listening intently.

"Hmm…" Bazz hummed as she finished, seeming satisfied with her answer. Slowly opening the door, Bazz turned to exit but not before leaving one more remark.

"You know Shitori… for a Devil, you are honest, too honest," he cited in an honest tone "Even if you made it your mission to annoy me like hell."

Undeterred, Sona smirked, seeing it as a compliment, not an insult.

"And for a miserable person, you can be tolerable when you let people talk to you." she answered, leaning against the chair "Until then, Black"

The door closed, leaving the Council President alone in the office, enjoying the silence.

Taking a deep breath, she looked back at the door, eyeing it for a few seconds, thinking over their discussion. His background is the one thing she wanted to know, it is the main reason for this discussion, not his powers.

_'To know one's powers look for their pasts and how it defined them…'_

She didn't get any closer to his past, he refused to confirm or deny anything. His powers are more or less explained but she feels there is more to it than that, much more.

She stood up from her chair, getting ready to head to class and start her day but not before one last thought crossed her mind.

' _Just what are you…? Bazzard Black…'_

* * *

**{D &C}**

* * *

**~Bazzard Black~ TIME: 08:50 AM**

_'That went better than expected…'_

Walking through the crowded hallway heading to class, Bazz thought over his meeting with the Council President. He honestly anticipated the two would just waste time arguing over something insignificant, and that is not including her pestering him over his powers or worse, his background.

Shitori, however, was very patient, even though she looked like she had a hundred more questions to ask him but she didn't rush head-on liked he thought this meeting would turn out to be. She seemed very… receptive, in her way. Fascinated even.

 _'From the looks of it, this isn't her first time in making these meetings…'_ the way she phrases her questions, as blunt as they are and as rehearsed as they sound, Shitori knows how to get the most out of people without delving too deep, and she is smart and pays attention.

He made sure not to reveal too much considering he gave her enough bullets that would fill a gun, all she has to do is piece together and put the chamber in it. But the question is, how long before she figures it out?

Gremory, as smart as she seems to be, has a very narrow view of people, very narrow-minded. Basing on their skills first and not the person. Even with what he gave her, it would take a long time before she could piece together unlike Shitori, and that is as close of a compliment he is giving to those two.

Walking through the hallway, people around him began to get out of the way, giving him an easy trail to his class uninterrupted. It was usual for him by this point to see people staying away from him in fright and some… much to his confusion, in awe. Girls being their usual selves in giggling in their little groups and staring at him with looks that annoyed him _'I swear… if I open my locker and see another pink letter I am making a fucking bonfire'_ , and the boys (the stupid ones) tried to act either tough or (the smart ones) avoided him.

Compared to most _sane_ people, he hated mornings, and not having enough sleep after last night (and injuries) meeting with Azazel did nothing but make him overthink all over again, but this time is back to his old home, a place he took a long time to force himself to stop thinking about it.

Then there is the Fallen Angel unit in town, he could have asked Azazel to order them to leave town and be done with it, but he knew that would _too easy_ , and he hated making things easy for anyone who deserves getting knocked out. Especially after what the crow did to Hyoudou Issei.

He was getting close to class, and there were eight minutes before school starts for today, a lot of time for him to at least rest his head somewhere, even if that somewhere in the hard surface of a table-

"Hey, did you hear? _Someone_ beat up the Perverted Trios just now!"

Bazz turned his head to the two girls conversing, slowing down his walk. The Perverted trios were Hyoudou's and his little crew's name given to them by everyone in the academy, and by everyone he means _everyone_. From the first year to the third year to the Kendo club to the Student Council. And if you are in a school where eighty percent of students are female, then it is understandable your rep is in the shitter.

"Oh! I heard about that!" her friend nodded "Was it Kendo club again? Those three _deserved_ it" she nodded in satisfaction.

Another note that Bazz can admit in making sure for Hyoudou is not doing his usual antics around the school. He can see he has potential he put the effort into it, and he did since last semester, but those two he hangs around with always dragging him down, two he made sure to comment his distaste for whenever he sees them and made him wonder why the kid hangs out with them. Then again, the kid is way too trusting to people and he's known them for a long time, so he'll give it a pass because of their friendship.

He scoffed internally _'Friendship is never an excuse in dragging someone to the wrong path…'_

The girl who started the conversation shook her head "No, not Kendo" she looked around her for a bit, not noticing Bazz who was minding his own business in not looking in their direction while making sure to listen closely "It's _Her_ " she proclaimed in excitement.

"Her?" asked the girl in confusion.

"You know… _Her_! _The Dragon of Kuoh_! The girl who beats up anyone who so much as peek at the girls in the wrong way!" she explained "They said she uses her hands to beat them up! Rumor has it she even beats up the delinquents outside of school-"

The girl droned on, and on, and on and Bazz felt it went on forever. But he didn't listen to anything past her description of what this person does to people, a description he recognizes.

 _'You've gotta be kidding me… She's back already? I thought she was supposed to be back until a while…_ ' he thought in annoyance as he quickly made his stride to class, trying to reach there before she shows up _'The first day in and already beats up the kid… shit… she always greets the kid this way, and she did it to him it won't be long before she comes looking for my sorry ass…'_

Quickly moving, he turned the corner where his classroom was located.

Only to see the backend of a shoe kicking forward in his direction.

" _Oh fuck_ -"

Before he could say anything or react on time, he received a _brutal_ front kick the moment he turned the next corner. It was fast and a perfect kick right to his face.

The kick pushed him back, dazing him for a second. Trying to shake it off, he felt someone grab his arm before slamming him to the ground with a violent throw, the sound of a brutal thud echoed in the hallway, leaving many of the students to stare in stunned silence at the display in front of them.

For his part, Bazz laid there sprawled in acceptance. Arms and legs spread, the injuries he received last weekend come back with a vengeance which was already added after last night's confrontation with Azazel. This whole thing has become the norm for him.

_'I am getting fucking rusty…'_

He coughed, the slam caught the wind out of him. Not that many people can slam him this quickly unless he allowed them to do so, and not many _humans_ can do so.

However, he is not dealing with a _normal_ human.

"Chickenhead!" a voice greeted him, standing over him with her arms crossed. Looking down at the fallen man with a grin, proud with what she has done "You got weaker! Didn't think you were that easy to slam down!"

Bazz looked up and sighed in misery before seating up, fighting off the pain and the injured shoulder. Turning his head, he glared at the person before finally speaking.

"Tatsuki…" he greeted the black-haired girl "Morning to you too…"

"Mornin!" the girl greeted with a grin before extending her hand "Come on get up, I just wanted to test you with your reactions" she explained before widening her grin "And you failed like a pussy"

Tatsuki Arisawa, The Karate club Captain, a very popular girl around the school, close to even the popularity of the Beauties of Kuoh, for not only the accomplishments she has done for every school she ever entered in winning tournaments and bringing trophies to the schools, with Kuoh now having some recognitions in these tournaments. But also around town, she is known in beating up the local gangs around town, which earned her the nickname the Delinquent Killer or the Dragon of Kuoh (which confused him on that part as to why people call her that) before he got dragged into it unwillingly and became another target for the local gangs to harass because none have the balls to confront her.

She is also the _first person_ he ever spoke to in the academy, not counting Shitori annoying him later on, and Himejima being the second person he spoke to. Tatsuki and Bazz shared classes last year, and she made the effort _'By annoying me every single day…'_ to at least strike a conversation… well, one month after he showed up. He still remembers how she used to have judgmental eyes when he first came in before eventually befriending him. How and why that happened is still a mystery to him.

Dressed in the traditional Kuoh uniform except for the blazer, which was wrapped around her waist. Bracelets with colors ranging from orange, lighter orange, darker orange, and red. Black leggings under her skirt, and the white shoes the academy gives them to use on the campus. Black of hair, she has let it grow for the past few months by letting it grow past her shoulder, compared to short and spiked out when he met her last year.

He'll admit, she looks nice with the hairstyle, but he won't say it aloud unless he wants to get beat up. Another note he can also admit, Tatsuki almost always beats him in a straight fight. No powers, none of the bullshit, just straight fight, and he always loses.

 _'I feel my pride dying… again…'_ he thought in exasperation, she somehow always drops him with a slam, how she does it with her frame against his weight is a mystery all in itself, and he is not in the mood in asking a demonstration.

Grabbing her hand, Tatsuki helped him stand up straight. All the while holding his jaw from the kick he got from the girl. It was quick enough for someone even like him to notice it late. Dealing with a karate champion can be annoying in some days.

 _'No use complaining… hmm?'_ he noticed Tatsuki grabbing his bag that fell to the ground after she slammed him and handed it to him "Thanks…" he said and winched in pain, _shit_ , he sounded like a pussy just now.

"What's with the _weak_ voice? Didn't put that much effort in kicking ya in the face or _sending_ ya ass to the floor" Tatsuki noted, resting both of arms behind her head.

"Well, _I am sorry_ for _not_ being _excited_ about _getting dropped to the ground early in the morning_ " Bazz chided, irritated. Not bothering with slinging his bag on his shoulder, he dragged it through the floor, the class is just a few feet away and his shoulder is screaming in pain.

" _Wow_ … never knew you were that much of a pussy" she cited nonchalantly as she followed the tall student "At least Issei took it like a champ when I _greeted_ him and his little perv buddies ten minutes ago. By the way, is it me for is Issei happier than usual? And not in the pervy kind of way"

"What do I look like? His mother?"

"His _school_ mother" Tatsuki corrected him, which earned her a glare from Bazz "And yes, you do look like one"

One aspect that Bazz came to find out last year is Issei and Tatsuki being childhood friends, which is shocking that Issei actually had _female_ friends, and he wasn't ogling on sight like every other girl he's laid his eyes on, for he is deathly afraid of Tatsuki, and he can't blame him for it.

From what the story he (Even though he said no) got from Hyoudou, Tatsuki used to defend him a lot back when they were kids and neighbors. She tried to get him to join the dojo her family owns and he did but the kid didn't survive on his first day. Years passed and the two drifted apart because Tatsuki's family moved to another town before coming back two years ago, and their relationship seemed unchanged except with her finding out what Hyoudou turned into these last couple of years.

Teen hormones are the bane of high schoolers, and Hyoudou is slowly finding it out.

The black-haired girl also became close enough to Bazz that he started to expect her trying to, in her words, make _his_ reaction time better after the two had a sparring session (that she dragged him into doing) and made it her mission to make sure he has a better reaction time whenever someone tries to attack him. Plus, he doesn't mind it because it reminds him that he needs to work on it some more if he wants to avoid getting hit like what happened with the Fallen Angel.

" _Fuck you_ " Bazz chided as he entered their classroom "And don't compare me to the kid, I have standards"

The black-haired teen snorted a burst of laughter as she entered after him, greeting a few of their classmates "Looks like someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed"

"That would be great if I had a _decent_ fucking sleep" he grumbled, ignoring the students who were greeting him, walking towards his seat "This morning made me realize the importance of sleep and I am not in the mood to even complain…"

"Aren't you complaining now?" she asked nonchalantly, ignoring the sudden glare he sends in her direction "Hey, did ya get my notes? I gave it to Shinra-san for ya to catch up before I left for the nationals"

"I did…" he answered, dropping his bag near his desk "Thanks for that by the way"

"Don't mention it, Chickenhead"

Bazz was too tired to even respond to the clear mocking of his hair.

The two shared classes again this year, which made it easier for Bazz because he doesn't have to ask someone he doesn't know for their notes, and instead he can ask for someone he is familiar with and is familiar with him. Missing the first few days, while not important in his opinion, he still had to catch up, and Tatsuki provided it for him, even did the same when he disappeared for two weeks last semester.

Taking a seat on his chair, Bazz finally let out a deep sigh that he felt he was holding in forever. These past few days have been mentally draining for him. Fallen Angel, the Devils knowing about him, Azazel, the kid having a Sacred Gear, Azazel, Shitori annoying him this morning, and Azazel. The lack of sleep just added to his mood this morning.

Tatsuki, for her part thankfully, sat down on her seat, which was in front of him (he sat in the back), and began conversing with some of the classmates to catch up. Probably getting the message that he isn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

 _'I am fucking sleeping on this desk…'_ he mentally told to himself, slowly lowering his head to rest it on the cold surface _'I don't care if God himself comes down to wake me up, I ain't getting up-'_

"Black-san" a voice immediately cut his mental note, causing him to snap his head up before it touched the table.

" _Motherfuck_ -" he stopped himself from swearing after seeing who just called his attention. Glaring at the girl, he sighs then responded "What do you want, _Shinra_?..." he asked, annoyed.

Tsubaki Shinra glared at the tall student, not happy with him close to swearing at her just for calling him. Clearing her throat, she quickly said "I take it your meeting with Kaicho on the… personal matter has been resolved"

Tatsuki's ears perked up, turning to Bazz in curiosity. It's well known around school the _relationship_ between Bazzard Black and Souna Shitori and how antagonistic the two are to each other, always ending up sniping each other with insults and disrespect. So the news of them talking can be very intriguing for anyone in school to see who "won" this time.

 _'How the hell did this thing turn into a spectacle?'_ he asked himself tiredly and sighed.

Rubbing a finger on his forehead. In any other time, he would have snapped at the person who dares to walk up to him while at this stage, but he is talking to Shinra who, in his mind, is probably the only member in Shitori's crew who did not follow her Kings example in annoying him _'Then again… I did not go out of my way to meet the rest of them so I can't judge them…'_ so he'll humor her, and with Tatsuki listening closely, he needs to be careful how to convey it without letting a normal human in on the fact she sharing classes with a Devil.

"At least she didn't try to _kill me_ for being in the same room as me, so that's a plus" he explained, which caused the two girls to snort in amusement "Look, we hashed things out on the _personal_ matter she wanted to ask me about and let's leave it at that. You can ask her for the details if you are _that_ curious because I am _not_ in the mood to explain to you in details"

He honestly did not expect to see a surprising look from the Vice-President but it did and it looked… weird on her, most of what he sees from her emotions either ranges from glaring at him or staring coldly at him, nothing else. Which is shared with Shitori in that department.

And now, in an hour, he got more emotions out of them than the last year in its entirety.

It's been a weird three days for him…

"You _surprised_ me, Black-san" Tsubaki noted in astonishment "Even with your history of being very _impatient_ with everything in life and uncooperative with the Student Council has been well documented..."

He wonders if Shitori has a detailed report on his habits, and if she does have one, he will make it his life mission to burn it.

"…You being patient sounds…" Shinra stopped as she thought over the right word to express her shock, which irritated Bazz as his brows twitched, he knows someone mocking him from a mile.

"Impossible."

The two turned to Tatsuki, eyes focused on the tall student, elbow resting on the back of the chair like an armrest. Bazz, as usual, glared at the black-haired teen.

"Oh don't _give_ me that _look_. Seriously, _you_ of all people listening to others without wanting to strangle them is like the apocalypse is coming closer." Tatsuki noted, and much to his shock, Tsubaki looked like she was agreeing with her.

Alright, he'll admit, he sucks at listening to people because half of the time gets useless information from almost everyone around him. So he made it a habit to just pretend to pay attention _'Which fails every time because I can't hide it…'_ or makes it clear he is not in the mood to listen. Alas, he is dealing with people who will get their word in one way or another in their way. Case in point, Hyoudou Issei. One way or another, he will make Bazz listen to his stupid stories, no matter how hard he words it out to him that he does not care, and beating him up wouldn't serve any purpose because he is not a bully and justify Shitori's opinion on him.

"I don't know if I am getting _mocked_ or _praised_ here…" Bazz muttered under his breath before turning to the two and sighed "Gee, thanks for the useless input. Now, can I be left alone for a couple of hours? Because _her_ boss" he pointed at Tsubaki "Wasted my sleep for nothing."

"Ha!" Tatsuki laughed "He listened not because he cared, he listened because he didn't get enough beauty sleep!" she noted and laughed "No wonder your reaction sucked this morning"

Tsubaki for her part, smiled, which weirded him out. Nonetheless, she bowed and said her goodbyes before going back to her seat. Leaving him with a laughing Tatsuki.

Bazz grumbled under his breath and leaned against the chair, for all intents and purpose, everything went by smoothly than it had any right to be. Too smoothly.

These past three days have been mind-numbingly hectic for him, most he had since he had to help Azazel with the Chimera problem last week but that one he didn't need to do much mental work except for fighting, which was easier done than he thought when he took the job. No, these past three days have been hectic for him mentally because once again he had to go overboard with his imagination and mental masturbate himself into having a sleepless night.

 _'I had my fill of shit these past few days more than anything for the last year…'_ he thought tiredly, leaning forward after noticing the instructor coming in the class _'Hell… it's been more active than I had back home…'_ he sighed, opening his bag and brought his textbook and notes. his first lesson is Calculus, not a subject that you can say good morning to.

 _'Fuck it… I am going to sleep after I get back home…'_ he let out a tired yawn and went to focusing the lesson in front of him… well, with whatever energy he has left if he doesn't fall asleep first.

It's going to be a long day…

* * *

**{D &C)**

* * *

**~Issei Hyoudou~ Time: 03:45 PM**

He slowly walked through the empty hallway of the academy, step by step he surveyed his surroundings for anyone nearby, or for… _her_.

He was coming close to the locker rooms, near the entrance, and where he can finally escape before she finds him. Peering into the next corner, he saw the locker room area empty, not a single soul around. He sighed, he took his time in coming down to make sure everyone or at least students weren't around to make his escape that much smoother.

 _'Now I could just get my shoes and make a blitz back to the clubhouse then I am home free!'_ he thought in preparation. Buchou has some tasks for him and this being his first day, he is not aiming to screw it up!

He surveyed the locker room for anything that might look out of place, people hiding in the corner, or _worse_ … a _raging_ black-haired woman who is out looking for him unsatisfied with the beating he got in the morning.

"Making sure the coast is clear?" said a feminine voice behind him.

Undeterred from the unexpected voice asking behind him, Hyoudou Issei answered her almost absentmindedly, his eyes still surveying the locker room "Yeah, I've been _avoiding_ her since the morning after she came back in the morning... she handed our asses like a _raging_ gorilla" he shuddered at the memory, it's been a while since he got his ass handed to him, and that is not counting at the fights he gets dragged into whenever one of the gangs decides to start one with Bazz.

Wait…

What's with the dark aura he is feeling behind him…?

"Oh… _shit_ …" he realized much to his horror at the dread slowly creeping up to his very soul. Turning his head to see the very person he's been avoiding since morning.

Like a dark cloud hovering over him in human form, Tatsuki Arisawa glaring down at the hunched over Brunette like he is a walking plague. Behind her, someone sighed, sounding tired.

Bazz, who looked like he is close to falling asleep but by sheer willpower, he is keeping himself awake, walked by the two nonchalantly as Tatsuki quickly grabbed Issei by the neck.

Tatsuki Arisawa, no need for any reintroduction for Issei, for they have known each other since they were kids when they were neighbors. He remembered when they hanged out together with another kid, Irina Shido _'Always wondered whatever happened to the dude after he moved',_ and became the best of friends. While it was weird to be friends with a girl, even back then he had his… _interests_ , but he has grown used to it eventually and saw her as a friend, a very _scary_ friend who _beats_ him up if he does something he shouldn't be doing when she is around.

Tatsuki had always been around to defend him against the local bullies, but she moved out of Kuoh a couple of years ago to another town nearby, only coming back two years ago, and she didn't change much in terms of appearance or personality.

Which made him realize why he fears her in the first place.

"TATSUKI! WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Issei begged, trying to escape to no avail. He even tried to use his newly acquired Devil powers to escape but Tatsuki had a vice grip like no other, and if Bazz couldn't take her, he is sure as hell couldn't!

"You little shit!" Tatsuki chided in venom as she held him in a headlock "First you peek the Kendo club last week! Then you peek in the swimming club!"

"That wasn't my fault! I was dragged into it!" Issei tried to explain but it fell to deaf ears "Bazz!" he called for the tall student, who is opening his locker and bringing out his boots, ignoring the two "You've gotta tell her! It wasn't my fault to peek through the hole! It was just…. _Just_ there"

Bazz closed his locker with a loud thud, stomping his boot to make sure it's in, he turned to Issei with a dull expression before slugging his bag on his shoulder and made his way to the exit.

"Don't make me wait too long." Bazz grumbled before exiting, leaving the two behind.

"Don't worry," Tatsuki grinned, tightening her grip around his neck "It will _only_ take a second"

" _TRAITOR_!" Issei shouted in hopelessness as Tatsuki began to get to work in ' _disciplining'_ the young second-year "I WILL REMEMBER THIS! _Herk_ -"

***5 Minutes later***

"What did I say about making me wait long?" Bazz complained as the two came out. Tatsuki was whistling a tone while Issei followed behind her, holding his swollen cheek as tears fell from his eyes.

 _'Holy shit… that hurt…'_ Issei grimaced in pain, not like he doesn't deserve it but Tatsuki sure doesn't hold back _'Useless Devil powers… at least it could have helped me in taking a punch…'_

Issei has come to find out that even though he is now a reincarnated Devil (He needed to make sure to not mention it to Tatsuki, which took a lot of effort for him to keep it a secret) he should be strong, or at least stronger than the average human. His sense of hearing and sight can attest to that, his strength, however, as he has come to find out, is still abysmal. The punches from Tatsuki were still pretty painful but he has grown used to it by this point that even the Devil powers didn't factor as much as he had hoped for.

"Just wanted to teach the little perv here some manners," Tatsuki explained with a shrug, bringing both of her hands behind her head "Don't worry, I didn't go _that_ hard."

Issei's eyes turned in shock at Tatsuki's statement, if she held back, just how much more pain would he be in if she didn't!

"I don't _care_ if you beat him bloody." Bazz replied nonchalantly.

"Hey!" Issei complained as he followed the two behind "Could you at least pretend to care!" he asked in dismay.

Issei knew Bazz didn't mean it, but he can be very harsh and doesn't hold back if he becomes annoyed or pissed over something that might have affected him. But still… he could be more considerate with his words.

"What I care about is _my time_ , and you _two_ wasted it" complained the tall student as he took a step forward, already heading for the gate.

Tatsuki scoffed as she walked beside Bazz "Someone's crankier than usual, your time of the month?" Tatsuki asked in criticism.

" _Shut it_ " he retorted with a warning tone.

"Uhmm…" the two turned to Issei, who flinched back, not expecting them to give him any attention "You two can go on ahead… I have something to do for today's club"

" _Club_?" Tatsuki raised an eyebrow "You? Joined a club?" she turned to Bazz "You knew about this?"

Bazz gave Tatsuki a tired look "Kid tells me more than enough with his _personal_ life, so what do you think?" he asked, nodding at him with a knowing glance.

Issei did not tell this to Bazz, nor does he expect to do so any time soon, but he was glad that he was there with him when they went to the ORC building. If he wasn't there to make sure he gets it or give him some support, in the German's way of support, he might react differently, probably worse than being receptive after Bazz explained to him several things in the paranormal world as he and Buchou explained.

" _Seriously_?" Tatsuki turned to Issei, curious "Which club was dumb enough to get your stupid ass?"

"Hey! That's a compliment and you know it!"

Bazz massaged his forehead the instant those words came out of him, but Issei soldiered on.

"Just so you know, the Occult Research Club got my dumb ass" Issei revealed, beaming with pride, not bothered with Tatsuki calling him stupid. He knows his faults and he is not afraid to show it! "It's the first step before I get close to my dream to be the Harem King- OOOF!"

He got down on his knees in pain as he grabbed his stomach, Tatsuki just punched him to his gut the second he said his dream.

"Still with that _stupid_ dream" Tatsuki glared at the groaning second year and sighed, turning to Bazz, she asked "Do I even have to ask _how_ that happened? Like…" she pointed at the fallen second year "How did he of all people get into that club? Imagined only Gremory's favorites get to join" she asked, well aware of the reputation of the ORC that only people Gremory likes or at least is fond of can join her club. And even those are few in numbers.

" _Long_ story… you can ask the kid about it if you care because I don't…" Bazz noted tiredly.

She shook her head before turning to Issei, giving him her hand to help him up.

"T-Thanks, Tatsuki…" said Issei through the pain "But… can you like… ease up with the punches?"

" _Pfft_ , _pussying_ out like grumpy here?" she asked, pointing at the foreign student, who responded with a glare in her direction "But hey, at least you are finally doing something over than being a perv" Tatsuki grinned and pat him on the shoulder.

Issei felt a sweat drop, not sure if she was complimenting him or insulting him.

"Anyway, see ya tomorrow, Issei. Take care to not make yourself look any stupider than usual" Tatsuki waved goodbye to the brunette.

Bazz for his part simply nodded in his direction and turned to the gate. Too tired to say any sort of goodbyes.

Issei kept waving at the two, with Tatsuki waving back while Bazz continued marching, head forward. After they were out of sight, Issei took a deep breath, feeling stupid (Bazz and Tatsuki would have laughed at him for admitting it) for trying to avoid Tatsuki and probably wasted precious time when he could be by now in the ORC club with Buchou, Akeno-san, and the others to indulge himself in his first day.

He was glad that Tatsuki did not press him for answers of his membership the ORC _'For now…'_ he shuddered, he wouldn't put it past her trying to ask him as to _how_ he got into a club that is known for being impossible to join. Another thing he had to avoid talking about all day to everyone (raging from his parents, his fellow Perverted Trio, and now Tatsuki) is the supernatural and its existence. Buchou and Bazz stressed out that this whole thing _must_ be kept under wraps, something to do with the balance and people not ready with the revelation that everything in history, religion, and in between is true.

Picking up his bag from the ground, which fell off after Tatsuki punched him. Issei turned back and headed to the ORC building. Buchou's promised him that he would be getting a rundown of what exactly they do.

 _'Better head there now,'_ he jogged, trying to reach there on time _'Maybe if I finish early, I can hang out with Asia!'_ he wondered, remembering how yesterday's little tour he did for Asia Argento around town. Mostly places he usually hangs around in, like the mall, the gaming store, the shrine temple he and his parents sometimes visit from time to time, and so on…

Eventually, he managed to find the Church Asia was supposed to be working at when she got the call. Which shocked him because he never knew there was a church in Kuoh until yesterday. The more you know, Issei thought.

The Church itself, as he has come to find out, is practically poisonous for him. Something to do with the building's very existence to be very protective of Devils. And sadly, _he is one_ , a _reincarnated_ Devil with the _same_ weaknesses, making it impossible for him to get even get twenty feet before feeling an intense headache creeping into him.

 _'Good thing I told Asia to expect me late today,'_ thought Issei, seeing he is drawing closer to the ORC building, he hastened his pace _'I'll need to get Asia a phone…'_

Today is going to be a long but _hopeful_ day for Issei Hyoudou.

* * *

**{D &C}**

* * *

**~Bazzard Black~ TIME: 07:30 PM**

He can't sleep.

Turning his head to look at his clock beside his futon, he saw it was still five-thirty, an hour passed since he laid on the bed to sleep, but it felt more time has passed.

He continued turning and changing sleeping positions but nothing changed, he can keep his eyes close and relax but he is still awake no matter what.

" _Fucking_ hell…" he muttered, facing the ceiling of his bedroom. The bedroom isn't that much to look at other than it being the only room in the apartment that is completely carpeted. The bedroom possesses a cabinet where he puts his clothes in, a hanger stand for his jackets, and lastly the futon he is using as a bed.

Yeah… he isn't exactly swimming in cash for the moment…

" _Fuck this_ …" he got up, still tired but not enough for him to sleep. He looked back at the time and cursed under his breath, his brain has been trying to put him to sleep, and now it refuses to do what it wants the whole day just because he can't stop thinking.

Walking out of his bedroom, he headed to the bathroom to wash his face to freshen himself up. Splashing his face with cold water did little on his mind, he is still tired, still in pain, and still thinking over a lot of things.

 _'Azazel… the crows here… Shitori and Gremory… the Devils… the kid's Boosted Gear…'_ he listed over the important events he has come in contact with these past few days, a very _eventful_ few days. But those events did not stress him out, no, something else is stressing him out, something that is… _waiting_ in the dark.

_'Something bad always follows me… no matter how far I go…'_

He stared at his reflection, a few drops of water continued falling after washing his face. It's been a while since he looked at his appearance. At most he simply fixes his hair or brushes his teeth is when he uses the mirror. But to just look at himself? He has never done that without being disgusted with himself.

He took a deep breath and clenched his hands, focusing on a set of energy he hasn't used for a long time. Slowly, a blue pattern began to form, starting from his wrist before finishing at the tip of his fingers, tracing his veins beneath the surface of his skin but visible enough to the naked eyes.

_**Blut Vene** _

An old technique, one he hasn't used a long time _'With these hits I am getting from a bunch of crows… I'll have to dust up some old tricks…'_

He exhaled and inhaled, letting the veins cover his arm completely as he slowly tried to control it-

" _Shit_!" he shouted in pain, like a sharp knife stabbing him on his chest. The blue veins dissipated, showing nothing but his skin and nothing underneath it. On impulse, his hand grabbed on his chest, the area where the pain is more intense.

Taking a deep breath, Bazz slowly lifted his shirt, it's been a long time since he has seen it, ever since that _fateful_ day…

He stared at his bared chest, scars, some weren't healed right. The bandage on his shoulder was the most recent one, a new mark in the collection. His injuries all looked like knife wounds, some were from other instruments, weapons he could have avoided. But that is nothing compared to the most glaring one, the largest scar in his body.

Across his chest, and the most prominent wound among all of them was a large scar, ranged from his collar bone to his hip, diagonally shaped, dark red, not healed properly, will _never_ be healed properly.

He clenched his free hand, breathing heavily for a moment before relaxing himself _'Feels fresh…'_ thought the German, staring at the scar across his chest with anger reserved for those who wronged him. _No_ , this scar, among all the scars and wounds he has received, and there aren't many, was the most damming, evidence of what _happened_ on that day.

Suddenly, a flash of memories flooded his mind, like a quick slideshow and it came in rapidly.

And _violently_.

_**"You serve his majesty's light!" said the man in a white cloak, his eyes hidden behind a set of circular glasses "Questioning him is an act of treason!"** _

_**He remembered hating this man's entire existence.** _

_**"I ain't complaining," said the black-haired girl, her eyes had a glint behind it, a glint of a killer "These people made their graves when they came to this place"** _

_**He remembered the bombs ringing his ears that day.** _

_**"We are his knights! We are the heroes of this story! We are the answer of peace against these villains" said the hulking mass of idiocy, his mask did not hate his hypocrisy.** _

_**"What?" asked the giant bearded man, aiming an energy weapon, going for an overkill "Got cold feet in killing a couple of trash? Watch me, I'll show you how it is done"** _

_**He remembered the shame that has brought him that day.** _

_**"I am sorry…" confessed the blond-haired man who he once considered to be his frien-** _

" **STOP**!"

He shouted, trying to calm himself down. The memories that washed at him with just the usage of his powers, even for a little, made his mind go haywire. Like a bad nightmare coming at him. He never had a decent sleep for a long time unless he tires himself, and right now these memories give him one defining answer, an answer he does not like hearing…

_'It's been two years… and I am not any closer to moving on…'_

From the water traces that lingered on his face, they evaporated the moment he cried out the memories to stop, and the fog began coming out of his body, he took a deep breath and unclenched his hands.

He got out of the bathroom, drying his face after washing once more to freshen up and calm himself. Bazz walked into the dark living room, calm stillness ruled his apartment. He never had any visitors come over, not even Azazel. He picked up the apartment because it was cheap and the building owner did not ask any unnecessary questions he might not like answering so that's a plus.

***KNOCK***

***KNOCK***

***KNOCK***

Bazz swiveled his head immediately to the door as rapid knockings came out of it. He felt a _dread_ creep into his soul, a _feeling_ he hasn't felt since he arrived in Japan.

 _No one_ knows where he lives, and the only other person he speaks to is the building owner and he made sure to keep up with the monthly payments. No, this was different, the knocks were strong, not soft, not the kind your neighbor would knock if they want to meet you or give you a cookie.

He slowly walked up the door, hands clenched and mindfully awake. Bazz silently came close to the door and waited, the knocking stopped for a few seconds before it resumed.

"Alright motherfucker…" Bazz muttered under his breath as he slowly tried to open the door, removing the chain lock before grabbing the key "I'll give you a noise-"

"BAZZ! IT'S ME!" A voice shouted from the other side of the door, and his eyes widened in shock.

That was Hyoudou Issei's voice.

His mind raced, how did he know where he lived? Was it Gremory? Or Shitori? He wouldn't be shocked to hear that those two must have tried to keep tabs on him. Or maybe it was a ruse? Someone disguising themselves as Issei? He knows people who can do that sort of thing, people he would rather be as far away as possible.

"PLEASE BAZZ! IT'S ABOUT ASIA! SHE IS IN TROUBLE!"

It felt like his fingers moved on their own, turning the key to unlock the door. Bazz opened the door hastily and came face to face to Hyoudou Issei, a wounded Hyoudou Issei.

Leaning against the frame, Issei breathed heavily as his head wound continued bleeding. Issei looked like he ran in a marathon at high speed on his feet, but one that was desperate and serious.

"Asia…" he heaved slowly, catching his breath and trying to get a word out as he took a step forward "Asia is... she is in trouble!"

The knife fell at the side as Bazz quickly caught Issei before he fell, fatigued and bleeding in the head.

"Cool it… cool it…" said Bazz calmly, dragging Issei into the sofa and prompting him to sit "Alright. I want you to take a breather and calm down"

"I…" Issei took another deep breath "I… I can't leave her…"

"You won't… now sit and calm down, I'll get you something to drink and take care of that head wound"

Something within Bazz's soul suddenly acted on instinct, remembering the brunette's bloody corpse back in the park, remembering all those people back in Germany…

**Ten minutes later…**

"And that's what happened." Issei finished his explanation, drinking a bottle of water Bazz gave him. He winched after trying to move his head, his wrapped up head that Bazz helped to make.

_'Whoever thought stitching yourself up can give you practice…'_

Issei explained to him everything that has happened to him in the past hour. He accepted a job that was given to Gremory's crew, something to do with some tasks or wishes people or clients ask them. jobs can range from mundane ones like helping out some guy who is into anime (Issei explained to him an example he was given) or a serious one like Stray Devil hunts. Each member of a Devil Peerages has these tasks as a way to help not only the group they represent but also granting them several clients for their personal gain, like a promotion. This sounds like a slow process but it gets some of the grunts something to do.

"And this priest showed up in your client's place?" Bazz asked, trying to summarize his explanation. Forgetting to even ask him how he found him "With Argento helping him?"

" _She wasn't helping him_ " Issei corrected him, sounding angry at Bazz for suggesting it "Asia was _trying_ to stop the guy from doing any more damage" he explained "He was… the old guy I was supposed to help wasn't a Devil! He just wanted me to help him in taking care of his cat!" he clenched his fist in anger of the memory "And now… now the old guy is dead… because I wasn't strong enough to protect him..."

Bazz can see it is bothering him, the guy who hired him didn't think anything would happen if he asked a Devil for a mundane task. These days Devils no longer deal with humans with their souls, so that's a positive. But some will not see it that way.

"What happened to Argento?" Bazz asked, trying to steer Issei away from the memory.

"She…" he grimaced at the memory, putting his hand on his bandaged up head "The priest almost killed me when I tried to stop him but Asia… she _begged_ him to not do it… promising she will do _anything_ for him in exchange for my life" his hands tightened on the bottle, and on unconscious command, his Boosted Gear appeared in its full form. "The priest... Father Freed she called him… the bastard," Issei spat in anger "He was _laughing_ at her… like… it was just a joke to him… a sick joke…"

Bazz stayed quiet as he listened to the teen, leaning against the wall.

"But… before I could do anything Kiba and Koneko-chan saved me… teleported me back to the club," said the teen, even though his fellow peerage members saving him, Issei did not sound appreciative or at least, especially when he was this close to Argento "He _threatened_ her… Bazz…" he greeted his teeth "The way he laughed at her when she tried to save me… the way he looked at her… the way he touched her… he promised to… to… to…"

In his anger at the memory, Issei crushed the battle with his hand, spraying water everywhere. Bazz did not say anything about the mess, he understood what the Boosted Gear user was going through, the anger, and the inability to help someone you care from danger.

Bazz, who has been leaning against the wall, got off of it and walked close to the glass door that led to the balcony. Staring out into the town ahead, the sun is starting to set. It won't be long before nighttime hits and everyone is in their homes.

"And you came to me because?" asked Bazz "From the sound of it you want to save the little priestess but you came here instead" he turned to Issei with a look "You can ask your boss for help and she would have probably done so"

Issei blinked, not expecting Bazz to ask that kind of question (even if it was the most obvious), before rubbing his neck, uncomfortable all of the sudden.

Bazz's eyes narrowed "You didn't even ask her?"

"She wasn't there for me to ask her!" Issei explained "Both she and Akeno-san were out on a job and I…" he murmured, stopping his explanation after realizing how futile it is. His head turned downward, looking ashamed or disappointed with himself "I just… I wanted to save her I couldn't think of anything else… and I wanted someone to help me" he looked up and turned to Bazz "I just… I just came here… because I wanted your help. I don't feel Asia is _safe_ in that church, and I know I can't take the guy on without any help"

Bazz sighed, rubbing his forehead, feeling the fatigue coming back to him. Issei never once asked him for anything, except for homework or lessons he might not understand in school. But never for these types of circumstances _'Well… not normal circumstances,'_ not even when some gangs come by to threaten him just because he hanged out with Bazz, but he never asked Bazz to help this urgently.

And now, here he is, practically begging him to help him.

And he did not need to do so.

For he had made his decision the moment Issei revealed Argento is in trouble.

"Where is the Church?" Bazz asked, still staring at the town ahead. He was shocked to hear that there was an _actual_ church in town. Bazz thought Kuoh Town had only temples and shrines for the Shintos, but the existence of an old church building seems to indicate this town was at one point followers of the Church.

A church that, according to Issei, just started to operate a few weeks back, the same time frame when he started to sense the Fallen Angels when they first came to town.

And now, a priest is in the area? One that he suspects neither Gremory nor Shitori knew about. Even though Japan is Shinto turf. There are areas where other factions can lay claim on it, and Kuoh Town is Devil territory, with permission from the Shintos. Nothing comes in or out without one of them knowing it. Remembering his conversation with Gremory back in the park about knowing that there were Fallen Angels in the area. And Devils usually leave them be unless a _dispute_ arises.

But a priest? That's different. A priest means the Church, as in Heaven, as in the Devils' greatest enemies and rivals, as in Archangel Michael showing up to smite all of them. A Priest showing up in a Devil-owned territory unannounced, or hell, any member of the Church showing up in a Devil turf would only mean bad stuff follows or they follow it.

"Uhmm…" Issei scratched his chin in thought, trying to remember "I think it's on the other side of town? In the east? There aren't that many people over there except the old folks from what I've seen"

"Hmm… perfect place…" Bazz noted before walking back to the hallway.

"Perfect place?" Issei asked, puzzled "What do you mean by perfect place?"

Issei heard a door closing and the sound of it being locked. Bazz came back out carrying what seems to be a black duffle bag, browsing through its contents for a quick look, he nodded after seeing everything is in place and turned back to Issei.

"You told me earlier of Asia when she healed you yesterday after you hurt yourself from falling"

Issei flinched, from Bazz's tone, he can sense the disappointment coming from him.

"You didn't have to make it sound like it's my fault for falling…"

"Because it is," Bazz noted bluntly "But her powers, when she healed you, did you feel anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"As in negative reactions to her spells."

"Negative reactions?" Issei tilted his head in thought before shaking his head "Nope, nothing. I felt even better than before my fall!"

After Bazz left them back at the burger shop and Issei showed Asia around town as mentioned. Issei somehow fell from a couple of stairs after they finished touring around the shrine temple. Which of course, hurt the kid. But Asia, with the kindness of her heart, _too kind_ , helped Issei by healing him with powers, actual powers.

Now, it's not odd to see a member of the church to know a few healing spells, after all the Church Sisters' main duty is _healing_. But what truly caught his attention is that her healing powers healed a _Devil_. Without any consequences or after effect.

You see, healing spells are generally holy based powers, almost ninety-nine percent of spells are holy based or blessed in some form or fashion, so it's like putting poison into a Devil when using a healing spell. It is why Demonic spells don't exactly have healing based magic except for potions or elixirs, Devils have regenerative healing but it is not as effective as someone explains it. Only potions and elixirs like Phoenix bottles are one of the ways a Devil can heal quickly.

Which made it very alarming that Asia, a member of the Church, has healing spells that can heal _Devils_ without any backlash.

_'Someone wanted Argento here…in this town…'_

Bazz looked back at Issei and noticed him thinking over something, and Issei Hyoudou thinking over something is alarming enough.

"Got anyone else who can help you in this rescue mission?" Bazz asked "Because we would need a lot more than just you and me" he pointed at the Boosted Gear "And you ain't ready to use that thing full potential, so we need as much backup as we can"

"Hey! You don't have to make it sound like I am useless!" he raised his boosted gear "I can handle myself in a fight too!"

Bazz scoffed but said nothing. It is true, Issei had his hand full of fights whenever a couple of delinquents decided to pick a fight with him. Issei for reasons still bugging Bazz (despite his best effort in telling him to not get involved) got involved in his fights, and almost always got his ass kicked.

So yeah, the kid has the experience, if you count getting your ass kicked an experience.

As Issei dialed on his phone, Bazz went back to his room to quickly change, and by the time he came out, he changed to a casual attire which consisted of a white long shirt with a black vest over it and black pants.

"Called your backup?" he asked, which earned him a nod from Issei "Good" he turned back to the balcony for a moment, staring out into the buildings ahead. He turned back to Issei and asked: "How good is your flying with your bat wings?"

"My… _flying_?" Issei asked, confused.

"I'll take that as a no." He shook his head before proceeding to open the door that window that led to the balcony, letting the wind wash over his face as he stared into the town horizon. The moon's pale light shined high above. He turned to Issei, giving him a wide grin "Nothing like learning under pressure."

At first, Issei was giving him a bewildered look, staring at him before turning to the town ahead, realizing what he is supposed to do. His eyes turned, going from a confused lost deer into a focused and eager man. Eyes of a man willing to risk his life to save his princess.

"Wait," Issei stopped him "I know I can fly but how about you? You said you didn't have a Sacred Gear?"

"I don't," he cracked his neck and clicked his boots together "And I ain't flying, I am _walking._ "

Like an old muscle only now he decided to move, feeling the soreness, the rust, the spirit essence he hasn't used for two years.

His powers.

He knew that using it would trigger his chest wound and it did, like an old wound opening up but he ignored it, it took a lot of him to fight off the pain and focus it into his powers.

He sensed the spirit particles, for once he is using it more than trying to create arrows or sense other supernatural presence around town. Instead, he diverting it to his entire body, like Blut Vene earlier. And like that technique, he feels the pain on his chest intensifying, but he ignored it, with every fiber of his being he ignored it and marched on.

From his feet, a small blue fire began to form…

_**Hirenkyaku** _

* * *

**{END}**

* * *


	5. The Chariot, Part 2

**Arc: Monk of Destruction.**

* * *

**Glossary:**

"Greetings." Normal speech.

 _'Greetings.'_ Thinking speech.

 **[Greetings.]** Comms and phone speech.

 ** _{Greetings.}_** TV and Radio speech.

* * *

**{START}**

* * *

**~Asia Argento~ TIME: 07:45 PM**

"Oh lord… please keep your followers safe from evil…"

Asia Argento prayed by her bed as she held her cross close to her. The room that was given to her was damped, dusty, and dirty. Torn papers littered around her, no, pages, pages of the bible… all littered around her…

She held her cross tightly, something she has been doing ever since she came to the Church. She felt… anxious to be in God's house, she did not feel His protection, only darkness…

The door to her room opened, the sound of rust echoing around her room, showing its age and its lack of maintenance. She held her cross tightly, hesitant to turn around and face the person.

Asia shivered after feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Come now, Sister Asia" a man bemoaned behind her "Don't tell me you are _still_ angry. I let that little Devil leave without any divine punishment he deserves just as you asked"

She tightened her hand, keeping the cross close to her chest.

"Yes, I _might_ have… been a little excited in my mission to rid these cursed creatures, but you have taught me an important lesson and that is in forgiveness"

She wanted to argue, to question the lie he is telling her. She has seen what kind of person she dealing with. His pleasant, calming voice she first heard him with when she first came to the Church and a voice that made her feel… _welcomed_.

Standing behind her was a young man, early to mid-twenties. His white hair might look appealing to some outsiders, but those who know him, and Asia came to found out, _appealing_ is the last thing anyone would even think to describe Freed Sellzen.

"I am sure, that in your kind heart, you can forgive this humble servant of his lord," said the man, coming closer to the blond-haired girl.

Asia did not answer him, opting to continue praying in silence.

Freed's eyes turned from apologetic into a glare in an instant for her silence, sneering at the girl with contempt.

And proceeded to kick the young girl, cruelly so.

" _You little whore_!" Shouted Freed, gone the pleasing voice, replaced with a harsh one "I go out of my way to not hurt the little shit of a Demon because of your crying and begging!"

Asia tried to stand up, holding her head still, this is not the first time he has hit her, just an hour ago, after Freed injured Issei, she begged him to not kill him, he slapped her, calling her names for interrupting him. And now, he is doing it again.

She still held her cross tightly, tears slowly falling from her eyes.

"Please… stop…"

Another kick, this time to her abdomen.

"I don't know _what_ Raynare wants with _you_ , but I _get_ to have you when all is said and done" he grabbed her by the neck and lifted her to force her to face him, his red eyes staring at her own. Asia did not see any goodness behind them, the eyes that once welcomed her now stared at her with nothing but hatred, and lus-

She hitched, feeling his hand go somewhere people should not be going. She tried to fight, grabbing his hand from going lower.

"Stop it! Please!" she begged, trying with all of her strength to stop his hand from grabbing anything from her body.

She received a slap to the face, a hard one, which echoed in the room. The hit sent her back to the ground, tears continued falling from her eyes as she grabbed her cheek.

"Not only a whore! But you are a liar" Freed sneered, standing over her "Didn't you promise me you will do _anything_ for me if I let that brown-haired fuck go? Huh?!" he demanded, putting his foot over her head "Did I hear _wrong_?! Or did you _lie_ to me?!"

Asia cried, all the begging were for not if she says anything he will hit her if she says nothing he will hit her. And if she let him do anything to her… her heart sank at the thought…

"That's _enough_ "

A voice called the priest's attention, whose eyes twitched, not happy with the interruption.

"Can't you see I am _busy_ here!" he shouted at the newcomer, his eyes still leering at Asia "I was about to get started-"

"We are about to _start_ , and you abusing the girl would make things difficult," said the stranger "We need her at one hundred percent for it to succeed".

Asia raised her head, and she hitched in pain, but she fought the pain, she _needed_ to fight the pain.

The man was tall, much taller than Freed. His attire consisted of a pale gray trench coat, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves, and a black fedora. Asia suspected the man in the grey coat to not be from the Church, his aura was completely different from Freed, more powerful than the priest. So their interactions were limited when she first arrived for he was quiet, cold but had some form of familiarity to it she felt when she entered Churches back home, but different enough for her to feel worried and fearful.

Freed let out a loud scoff "Why? I thought you crows will start the ritual tomorrow"

The man in the grey coat groaned "Raynare's condition is getting worse" revealed the man in gray coat "Whatever hit her made sure her regenerative abilities are slower than usual. So we need to finish the ritual fast and get out of here before anyone gets the wind about us. When we are done, you can whatever you want with her"

Freed chuckled "Oh that's the _fun_ part!" he said in excitement before turning back to Asia "Well, little whore, looks like our little playtime will have to wait for another time" Asia shuddered, his red eyes had a glint behind it "I don't mind doing it with the dead!"

He let out a burst of loud laughter, walking out her room and leaving her with the man in the grey coat. Who helped her up to her feet and checked on her face.

"Thank… thank you…" she said meekly to the man in the grey coat, holding her swollen cheek and wiping away the tears.

"Don't thank me…" he answered coldly, backing away from the girl "Because what happens next isn't something you'll be thanking anyone for…" he turned and walked to the door "Follow me, Raynare wants to see you"

Asia clutched her cross closely and followed the man in grey coat into the dark hallway, after a few seconds she found herself into the larger hall of the building she stayed. Like her room, the hall did not age well, the lack of care to it showed the place to be starting to fall apart. Pews were littered and broken, wood was starting to rot, papers, burned and scattered all over the place. And with the only thing that stayed intact was the large cross located at the end of the hall.

She took a deep breath nervously. Around her were several men dressed in white and black garbs, like how Father Freed dresses. Each of them had a hood covering their heads as they converse with one another. Asia felt unnerved as some of them turned their sight to her as she passed by them, among them being Father Freed, who was staring at her like a hungry animal, following the man in grey coat until they reached the podium where the large cross was located.

"I brought her" the man in grey coat announced.

Asia looked up and saw two women she has never met waiting for him. One was a short, blond hair like hers, in twin tails. Dressed in what Asia believed to be a maid outfit. The other woman was tall, her long navy blue covered her right eye. Dressed in what looks like a business suit, with a maroon jacket and a skirt.

Between the two of them, the blond-haired girl looked at Asia with disdain, while the blue-haired woman had her head down, arms crossed under her breast, the aura she _radiated_ was overwhelming for Asia, more so than even the man in the grey coat.

"Kalawarner, Mittelt" the man in grey coat greeted them "It's time"

Asia felt a hand touch her shoulder, a cold hand. Hesitantly turning her head, she was greeted with a bandaged up and heavily injured Raynare. A woman Asia has been taking care since yesterday when she first arrived. Using her healing powers to help to no avail, her injuries were too severe for even her powers to help her.

Whatever injured Raynare, they were made with the intent to make her suffer.

"My little Asia…" through haggard breath and fighting through the pain "It's time for you to repay the favor… a favor that would help us" Raynare's eyes turned forward, and Asia followed before finally settling where Raynare was staring at.

The large cross.

"It's time for you to give me your Sacred Gear… _my Sacred Gear_ "

The cross she held close to her chest dropped to the floor as the fear and dread that she has been feeling ever since she saw Issei nearly die in front of her, ever since she has come to this Church she felt the dread…

The last time she felt even remotely safe is when she was with Issei, with Mr. Black. They made her feel safe, feel welcomed even, the last time she felt that before was back home…

Before she was exiled…

"Put her on the cross!" Freed's orders reverberated around the hall, and on command two priests quickly grab her by the wrist and drag the young girl closer to the large cross.

"NO! PLEASE! NO!" Asia cried out, tears falling from her eyes as she tried to escape the priests' grip, pulling away, scratching away, to no avail. She screamed for help, for anyone around her. She turned to the man in the grey coat, who was simply staring at her with a blank expression before turning away. The blond-haired girl in maid clothes was simply snickering at the sight of Asia's attempts. While the blue-haired woman had her head down, unchanged.

Raynare's grin widened, practically elated for what's about to happen.

The priest's set her close to the cross, despite her struggle, they managed to lift her arms as they clutch her wrist tightly. Forcing her to face everyone in the Church, from the priests to the newcomers, to Raynare.

"Nails!" Freed shouted "Bring out the nails! And let the ritual begin!" his eyes were focused on Asia, growing more animalistic, enjoying seeing her suffer and beg, just like when he hurt Issei… Her eyes widened after seeing another priest approaching her, carrying two large silver nails.

Tears continued falling, she struggled, she tried to escape, but she was weak, she felt weak

 _'Please… God… save me…'_ she begged inwardly, she felt exposed, she felt lost, she felt betrayed.

She felt alone-

***BOOM!***

Suddenly an explosion shattered through the side of the Church, sending a massive shockwave to everyone in the hall. Some of them were pushed far back to the other side of the wall, hitting hard into the concrete. Dust began to settle from the explosion, and after a few seconds, it dissipated, showing everyone just what had happened.

" _What the hell was that_?!" Raynare screamed, shocked by the blast " _Dohnaseek_!"

The man in grey coat, Dohnaseek, coughed from the dust as he tried to answer her, "Someone hit the building!"

" _What_?!" Raynare's shouted once more, teeth gnawing in irritation and anger "Who _hits_ a Church?!"

Asia, who was left unharmed along with the rest who were standing near the cross, coughed as she waved away the dust, trying to look through the mess in front of her, she managed to see through the dust before a gasp escaped her.

In front of them, by the entrance and behind a large number of priests, stood four people.

As the dust finally passed and things became clearer, the priests realized that there were people inside the Church and took stances, brandishing a holy blade from their coats. Freed took the lead, standing in front of the priests as he readied his swords, a two-bladed holy weapon.

Dohnaseek and the two women took their fighting stances, each of them had black wings sprouting out of their backs, revealing themselves to be Fallen Angels.

Asia rose wobbly, trying to keep herself from falling to get a good look at the four who came in the front and her eyes widened.

"ASIA!"

A voice, a familiar voice called for her name, a voice that made her heart skip and her eyes watering.

Issei Hyoudou, who came through the hole, stood in front of the priests, carrying a red gauntlet in his left hand. His eyes were on Asia, behind the softness she has seen it carries a look of focus and determination.

Standing by his side were two others she did not know, one was a blond-haired boy dressed in what looks like a uniform, carrying two swords in each of his hands. And the other was a white-haired girl, shorter than the rest of them, even shorter than Asia herself, had her hands up in a stance.

" _No_ …" Raynare whispered, shaking in her place, fear gripping her voice " _No_ … not _you_!"

And standing by Issei's side was Bazzard Black, carrying a large blue bow in his hand.

"We came to save you!" shouted Issei, the conviction behind his tone was enough to fill Asia's heart with hope, hope she thought she lost it just a few seconds ago.

Asia, tears dropping openly from her eyes, tears of joy.

* * *

**{D &C}**

* * *

**~Issei Hyoudou~ Three Minutes before the assault:**

"So…" Issei began after some period of silence, looking at the people around him as they surveyed the church ahead, the place where Asia is being held. Feeling restless ever since they came to the rooftop opposite of the place, every second he feels they are wasting the more Asia is in danger, he can just feel it "…You want us to _blow_ a hole by the side of the Church?"

Bazzard Black scoffed, looking through a duffle bag he brought with him "There ain't _us_ in this plan. _I_ will be the one who blows a hole into it just for you three to get in and not feel any effects from its walls" he noted, bringing a black glove out of the bag and wore it, tightening it around his hands. He brought out another piece of personal equipment from the bag, which was the silver cross he usually carries around with him in the academy "Unless _you_ know how to shoot out a blast powerful enough to make a hole out of that place"

Issei did not know whether it was a question or a statement but he answered without any hesitation.

"I am working on it," he brought out his Boosted Gear "Yesterday I managed to blow up a tree with a blast! Been thinking of giving it a name."

"I am sure that tree had it _coming,_ " Bazz cited nonchalantly, which caused Issei to flinch at his criticism "Unless you want to go to an alternative plan and sacrifice your dignity with pretty boy over there, they might actually give us Argento without any hassle."

Yuuto Kiba, who was surveying the Church ahead, cringed at Bazz's suggestion, even if he was being sarcastic about it. Kiba was the first person Issei called for help and thankfully he accepted without any hesitation, which gave him a few good points in Issei's eyes despite being his enemy for attracting the girls in his school.

Issei gave Bazz a horrified look "Dude, I told you that plan wouldn't work! And I am saving myself for girls!"

"You're right, they like them young and pretty," he said in sarcasm and eyed Kiba "Although I am sure they wouldn't complain _that_ much."

Kiba felt a sweat drop from his head before a hand touched his shoulder.

"…Don't worry, Kiba-Kun," said Koneko Toujou in a calm tone, another person who decided to come and help them. "…They will be gentle with you." she said at the blond-haired boy, who stared in horror at her sarcasm.

Issei did not expect her to come but she followed Kiba to make sure he and Issei don't end up hurt. That made the brunette extremely happy that despite making it clear she does not like him, she cares enough to help him in this rescue, even if they were saving a former member of the Church.

"Can we continue with the blowing the Church up, please?" Kiba pleaded, feeling a little uncomfortable with the looks he is being given.

A chuckle escaped Bazz, "Hey, I am just throwing a suggestion here" Tightening his glove, Bazz stood up and gazed at the Church "Alright, back to business, you three know how this goes down?" he asked, turning to the two others who came with them in this rescue.

"Of course, Black-san," said the blond-haired pretty boy, trying his best to forget the suggestion given by Bazz "This is not the _first_ _time_ we've faced a band of exorcists or Fallen Angels."

Another revelation Issei has come to find out is that the Church is currently the base of the Fallen Angels, something Buchou has been aware of for a while. One of them being Amano Yuuma, or whatever real name was, with her possibly involved in harming Asia fueled Issei's desire to save the priestess even more.

"I am sure your King has _trained_ you two well, then again, she does leave _all_ the heavy work to her servants," Bazz noted sarcastically, which caused Kiba to narrow his eyes before someone at the side told him to let it be "Just remember our deal, the crows are _mine_ and it is _not_ up for discussion" the German turned to Kiba "And if your King has anything to say about it, tell her I don't care."

Kiba sighed and nodded in acceptance and acknowledgment. Issei could understand the frustration, he knows he would have done the same with Bazz if he misspoke to _his_ King. But at the same time, he trusted Bazz, knowing when to argue with him and when to not, and this was not a time to argue with him. And if Souna Shitori couldn't do anything to change his mind, he doubts Rias Gremory could do the same, and this is coming from her Pawn.

Koneko nodded at Bazz in return, all the while she ate another chocolate. Issei has come to find out of Koneko's special abilities, which was sensing other's energy presence, at a certain distance she can count just how many are around her, and because of her Bazz and the others can make certain adjustments to Issei's original plan to make sure they get out of this alive and getting Asia safe.

He pointed at the Church ahead, the position they were standing gave them the view of the side of the building. A position Bazz specifically chose before Kiba and Koneko came.

"I'll blast a hole right on the side of the building, it should be big enough to destroy any form of protection it gives out against Devils" he explained, and the three nodded "The moment the arrow hits, we go through it right away. So don't tumble flying over there or…" he turned to Issei, "Hanging by a helping hand towards it"

Yeah, the flying part did not work for Issei, he fell the instant he got out of Bazz's balcony. So he had to run after him, Bazz refused to carry him, and he can't blame him for it and realize that he has to train even more if he has to get better and get any closer to his dream.

At least Kiba agreed to carry him when they charge, so that's a plus (He was too scared to ask Koneko, much to his shame and fear) even if he was his sworn enemy.

Bazz took a wide breath, flicking his wrist, the silver cross that hanged by his hip shook and instantly a large bow began to form from the palm of his hands.

Issei stared in awe of the bow. He expected some kind of energy made a destructive weapon had a messier shape from Buchou's description. But seeing it now it taking such a solid shape it's almost intimidating to look at despite its simple appearance.

"…She is moving," Koneko noted, leaning against the edge, staring at the Church with a dull look "…They are taking here somewhere in the Church."

Issei clenched his hands in anger, memories overflowing to his mind of Asia back in the old man's house when he saw her crying for the old man. When he saw her crying for _him_ … for getting hurt by the hands of Freed…

"Freed…" his eyes turn to rage, his tone turning lower from the memory.

"Tell me when she stops moving, I need to know where exactly she _stands_ " Bazz directed Koneko as he grabbed the blue string of his bow, pulling back, an arrow began to form, aiming at the Church.

Issei followed his aim back to the Church, still doubtful with Bazz's plan, despite the changes made when he originally pitched they just barged in the front door and save Asia before Bazz had to smack that idea from his head right away, explaining that it's stupid and suicidal to not only charge ahead like mindless grunts but also charging into a building that is an actual weakness to Devils. Doing this plan of Bazz, which is blowing a hole by the side of the Church, and in the process weakening the building's powerful holy blessing would give them the necessary advantage in the ensuing confusion.

"…She stopped," Koneko announced, nodding at a specific area "…She is there… and she is _growing_ weaker."

The air around them tightened as Bazz's hands continued pulling back the string until it reached the end. His green eyes glowed, blue aura began to appear from his hands as his gloves began to react in his actions.

_**Heilig Pfeil** _

And then, he let go of the arrow.

* * *

**{D &C}**

* * *

**~Bazzard Black~ Present Time:**

He did not expect to see this many priests in one place, let alone exiled ones from the Church. Then again, Fallen Priests almost always go wherever Fallen Angles hang around in the world.

 _'Priests and Churches... all that's left is a Little Timmy and you got the unholy trinity lump in one place'_ his eyes turned back to Issei and Kiba, _'Scratch that, these priests would probably consider this a win...'_

The plan was simple, in his mind, hit them in one side and storm in, simple, effective and the enemy wouldn't expect a full-on assault, let alone one such as this scale. Yeah, he might have gone overboard with his shot but he made sure to not use a full power arrow shot from the get-go it doesn't want to hurt Asia by mistake.

_'And to think the kid said it wouldn't work.'_

Stupid plan? Yes, even by his standards. But they couldn't just barge through the front door right away (Which was Issei's original plan), these people were expecting an attack from the Devils who own this territory one day, so an attack wouldn't shock them unless they receive an unexpected one.

A giant arrow shot from his bow was one idea, which would blow the side of a building and weakening the holy blessing this place might have, and it worked. Now most of them were confused, and unfocused with the sudden attack. With the holy blessing gone, giving the Devils a better footing.

"I count twenty", Yuuto Kiba whispered by his left "Not to mention the seven currently on the ground and the three who are knocked out," he looked up and saw the Fallen Angels "Plus the four Fallen Angles."

"Three," Bazz pointed at the terrified Raynare "She ain't be doing any action, I made sure of that."

Bazz expected Issei to call in one person at least for help, two would be an achievement, and the dumb pervert managed to do so without begging to people. Managing to convince Kiba and Koneko (He never bothered to ask what her last name was, so he'll start calling her white hair) to come and help him.

 _'At least Gremory isn't here…'_ he thought, their King and Queen were out on a job, and didn't know about this little rescue mission Issei planned because the pawn said that there is a possibility she might have taken a neutral stance, even Kiba supported the idea of his king taking it, which is why he decided to help Issei out of the goodness of his heart. Koneko for her part simply came along to make sure they don't get killed.

"Yuuma…" Issei whispered by his right, eyeing the injured Fallen Angel "You were right that she would be here…"

"Focus kid," Bazz advised, his sight were on Asia "We are here to save your little Girlfriend, everything else is just extra."

Issei nodded and took a stance, bringing out his Boosted Gear, not even embarrassed or denying the fact he just called the priestess his girlfriend.

"Well well well~" a priest began clapping, walking ahead of the unit of priests. His white-hair shined from the moonlight that came from the hole Bazz made. Red eyes studying each of them before settling on Issei "Look at you! You _abomination_ finally grew a set of balls!" said the priest.

"Freed!" Issei glared at the priest "You are the one who took Asia away!"

"Took her away?" The priest, Freed, tilted his head in confusion "Who said anything about taking her away? She came to us after she was kicked out of the Church! She should be grateful we even accepted the little whore!" Freed brought out his tongue "Oh! I got such a _hard-on_ when the bitch begged me to not waste you back at the old man's house!"

"… _Disgusting,_ " Koneko whispered under her breath, and Kiba nodded in agreement.

Bazz brought his hand in front of Issei, stopping him from doing anything rash, he turned and looked up to Asia, who was staring at them in shock and hope. Tears falling down her cheeks.

Her swollen cheeks.

He clenched his hand into a fist but kept his cool under control.

"Listen up you Godless fucks!" Bazz began addressing everyone in the room "You have a chance to leave this room with your limbs intact, step away, it is not worth it. But step up, we'll make sure you'll regret _stepping_ up like a _fucking_ idiot" said the German, surveying his surroundings and occupants before settling at the Fallen Angels "Same goes with you crows, leave now, and I am sure your bosses will give you a second chance"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Freed began to shake, almost trying to fight it off before finally bursting into a burst of laughter that echoed around the Church. Soon after, the other priests followed suit in laughing with who they acknowledge being their leader. The Fallen Angles, which is the tall man wearing a grey coat and the blond-haired girl chuckled alongside the priests, amused at his threat, while the blue-haired woman had her eyes on him with a focused look, and Raynare remained shaking in fear at the sight of him.

He still had his hands clenched.

"We waited too long…" Kiba whispered by his side "I am seeing some of them getting up…"

He is right, the whole explosion was to disorient them, confuse them when they attacked, but instead they decided to talk, like people with time in their hands. He never understood why people bother to talk to you before or during a fight…

Time for plan B.

"Guess we should introduce them to fear…" Bazz sighed, and the three with him tensed up, waiting for him to make his first move "You" he pointed at the white-haired priest "You the leader of the priests?" he asked, even if it was clear who led them.

Freed stopped laughing, finally acknowledging the German with a sneer.

"What of it? Chickenhead?" he chided, and Bazz let that one slide, he let it simmer "These Men are mine and they respect my authority!"

He looked around, some of them were shaking, some of the priests had their head down in prayer _'Even in exile they are still God-fearing zealots… or fearing this fuck'_ he turned back to Freed, his face still neutral.

"Her face" he pointed at Asia, who flinched after getting singled out, touching her cheek almost on instinct "Your doing?" he asked.

Now is Kiba's turn to hold Issei back after realizing what Freed has done, angered the swollen cheek of the priestess.

"Huh?" Freed uttered as he scratched his head "Her face?" he turned back to Asia with a sneer and grinned in her direction "Oh right! I did that, little whore didn't know her place" he turned back to face them "So I decided-"

He did not see the punch coming.

It was fast enough that no one would see it coming, not the priests, not the Fallen, and sure as hell not Freed.

The punch felt good, it felt… just right. It's been a while since he put his full strength into his punches as he always held back, especially against the local gangs in town. He knew he had to hold back if didn't want to kill them.

But Freed? He was a priest, no, he was an exorcist. The Church trained them extensively to be killing machines, to know nothing but fight Devils and serve a God who will never answer them.

And they can take a hit.

Freed's head bounced back from the punch, but as he was punched back, Bazz quickly grabbed him by the collar of his coat and dragged him close for another punched with the other hand.

Bazz continued punching him, holding him by the collar in one hand and the other was used to punch the ever-living hell out of him. Every punch echoed around the hall, every single one of them. He did not know what _really_ set him off, was it Asia's face? Did her expression and the clear signs of her cry cause him to just grab the priest and wail at him with all of his strength to punch the ever-living shit out of him? Or was it the stress? The fatigue for a hectic day? Or was it just the need to punch someone at the slightest chance he can get?

Whatever the reason was, it didn't matter, all that mattered to Bazz is to save Asia and make everyone who wronged regret it.

One punch caused one of the priests to gasp, the sound of bone crunching echoed in the silent hall. Freed's knees buckled, but Bazz made sure to hold him still by the collar of his coat.

"Stand straight and take a _beating_ you little shit" Bazz warned, pulling him up and delivered another punch.

Another caused Raynare to scream in fear, but not for the priest, but for the existing fear she had for the German.

Another one caused Koneko to stare in shock.

Another one caused Kiba to look away.

Another one caused Issei to be taken aback at the brutality, even if the one receiving it was Freed.

And another one caused the Fallen Angels to tense up.

Punch, teeth began to fall from Freed's mouth, a lot of teeth.

Punch, and blood smeared across God's house.

Punch, and the priests began praying for a God they abandoned.

Punch.

Punch.

Punch…

"…"

"…"

"…"

Bazz let Freed's limp body go, he was already knocked out by the seventh punch, his face smashed up, and his eyes shut bloody, his cheek swollen beyond recognition. His teeth were everywhere, some even catching a priest nearby.

Asia, possibly out of petty, or out of the goodness of her heart, was taken aback at the brutal beating the priest was given. Even after everything she has suffered under his hands, she seemed to feel bad at the beating he has taken.

Issei glared at the priest's limp body and spat in his direction.

Cracking his neck, Bazz turned at the rest of the priests, his eyes turning from neutral into a glare. The air around turning warmer by the second as the heat began to come out of the German.

Fear, the quickest way for a crew of warriors to feel true fear is to beat the strongest among them. And Freed was the strongest among the priests here in the hall. Break him, brutalize him, show him just what kind of fight this will be, soon the others will follow.

And they did, some of the priests let their weapons go and ran into the nearest entrance running and screaming in fear. Bazz and the Devils let them pass, some taking the door, others taking the hole Bazz made.

"Nineteen…" Kiba said through haggard breath, still trying to shake off the brutal beating he has witnessed. Even though he hated the priest and what he represented, the beating looked a little too much for the teen "Only nineteen priests…"

Bazz nodded and eyed the Fallen Angles "Get ready" he ordered the three and they took their stances.

"You…" one of the priests began through shaky breath, his eye was on the fallen Freed "You spilled blood of His follower in His house!"

The priest, the ones that remained and were more pissed than fearful, brought out their weapons.

_'And from their anger, their true self will appear…'_

Bazz aimed his bow at the Fallen Angels, the sound of chain shaking by his hip echoed as the cross he carried with glowed in blue.

"This ain't God's house, preacher. Just a house with three walls, a hole, and a roof," said the tall student, his shoulders tensing up in anticipation.

His comments angered the priests greatly, and earned a few chuckles from the Fallen Angels, except for Raynare.

Issei took his stance, the green orb at the heart of his Boosted Gear glowed in anticipation.

Twirling his two blades, Kiba surveyed his surroundings.

Koneko brought her fists up, despite her small frame and stature, she brought out a terrifying aura.

Raynare, possibly out of desperation, or stupidity _'Which goes hand in hand for her now…'_ took a step forward and began to shrill like a banshee.

"KILL THEM! KILL ALL OF THEM!" Raynare shrieked out her orders "I WANT THEM DEAD! I WANT THEM ALL DEAD" She pointed her wrapped fingers at his direction, shaking in fear "I _WANT THE CHICKEN HEAD DEAD_!"

The priests let out a battle cry, and charge forward, raising their holy blades in their attack.

They readied themselves but Koneko jumped in front of the trio, raising her legs, and brought it down on the wooden floor. And through sheer strength, the rotten wood shattered, causing hundreds of splinters to burst from the ground and catch the charging priest, stopping and dazing them.

"Holy shit…" Bazz muttered at the strength delivered by the small girl, feeling a sweat drop.

"Holy crap!" Issei shouted in awe "I never knew Koneko-chan was this strong!"

Kiba nodded "Koneko-chan is a Rook, her piece's abilities are enhancing her strength" he explained, twirling his swords and taking a stance "And I am a Knight"

Kiba charged forward, faster than normal eyes can see, and swing his sword at the disoriented exorcists. Slashing away at their arms and legs, making some of them immobile.

"…Kiba becomes fast" Koneko finished, quickly dodging an oncoming strike from an overeager priest, and she delivered a vicious punch by his rib.

Issei, despite being pretty motivated and pissed, asked them to hold back in not going overboard in this fight, which in translation means no killing. Which Bazz doesn't mind following, death is the easy way out, a broken bone and living with one is far worse.

Along with the fact he wants the crows to be alive if he doesn't want Azazel to annoy him that he killed a couple of his stupid followers not knowing any better.

The four continued their fight, with Issei and Koneko punching their way to rush forward, while Kiba and Bazz continued occupying the ones left behind, making sure they focus on them.

"Kalawarner! Mittelt! Kill them! I want the chicken head dead!" Raynare shouted, growing fearful after seeing how the priests are getting curb stomped by the four, and without Freed being there to lead them, the result is apparent to whose side is winning. She grabbed Asia by her wrist and dragged her back to the large cross "Dohanseek! With me!"

Mittelt, the blond-haired girl, smirked in anticipation "I got dips on the pretty boy blondie!"

"Hmm…" Kalawarner's eyes were on Bazz with interests.

"Let me go!" Asia tried to pull away from Raynare's grip to no avail.

Dohanseek turned to Raynare, flabbergast at her order "Just what the hell are you doing?!"

"Finishing the ritual!" she responded, sounding desperate by the second "We… we have to do it!"

" _Oh hell_ …" Bazz swore under his breath after realizing what Raynare is doing, the giant cross and a Sacred Gear user by its side takes a no brainer to know what they are about to do "Kid!" he called for Issei attention, dodging a swing from a priest, Bazz delivered a nasty head-butt at him, knocking him out "Save Argento! They are trying to get her Sacred Gear!"

"What?!" Issei turned to Raynare in anger.

Before Bazz could take another step forward, he saw something coming in his direction, and at the last second, he moved his body out of the oncoming holy spear that passed by him and hit a nearby wall, destroying it in an instant.

 _'That was fast… too fast…'_ he turned to face the one who threw it, raising his bow to aim and fire only to be looking at a pair of high heel shoes hitting him face first, sending him flying across the hall and hitting into the entrance, opening it on contact.

"BAZZ!" Issei shouted and tried to go back-

"Issei-san!" Kiba grabbed him before he could do another step back.

The kick managed to send Bazz outside, skidding a couple of feet on the grass dirt until he managed to stop himself by using his feet.

"What's with people _kicking_ me…?" he shakes his head "I am getting slower…" trying to shake off the dizziness and pain from the attack. His eyes turned up and saw someone flying towards him.

With her holy blade ready, the Fallen Angel, the woman known as Kalawarner tried to stab the disoriented Bazz, who at the last second managed to move out of the way. Grabbing her by the wrist, he brought his head back and pushed it forward to deliver a head-butt at the crow.

But Kalawarner, through the use of her long legs, brought her knee up to block his head, sending a powerful shockwave behind her. But she remained undeterred, she pulled back to give herself enough space and shot out her legs, hitting her high heeled shoes on the shoulder, and because it is high heels, it felt like she was stabbing him on his shoulder.

His already injured shoulder.

" _FUCK_!" He shouted in pain and let go of her wrist, not believing his luck that his already banged-up shoulder is slowing him down here. Fighting through the pain, he quickly blocked another leg strike from the Fallen Angel. He grabbed her legs, brought her close, and this time managed to deliver a head-butt. The force behind the hit was powerful enough to send her head back and shattering her nose.

He twisted his body, hands still on her leg, and proceeded to throw her across the field a couple of feet away from him.

 _'What's with women fighting in fucking high heels?!'_ he thought in anger, grabbing his bleeding shoulder, already pouring out into his shirt and jacket _'Useless powers…'_ his bow has dissipated, and even if he summoned it again his shoulder is too banged up, he can't use it properly "I fucking hate bows… useless in a fight..."

The Fallen Angel is much smarter than he thought, she knows that at a distance he could fire a couple of arrows in her direction and do serious damage, the same as what happened with Raynare.

Kalawarner spat out blood, standing on one knee as she shook off her distortion. Looking up, she glared at the injured German, before smirking "When they told me Raynare had her ass handed to her I thought the Boosted Gear welder or the Devils did the deed" she noted, standing up, she flicked her wrist and summoned another holy spear. Hers was unique that the others he has seen, a golden light, compared to Raynare's purple blade. Those with their unique holy light, be it Angels or Fallen, represent their place in the Angel society, namely their rank.

Wings are the easiest to guess an Angels rank, the more wings they have the higher they are. Their holy light indicates the same, however, it varies. Sometimes you get a golden light but you get a scrub. Sometimes you get the opposite, sometimes you get someone who backs it up.

"Kalawarner, Grigori. Former Principality of Heaven" she introduced herself.

Power of Heaven, basically a lieutenant of Heaven. The holy faction hierarchy is composed of three groups, or Spheres as they call. The Third Sphere is one of them and they are composed of grunts, the soldiers, the Angels who are put into the frontline. Composed of Angels and Higher Angels with The Principality of Heaven (which is an actual rank) act as sergeants or mother hens in taking care of the Angels.

_'Guess ranks mean shit in the Grigori if Raynare gets to become a leader of her crew…'_

Bazz cracked his neck, and flicked his wrist, summoning his bow once again, the silver cross shaking as the blue orb glowed at its center.

_**Heilig Bogen: Bow Form** _

"Bazzard Black," Bazz introduced himself, "Student of Kuoh Academy"

Kalawarner raised an eyebrow "Not going to introduce who you really are, bowman?" she asked, smirking at him.

Bazz gave her his own smirk "Used to be a _knight_ if you are that curious." he noted in sarcasm.

Well… not exactly in sarcasm.

Kalawarner took a stance and readied her spear, splitting the long weapon into a double short sword.

Bazz readied his bow and pulled the string, gritting his teeth in pain as blood continued pouring out of his shoulder, the arrow began to form and taking a solid form.

The Fallen Angel took flight, sprouting out four wings from her back, she flew straight like a bullet, bringing her golden spear forward. Bazz responded by firing a volley of arrows toward the Fallen Angel, who maneuvered and dodged each shot. Using _**Hirenkyaku**_ , Bazz enhanced his speed to dodge each of her attacks, going backward and giving himself a couple of distance to let him fire a few more shots in her direction.

" _HCK_ -"

That is until his wounds began to catch up to him, namely the one on his chest. Gritting his teeth, Bazz knew that if he slowed down even for one second, which would mean his death-

"Got you!" Kalawarner managed to cut the distance, stabbing her spear forward with the intent to kill.

Bazz, while with some difficulty as he fought off the pain, dodged at the last second, his wound was too severe, plus the one in his chest is adding to his already diminishing strength due to using his powers more than usual.

But alas, it wasn't enough, just as he managed to cut another distance, Kalawarner, through the use of her wings and already full strength, decided to bulldoze her way through his attacks, allowing some of them to hit her but she remained undeterred, focused and determined to hurt Bazz.

With the use of her split spears, she came in close, stabbing him by the legs, causing Bazz to shout in pain. And just as he was to swing a counterpunch, Kalawarner used her long legs to trip him, causing him to fall back first.

He tried to get up but the Fallen Angel quickly used her other speak to stab him by his left hand, the hand where he was carrying his bow.

Possibly she has noticed it beforehand, but she used her holy spear to cut the silver chain that held his cross off of his person, which forced his bow to disappear in an instant as, without it, he won't be able to summon any sort of weaponry. He tried to use his other hand to grab her by the legs, but Kalawarner quickly caught him, using her foot to step on his hand, stabbing it with her high heels.

"I…" she breathed heavily, seeming excited from their short exchange "…Win~"

Bazz gritted his teeth, not because of the pain, but he was still not at one hundred percent.

"I wouldn't…" he grimaced, trying to resist the pain "I wouldn't exactly call it a win…" Bazz cited, trying to talk from the pain coming from three different directions. Both of his hands, and his leg.

He groaned in pain after Kalawarner pushed her heels on his hand "Really now? Excuses?" she asked, sounding unimpressed "When I heard little Raynare had her pride shattered, I thought I might have found someone to entertain me in this little backwater of town" she noted, standing tall over him. Bazz finally realized just how tall she is, possibly the tallest women he has met, towering even him "I expected _more_ than a mediocre workout"

 _'You and me both…'_ he twitched, trying to move his arms but Kalawarner stopped him _'Somewhere in the world… I can hear Jugo laughing at me if he saw me right now losing this way… if he can laugh that is…'_

He had to bury that memory the moment that name came out…

"But…" she leaned closer, bending over, which in the process caused her heel to stab deeper into his hand "I can let it slide… if you become my little pet, I might teach you a few tricks~"

 _'What's with people asking me to join their crew… it's either that or be a slave, usually both at the same time…'_ thought the German _'I already had my fill with those type as it is…'_

He had to think of something… anything that can get him out of this predicament. Almost all scenarios lead to the same result, with him grovel in the ground feeling like his soul leaving out of his body.

 _'I can't use Blut Vene at my state…'_ thought the German _'But…'_ his eyes turned to her energy spear and something clicked in his mind, a memory resurfaced, a recent one

_**"Except you absorb only the Spirit elements, like picking a specific fruit in a fruit basket"** _

Sona Sitri's voice echoed in his mind, which caused him to groan inwardly, in a life or death situation, Shitori's voice somehow makes worse.

_**"Basically, if you want to use the fruit example for simplicity"** _

He heard his own voice, sounding miserable as always.

_**"But it isn't that simple. You are dealing with a lot more than just picking a single particle or fruit, you need more focus to absorb such singular element in a large basket of energies"** _

_**"That one takes a long time for me to explain but if you want me to shorten it, I can absorb other elements and my body can pick out the spiritual particles, it's just…"** _

_'Your body reacts negatively to it…'_ he echoed Sona's words, turning to look at Kalawarner's holy blade, a holy blade made out of magical particles, particles that possess many elements…

"Well? What do you say?" Asked Kalawarner.

He groaned in pain but still gave her a weak grin.

_'Focus… you used it a hundred times before… except with the other crap piled with it'_

" _No_ " he responded defiantly "I already _bowed_ my head to one old fucker, no need for me to bow to another just because it got a pair of tits and kicked my ass" he chided, his words carried a vicious venom behind it.

He can feel it, the air around him tightening, no, _absorbing_. He focused his strength on the two blades currently pierced through his hand and his legs.

Kalawarner's eyes turned into a glare, she sneered at his defiance and summoned another blade with her free hand, and she swung, aiming at his neck.

Bazz, even with the imminent death, was still grinning in confidence.

_**Ransōtengai! Heavens Puppet Suit.** _

Time slowed down around him, hearing nothing but his breath, as ragged as it is. Around him, he could feel the spiritual air, a feeling he hasn't felt since he first came to Japan. Ever since he left… his home…

 _Lichtreich_.

From his hand, blue patterns started to appear, surrounding the holy blade pierced to his hand, same with the one on his leg, and quickly it connected itself to the blade.

Small strings began to burst out of the palm of his hands, and spreading out in the air, eating away any form of energy it can sense. Starting with Kalawarner's holy blades…

"DIE!" Kalawarner's swung her blade and made contact with his neck, but instead of blood spluttering, she saw something that shocked her.

The blade did not cut through his neck, it was blocked, blocked by his neck.

Her eyes widened as she stared at his neck, blue veins taking shape all over the area where her blade connects. Blocking it like some sort of shield. But she also noticed something glow, a silver chain revealed itself behind around his neck, holding a small silver pentacle, and it started glowing blue in its entirety.

_**Blut Vene** _

Kalawarner's realized, much to her horror, that her two blades that pinned him down were gone, freeing one of his hands.

" _Shit_!" she tried to use her wings to escape but she still had her foot on his other hand, which gave Bazz the opening to grab it tightly, stopping her escape.

She screamed in pain after feeling a burning sensation on her foot, and her eyes turned into shock after noticing the smoke coming from his hand, the hand that held her foot. Before long, her high heel shoes began to melt away, like it was nothing but paper.

"Why you little shit- AHHH!" She shouted in pain as three arrows pierced her by her shoulder, she forgot his free hand.

On his hand, he did not carry his usual bow, instead, he carried a large crossbow, its handle shaped like a handgun.

_**Heilig Bogen: Crossbow Form** _

Distorted and in pain from the attack, Bazz let go of her foot, causing her to stumble backward. But before she could shake it off, Bazz shot out his free hand and grabbed her by the face, smoke still came out of the palm of hands.

" **Burn** " he commanded in a low tone.

And flames burst out of the palms of hands, burning through his black gloves and the Fallen Angels face like a flamethrower coming out. Kalawarner screamed in agony, the flames continued burning through her face and hair, and before long she got down on her knees and tried to shake off the burning to no avail.

Bazz quickly delivered a swift kick across her face, knocking her out cold, and on contact, the flames dissipated.

Collapsing on one knee, Bazz took a deep breath, his hand still coming out smoke while carrying his crossbow in the other. He looked solemnly at the Fallen Angel, he did not need to use his powers, not to this extent, but he was desperate, he felt weak, he felt useless after being out of the game for so long.

"Oh shit…" he felt his stomach rumble, and before long, he started vomiting out everything he has eaten today in one fell swoop. The negative reaction of using other elements to charge himself has made itself known in the worse way possible. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself down and muttered: "Never again…"

Bazz brought out the pentacle that hanged by his neck, remembering wearing it back at his apartment after asking Issei to call in for help as a last resort for him to use in case the cross Azazel gave him (which did end up looking like an eyesore like he thought) gets destroyed or targeted. It felt heavy wearing it, old memories resurfacing the moment he touched its silver surface.

Memories of shame, shame to himself for he once was...

_'I am sorry grandpa…'_

It's been years since he last used the silver cross, or pentacle if he doesn't want to confuse people, not ever since he first joined _them_.

He stood up and walked to the body of the Fallen to check up on her. His fire did not turn her into a burned victim as he had feared, her Fallen Angel traits protected her enough from doing any serious damage but powerful enough to cause her to scream in agony from the fire.

 _'It's been a long time since I last used it… burning someone is never a pretty sight'_ he took a deep breath and sat on one knee beside the unconscious body of the Fallen Angel. Staring at his hand, he clenched it tight to stop the smoke, the flames managed to burn through the gloves in an instant _'At least I got my crossbow back… so that's a plus…'_

He stood up and turned his head to the direction where the Church stood, the place turned quiet, he trusted their abilities well enough to have done the job in saving Argento. Well… he trusted Kiba and Koneko. Issei still has a long way to go but at least he is motivated to get better.

***BOOM***

An explosion erupted from the back of the church, and this time it wasn't his fault.

 _'Ah hell… what did you do this time, kid…'_ he grimaced in pain, grabbing his shoulder but soldiered on. Turning his sight to the Fallen Angel he defeated. First picking up the silver cross Kalawarner cut off then he grabbed her sleeping body and prompted her up to his other shoulder with much difficulty and pain, but he shook it off and walked back to the Church, hoping they at least survived.

* * *

**{D &C}**

* * *

**Back at the Church…**

He has to be honest, he did not expect to see this kind of result.

Surrounding him were the priests, knocked out and bloodied up. A few had missing limbs courtesy of the Knight, and few were groaning in pain, complaining they had broken ribs and arms, courtesy of the Rook.

Ahead of him, the place where the large cross once stood was gone, replaced by a giant hole made by Hyoudou Issei.

Issei, standing tall over Raynare. Was hugging a crying Asia close, consoling her and comforting her.

The red gauntlet on Issei's hands caught his attention, it changed shape and appearance. Covered up to his elbow, taking a spikier shape, almost draconic from the looks of it, with clawed fingers and blades sprouting out from the sides, the green orb remained at the heart of his hand but it became larger.

He walked up towards where Koneko sat on top of the pile of knocked out priests, along with them is one of the Fallen Angels, the one with blond hair who looked like she took a beating. The white-haired girl turned her head and nodded at him in greeting. Putting Kalawarner's unconscious body beside her.

Looking around he noticed something amiss.

"Where's the other crow, the big guy in the coat?" Bazz asked, did they burned his corpse or something?

Koneko pointed at the giant hole and Bazz let out a whistle after realizing what she meant. Not bad, kid sure packs a lot of firepowers.

"Black-san" Kiba approached them, cleaning off his blade after the fight "Thank goodness you are alright" he regarded the German with a smile.

He grunted in pain but answered nonetheless "Yeah, feeling _real_ peachy after getting my ass kicked"

"Bazz! You are ok!" Issei's voice somehow made him twitch in annoyance, that sound way too happy in his book. He turned to the approaching Issei, with Asia helping him stay standing. She gave the tall student a warm smile, a smile he feels he does not deserve.

"Mr. Black! I am so happy you are here with us!" Asia said warmly, looking happier than the miserable little girl he saw when they first came bursting through the Church. It made Bazz feel proud for once, saving someone.

Bazz, for the first time in a long time, let out a genuine smile at the priestess.

"That makes both of us, sister," he said, and Asia responded with a wide smile.

"When I saw you get kicked out through the door, I thought the worse might have happened!" Issei noted and gave him a thumbs up "I guess I got worried over nothing! Even though you look like you got the crap beaten at you!"

He doesn't know if he should be flattered for Issei worrying for him, or insulted because he thought Bazz could have lost in the fight.

Bazz looked Issei up and down and noted that even he looked like crap, a bloody face, a scar here, and a bruise there.

_'Say what you will, the priests and the crows put up a fight'_

He let out a chuckle but grunted in pain "You and me both…" he turned and looked back at the hole Issei made "You did that?"

"Huh?" Issei stared back at the giant hole behind him "Oh right! I was getting my _ass_ kicked by this bigger dude in a trench coat and all of a sudden, I heard this voic-"

" _Never mind_ … I just remembered who I was talking to…" Bazz interrupted him, already feeling tired just from listening to Issei, whose habit in telling tall tales and talk for way longer than he has any right of doing.

"Hey! Just so you know I am very proud of myself –WOAH!" Issei quickly caught Bazz from falling.

He grunted in pain and hunched over, and Issei quickly grabbed him by the shoulder, trying to make sure he doesn't fall, already with him feeling fatigued and the injures finally catching up to him. Added with him using the holy spear, which possesses a lot of elements other than Spirit particles, did a number to him because his body and soul are not used in handling such foreign things.

He should have taken that _nap_ earlier…

Just as he was about to try to shake off the pain, something he has been doing for all day, he senses something cover itself around his body. It felt… pure. It felt… kind.

 _'Healing spell?...'_ he turned to Asia, whose eyes were closed and her hands were hovering over his shoulder, a bright light came out of it as she started healing his injuries.

Asia moved to his injured hands and leg, her spells working their magic over them, and quickly as they appeared the wounds were gone, including the one on his shoulder.

He wanted to ask her to heal _another_ part of his body, feeling his _chest_ still nagging like it never left. But he knew he would be asking _too_ much, especially from someone as kind as Asia Argento.

He did not deserve it, he needed that thing as a reminder...

"There!" Asia declared, proud of her work as she held both of his hands to hers and Bazz noted just how tiny they felt compared to his "All healed like they were never there!" she regarded optimistically.

"Awesome work Asia!" Issei compliment the priestess "It's like there were never there in the first place!"

Asia blushed from the compliment and smiled brightly.

"Impressive" Kiba voiced out what he saw, impressed at her powers. Koneko for her part nodded and gave the girl a thumbs up.

Standing up straight, Bazz rotated his joint to get a feel to it and it felt like he was never injured. For the first time since this whole mess started back at the park, he felt a hundred percent!

Physically that is, he still feels like shit when it comes to his powers.

"I…" he tried to pick the right words, turning his sight to Asia, he did not know what to exactly say, and he rarely if ever thanked anyone, not even Azazel got one from him after getting him out of Germany. But this time… this time it felt like the right time "Thank you, Asia"

Asia's smile brightened, widening to the point it felt like he was staring at the sun at how freaking bright it looked "You are welcome!"

Bazz turned to Issei and the rest "You got a place for her to crash? Because let's be honest she can't exactly stay here" he waved the Church around him "Not looking like the Lord's place with the blood and limbs"

Asia's expression became downcast, despite everything that has happened to her, from her exile, from her treatment from them, Church and former members, she still cared about her faith. She started praying, holding her hands together for those who were harmed today.

Her action made the three Devils twitch a little but did not complain.

"Well… I've been thinking she can stay at my house," Issei said after some thought, turning between Asia, who seemed happy at the suggestion, to Bazz, who had an eyebrow raised "Although I have to explain to my parents why a girl is currently is living with us. They wouldn't mind, I am sure, but…"

Koneko let out a snort "…Parents know you are a pervert" she noted. Bazz agreed on that part, he'll need one hell of an explanation that doesn't paint him like the perverted fool he is.

"Eh? A pervert?" Asia asked in confusion.

"As- As- As I was saying, Asia can stay with me for as long as she wants" Issei quickly continued speaking, avoiding to explain to Asia and expose her innocent ears "Maybe I can ask Buchou for some help"

He did not like that idea, feeling he wasted more time than necessary "Fine," he turned and stared at the hole behind him "You guys can go back home, I'll take care of things here."

Issei nodded with Asia while Kiba looked hesitant. Before they burst through the Church Bazz told them he needs the crows alive and he will take care of them, which cast doubt from Kiba and Koneko, and he can't fault them for it. Kiba explained to him that the Devils always clean up after any mess made by any supernatural forces in their territory.

He had to fight off his scoff

After some arguments in part of Kiba insisting to know why, Koneko had to step in and tell him to back off, which Kiba obliged after some hesitation.

Bazz _really_ had to thank his self-control and the white-haired girl for intervening.

But it seems there was still some objection on his part.

God… he always hated those who are too loyal for stupid causes…

"…Kiba-Kun" Koneko grabbed him by the cuffs of his uniform "…Let's go home"

He hesitated for a moment before eventually sighing, and followed Issei and Asia through the opened entrance, leaving Bazz on his own with the bodies of the priests and Fallen Angels.

 _'Is it a Devil thing to be so fucking stubborn? Or I am just dealing with noisy people…'_ he sighed, and he thought he would be only dealing with Shitori, now the number is growing by the day.

He turned to the right and found the only person still awake among all of these unconscious bodies (he suspected some of them to be dead, he saw how Kiba did not look like he was holding back) and they were still shaking in fear.

Raynare rocked back and forth, seating on the dirty floor looking like she's been crying in silence hoping they would go away. Muttering something under her breath in desperation in this turn of events.

"Do… do you know why I did it..." she asked him, almost absentmindedly, not realizing he is even there, not that he blames her. All of these failures and the beatings she took must have taken their toll on her confidence and psyche, which was already damaged when she fought him. Whatever she had planned with Asia and the fact it did not even come close to getting her Sacred Gear put a nail in the coffin, finally breaking her.

He did not answer her, he wasn't exactly the person you can talk about your feelings or ask for a psych evaluation. So Bazz went to work fixing the place up by seating up each of the bodies in different places.

The ones who were unconscious in one area, the same place Koneko had them placed, he threw Freed's prone somewhere in the pile, violently. The dead ones _'Pretty boy did not hold back like I thought'_ in another area. And finally, the Fallen Angels, all alive and breathing, even the guy in the grey coat who got the brunt of Issei's blast from his Boosted Gear, barely. He gently prompted each of them next to Raynare, who was still rocking back and forth.

After five minutes, he looked at his work, impressed it didn't take him that long to fix the place up _'Might have to thank White hair on that…'_ and sat on the wooden floor, fiddling on his phone on a number he is looking for before finally finding it and press call.

"Tobio," he cited on the line before the person could even say ' _hello'_ , "It's me, managed to get some of your crows here. Got them tied up in a Church in Kuoh they used as a base."

 **[I know of it, it's the only one in town. I'll send in someone to clean it up]** Tobio the bartender noted, **[How about you? You need any help?]**

"No need, I got things taken care of on my end" Bazz answered, moving his shoulder to feel the full rotation. Asia did a great job with her Sacred Gear "Just get whoever you have so that I can go home and finally _sleep_ …"

Tobio let out a chuckle from the end of the line **[Noted, I already send the location to them, so they should be there any minute]** the bartender confirmed and Bazz felt like a weight escaped him, feeling like forever has passed when this whole mess **[Don't worry, you'll be home sleeping in no time.]**

He sometimes wishes that would permanent…

 **[Oh, before you hang up I got a message from the old goat,]** Tobio informs the German, which caused him to raise an eyebrow. Azazel usually sends messages to him by phone, sometimes by paper (He is pretty old fashioned), and sometimes through Tobio **[He says** _ **'To not expect any phone calls or visits for the time being. Troubles back home'**_ **, and don't expect any payments for the apartment for the next month, only for this month]**

That made him more confused, not the money part, he gets that "Troubles? What kind?" he asked.

 **[Sorry, Bazz,]** Tobio apologized, sounding guilty **[Can't say any official Grigori business through this line or to none members]** he explained **[Even if the old goat says is alright and he considers you apart of the family, but I also answer to Shemhazai, and he is still not sure with you.]**

He sighed "That's fine I get it, I wouldn't trust an outsider even if my boss trusts them," then again, this is Azazel they are dealing with, who changes his goals by the hour, so he can't blame Shemhazai, who is really the one that runs the Grigori if Azazel isn't around or does jackshit of work, "Although I would need to find new ways to pay the bills…"

He senses something in the air, something foul, like it's being sucked out, and grimaced, recognizing the energy that is coming off of it, and he doesn't need to use any of his abilities to realize what is coming.

_'They'll send_ _**him** _ _of all people…'_

**[I can hire you to work at the bar if you want some cash.]**

"A bar isn't exactly an ideal place for a student," Bazz noted, already imagining the reaction around the academy that a student works in a bar that is frequented by sad salesmen and women trying to gauge a lot of money out them would be one hell of a story. Shitori would have a field day over this "I'll go right now, looks like your _cleaner_ is here" the air continued to tighten around him, even Raynare seems to notice it too, her eyes growing wider and her shaking getting worse by the second.

Looks she knows what is coming.

Turning off his phone after saying his goodbyes, Bazz turned to the area where the sudden surge of energy is starting to grow by the second. And then, a long line of black began to form in the air, and like an eye it opened fully, staring at him with an empty void. It even takes shape of an eye being opened, behind it was an empty void, white smoke coming out of the opening and spreading all over the hall.

The spiritual pressure that washed in the room could have made anyone cringe at how large it is, even Bazz had to fight

Raynare let out a small sound, her fear already reaching its apex to the point she is no longer able to register anything other than mumbling incoherent words under her breath. The rest remained sleeping, good, that is one less headache to care about.

From the black opening, one person stepped out of it. He was tall, close to Bazz's height, wearing a black sleeve coat over his white clothes under it. He noticed it is a Japanese style of clothing, the ancient kind or the one you see people wear on a special occasion, along with the white boots. Dark skinned, his braided purple hair is tied back in a ponytail with an orange scar wrapped around his neck.

Another distinctive part is the mask he was wearing. Which covered the entire lower half of his face, with large goggles covering his eyes and forehead.

Bazz's eyes quickly concentrated on the sword he is carrying with his right hand, a katana, with an orange hilt _'Someone sure loves orange…_ ' and the guard taking shape of a teardrop, which is an odd choice to give to a katana.

"…"

"..."

The man in front of him stood straight, his head forward, and focused in his direction. Bazz's shoulder stiffened, he is always uneasy at the presence of this man, and the last time he felt that was a death dealer he would rather avoid meeting ever again.

The man in black coat concentrated on him but Bazz could feel the aura coming out of him, no, _spiritual power_ , one that is intense, higher, and larger than anyone in the Church.

Larger than even Bazz, and if he could have his full strength, the results would be the same, he would lose.

"… _Quincy_ " the man in black chided in a low tone, the way he called him Quincy is only served for those they preserve to be an enemy "Your presence _poisons_ the air…"

"And hello to you too…" Bazz muttered " _Shinigami…_ rising through the ranks this quick. Not bad, for an exile" he answered back with an equally low tone.

The man in black. No, the Soul Reaper, raised his hand and clicked his finger, and on command, five more came out of the portal. Each of them wearing similar clothing and with the same mask except it also covered their heads. And went to work in cleaning the place up, picking the unconscious bodies of the priests, and creating another, smaller portals and dumped them into it.

Three of his helpers proceeded with the Fallen Angels, picking them rather roughly on their shoulders with the two girls, and one dragged the big guy.

"Raynare…" the Soul Reaper called for the crow's attention, who quickly lowered her head in fear the moment he spoke up. His voice was low, deep and monotone, but had an edge behind it "Lord Azazel is _unhappy_ with your _insubordination_ " he chided, causing the girl to lower her head in shame "And for that, I am was instructed to give you the utmost punishment-"

"I WAS GIVEN ORDERS!" Raynare shouted, using the same tone she used in the park, but it was more desperate, almost trying to convince herself more than the man she is begging to "I… I DID NOT KNOW IT WAS NOT GIVEN BY LORD AZAZEL!" She shouted, crawling close to the man in black's feet "PLEASE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! LORD TOSEN!"

Tosen, even behind his mask, did not hide his disgust at the Fallen Angel, simply nodding at one of his helpers to drag the crying Fallen Angel into the portal, all the while she continued crying her pleas, even eyeing at Bazz in desperation, but he kept his head facing Tosen, avoiding her completely.

She continued shrieking, begging, crying, all at the same time. And it felt... wrong. Bazz felt bad for the girl, even after everything that has happened to her he knows what is in store for the crow, and sometimes hopes to be ab

Bazz sighed as the last portal was closed, leaving only Bazz and the man in black as the only occupants in the Church hall.

The eerie silence that settled between unnerved Bazz greatly, and he enjoys the silence, but this silence… it feels like death came through.

And he is staring at one right now.

"Do I even have to ask what exactly you are planning to do her?" Bazz asked.

Tosen's head turned slightly in his direction "She will face justice, that's all that matters. Lord Kokabiel will see to it"

" _Kokabiel_?" Bazz scoffed loudly, almost seeing it as a joke of his explanation "Better kill her now instead whatever that sick fucker has planned for her" he is still amazed just why the hell does Azazel even have that psycho Kokabiel in his employment, is he married to a sister of Azazel or something?

"You object? Even after destroying her operation and fighting her team?"

Bazz shrugged "Not really, but going overboard with this punishment if Kokabiel of all people is seeing it through", even if he feels bad for the girl, she hurt two innocent people for stupid reasons, and whatever they were, he did not care. He did his part, whatever they have to do to save face, that's their problem.

"She nearly started a war for her actions" Tosen defended the judgment laid on the girl "And for that, she must face justice"

"I am sure the screams of a confused girl coming from Kokabiel's little torture lab would be a satisfying justice" Bazz cited in harsh sarcasm "I am sure even Soul Society would be pretty happy with this kind of justice, don't you say, my fellow exile?"

He did not need to see his expression behind his mask to know he is frowning at Bazz in anger. Gripping his katana tightly, Tosen still kept his cool but Bazz can see he is just giving him a reason to take a swing.

Bazz quickly removed his burned-out white gloves from his hands and threw them to the ground, already wasted and beyond repair "Tell Azazel to not ask me for a favor unless I am given the choice to say yes or no. _Especially_ if it concerns my health and sanity" he noted, moving past the tension because he does not have the energy to argue with him and walked past the man in black "Because sure as shit I am not being given any choice of anything these days…"

The Soul Reaper is an exile, no different from some of the members of the Grigori, and no different from Bazz himself. The Grigori of the Fallen takes in almost anyone, it doesn't matter if they were Angels or Priests. Anyone who fell from grace shall we say, would be accepted with open arms into Grigori, doesn't matter who or what they are, the Grigori would accept them.

_''There is no such thing as 'my kind' among the Grigori, all are equal in this family'… Azazel has a weird way to write out a motto…'_

"I have to admit, _Quincy_ " Tosen began, catching Bazz's attention "I did not expect you to be this restraint against these insubordinate Fallen, but here we are, four live Fallen, injured, but alive"

Bazz scoffed "Don't think I am doing this as a favor for you Grigori" he noted, standing next to the large door leading outside, which was broken thanks in no small part from him getting kicked right through it "Azazel asked me a favor, I did it and I move on. No different from the other jobs you and your crew get from time to time to clean up his _mess_ " he answered.

Tosen, however, did not seem satisfied. Turning fully to face Bazz, he had his head down as he asked him "It's that simple? Just another job given by Azazel and for you to move on like nothing?"

Bazz, eyes focused at the masked Reaper and answered his question in the most honest voice he could muster.

"Honestly? I just want to sleep in peace and move on with my life, the crows were keeping me up to no end" he answered, sighing all the while "Getting entangled with this shit keeps me up at night, and I hate the fact it keeps me awake"

"…"

Bazz took Tosen's silence that he accepted his answer, which is honestly enough to get out of the exiled Soul Reaper.

"Tell Azazel I'll try to find a job, a _normal_ job, he'll know what I am saying" he saluted Tosen and continued to exit the Church "See ya whenever I am still alive, _Shinigami_ "

Bazz took a deep breath in the air around him as he went outside the Church, feeling it rewarding after what felt like a hectic day, scratch that, a hectic week. Now, he gets to at least think straight and continue forward with his life without any trouble.

Even though things wouldn't exactly be the same, especially with the people he deals with every day. The Devils will be annoying to deal with moving forward now that they know what he is, kind of, but they know he knows about them and vice versa. Now he has to deal with it.

"At least the kid is happy with his deal…" Bazz muttered and continued walking forward, heading home, feeling he can finally sleep in peace for once "Even if it did kill him in the first place…"

Bazz continued walking forward, enjoying somewhat the quiet night as he walked back to his apartment. Feeling, for the first time in a long time, happy in doing something meaningful.

And if that meant bleeding here and there for the sake of others, then he'll take it.

* * *

**{D &C}**

* * *

**Atop the Rooftops…**

A man, standing on top of the rooftop, the same rooftop where Bazz and the others stood, stared at the field ahead and the half-destroyed Church with curiosity. Waving a fan to himself, he noticed something walking out of the church, and out came a tall young man, red hair, styled in a Mohawk except he grew out his sides. Looking tired but happy with himself, walking toward the street back to town.

"Well well, someone is in a good _mood_ ~" noted the man, he wore a dark green robe over a light green haori. But the most distinctive feature was his hat, a white bucket hat, which had a dark green stripe around it, hiding his eyes and showing some parts of his blond hair. Waving his fan, he continued staring at the young man until he is finally out of sight, already inside the town and walking back home "But you are right, he is definitely an extraordinary and very rare sight."

"There is no mistake with this display," said a voice behind, their voice was deep, very deep, _purring_ with every word "He is a Quincy and a Knight of the Star judging from the air _density_ change we have felt"

"Hmm…" he stopped waving his fan, "But to come this far from his home, it makes you wonder if he is here on his own volition or for someone else's…"

"I suspect his own, I haven't seen anyone of his kind ever since he arrived in town," said the voice, _purring_ their words "He has been keeping to himself these past few months. Interacting only with the Boosted Gear wielder, unless you also count The Sitri and Gremory heiresses"

"Those are a recent development before they've finally realized what he is" he noted and smiled "That is if our neighboring young heiress knows _exactly what he is_ "

He closed his fan and stood up, the sandals he wore let out a loud clicking as he started walking back.

"Do you think he would accept your help?" asked the deep voice "His kind were never exactly appreciative of ours, especially their king"

"That is up to him to accept our help when the time comes" noted the man in hat and sandals "I don't judge a person base on their species or origins" he let out a confident smirk "And I feel this one doesn't bow his head to his king, compared to his people"

"And you consider that to be enough for him to trust us?" asked the voice "Or for _us_ to trust _him_?"

The man shrugged as he continued walking back, the sound of his sandals clicking at each step he took "Who knows, we can't judge a person without meeting them, no? And I am _charming_ enough to be _trustworthy_ " he noted and let out a chuckle after the voice sighed at his confidence "The Old World just became a lot more interesting"

* * *

**{END}**


	6. Strawberry Flavored Drink

**Arc: Monk of Destruction.**

* * *

**Glossary:**

"Greetings." Normal speech.

 _'Greetings.'_ Thinking speech.

 **[Greetings.]** Comms and phone speech.

 ** _{Greetings.}_** TV and Radio speech.

* * *

**{START}**

* * *

**~Bazzard Black~ Thursday – TIME: 12:15 PM**

"So…"

Bazz veered away from the vending machine and stared at Tatsuki Arisawa, who was leaning by the wall nearby, drinking her strawberry flavored drink.

"…Is it just me or is this school is slowly becoming international?"

Bazz raised an eyebrow before realizing what she meant. Following her line of sight, he found her staring at Hyoudou Issei talking to the one person he did not expect to come to this backend of an academy.

Asia Argento giggled as Issei told her one of his tall tales involving himself, Bazz, and a cat (Long story there, one he does not want to remember) and how Issei helped him out in the incident if you consider running for your life to be helping him out then why not. But Asia did not ask about the truth of his stories and simply enjoyed Issei telling them in his own, annoying way.

Patient girl, Bazz will give her that, not many people would have had that sort of thing with Issei if he didn't have a habit of putting himself over in a story and exaggerate it to a ridiculous degree, which would cause anyone to try and strangle him for it.

It's been three days since the whole Fallen Angels incident in the Church has happened, which made him realize that the week ended way quicker than expected. Almost everything is back to normal…ish. If you consider going to school and getting annoyed by the President of the Student Council who is also a Devil to be normal, then yeah, it is normal _ish_ enough in Bazz's book.

But some important stuff has happened these past few days, one of them being Asia Argento, the young Italian girl who now found herself with nowhere to go, found a home by living in the same roof as Issei _'How the kid convinced his parents to let her stay is either a mystery or they want a girl in the house…'_ thought Bazz, his eyes veering at the two talking amongst themselves, enjoying each other's company.

The other note, which made him a little irate about it, is that Gremory managed to snatch Argento to join her little peerage. How and why that happened can factor on Argento _clearly_ liking Issei, and not the same kind of like he gets from the girls here in Kuoh _'He did save her, so what am I judging her for?'_ and that little bit of emotion probably factored in joining Gremory's peerage without hesitation along with her not having a home, and being exiled from the Church doesn't exactly give you that many options.

And so, Rias Gremory has her hands in the wielder of Twilight Healing, a Sacred Gear that can heal almost anyone and anything without any sort of negative reaction they might suffer.

Gremory truly lives up to her people's habit of taking advantage of a situation.

"Probably" Bazz shrugged and turned back to the vending machine, putting the coin into the slot "What? Not happy with the takeover?" he noted sarcastically, picking out one of the drinks available to him.

"Hey, I am all for diversity, it helps broaden your horizon" Bazz turned and gave her a look like he was staring at a stranger "What? Oh, don't give me that look ya slacker. Been watching a lot of shows on the internet, nothing wrong with that" Bazz continued staring with half-lid eyes at her "Alright, International Studies"

Bazz scoffed "Never took you for a nerd" he noted as looked over his choices of drinks "And for the record, there _aren't that many_ foreigners in the school, you got Argento over there" he pointed at the blond-haired girl then at himself "And me, and that is about it"

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow "Really? Come on, you got Gremory with their weirdly bright red hair" she noted "Not to mention you got that blond-haired dude, Kiba something, that dude screams European! Even Shitori has that… very _exotic_ look about her"

" _Exotic_? _Seriously_ " Bazz asked her like she was out of her mind.

"Hey! Don't judge me for appreciating someone's look" Tatsuki defended herself "But you've gotta admit, a _lot_ of people come to this town. It makes you wonder if Kuoh got some serious advertisement over there" she noted, putting a finger under her chin in thought "You guys get any of our stuff in Germany?"

"Don't exactly _focus_ on those types of stuff " he answered, still trying to pick up his drink until Tatsuki pressed on the button of a drink before he could pick his own "I was still _picking_ " he growled at the black-haired teen.

"You were taking too long so I picked it for ya" Tatsuki explained "Maybe your luck with this stuff will be better with a little touch of me."

Bazz grumbled unintelligibly. He will admit, Tatsuki is more observant than he gives her credit for. She has this habit of noticing the littlest of things in a person, be it in appearance or mannerism, it's one of the reasons she always beats him in a fight because, according to her, he has a habit of dropping his hands every time he throws a punch. _Added_ with her very informative _way_ of writing her notes. She puts more into them than any other person he has taken their notes on a lesson he might have missed, and he shared classes with a lot of smart people.

So it wasn't shocking that Tatsuki would notice a lot of students looking different than others. You got every person here looking like they picked a color from a pack of crayons, added with a lot of people coming from Europe ' _Allegedly_ ' finding themselves in a small town like Kuoh. And in Japan, you don't just find yourself in such a small town and people wouldn't be noticing.

He was a little worried when she noticed some changes in Issei and was suspicious of Asia on the first day but quickly buried it behind her mind after a couple of interactions with Asia. Tatsuki quickly took a shine into liking her right away.

Tatsuki is the only person he knows, and there aren't that many, that is _not_ aware of the whole supernatural world that is surrounding her, which is for the best, sometimes living in bliss; unaware of the horrors that hide in the shadow is a whole better than living in it.

 _'So why am I overthinking about this?'_ he asked himself, before hearing a clicking sound inside the vending machine.

Sighing, he opened the bin and grabbed his drink "Oh hell… seriously?" he asked, showing his drink to Tatsuki, the drink _she_ picked.

" _Wow_ ," Tatsuki said in a mocking tone "I never knew you _liked_ Strawberry"

Bazz glared at her "I still have no idea why you like this stuff" he raised his newly bought drink "This crap tastes way too sweet for me"

Tatsuki scoffed "It's sure as hell is a much better choice than whatever you were getting," she said in a confident tone "And don't diss on my strawberry" she raised her strawberry-flavored drink "They are awesome and gives me happiness"

"Whatever…" he opened the can and took a quick sip. Grimacing from the taste "Too sweet…"

Tatsuki shook her head and went to her strawberry drink, turning to Issei and Asia, and going back to her thoughts. Bazz noticed she's been doing that since Asia arrived in the academy two days ago, and he can't blame her for being suspicious of this whole situation. An Italian girl arrives in Kuoh town, not exactly a place known for anything of interest. The Church was closed long even after she arrived, officially. And now, Hyoudou Issei of all people is not only familiar with her, but also lives in the same roof? _And_ enrolled in Kuoh Academy and is part of the _famed_ ORC from day one? the same club where people would sell their left leg to join? Yeah, even a blind monkey would notice something is wrong with this whole thing.

_'Devils making any situation more confusing than it has any right to be...'_

Walking through the hallway, Bazz took lead as the other three followed behind him.

"So how's the job search going?" Tatsuki suddenly asked nonchalantly, both of her hands behind her back as she walked by Bazz's side "Something to do with you needing to pay up your apartment?"

Bazz quickly swiveled his head to glare at Issei, not happy with anyone knowing what he is doing these past two days.

Issei raised his hands in fear "She had me in a headlock! I didn't have any choice!" he defended himself "Ask Asia! She saw how I got bullied into it!"

Asia couldn't help but let out a small "Eh?" after hearing her name "I do not remember anything, Issei-san" she said innocently and honestly.

" _You_ " he pointed at Issei, his tone tuning low and menacing "Need to know the _fucking_ meaning of privacy and keeping a simple secret" he warned the brunette. If that took for Issei to admit something as simple as him looking for a job with _just_ a headlock, how much more can Tatsuki get out of him if she asked the _right_ questions.

Like the ORC…

 _'Nah… he can keep important secrets…'_ he sighed, once again overthinking the circumstances. This was just a small unimportant secret. Bazz would have probably asked Tatsuki about it sooner or later _'But he sure falters quick…'_

"No, didn't find anything yet," said the German, hands in his pockets "Most of the places I went all told me I didn't _fit_ their employee criteria. Whatever the hell that meant" he emphasized the word _fit_ in a mocking tone "Even the kid backing me up wasn't enough to change their mind"

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow, intrigued "What places did ya ask for a job?"

"The local grocery market near my house" Issei revealed in his stead "Even went to the mall and asked some of the places if they can give Bazz a job but they all said the same" he laughed in embarrassment, "I think maybe your rep is hampering a bit there" he eyed Bazz's hair "And probably the hair"

Bazz turned to Issei "Are you telling me to cut it or something?"

"What? Oh! No that is not what I am saying!" Issei raised his hand in defense once more "Just… make it presentable?"

" _Fuck off_ " Bazz chided in irritation but he had to agree with Issei in this one. Most of the places quickly told him no based on his appearance and his reputation, there aren't that many red-headed German with his description walking around a Japanese town for anyone to take a quick guess who he was. So most of the local places knew him long before he even met them, and those who knew him quickly refused his request.

" _Even_ that grocery store?" Tatsuki wondered in shock "What for? That place gets anyone to work with them, even the assholes troublemakers worked there."

"I…" Bazz thought over his next set of words before answering "Might have thrown someone through the store window during a fight…"

"Seriously?"

Bazz sighed, aware of what's coming next "And…. I've probably thrown the same guy through it five times and flipped the owner off after he complained."

" _Seriously_?! Hahaha!" Tatsuki laughed at the German "Now I can see why everyone doesn't want your sorry ass working for them. No, sorry, I meant _the King of Kuoh_ working for them," she cited mockingly at his name "Girls can't get close to you for a confession without you telling them to F off, now even stores avoid you!"

He glared at the black-haired girl, his reputation will forever be the bane of his existence the longer he stays in this school, and in this town, which grows forever annoying by the day.

To this day, he has no clue just how the hell he got that nickname. It just... happened one day.

_'I really need to keep up with this mess...'_

Bazz felt a hand on his shoulder and found Issei giving him a sympathetic look along with Asia.

_'You've got to be kidding me…'_

Quieting down her laughter, Tatsuki wiped away the tears "Ah… thanks for that, been a while since I had a good laugh."

"… _Whatever_ " he muttered and continued his stride, already back in a foul mood.

"Wait," Issei came in between them, turning to Tatsuki and asked "What about working at your place? I am sure your aunt will let Bazz work in the dojo?"

" _Nah_ , that's like sending you to a death sentence," Tatsuki scoffed and turned to Bazz "No offense, but my aunt has this weird way of hiring people by fighting them one on one" she explained, sounding exhausted like this wasn't the first time someone asked her for the job "If ya think fighting me is a hassle, my aunt is a whole other level when it comes to dealing an ass-whooping" she took a sip from her strawberry drink "The old lady can still kick _my_ ass any day of the week."

Bazz felt a sweat drop from his head, judging from her tone, her aunt was probably the one who trained her, meaning she is a whole other monster should Bazz decides to take up the offer and work under her family dojo.

An image of an older woman looking like Tatsuki throwing him around and telling his reactions sucks quickly came to his mind.

" _No_ ," he said with a firm tone and Tatsuki nodded in understanding. He is trying to collect money, pay rent, and move on with his life. Not making it harder by getting beat up by old folks.

"Hey, now that you reminded me" Tatsuki brought out her wallet "I remember hearing that they were shorthanded…" searching through her wallet, she smiled after finding what she was looking for "Here, I worked with them last summer when my aunt closed the dojo up during that time. Good folks, a bit of a hardass but you'll like them" she held up a white card to Bazz.

Taking it, Bazz read its content and raised a lone eyebrow.

"Unagiya shop?" he read the card title aloud "And why is the text pink?" he asked, Tatsuki shrugged in response.

"Unagiya?" Issei read the title while leaning close to Bazz's shoulder, his tall height eclipsing the second year significantly, so he had to toe to reach to his shoulder, even if barely "We have an eel shop in town?"

Tatsuki sighed, rubbing her hair in irritation "It ain't an eel shop. They do errands and odd jobs" she explained "The name just confuses people into thinking that they sell eels"

Bazz's understanding of Japanese can be seen by some to be fluent, but even he gets confused about some parts of the language. And that is trying to differentiate between dialects, which is very important because you can talk in a certain accent in one area in Japan only to go to another area and find out that their accent is a whole other dialect that confuses the hell out of everyone involved.

He is still working on that part, with mixed results.

The other problem that gets him confused is the names as it's very important in Japan and its meanings, one name can mean an animal and people will presume that you are associated with it. Sometimes your old grandpa did something horrible and people will judge you over it because of the name, and vice versa if they did some good with their life. Hell, it even gives you luck with your life.

Japan can be frustratingly confusing sometimes…

"They ain't the sort of people who just hire you know, they'll interview ya first," said the black-haired teen.

"That's fine, nothing wrong in getting to know the people who are hiring you" Bazz shrugged, he found the cell number at the bottom of the card, maybe later today he'll give them a call. Turning to Tatsuki, who was explaining to Asia about eels, weird conversation to talk with a nun "What kind of jobs these people usually take?" he asked.

"Errands and Odd-jobs or whatever the people who hire you gives out" Tatsuki explained "I can't give you what to expect because you can get just about anything if it wasn't breaching the contract"

"Contract?"

"Yeah, it's just there to make sure the shop wasn't dealing with anything illegal or something" she explained, drinking her strawberry flavored drink "If you are worried I can vouch for you. The pay is decent and the clients give out tips if ya did a good job out of it"

"Hmm…" Bazz stared at the card before pocketing it "I'll give them a call"

Tatsuki gave him a thumbs up "Sweet! Maybe my vouching worked a whole lot better than Issei"

"Hey! I did my best in backing Bazz up!"

"Not really" Bazz noted, they stopped their walk and stood near his and Tatsuki's classroom "You gave up pretty easily when they brought up their reasons and didn't bother convincing them"

Issei gawked at the German, feeling betrayed by his criticism. Desperate, he turned to Asia, the one person who will praise him no matter what.

"Uhmm…" Asia turned red after noticing Issei's hopeful gaze "You… You can do better next time Issei-san! Even if you failed in helping Bazz-san! Don't let it bring you down!" she bawled her fists and gave him a wide smile "I believe in you!"

Issei looked like he had his heart shattered.

"Thank you, Asia… thank you…" he said in a downtrodden tone, seeming broken from her honest answer of his failure and her praise "You are too kind for me…"

Bazz couldn't help but scoff and took another sip from his drink, grimacing from the taste of the flavor.

_'Too sweet… sheesh… who likes Strawberry drinks…'_

He took another sip, grimaced, and continued with his day in Kuoh Academy.

* * *

**{D &C}**

* * *

**~Student Council~ TIME: 04:00 PM**

"So far, every sports club except for one has submitted their suggestions and reports for the Sports Festival next month" Tsubaki reported, standing by her President's side as she listened closely.

They've just finished examining the papers submitted by the clubs on what they will be presenting for the upcoming Sports Festival. One of the duties of the Student Council in the academy is insuring all preparations for events such as these. With other clubs assisting in the effort. And with it being a sports festival, many of the sport-related clubs in the academy quickly put their energy into making the event go as smoothly as possible.

"Who is left?" Souna asked, taking the report her Vice-President handed it to her.

"The Karate club has yet to submit anything" Tsubaki noted, "I've asked Arisawa-san and she told me to expect it this week because they have yet to get around to it since they came back"

"Tell her she has until next Sunday, Monday at max. They _did_ just came back from the nationals and are now keeping up with their studies" said the Council President.

The Karate club lost in their nationals after going up against some tough competition in the tournament, so she is sure that some are still downtrodden over it, but she trusts Arisawa to send her a report soon. She always appreciated her dedication compared to the other club presidents she deals with

"Saji" Shitori called for her Pawn's attention

"Hai, Kaicho!" Saji stood straight. Like any eager servant waiting for orders.

"Prepare a meeting between all the club presidents with me and Tsubaki," said the President "Tell them to expect it at the most next week"

Saji nodded as he wrote it down on a piece of note he carried around "Do you have a day in mind, Kaicho?"

"We need to check up with the club presidents when they are all available, but next Thursday sounds preferable"

Saji nodded and wrote it down on his notepad.

"Now, is there anything else that is needed to be addressed?" she asked her Council, but received no answer, smiling, Souna continued "Good, now that we got that out of the way, remember that all of us have exams coming in the next three weeks. So we will have one more meeting next week then I will put them on hold until after the exams are finished…"

Some of the members groaned in the realization of the upcoming exams, and Souna sighed at this. She never saw why students found studying a tiresome thing to do.

She tapped her hand on the table, catching their attention "No whining, I will be keeping a _close_ eye on your grades after the exams" her eyes narrowed, focusing on all of her peerage " _So do not disappoint me"_

The Student Council members let out a collective groan, Saji, however, nodded profusely and fear of her threat. Compared to the others in her peerage who has been by her side for a long time, they have grown used to her threats, even seeing it as a challenge from her, which was the intended reaction the Council President wanted to give to her peerage. You can't truly grow unless you were given the challenge to overcome, and studying for an exam is no different.

Satisfied with the somewhat lukewarm response after a long day's work, Souna nodded at her peerage members "Until then… enjoy the rest of your day" she dismissed them.

As everyone was preparing themselves to leave, Souna went back to reading her report, looking if she missed anything on the upcoming event.

Well… _tried_ to read. Souna's mind has been on whole other topics than the upcoming Sports Festival next month, a whole other set of problems.

As the last one of the Student Council left the room, only Souna and Tsubaki remained, as ever loyal, Her Queen always stayed last before closing the office for the day.

"Is everything alright, Kaicho?" her Queen asked, sounding worried for her King "You seem to be… distracted for the duration of the meeting"

Sona sighed, setting her report down "Was I that obvious?" she asked, she made sure to listen to _almost_ everything for today to make it less apparent, almost. But it seems Tsubaki quickly noticed her behavior.

Tsubaki nodded " _Very_. You even let Saji-kun present his fight tournament ideas with no interruption" the President flinch, yeah she was _distracted_ to allow Saji to present his ideas without her stopping him "Which reminds me, do you want me to add cage fights as part of the event?" she asked, and Sona sighed, her Queen can be blunt, blunter than she could be.

"No," she cited, putting her report a part of a binder she set up for the festival "I will tell Saji we will not go forward with his foolish idea to regain his pride"

Saji did not hide the fact that Sona inadvertently wounded his pride when he asked her if he could take on Bazzard Black in a straight fight and how she along with the rest of the peerage wholeheartedly agreed Saji would lose, no matter what. But his attempts to find ways to fight Bazz are always met with disapproval from the Council President.

If Saji keeps this up, she will personally _discipline_ the Pawn before Bazz gets his hands on him.

Tsubaki nodded and jotted it down on her note "He will be devastated with the news, Kaicho"

"He will survive" she cited in a bored tone.

Silence came, with Sona fixing her papers into a binder and Tsubaki getting ready to leave. But just as her Vice-President was about to take the first step to the exit, she turned to address her King.

"Is something the matter, Sona-sama?" Tsubaki asked once more, using her first name, a rare thing for her to do unless she was worried "Does it have to do with Gremory-sama's new Bishop?"

Sona scoffed " _Certainly not_. What and how Rias does with her peerage is her business, even if she should have told me about it like our deal with the Boosted Gear user" she noted in annoyance. Even if she hides it, it still bothered her a bit that Rias got her hands on another Sacred Gear user, and a healer to boot, one whose powers are extremely valuable for Devil kind.

Sona sighed, she has been thinking about it for a few days when Rias revealed it to her, and it intensified when she found out Asia Argento signed into the Academy.

 _'Rias recruiting the priestess into her peerage is one thing but making her a student in Kuoh would just paint a target to those who are looking into them…'_ thought the Council President _'If she would have told me about it… I wouldn't be overthinking about this…'_

Sighing once more, she tried to control her emotions, a Sitri should not let it consume her over such trivial matter. Rias is a Devil, she took advantage of the situation and Sona commends her for it. Judging her actions would just be a waste of productive time on her part, and she has a more important thing to worry about than a fellow Devil gaining a powerful piece.

Tsubaki's remained staring at her King as if waiting for her to continue with her explanation but Sona quickly changed the topic into other matters, this was not the time to talk over such things "Did Loup send anything from his search?" she asked.

There was some change behind her Queen's eyes, while it remained neutral, even cold, behind them was a small hint of disappointment. But whatever it was, Tsubaki did not voice it out and went and answered her question "Garou-san reported of… odd phenomenon happening around the city," said the Vice-President, standing straight with her hands behind her back "It matches with the same oddities we've been reading about last year, a surge of power in one area, then the death of an innocent bystander in the next"

"Did he find out where it originates?"

Tsubaki shook her head, causing Sona to sigh.

"And so we are back where we started… _nothing,_ " Sona pinched the bridge of her nose "Are these series of deaths unconnected?" she wondered tiredly, wondering if all the work they put in this search has been for nothing.

For the past month, Sona has been working on the side of an investigation that she started after reading a report she received. Around Kuoh town, even in neighboring towns, a series of attacks have been happening everywhere to the locals. After careful investigation, it was deemed to be a supernatural problem, but what had her tearing her hair out was the lack of information around these attacks. She chalked it up as possible a Stray Devil attacking people, or even the Fallen Angels that were in Kuoh before Bazzard Black and Hyoudou Issei put an end to them, but neither of those fit the pattern she was getting.

The attacks, those who survived it, all describe some unseen forces were attacking them. Making it impossible for any sort of concrete description to be written down, even with careful investigations. The description that she did manage to get was about those who were killed, the lack of existing wounds and their gaunt appearances solidified that this was something supernatural attacking these people.

"Do we send our findings to Gremory-san? It seems this investigation is not enough with the three of us handling it" Tsubaki asked "Even if we found nothing, Garou-san confirms that something is attacking these people" she noted calmly, but Sona quickly noticed a flair behind her eyes.

"No" she shook her head "We are still unsure what we are dealing with here, dragging her along with this wouldn't solve anything but waste time and resources," said the Sitri heiress and sighed in frustration "I shouldn't have rushed in my investigations and wasted Loup's time and energy over nothing…" she leaned against her leather chair, feeling somewhat defeated.

"I disagree, Sona-sama," Tsubaki noted, her calm tone ever-present "You put the effort in assisting those affected by these attacks. That alone signifies your compassion in caring for those in need even if you are carrying this responsibility on your own"

Sona, for once, even if she was being complimented, felt a sweat drop at her Queen's explanation. Even she acknowledges unnecessary padding and sympathy build to one's reputation.

She can hear Bazzard Black's scoff of being pleased with his assessment of her character.

Sona sighed "I wish my compassion resulted in solving this case. But that would make things easier" she set her binder aside and stood up "For now, tell Loup to take another look at the nearby towns on the recent attacks before coming back" her Queen nodded at the order "And you are right, Tsubaki. This investigation cannot be handled by just you and me and Loup. Next week's meeting, we will involve the rest of the peerage in this one"

Her Queen smiled and bowed "Hai, Kaicho"

For the past few weeks, she thought she would be able to solve this mystery on her own.

But the reasons behind her choice vary that even she didn't have a concrete answer. Was she trying to prove herself to people like Rias that hard work does have its rewards no matter their status? Did her pride finally come her way?

Did she finally become just like her _mother_?

She sighed, feeling exhausted with this. Tsubaki was right, she cannot shoulder everything on her own. Even Rias, for her pride and sometimes arrogance, relies upon her servants not because she wants to use them, but because she trusts and cares for them.

She trusts her own peerage, it's just her fears engulf her confidence over their safety. Not all of them are as experienced when it comes to handling outward threats, even compared to Rias's own peerage's experience who regularly handles Stray Devils in Kuoh while hers handles the more political problems they might come across, as rare as it is.

But not this time, she took this investigation and put her focus into it, and now she and her peerage will solve it. By hook or by crook.

"Ah, Kaicho" Tsubaki handed Sona an umbrella, "The news said there will be heavy rain today. So I brought in an extra umbrella"

Sona smiled and accepted it "Thank you, Tsubaki"

These past few weeks have been very hectic but with help and effort put into these tasks she put herself into will move just as smoothly as her school life.

And now, she hopes to translate it to her Devil life.

* * *

**{D &C}**

* * *

**~Bazzard Black~ – TIME: 04:00 PM**

" _No._ "

"Come on dude! You didn't even think it over!"

"I did, and it's not changing anytime soon"

Walking through the streets heading home, Bazz and Issei walked side by side with Asia following behind them. A change of the usual routine didn't affect that much, the only difference is Issei putting more attention on Asia than him, which Bazz found a blessing because he can finally think in peace without Issei telling him one of his long-winded useless stories.

"Oh don't be like that. Imagine it! If you join Buchou's side, you'll get support for life! All the money problems you have solved! Not only that, but you also get to fight side by side with the _beautiful_ Number one and two beauties of Kuoh!" he explained, carrying a lecherous grin all the while he started imagining Gremory and Himejima is that imaginative mind of his, the kind Bazz finds annoying "Oh! And you'll get _me_ too as support!"

"Thanks for the _useless_ support but I am good" Bazz noted bluntly, walking forward and not turning to Issei. "And last time I checked Gremory _hates_ my guts" Bazz noted, He wouldn't exactly call it hatred, but Gremory clearly does not like him for the disrespect he was showing to her, the same way Shitori sees him "So I don't expect any of the red carpets if I join her crew"

"I am _sure_ she wouldn't mind" Issei waved it off as if it's an afterthought. Either the kid is that blindly dense to see Gremory not hiding the fact she finds Bazz annoying, or he is too optimistic than he thought. Whatever the case, the German will commend the efforts the Gremory Pawn is putting out for him "Like… yeah, she did mention of wanting to blast you with her magic any time she hears your voice…"

Bazz can't blame her, Shitori has been wishing to do that since she decided to speak to him the first time last year. So another member of the ever-growing _'The Club of Wishing Death upon Bazzard Black'_ just became bigger.

"…But don't worry about that! For I've been working hard these past few days in _clearing_ your name to Buchou!" said Issei with pride of his effort "And it looks like it's working! Been talking up to you regularly whenever we have a meeting! Even the others seem to agree with me! Akeno-san is helping out too!"

Bazz felt that sounded too _ominous_ if _Himejima_ is helping the kid out in trying to recruit him, he was always uncomfortable being around Himejima for a while, and her helping Issei out just made it worse.

The brunette turned to Asia "Don't you agree, Asia? Do you think my stories are finally getting to Buchou to ease up with Bazz!"

"Uhmm… I… I think you've made it _worse_ , Issei-san" Asia answered with an honest tone, turning to Bazz, she gave him an apologetic look "I am sorry, Bazz-san but Buchou does not like you that very much…"

Bazz snorted "Gee, now _that's_ news" he cited in sarcasm and turned to Issei, who looked dejected after Asia revealed the truth, feeling like he would be twisting the knife more with his answer but Bazz did not care, he just wants to move on and keep his head down from all the supernatural mess "Look, I appreciate what you are doing, but the answer is still the same"

Issei became more dejected "Oh man… I even _planned_ out how I will make you my Queen when I get my own peerage"

Bazz had to fight the urge to not smack him right then and there for the comment.

"That's alright, Issei-san!" Asia patted the boy's shoulder, smiling in support "I can be in your peerage!"

"Asia-chan!" he cried out in joy "Your support fills my heart!"

Bazz had to control himself from scoffing, he noted he's been controlling his temper far more than his liking and it is slowly killing him.

"Say, did you call the place Tatsuki told you about?" Issei asked.

"I did after class. They told me to come over tomorrow after school for an interview" Bazz noted and shrugged "Didn't exactly expect to get one this soon but what the hell, I got nothing else to do. And Tatsuki said she'll show where it is, so I'll have company"

Tatsuki wasn't able to come with them after school was finished. Said something about finishing a report for the Student Council, so she'll be busy today. Tomorrow, however, she said she can come with them to show where the place was and hopefully talk to the owner that he wasn't a menace to society at large just because he looks the way he does.

_'Unagiya Shop... sure sounds promising... hope I can pay the rent for this month...'_

The trio continued their walk, with Issei and Asia continuing with their conversations, which was mostly about Asia's experience in the Academy so far, even if she shares the same class with Issei _'Which makes me wonder which sorry sap that got the ax for Asia to take their place in his class'_ Bazz thought.

Bazz saw something coming up and nodded at Issei who acknowledged back. Slowing their stride to a halt. They found themselves staring at the roadside memorial they visit every once in a while to pay their respects to the deceased. The memorial still carried the air of solemn around it, the altar left unchecked and taken care of only by family and some friends and even respectable strangers like themselves who keep an eye out for its sacredness.

 _'They finally left the glass alone this time…'_ thought Bazz in relief after noticing the glass of water with the flower, the one he and Issei put last week, still stood neatly in its place, along with another batch of fresh flowers, possibly left by the girl's family.

He did not know the girl, never even met her as by the time he came to Kuoh she was already gone from this world. But he made it a habit to visit and pay his respects, even if it means doing it to a complete stranger.

Why? He does not know.

Was it because he pitied the family? All because one day he saw the mother of the girl crying by herself by the shrine with no shoulder to support her? Because he was too much of a coward to help a grieving mother?

Or was it an excuse to try and find something that isn't there? Something to respect even if he has nothing to do with it.

Something he lost a long time ago.

He wanted to say it didn't matter his reasons for doing this, but he knows there was a reason, and that is to compensate for himself, as selfish as it sounds and he can't deny the fact he is doing this more to himself than for the girl.

And he hated doing it, not to the girl, she deserved than whatever the cards life handed to her, but to himself.

All the information he got was from Issei, and even that is nothing but small info because the second-year wasn't that well acquainted with the family, only that they lived in their neighborhood and his parents knew hers. Maybe that is one of the reasons why Issei got along with this routine Bazz made more to himself. He never asked why Issei decided to go along with it, and Issei never asked him why Bazz started doing it, they just did, and if the kid sees it as a way to help someone out, then so be it.

Issei got down to fix some of the flowers neatly with Asia helping him. The girl became a part of their routine after she started hanging out with them, and her work as a sister of the church came to use as she was able to do a better job in placing the flowers in presentable places for everyone to see it.

"And… there!" Issei proclaimed as he managed to fix the flower "That should do it" he stood up and took a few steps back, giving space and respect to the shrine.

Asia nodded and clasped her hands together.

"Oh Lord- OW!" She clutched her head, feeling the divine punishment upon her for praying. Another side effect of being a Devil is the weaknesses against anything related to Heaven and the Big Man himself. And for someone as religious as Asia, it would make it hard for her to get used to it, especially if you grow up in a church all your life.

Issei patted her on the shoulder as he consoled her, sympathetic with her plight with the inability to pray like she always has.

He remembered something Issei mentioned to him about her cross...

Bazz sighed and grabbed on the chain wrapped around his belt

"Here…" He unhooked the chain that held his cross off his belt and handed it to Asia.

"Eh?" Asia stared at the cross before realizing what he was doing "Oh! There is no need for that, Bazz-san!" she said, but Bazz noticed she was eyeing the cross with a look of fear, and not the Devil kind "I still have my rosary that I brought with me from home!"

He wanted to correct her that this wasn't a cross but he bit his tongue, it's useless information anyway "But can you hold it?" Bazz asked and his question stabbed her like a knife to the heart.

Out of shame, possibly out of the inability of praying as she used to, nodded hesitantly.

He sighed, the look she carried reminded him of a kid finding out Santa Clause wasn't real, except this one had to do with the fact you can no longer practice the very thing you were raised to do, and compared to most, Asia found happiness in praying and being under the Lord's light as some of the priests say.

"Look, I am not trying to judge you and clearly you are still… _acclimating_ … with this whole Devil" Bazz grabbed the cross by its chain and raised up, its silver frame shining through from the dimming sunlight "But imagine it like you moved in a new place, adjusting to the environment or close to it. I know I had to do that when I came here, so I had to find ways to get used to my situation with something familiar" he brought the cross forward "Here, don't worry, you won't get hurt"

"You… you don't need it?"

"Don't exactly pray so no, you can have it"

Azazel will understand him giving away what basically is a weapon of mass destruction to someone else, but he can imagine the Fallen Angel not minding him giving it away. Thanks to Azazel, who designed the damned thing, the cross's main control reacts _only_ to _him_ on command, so it's safe in the hands of anyone else.

He'll give the old goat credit, he can a genius when it comes to building this sort of stuff, even if he can a lecherous bastard finding ways to annoy Bazz.

"But isn't it like… apart of your powers? How will you use it without that cross?" Issei asked curiously. Bazz explained to him the basics of how his powers work and with the cross acting like a focal point of focus for him to able to create his weapons, not just bow and arrows, but any other weapon he can think of on a moment's notice.

Bazz's hand went to his neck, grabbing the chain that was wrapped around it "I already have a spar" he noted, showing them the pentacle he used back in the Church "Thing is smaller and less apparent than this damn thing" he explained. The pentacle is smaller in the frame compared to the cross, and being more comfortable to walk around with just made it better.

Another note Bazz made was his powers. He felt… powerful, more so ever since he first came to Kuoh. Whatever he did in his fight against Kalawarner somehow made him powerful, not as he was before coming to Japan, but certainly getting closer.

 _'Azazel was right… my powers aren't completely gone… just dormant…'_ he noted inwardly, when he absorbed the Kalawarner's holy blade in their fight, something within him woke up. The usage of his powers did not hinder him as much like before. Which made him wonder… how much more he can do…

Slowly and hesitantly, Asia stretched her hand and touched the cross, possibly out of existing fear of being stung. Her finger touched the cross, and nothing of an effect came. Eyes widened, she clutched the cross with her hand, tears of joy falling as Bazz let the cross go and Asia brought the cross close to her heart.

She knows she can no longer pray like she used to, but this small thing he has done, giving her the cross, giving her something she is _familiar_ with should help her with the process of adjusting with her situation. Issei can be there to support here, but emotional support comes in many forms, and familiarity is one of them.

Issei smiled at Asia's happiness as she continued studying the cross close before turning to Bazz with a grin "You know, Bazz. Sometimes you can be a dick but you are a good guy underneath all that dickish personality you got going" he gave the German a thumbs up "I am proud of you!"

"Why do you make it sound like I am hopeless" Bazz gave him an annoyed look and sighed, feeling more tired than necessary.

"Hey, now that reminds me of the talk you just did. What did you _do_ that you were familiar with?" Issei asked and Asia turned her attention to Bazz, curious too.

He raised an eyebrow but shrugged, no harm in revealing that part about himself.

"Gardening" he answered bluntly, sounding proud. Remembering the potted plants back on his apartment balcony he's been taking care of for the past few months.

"…"

"…"

He was taken aback at their silence.

"What?" he asked. Issei had his mouth agape while Asia seemed shocked before smiling.

"Wait… wait…" Issei began scratching his head, dumbfounded with the tall student's answer " _You_ … you do _gardening_?" he asked, letting out a small chuckle under his breath, which Bazz noticed.

"What's so wrong with me gardening?" he asked, annoyed.

" _Nothing!_ " Issei raised his hands in defense, fearful as Bazz's glared down at the second-year "There- There is nothing wrong with gardening! Or that _you_ are doing it!" he cited nervously, but Bazz can see he was holding back from saying anything. Another bout of an intense glaring and Issei relented "It's… gardening is like… _really_ the last thing I expected you to do"

Bazz's eyes narrowed "What did you expect my hobby to be?" he asked, his tone growing dangerously low.

Issei gulped in fear but soldiered on, feeling he can't show weakness in front of Asia. "Uhh…" he flinched, feeling embarrassed at the weak tone he was using "…something that involves punching?"

Bazz continued glaring at the brunette, feeling offended at the presumption that someone like him wouldn't do anything as simple as gardening. But people's perception of him being as nothing more than a simpleton because of his hairstyle and, admittedly, difficult to deal with personality. So he won't blame Issei for perceiving that way, he doesn't exactly tell the boy what he does in his free time and most of what he sees him is beating up people trying to start something.

Then again, he feels the urge to punch something right now.

Asia clapped her hand, smiling at the German "Well... I say that is a beautiful hobby to have, Bazz-san" she cited, giving him a supportive smile.

"Thanks for the support" Bazz noted, smiling before turning back to Issei and giving him a nasty glare "Unlike some people-"

"Hey! I found the bastard! He is right over there!"

The trio swiveled their heads at the sound of the voice, and was met with the most unexpected annoyance Bazz has laid his eyes on. As footsteps, numerous of them began to echo around the road they stood in. Asia and Issei's shoulders tense up, sensing some danger approaching them.

A group of ten people, each of them wearing what looks like a high school uniform from the neighboring school.

A local delinquent crew. Clearly aiming their focus on Bazz whose infamy around town has reached the point a lot of gangs were trying to fight him just for recognition.

And honestly, it is starting to be tiresome.

"Remember me! Chickenhead! You will pay for what you did!" the leader spoke up, he was the tallest of the bunch. Walking in front of the gang with a sneer on his face. He had his face bandaged up, his nose completely covered, and his left ear. His dark brown hair is made in a cornrows hairstyle, weird style to be sporting; with a small, if a little pathetic looking mustache.

Bazz scratched his head in confusion, a contrast to Issei and Asia, he did not seem all that worried in staring down a large gang contingent "And you are?"

"Motherfucker! I am Yokochini!" he spat out in anger "You pulled out my awesome chain last month and almost cut off my ear because of it!" shouted the delinquent in anger, almost crying from the memory "Even beat up my crew with my beautiful bike!"

"…" Bazz continued staring at him for another five seconds before shaking his head "Still nothing"

The leader, Yokochini, gritted his teeth in anger, tightening his grip with his chain he had wrapped around his hands. The rest of his crew followed, tightening their bat closely.

"Uhh… dude… I think I know them" Issei whispered to Bazz eyeing some of the delinquents and recognizing them "They are from Karakura… the same ones you threw from the bridge that one time?" The brunette studied the one with bandages over his face and grimaced "And I think you pulled his earrings that one time"

"Bazz-san!" Asia exclaimed in horror with this bit of information "That is very mean of you!"

Bazz sighed and pinched his nose "How do you even remember them? I can barely remember what I eat for the last hour" he asked him, he'll admit, all these fast are just grouped together to the point he can't differentiate them. Even if you had a gun to his head, he cannot tell the difference between any of these fights.

"They… kinda tried to throw me off that same bridge that one time" Issei noted, flinching from the memory of being dangled at the edge of the bridge that one time "Can't exactly forget something like that"

"Wait… was it the one when you tried to help me in the fight? Only to get your ass kicked?" Bazz asked and Issei flinched.

"Dude! You don't have to make it sound like I did nothing!" Issei complained, "At least I was backing you up!"

"If you call curling yourself into a ball while getting stomped is considered help… then sure..."

Issei avoided Asia's disappointed gaze the moment Bazz revealed his contribution to the whole affair last time.

"That's it!" Yokochini shouted in anger, signaling his crew "Come on boys! Let's fuck him up!"

"YEAH!" The others with him shouted back, pumped up for a fight.

Issei tensed up, putting his hand in front of Asia and pushing her behind him "Sorry, Asia. Looks like we will be getting home a little late" he said apologetically, removing his bag and handing it to the sister "Can you hold this for a little while?" he asked and Asia obliged, smiling in support.

"You gonna be useful this time?" Bazz asked, eyeing the delinquents with an unimpressed look.

Issei pumped his fists together "Did ya forget? I will always back you up! And with me being a Devil just gives me a chance to help you!"

He was glad the Yokochini's crew were too focused on Bazz to notice what Issei just said.

"Just so you know, you can't use your Boosted Gear" he noted, hearing chains echoing in the road "We are dealing with humans, not crows. Gonna keep up the whole supernatural thing under wraps"

"I know" he raised his fists, grinning in anticipation.

Bazz let out his own grin and cracked his neck "You holding back?"

"Nope"

"Good boy"

Bazz, while he finds Issei an annoying little shit with his dreams of women and harems, is a good kid at heart.

And one he trusts with his life.

_'It feels nice… to trust someone'_

Bazz marched forward, throwing his bag aside, cracking his fists as he aimed his focus at the gang. It's been a long week full of annoyances, getting hurt, more annoyances, and getting judged by everyone from here to the Academy. Added with the somewhat sourness he's been feeling the whole day, this? A couple of pissed off delinquents wanting to fight him because of a title he was given? This was normal.

It wasn't a hobby, it was training.

"Alright, ya pests!" Bazz shouted, which caused some of the gang members to flinch back in fear "Right now you are disturbing this shrine just by standing there!" he pointed at the shrine of the girl they were paying respect to. Most of these delinquents tend to desecrate these shrines without remorse. That lone action made them enemies for life in Bazz's eyes "So I'll give ya two choices: Option A, step down and move on with your life. Option B, _step up and you'll be wishing you've made Option A through a tube_ "

Some of them seemed were picking the first option, but their leader stepped forward, either out of bravery or stupidity, usually those two go hand in hand.

" _Waste em_!" Yokochini shouted his crew and they charged forward, weapons raised and blood pumping.

No one picks Option A.

Bazzard Black and Issei Hyoudou charged ahead, arms crocked back and ready to punch ahead, bulldozing through them like a tank.

The rest of the day Asia had to tend to the two's wounds. After all is said and done, scolding them and despairing over their injuries. Surrounding them were the unconscious and crying bodies of Yokochini and his crew, regretting taking on Bazz and not picking Option A.

* * *

**{D &C}**

* * *

**Later that day… TIME: 06:00 PM**

Rain.

Heavy drops fell from the dark skies, wetting the pavements of the streets. The weather forecast has proven correct with their report that today would be the start of a month-long heavy rainfall across the region. Where towns such as Kuoh, Karakura, Kagomine, and Shizukana located in this region all suffer the occasional heavy rains and cloudy weather. The locals in this region tend to call this the Month of Rain because of the weather.

Walking through the heavy rain, a man in his thirties had a newspaper over his head as cover. Carrying a batch of groceries his wife asked him to get on his way home, he failed to realize that today of all days it would fall such heavy drops of rain.

"…Should have burrowed the umbrella back at the store…" the man grumbled, holding the grocery bag close as he rushed through the downpour. Stepping on the puddle of water with each stride he took, wetting his shoes, causing him to sigh. The man checked the grocery bag for a quick look for anything he might have missed. His wife told him to pick up a slice of bread while his children asked to pick up some drinks because the house did not have their favorite drink.

_'What's with kids these days liking strawberry flavored drink? Can't they choose something like an orange juice…?'_

He continued his pace, trekking through the rain until he came close to the bridge. The Kuoh Bridge is one of the older pieces of architecture in town, and one of its most famed. Its wood made, strong enough to stay standing for years with proper care, and the city made sure in taking care of the bridge. Wide and spacious, big enough trucks and cars to pass through it without any trouble, but that is only for deliveries or people traveling from town to town.

Walking over it as it is the quickest way for him to head home, he powered through the heavy rain, keeping the bag close.

Until he saw something ahead of him.

"What the...?" he muttered. The man noticed something was standing near the edge of the bridge, and his eyes widened, realizing it was a person "Hey! Are you alright?!" he called out to the person but they did not respond "The weather is getting bad! You can't stay here!"

She was a girl, possibly a high schooler judging from her uniform but one he does not recognize. Odd, by this time all the students should be back home.

The girl had her head down facing the lake ahead, standing near the edge of the bridge.

"Hey! Can you hear me?!"

The girl took the first step forward, climbing up the high side of the bridge, and that's when his heart sank, finally realizing what the girl is about to do.

Tossing the grocery bag aside, the man ran full sprint, trying to catch the girl from jumping over the bridge. The lake below wasn't that deep, in fact, it reached below the knees even. And if a person jumped from such a distance from the bridge, they can seriously hurt themselves or worse, lead to their death.

And so, as any good person would do, he ran and tried to save the girl. Stretching his hands forward to try and grab the girl's arm from jumping.

"Wait! Don't do it!" he shouted but the girl did not respond, taking another step to take the leap into the lake below "WAIT-"

The girl turned her head, but it turned in such an unnatural way it forced the man to stop his sprint.

 _She did not have a face_.

"What the?-"

**"Hehehe…"**

The man screamed in pain, feeling something sharp pierce his back, causing him to spit out blood from his mouth. The _blade_ went deeper, stabbing through his organs until it came out to the other side.

The man collapsed, his hands covered the wounds where blood began to come out profusely. He tried to crawl away, trying to cross the bridge but felt something step on him, something heavy.

The man looked up, and the _girl_ was _gone_.

A deep chuckle resonated behind him **"Look at you... a human with a heart... How cute"** said the voice, his heart slowly sank at how… unnerving it sounded. Like he was hearing two voices, a woman and a man, at the same time **"But that is why I find you meat sacks so delicious..."**

The man screamed, feeling something using its weight to stomp further. He could not see what attacked him, only feel that there is something stepping on him.

He heard sniffing and the _thing_ let out a disgusted sound " **Uggh… old… old humans taste horrible… but the young ones? Oh now that is** _ **food**_ **"** complained the _voice_ but it let out a tired sigh **"But what the hell… a meal is a meal… I ain't** _ **that**_ **picky"**

The man was _forcefully_ flipped over to his back, and his eyes widened in horror at the sight in front of him. Even as the rain continued falling to his face, it could not hide what he was staring at.

The _thing grinned_ , showing its _large_ teeth to the man. Its red eyes staring at him like a predator eyeing its meal **"Now… don't move. I don't like it when my meals squirm around"** the thing let out a burst of dark laughter before it started opening its mouth **"Let me savor this"**

The man screamed, but the thing did not care.

The man tried to beg, tried to tell the thing he had a family, but it did not care.

His screams ranged _hollow_. It meant nothing to the thing.

The last thought that came to the man was his wife and children before darkness came to him.

The rain continued falling, it continued pouring…

Then… _silence_ …

* * *

**{END}**


	7. It's Part of the Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE:
> 
> This is not the new chapter, chapter 8 is the new one which should be online in a couple of minutes. Sorry for the annoyance but I had to fix some chapters and split chapter two into a two-parter. Thank you for understanding and hope you enjoy this chapter... again.

**Arc: Hollow Heart**

* * *

**Glossary** :

"Greetings." Normal speech.

 _'Greetings.'_ Thinking speech.

 **[Greetings.]** Comms and phone speech.

 ** _{Greetings.}_** TV and Radio speech.

* * *

**{START}**

* * *

**~Sona Sitri~ Monday – TIME: 12:10 PM**

" _Another one..._ "

Clinching her hands in anger, Sona Sitri read the report to what felt to be the hundredth time. Her stress that she tried to bury came back with a vengeance the moment Tsubaki Shinra told her of what has happened these past few days.

"Hai, Kaicho." Tsubaki nodded, stoic as ever. Standing by her side as she continued addressing her. "Thanks to your sister's servants' help in updating the report, we can finally confirm that these attacks are indeed connected."

Sona's crumbled the paper, growing angry the further she read. "Three _attacks_ in a week… whoever is doing this is not a _mindless_ creature like we first suspected… but…" she clenched her hands, her anger intensifying. "A _child_!… how much low they could sink?!"

It felt like a gut _punch_ when she first read the report her sister's servants gave her this morning, a report she's been reading all day, even during classes.

A child was killed yesterday, and in comparison to the other killings, this one was blatant. The attacker did not hide their claw marks when they struck the child's body in this latest one. Usually, the bodies did not have a scratch on them, only that their faces carried a look of pure horror, and their bodies looking like they've been sucked dry. Whatever they stared at in their last moment wasn't something the normal eyes should be seeing.

Added with the death of an older man over on Kuoh Bridge last week, this would make it the third attack to have happened in such a small window.

What makes this latest one blatant, the public is starting to notice these patterns of killings happening all over the region. Reports on Kagomine having their own set of troubles and now in Kuoh have caused some locals to report to the police to what they suspect to be a pattern of deaths happening in these short few weeks.

Previously, these deaths happening around the region were occurring randomly, even the Devils were at first not aware of any sort of attacks happening until one of the Lucifer's servants started noticing a sudden surge of energy rising up in various towns. And when the Devils began investigating they soon noticed that the people were not dying _normally_ , and that is before the attacker started leaving wound marks such as recently.

But because of the randomness, these attacks happen this past year, each attack did not have any sort of connection whatsoever, which made it difficult to notice in the beginning. One day, a report of an attack in Kagomine happens, two weeks later another one happens in Karakura, a month later and you got in Kuoh and so on. People wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary happening because of how random these events occur.

But in Kuoh, three deaths have happened in one town. And in such a short span and in such brutal deaths, people would notice.

"Either they are desperate… or _arrogant_ enough to want to be noticed..." Sona cited, setting the paper aside as she turned up to address the rest of her peerage who were waiting for her in anticipation. Originally, she planned to make tomorrow's Tuesday meeting about these series of incidents and how to approach it slowly, even include Rias and her peerage into this to broaden the investigations.

But the attacker forced her hand, and they will regret it.

"Everyone, I know this is an unfortunate time to be conducting a meeting during Lunchtime and so close to the exams, but its importance _outweighs_ everything else we are doing, so thank you for coming," Sona addressed her peerage, each of them standing in front of her desk. "As said in the reports Tsubaki has given you shows, there has been a series of attacks happening to the locals in the region, and even _with_ our resources, we are still unable in identifying what or who is doing these _heinous_ actions. So I decided to expand our investigations further than what we were doing."

She looked around the room, staring at her peerage before proceeding, "That is why I am giving each of you a task in putting an end to these attacks once and for all," she nodded at her Vice-President, who handed out to everyone a map of the entire town, each area having a circle with two names on it. "You will be split in two and overlooking a specific area around Kuoh. Each of these areas was confirmed attack sites that have happened for the last few months, and we believe they are connected. So I put some of you in these areas base on your familiarity with the area and being close to your home, and I order you to approach this with discretion and not reveal yourselves to anyone I have not assigned this task except for those in my family."

She brought out another piece of paper and began to read out the names "Momo and Tsubasa, you will be in the east where the first reported attack happened, your familiarity with the area will be beneficial in possibly spotting any oddities."

The blue-haired Tsubasa Yura and the white-haired Momo both nodded in compliance with the command.

"Kusaka and Tomoe," she called the two second-years. "You will be in the north where the last attack happened yesterday but be careful, the area will still have the police searching around and not all of them are one of ours."

"Hai!" Tomoe saluted to her King before remembering something. "Oh! I know this one place in the neighborhood that sells these cute hairpins nearby! Maybe I can get everyone a souvenir while we look around!" she turned to Kusaka "Ne, Kusaka-san? What do you think? We can get those cute petal hairpins you wanted!"

Sona sighed and gave the second-year a stern look "This is not an excuse to be _dillydallying_ , Tomoe. Focus on the task at hand, you can buy hairpins after we are done."

Sometimes Sona needs to remind herself she is surrounded by high schoolers.

"As I said, be careful. The area is still fresh with the recent attack. In case you do get questioned, just admit you are just going out shopping."

One of the perks of having a territory under your species is the careful placements of those in power in ensuring the existence of the supernatural remains a secret. Police offices and chiefs, politicians in certain places. Constructing workers in fixing up any damages left behind by a supernatural conflict, to even normal homeowners who act as watchers and servants to the Devil family.

It took a long time, a lot of peace talking to the local pantheon for any of this to happen. But unlike their influence in areas such as Europe and North America, their influence in Japan isn't as strong as anywhere else because it is a _Shinto_ territory, they don't own the area, they are simply living in it.

"Ruruko," she called for the first-year's attention, one of the newer members of her peerage. "You will be helping us in gathering information from the Levitation servants stationed here. Take whatever is connected to our case and bring them to Tsubaki and me so that we can brainstorm in just what we are dealing with here, so you will be working with us for the time being."

The first-year looked hesitant at first from the task she was given, eyeing between her King and the oblivious blond-haired boy Saji with a look she has seen numerous times from girls who expect too much but are too cowardly to confess forward.

"Am I _clear_?" she firmly asked, not in the mood for some high school love story waiting to unfold.

"Ah!" Ruruko yelped, frightened by her harsh tone before nodding hesitantly "Hai… Kaicho..."

Her response wasn't satisfactory enough, but Sona didn't want to punish the girl over such a trivial thing. She is still young, and new to this world of theirs… the reason why she gave the young girl such a simple task is that she the newest member of her peerage, and lacks the experience in certain parts compared to the rest of the peerage.

"Saji-"

"I accept the task, Kaicho!" The ever-eager Saji Genshirou stepped forward as his King called for him "I will bring this creature to justice for what it has done in making you worried!" he claimed confidently, chest puffed out and arms resting by his hips "So whatever task you will give me I will make it my priority by your side!"

The entire peerage gave Saji a lame look, even Ruraka, the girl who is seeking his affection, gave him a look of disappointment.

"Good to see someone _eager_ with their assignment, Saji. For you will be watching over the bridge in the North where the attack that happened last week," Sona explained and Saji smiled in anticipation, eager for what he thinks to be the caveat with whom he will be working within this task "With Loup Garou."

The look of shock and betrayal after Sona destroyed the boy's expectations with the possibility of working with her were dashed and buried six feet under.

Sona turned to the one member of her peerage who wasn't standing with the rest. Seating by her leftmost of the room on the leather sofa was a tall young man, his physique and size were bigger than anyone in the Academy, even larger than Bazzard Black. Gray of hair, with long bangs that covered his eyes. Dressed in street clothes which consisted of a dark blue jacket, blue jeans, and a red bandana over his head.

The young man looked up from his seat, quiet ever since coming to the council room. His eyes covered behind his bangs, making it hard for anyone to see whether he is looking at them or not. Nonetheless, his quick nod of acknowledgment was enough to warrant an answer.

"Everyone, meet Loup Garou," Sona introduced the young man to her peerage "My Rook and your fellow Peerage teammate, he is a first-year in Kuoh Academy College department, so please make him feel welcomed." the young man lowered his head in respect to his fellow teammates but did not speak a single word, staying quiet as the rest of the peerage greeted the young man.

This is the first time anyone from her peerage has met Garou except for Tsubaki, as he is the second servant she recruited after Her Queen and has stayed by her side all these years loyally. But because of his age and his personality, he has always kept him below notice, keeping to himself has made it difficult to find the time for Sona to introduce the young man to her peerage.

"He is one of the first people along with Tsubaki I have given the task in investigating these incidents since last month. So the reports you have read were all gathered thanks to Loup, he has been going around neighboring towns and has been working diligently to give us enough to sanction this a supernatural incident." she indicated her Vice-president and continued, "But with this problem growing worse by the day, I need all hands on this one and us handling it is not enough."

She turned to Saji, "You and Loup will investigate the bridge, it is one of the only areas where we have absolutely nothing to report except for the recent death that has happened. Find anything that looks odd or senses anything out of place and report back. Loup will be able to help you with that in case you reach a roadblock, he has a great sense of smell that can detect anything out worldly in the area"

Saji looked like he was about to protest, but a quick stern glare from Sona was enough to force the young man to accept his fate in being on a mission with the only other male member of the peerage.

"…Fine," he turned to Loup and gave him a low bow. "…I look forward to working with you, Senpai..."

"…Hmm." Loup simply hummed and nodded in response.

"Wow…" Tomoe whispered to Kusaka. "Did Saji-Kun just accepted his alpha?" she asked, eyeing Garou after realizing his size and his very… sharp looks. "Looks like Bazzy got some competition."

Loup looked the other way and blushed, not expecting such a compliment. The other girls joined in the fun, studying the young man top to bottom.

" _Tomoe_ " Sona called the girl sternly " _No_ PDA during meeting time. You can do that outside of academy grounds".

Even The Sitri Heiress can admit that Loup is very handsome, but one has to respect their personal space, no matter the gender.

"Sorry, Kaicho! Just admiring the view!" the red-headed girl said and giggled, much to Sona's exhaustion, Saji's irritation, and Loup's embarrassment.

Tsubaki clapped her hands to catch everyone's attention. Nodding to her King to continue "Thank you for that, Tsubaki. Now, your tasks are simple, search the area for anything out of place. You will be given special devices that identify energy presence in the detected if you are able to get a reading report it to me or Tsubaki. Am I understood?"

"Hai, Kaicho!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Everyone will be given an hour or an hour and a half after school before you go back home. So do not overdo yourselves or make any heroics. If you find anything that even hints on our possible attacker, report it immediately to me by phone and I will make sure to send the needed help to take care of this. Remember, we are still not sure how to deal with this, so this week will just be gathering information and nothing else" she cited, eyeing every person from the peerage, and giving Tomoe an extra five second in staring down just to emphasize it "Am I understood?" she asked once more.

"Hai, Kaicho!" they answered once more, with Garou nodding alongside them in silence.

"Good, and remember; this does not mean you can get to slack off in not studying for the upcoming exams."

A few of them let out a groan in protest but Sona gave another stern look toward them.

"No complaining, you are still students of Kuoh and representatives of the Student Council. So I expect everyone to do their best for the exams. After that, we will put our effort into this investigation" she noted, leaning forward from her seat "Now, any questions?"

No one asked their King.

Sona smiled, pleased with her peerage's commitment as always "Enjoy the rest of your day, everyone. And remember, don't slack off with your duties"

Her once chronic headaches have subsided after the meeting, making the council president confident in herself and her peerage's skills in these tasks. Hopefully, they can solve this problem sooner rather than later, and make whoever is attacking these innocent people regret their actions swiftly and with a vengeance upon them.

_'Kuoh is my territory. Kuoh is my home. The people leaving here in safety and protection are my duty. And those who disturb it will regret coming.'_

* * *

**{D &C}**

* * *

**-Bazzard Black- After School – TIME: 3:45 P.M**

Bazzard Black, for the first time since coming to this dead-end of a town, has finally found peace.

And by peace, he means the lack of nuisances and Council President hounding him for crimes he has not committed, and that does not include the dumbasses who try and pick up a fight with him or Issei telling him one of his dumb stories.

Peace with himself, a peace he wishes to happen more often.

Walking through the wet streets of Kuoh, Bazz heads home at an average pace. Hands in his pocket and enjoying the cold air splashing his face. The weather this past week has been growing pretty heavy and seeing it now it looks like it won't be calming down any time soon.

"Goddamn _rain_ …" he muttered, Bazz never liked the rain. It brought nothing but bad memories.

He walked alone in the streets, no Issei, Asia, or Tatsuki walking by his side like usual. Now that all of them are part of school clubs, that would mean they have commitments, duties, and responsibilities for their clubs. With Tatsuki being president of the Karate Club, that means a lot more work on her part now that they are out of the nationals way earlier than expected. While Issei and Asia are doing their work with the ORC, or he should say the Gremory family.

The Devil's work does not stop even on a school night.

Their Devil duties, from the longwinded explanation he got from Issei, is basically doing odd jobs work. The people or clients that hire them to give a task and they do it, fulfilling a contract.

While it is a way to give the Devil family some recognition if they have an existing contract with the client, instead of the long-dead tradition of owning one's soul. The Devil just does odd jobs instead of the usual payment with money. The more jobs they are able to accomplish, be it big or small, the more the family is recognized, and in turn, the more the individual doing the said job is recognized.

It is also one of the reasons why Issei is pretty eager to do as many as he can. If he gets recognized then he is promoted through the Devil ranks. And the more he gets promoted, the closer he gets to his dream.

_'For chasing a dumb dream… the kid sure is motivated to at least try and do it…'_

Bazz will _always_ see Issei's dream of becoming the Harem King to be stupid, but he respects his commitment to it. This is probably the only positive aspect in his pursuit of his dream and his kindness because, without those, Bazz would have him flogged him on the first day he told him about his dream.

It also reminded him that he is not, _'Thank God'_ part of a club in school. Shitori tried to reprimand him about it, said that he should contribute to helping the school and expanding club activities for his personal growth. But of course, being the cautious person that he is, Bazz asked if it was mandatory, and of course, Sona Shitori, the most _honest_ Devil he has ever met, answered with a hesitant _No_. Clubs are there just for social development and personal growth.

After that conversation, he did not join a single club since coming to Kuoh.

He will forever thank Shitori for being truthful with him just for that.

So now here he is because he does not have club duties and is now walking on his own in peace without Issei's constant bragging or trying to show him some chick he found on the internet. Without Tatsuki drilling him about his form or mocking him about it.

And he will admit, it feels pretty weird to not be hearing it now that he put some thought into it.

Bazz found himself approaching the girl's shrine once more, and thankfully, it looked undisturbed-

_'What the?'_

Bazz noticed something, or _someone_ , standing in front of the shrine. However, it wasn't anyone he knew. The mother of the girl that visited had a distinct look. Even the dumbasses that disturb it were an eyesore to look at. But this individual, the one standing in front of the shrine looked like a kid.

It looked like… The Girl herself.

 _'No way…'_ he did not believe what he was seeing _'I… I can see spirits… I thought… I thought I lost it…'_ he realized, and for the first time ever since coming to Kuoh, he felt… relieved.

He took a step forward, trying to approach the Girl's spirit slowly-

" _THERE HE IS_!"

Bazz swiveled his head and looked behind him, and right away a sound of him groaning escaped his breath. Behind him were a group of no good delinquent's approaching him.

"That is the one!" one of them shouted, a fat punk that looked he was close to collapsing from all the walking he must have done. "That is the bastard that beat up Yokochini and his crew last week!"

Bazz had, to be honest, that name just flew right out of his brain.

"HAH?! That is the one? Red hair? Ugly ass hair? You Bazz whatever?!" one of them spoke up as they slowly walked forward ahead of the pack. He was a tall one, a punk with a Mohawk, a bad Mohawk at that. Not as glorious or awesome as he once had last year. It pissed him off to see such a travesty of a beautiful hairstyle to abuse by some punk who does not appreciate it.

"You the gaijin that's been beating my boys up!" the tall punk asked, trying to size him up with his crew as they slowly approached him "I've been hearing this King of Kuoh crap all the way to my turn in Karakura! And it's making me puke every time I hear it!"

Bazz turned back to the shrine, hoping the girl was still there but alas, there was nothing but empty air. The punks must have scared the spirit away with their presence.

That pissed him off even more.

"Hey! You _listenin_ to me!" The tall punk shouted, his anger rising by the second "I don't know who you think you are! But you don't beat up anyone from my crew! Remember my name! I am-"

"I don't care..."

"HUH!" The leader's brows twitch at Bazz's words.

"I said," he walked forward, throwing his bag aside. Even though things were peaceful, he found out that beating up punks that tried to annoy and attack him to be the norma _list_ form of relieving stress. And he enjoys it, greatly so " _I. Don't. Care. About. Your. Shit_. You fuckers pestered me long enough, and disturbed the shrine over there, _again,_ " he cited, walking forward, not bothering with slowing his pace "Now stand there and take a beating you wastes of life."

"Why you!" The leader gritted his teeth, taking out a small pocket knife as Bazz charged "KILL HIS ASS!-"

"Hey!"

"Who the hell are you?!"

"OH SHIT!"

Just as he was about to finish his order, the punks suddenly found some of their members flying around all of the sudden. Each of them getting flung in random directions and hitting the other with a brutal throw.

Bazz pushed the brakes on his charge, shocked at the display in front of him as the punks began to fly everywhere starting from the back of the pack.

"What is going on!?" the leader asked, shocked by this interference "Is someone behind us?!"

Before his question could be answered, the leader found a fist flying towards him. And in one shot, the leader's head went back from the impact of the fist. His teeth flying everywhere from the devastating shot.

Instant K.O.

"Who is this crazy broad?!" The fat punk shouted, but he too received another shot to the face.

Bazz's eyes widened after realizing just who is attacking the punks. A woman, wearing a brown hat with goggles on them, covering her tied up black hair. Her clothes consisted of a white shirt with purple sleeves, black pants, and rubber boots. The word 'Unagi' spelled in English across her shirt.

Behind all the carnage and falling bodies, Bazz could see the woman was grinning ear to ear at the beating she is giving to the punks with a vengeance. Anyone who tried to attack her was met with a powerful shot, anyone jumps from behind she quickly grab them and threw to the nearest poor soul too stupid to not move out of the way.

The woman stumped her boot on top of a nearby unconscious body of a punk, who groaned in pain.

"Looks like you are having a blast with your friends here!" the woman said aloud, her hat shadowing her eyes as she continued grinning "Bazzy-chaaaaan!"

_'Oh. Hell. No.'_

Standing in front of him, in all of her glory and display of destruction that managed to beat even his record at the fastest in destroying all of these punks in seconds, was none other than Unagiya Ikumi.

His boss at his new job.

"Boss?!" he shouted in shock.

"Don't ' _Boss'_ with me, chicken head!" Ikumi shouted back in anger, stomping the body beneath in anger, who groaned in pain some more "Not even a week in the job and now I am seeing you are _skipping_ for bullshit reasons!"

He felt a sweat drop. "I was going back home to change up! These bastards made me late!"

Since last week, a couple more punks were annoying him every single day. And growing by the number each time they showed up. Each telling him they were looking to make a name for themselves or looking for revenge after he beat them up at some point in the past. If he can bother himself in remembering.

Of course, because the punks were always trying to pick a fight with him, he had to answer in kind, which in turn made him late coming to work. Which in turn, made Ikumi pissed off even more because he always comes late bruised up and annoyed from the fighting. Which in turn, made him irrigated to make deliveries.

Somewhere in his mind, he can hear Tatsuki calling a pussy for acting like this.

"Not an _excuse_!" she raised her head, showing her brown eyes to Bazz. A vein coming out from her head "I am done standing around while you take advantage of my kindness in letting your skip work!"

To Bazz's shock, even with his keen eyes and somewhat better reaction, Ikumi managed to cut the distance between the two and grab him by the collar of his jacket.

"What the-?"

"Shut it you drama queen!" she pulled his collar tightly and pulled him close, much to his discomfort because she brought him way close to her rather… large breast.

_'I am gonna kill Issei for giving me ideas…"_

"Now, be a good boy and let me _kidnap_ you!"

Bazz's eyes widened in shock as Ikumi managed to effortlessly drag him into a nearby bus she parked in the middle of the road.

_'What's with women having ridiculous strength?!'_

First Tatsuki and now Ikumi.

He sure has bad luck in dealing with women who can throw him around.

"You want me to _seriously_ work with my school clothes still on?!" Bazz asked as Ikumi slide her bus door open "They are wrinkled as it is!"

"Don't worry about that! I got your sorry ass covered" Ikumi grinned as she pointed at the hanging clothes inside the bus.

"Oh…" he realized after noticing the color " _Oh hell no_! No way am I _wearing_ that thing!"

"Don't complain! Now dress up! No way am I letting you _wear_ anything that doesn't _represent_ Team Unagiya!" Ikumi proceeded to grab the button of his shirt and started unbuttoning it "Take this off!"

" _Woman! I can do it myself_!" he tried to move her hands off of him, to no avail. Just where the hell is she getting this absurd strength?! " _Knock it off!_ "

The door of the bus shut close and drove off into the streets. Leaving the broken pile of bodies of the punks all groaning in pain and complaining about some crazy woman kicking their ass.

It's been said that the legend of _'Crazy Unagi'_ started in this very spot, but none were able to confirm it.

* * *

**{D &C}**

* * *

**4:20 P.M:**

He walked through the dark hallway slowly, the place looked condemned from the outside and it looks a lot worse inside. Makes you wonder just who the hell is willing to live in this place. Busted up lights, terrible display of whoever owns this building not bothering with cleaning the mess around with all the litter and garbage just laying around.

_'Even my shitty apartment building looks better than this…'_

It's an odd sight to see, most of the buildings he has seen around the area has been pretty well maintained. Building owners always making sure it looked neat and clean for whatever poor sap not knowing any better decides to buy an apartment in this backend of a town. Appearance is important as salespeople tend to present themselves. But never judge a book by its cover because you won't be liking its content like this building he is currently walking in.

 _'Apartment number… 2-1'_ he looked around the floor he was at, all the while pulling the collar of his tight shirt in annoyance _'Crazy woman… not bothering with the sizes even…'_ before finally finding the door matching the written address _'Place better be worth it with all the hassle I had to go through…'_

With it being a small building, it made it easier for him to find the right apartment room.

Knocking the door, which echoed around the empty hallway. Bazz took a step back and waited, all the while he pulled the collar of his shirt he was forced to wear growing irritated by the second the longer he stayed wearing it. After Ikumi dragged him into her bus, she forced him to wear this stupid shirt as a way to represent the shop whenever they go out to help their clients. It looked exactly like the shirt that Ikumi wears. White shirt with purple sleeves. He complained to the woman how stupid the shirt looks and how she didn't get the right size for him, and the answer he got was he was just being a baby.

Thankfully, and through sheer willpower and patience, he was able to finish a couple of tasks for the past hour with efficiency even with the shitty shirt. Helped an old lady with her grocery there, fixed someone's bike in another job, and a couple more. This package delivery should be the last one and after that, he will burn this shirt ablaze.

The good thing about this job, all payments are already sent to the shop, so any form of payment he gets is tips from the customer. All they –Unagiya Shop- have to do is show up and do whatever the job was asked of them to do. And bringing delivers from the local mail is a part of the Odd Job Unagiya runs with.

 _'I don't know what's worse… the shirt or my pride dying while I am wearing…'_ he noted in irritation, pulling the collar again _'Let's just give them this damn thing and move on…'_

The lock being disengaged echoed in the hallway, catching his attention. Sighing, he braced himself to the customer, hoping they wouldn't comment on him possibly being late or worse, and comment on his shirt.

He suffered enough with the mixed looks he was getting as it is, mostly from women passing by.

Blinding light came out from the apartment, lighting the darkened hallway. He flinched back, closing his eyes. His vision was still used to the damping low light of the hallway, he gave it a couple of seconds to let his vision get used to the new one. The damn thing probably uses the entire building's power with how underused it is.

He smelled something in the air, attracting at how good the scent was. Strawberry, he realized.

His vision is finally coming back, allowing him to be able to see what's ahead of him. The German cleared his throat and spoke first, remembering Ikumi's advice when talking to their customers, always introduce yourself and speak plainly.

"Hello? I work at Unagiya shop," he said in a rough tone, shielding his eyes from the blinding light. Not exactly the intended voice he wanted to use but he is introducing himself at least "You ask for a package you wanted us to deliver?"

He raised the small box he carried under his arm, hoping he no longer has to keep carrying the damn thing around.

Finally, a shadow came in front of the light, the owner of the apartment possibly. Bazz sighed in relief and fixed his eyes, opening and closing them before his vision finally settled back. He continued speaking.

"So you can just sign here…" Bazz raised the paper he carried with the other hand before he finally realized something. "…And… we… can…" His words were starting to slow down, eyes focused on the person in front of him. Finding his head slowly going upward, and it went up, and up "…End… this…"

The person in front of the door is, for a lack of a better term, fucking huge. As in, a giant of a man muscled from head to toe. Looking down on the tall, correction, shorter German.

It's been a long time since Bazz has ever seen someone whose height ever surpasses his. And in Japan, there isn't anyone he has come across who even surpasses his. Shinra is the closest so far, not counting the Fallen Angel Kalawarner who reaches his height.

And those were the women. The boys have yet to get as tall as him, probably has to do with his German genes, his father would be proud.

Right now, he was staring up at a very tall and muscular man dressed in… some kind of colorful girl uniform, it looked like those uniforms worn by the Japanese cartoons that Issei once upon a time shown him. Sailor something, apparently a very popular show in Japan. But this… this is the first time he has seen someone actually wearing one in person.

" _Nyo_ ~" purred the giant man, his voice did not match his mannerism. Looking at Bazz from head to toe "When they told me someone was coming, I did not expect it to be a very hunky small man~" he commented, lingering on his tight shirt.

Bazz's eyes twitched, he gets enough compliment as it but this is on another level he did want to see in his lifetime.

"Oh! Where are my manners! _Nyo_ ~" the giant took a step back, hitting the back of his head on the door frame but it seems to have little effect. The giant raised his right hand close to his face and rested his other by his hip, making the devil horns sign on his right. Taking a rather out-of-place pose between the hallway he took a step back in.

"My name is Mil-tan! A magical girl in training! _Nyo_ ~" the giant introduced himself, his voice bellowing into the empty hallway with such a force Bazz felt the floor was shaking "My duties will be fighting evil by moonlight! Winning love by daylight! Never running from a fight! Helping those in need! _Nyo_ ~" he took another pose, taking a step forward, hitting his head on the door frame again, and not reacting in pain, again. "Pleased to meet you! _Nyo_ ~"

 _'He is glittering… holy shit…'_ Bazz's eyes continued twitching, all the while cursing his luck

"Uhh…" Bazz was flabbergast, unsure how to answer to… to this. Pose, a loud announcement, citing your dreams and interests all in a first meeting. It beats Issei's introduction and his proclamation of his stupid dream out of the water. Not like that took a lot of effort.

"My name is…" crap, he was so taken aback with this whole pose and speech he forgot his goddamn name. "You know what… forget it, just sign this paper here and I'll be out of your hair…" he raised the order papers the giant requested Unagiya to deliver to his home. For such a small package to deliver, Bazz sure had to handle a very weird customer ordering it. The German thought solemnly 'Why do I always get the weird ones…'

The giant, Mil-tan, finally noticed what he was trying to do took the first step forward, and extended his hand. Bazz sighed in relief and raised the paper with the pen stuck on it. Finally, he can be done with this day and go back home-

Mil-tan hand passed the paper, instead grabbed the small box that was resting under his arm. Bazz gawked at his action and tried to protest, even tried to tighten his hold on the box. But Mil-tan proved to him that the muscles were not for show.

"Ooooh! It is here!" Mil-tan began tearing the box apart, trying to get what's inside. Bazz did not know why he held his tongue in complaining to the giant about what he just did, but he let him be. Arguing a giant like Mil-tan is just inviting a beating he is not in a mood in taking after a long day's work.

Mil-tan threw away the remains of the box and held up what was inside, showing it to Bazz. The red-head noted it looked like a thick book, splashed with different colors of green, pink and red, _weird_ combo. A picture of a pink-haired girl dressed in the same clothes Mil-tan is currently wearing and doing the same pose he just did seconds ago.

"Volume seven is finally here!" the giant raised the book up like it was the Holy Grail itself, and seeing everything about him, it really is one to him. "I lost the last volume because of the bad delivery. It is why I asked you guys to bring it personally when it arrives! _Nyo_ ~" Mil-tan said, overjoyed with their new book.

"Right… good to know…" muttered Bazz and brought the paper forward. " _Sorry_ if I am being a little... _pushy_ with this but I need your signature." he cited, being as polite as he can be to the muscle-bound giant in front of him.

Mil-tan finally noticed the paper and gave him a sheepish look "Sorry about that! I am just excited to read Milky Spiral it almost slipped my mind in paying for your hard work! _Nyo_ ~" Grabbing the paper off Bazz's hand, he proceeded to sign on the circled area where it was first marked for Mil-tan to put their signature on it. He gave back the paper with some yen as a tip and took another pose. "That should do it! As a future Magical Girl, I commend your duties Hunky delivery man! _Nyo_ ~"

"…Thanks _._ " Bazz looked at the signature and grimaced a bit. _'Why does it have a star by the end of his name…_ ' he noted inwardly and sighed. No use to judge him nor does he have any right to do so. For such a big guy with a deep voice, along with the intimidating looks he carries. Mil-tan's mannerism and aura did not match his appearance at all. Something he understands completely.

 _'Never judge a book by its cover… guess I finally got what people think about me…'_ He is starting to understand a lot of people have weird tastes and dreams, and he hopes it doesn't get weirder as it is.

Setting the paper aside, Bazz nodded to Mil-tan in appreciation for finally signing the paper. "Hope you enjoy your reading material." Bazz bowed a little, a motion Ikumi forced him to start doing as a way to show respect to the customer. "Call us again if you want anything else-"

Bazz felt giant hands grab on his shoulders.

"What is your size?"

Bazz was taken aback by Mil-tan's actions, feeling uncomfortable at how close the giant is to his face. He felt being forced to stand still. "Uhh…" he grimaced, cursing at how weak he sounded with his voice.

"Your size," Mil-tan repeated "What is the number?" before the red-head could answer the giant quickly peeked through the back of the shirt and found the paper tag that indicated the size, even if it was useless.

"What the _hell_?!" Bazz swatted his hands off him. "Look, if you want us for another job, call my boss and I will see if it's worth it," he explained, growing annoyed at the lack of personal space being given here. "Now, if there isn't anything else, I'll be-"

Just as he was about to turn around and just walk away, once again Mil-tan grabbed him by the shoulders and stared deeply into his eyes. Feeling even more nervous than before, and it takes a lot to make him this nervous-

"I have this cute outfit that is too small for me! _Nyo_ ~" Mil-tan revealed, tightly pulling Bazz closer into the giant's apartment. "But you are the perfect size for it! And it would be a waste to not see it go to waste and not being worn! It will be a crime to all Magical Girls if it's left to be dusted up! _Nyo_ ~"

Bazz finally realizes why the alarms in his brain have been going off, and it wasn't because of any form of physical danger Mil-tan might give him, but the mental danger he might suffer the moment he saw him wear those skirts and outfits.

And now, his fears have finally manifested in front of him, and is laughing at him for ignoring it.

Bazz tried to pry the giant's hand off him to no avail. Those muscles he had were clearly _not_ for show.

" _Hey_! _Don't touch me_!-"

"Oh don't' worry! It won't take _that_ long! We will just try out a couple of cute dresses and-"

"A _couple_?!"

"-You will look absolutely stunning! _Nyo_ ~" Mil-tan dragged into his apartment, and all Bazz could see around him were pick walls and photos of girls dressed up in those ridiculous dresses.

And so, Bazzard Black, Kuoh Student and part-time employee of Unagiya Shop found out about the world of magical girls, its people, and his realization that his desperation for money will be the end of him by the time he is done with this job

Duties of someone who cares too much about paying up.

* * *

**{D &C}**

* * *

**5:00 P.M:**

**~Tatsuki Arisawa/Bazzard Black~ - Unagiya Household:**

"Nice _shirt_ "

" _Fuck off_ "

Tatsuki let out a low chuckle at Bazz's answer as she leaned against the door, drinking through her strawberry juice box as rain poured outside. She finished late with her club meeting and finishing up a quick report with what they will doing for the upcoming School Festival, which ended up taking more of their time than expected.

Entering through the small gate, which was the entrance leading into the residence of the Unagiya family, which also acts as their shop for their odd job requests. Bazz glared at the black-teen in annoyance as he walked through the heavy rain that suddenly began pouring down on the city. Ikumi taking away his blazer removed any form of a shield from the rain, soaking him wet in the process.

"She actually managed to get you to wear that shirt." She noted, eyeing his shirt. "Mine was a lot bigger but it does look _good_ on you."

" _Eyes up here, woman_." Bazz signaled Tatsuki as he approached her, her eyes lingered way too long on his soaked shirt.

Tatsuki was wearing boxer shorts, black with red flames around them. A sport shirt that had some football team's logo on it, and had her hair tied into a ponytail. He had to keep his eyes from looking anywhere that might warrant a punch from her and kept firm eye contact. He had his pride still in place, and he _refuses_ to ogle.

"And what are you doing here? You moved out?" he asked curiously, a bit aggressive in his tone. Nodding at the house she was standing in, which is owned by the Unagiya.

Tatsuki threw a towel at him, and the German caught it effortlessly as she let him inside the house. "Nah, just crashing for the night." She cited, leaning against the door frame as Bazz stood by her side drying his hair. "Club meeting went too long and then the rain hit, not really safe to walk up a mountain in this shitty weather. So my aunt told me I can stay over a friend's house for things to calm down."

Bazz remembered an explanation from Issei that after Tatsuki's family came back from Karakura town, which was three years ago before he came to Kuoh. They couldn't go back to their old house because they sold it to another family, so they had to go back to an old dojo her aunt owns on the other side of town. The walk from the Academy to the mountain takes a lot of time to travel and in this weather, you are just wishing for an accident or worse.

"And she just lets you stay over?" he asked, still drying his hair -And made sure to bring his old style back- before moving to his face and neck.

Tatsuki shrugged. "Didn't want to annoy my friends in the club. Even though I am sure they wouldn't mind me crashing at their place," Said the third-year, taking another sip from her juice box. "And Ikumi-san helped out a lot for me when we came back. So I am just paying back for all the help she gave me."

"By crashing at her house?" he asked and snorted, "How kind of her…"

Tatsuki snorted, "No, _dumbass_. By helping out in taking care of her house and her family. I know it's not much but if it helps to take the weights off a bit, then that's enough for me" she explained, staring back into the outside as rain continued pouring, door wide open and feeling a little chilly. "You know what I mean?"

"Hmm…" Bazz hummed in response, neither a yes or no. But he does understand what means in owning to a person who helped you more than you actually deserve. Azazel comes to mind for the red-head. As much of an idiot and sometimes useless he can be in his life, Bazz owes a lot to the Fallen Angel. Namely for getting him out of Germany and finding him a place in Japan.

Although every day he sees how his life ended up being in Japan, he started wondering if it was intentional on the Governor-General's part in putting him _specifically_ in a city-owned by _two_ powerful _Devil_ families.

"Hey," she raised her hand to wipe something on his face. "You got glitter stuck on your face."

Bazz's face turned white after her comment and quickly tried to remove it on his own " _Shit_ …" He swore under his breath, "I thought I _removed_ it all…"

Tatsuki laughed lightly, "Must be a _very_ eager customer." She noted knowingly and Bazz groaned in response. Well aware of how his looks caught the interests of so many people. She grabbed his hand before doing anything. "Let me do it, you'll just mess it up."

Her hands circled around his chin, trying to remove the glitter off of it. In contact, Bazz did not react, simply letting her do her thing. Tatsuki noted how cold the weather is becoming and how she has never seen Bazz's _shiver_ , not even when snowfalls in the city. He always felt warm even on the coldest of days, and even now in the middle of heavy rain, he still not _shivering_.

 _'I am shivering here wearing shorts and he is just standing there drenched from head to toe like it is nothing…'_ She continued studying his skin, noting how warm it feels right now, _'It feels like I am touching a heater…'_ Even his looks were charming up close, in a rough kind of way, something she's been noticing for the past few months.

"You done there?" Bazz asked, "Or is it one of those sticky type glitter?"

Tatsuki took a step back, embarrassed a bit because she took her sweet time in cleaning off such a small thing on his chin. Thankfully, Bazz did not seem to notice as he focused on his chin for any remains.

"It's gone, don't worry," Tatsuki answered lowly, flinching at how small she sounded before she cleared her throat to sound confident by grinning. " _She_ definitely was an _eager_ customer if you let her put glitter on you."

Instead of being annoyed or embarrassed. Bazz looked like _death_ flashed before his eyes at the memories.

"CHICKENHEAD!" Ikumi Unagiya's voice bellowed out from behind them, nearly shaking the entire house. "Why are you late?! And why are you messing up my floor!" she asked, glaring at the German as she approaches the two, clothes unchanged and her ever-present brown hat still attached on her head.

Bazz grumbled under his breath and just as he was about to respond, Unagiya managed to cut the distance between them and put her hands on his shoulder.

Her touch made him flinch and something flashing from his eyes. _'Damn… I think I just saw pink light flash before me…'_

Expecting something else she might do to him, instead, Ikumi was giving him the widest grin he has ever seen from her –Her expression is either grinning before and after kicking someone's ass, or pissed off whenever he mocks the name of her shop- and it honestly _frightened_ him.

"Just got a call from a customer! They said you helped them out of the goodness of your heart!"

Bazz heard Tatsuki chuckle at that last part.

"They even sent us extra payment for your help!" Ikumi said, widening her smile and showing her teeth. "This Mil-tan sounds like a sweet girl and from the looks of it, you got yourself an admirer~" she wiggled her brow, giving him a knowing look.

Within the mind of Bazzard Black, the German screamed at the top of his lungs, memories, and horrors from his time in _that_ _apartment_ came flooding through after trying his best to bury it.

_'Clothes were not supposed to have that many… straps…'_

Ikumi patted on the shoulder, proud of Bazz's work. "In just a week you did a lot more work than Tatsuki did from last year!"

"Hey!" Tatsuki turned to Ikumi, offended at the comparison. "I am not that desperate like chickenhead here to pay his rent!"

Bazz shook himself off his daze, burying those memories back into the vault, never to be opened, and turned to Tatsuki to give her a small grin. "Jealous?"

"Fuck off- OW!" Tatsuki grabbed her head after Ikumi smacked her on the head. "What was that for?!"

"For _swearing_ in my house!" cited the woman, glaring at Tatsuki like how a mother would do to their child for being a dumbass. "Just because you are freeloading-"

" _Freeloading_!" Tatsuki gapped at Ikumi while Bazz let out a small 'HA!' in amusement.

"-Doesn't mean you get to swear like a _delinquent_!" Ikumi finished, hands crossed over her chest and glaring at the black-haired who grumbled her luck under her breath.

Before anything else could happen, the door behind them that lead deeper into the house opened wide, and another person entered into this conversation they were having.

"Mommy?" a small voice called out, sounding tired, "Where are you?"

Ikumi swiveled her head back, eyes widen in shock. "Oh shit!" she swore under her breath and quickly remove her hat and gloves, throwing the gloves at Bazz's face and putting her hat on Tatsuki's head. Ikumi brought out to what looked like a white apron that had flower markings all over it, and let her hair lose –it was tied up the whole time- and turned to address the newly arrived.

"I am _hungryyyyyyyyyy_ ~" complained a young boy who looks distinctly a whole hell like Ikumi in facial structure except with messy hair. Kaoru Unagiya, Ikumi's twelve-year-old son. Looking for his mother until setting his eyes upon the trio.

"Awww~ sorry for making you wait, _Kaoru-chan_ ~" Ikumi walked up to her son, bringing the boy close to the hug as she brought him closer. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll make your favorite~"

Kaoru widened his smile, hugging his mother back before his eyes finally settled on Bazz, turning his happy expression into a glare.

"What is chicken head doing here?" he asked in disdain, staring at Bazz with suspicion and judgmental eyes. "Just so you know, my mom is still not interested in deadbeats like you!"

" _Bite me, kid_!" Bazz said in annoyance. He had the displeasure of meeting the brat when he first came to the place for the interview. In fact, he was the one who answered the door when the German showed up. Quickly annoying him with questions of his 'intentions' with his mother and how he will have to fight the kid if he decided to date his mom.

He had to fight the urge to not slap the kid right then and there for even suggesting such a stupid idea.

Another thing that really caught him off guard was the sudden shift in Ikumi's personality. It even made the German wonder if he was dreaming or still back in Mil-tan's apartment. Even fighting the urge to hit his head his in the wall just to make sure.

He turned to Tatsuki, who seemed to be oblivious to Ikumi's personality change. Drinking her juice box and leaning against the wall. Sensing his eyes, the black-haired teen turned and gave him a shrug, well aware of his shock at the scene in front of him.

"This is what I meant in _taking_ the load off of her," Tatsuki explained as she fixed the hat Ikumi put on her, nodding at the mother and son. "She never had enough time to take care of her son after last year's accident and with all the work she had to do for her shop, she had even lesser time. That is before I started helping her out last year." She turned to Bazz, "You helping her with this job removed a lot more burden from Ikumi, so I am really happy you took the job" said Tatsuki with a small smile.

Accident? Now that Tatsuki mentioned it... He has never seen or heard of Ikumi's husband this entire time...

"Hmm…" Bazz turned back to the Unagiya's, Ikumi cooing to her son and telling him what tonight's dinner will be, and the boy is very happy with it. Ikumi showing her softer side to her son made sense, especially with how little time she probably had with her work before Bazz decided to help out.

He remembered a sweet voice, a woman singing Birds chirping and the smell of flowers….

He remembered the garden.

He remembered Home.

Before everything went to hell…

_**"No matter what people say, you have a beautiful name~"** _

The face of a redheaded woman came to his mind-

Bazz shook his head. That is a memory he does not want out, especially not with people around him.

"Hey," Tatsuki called for his attention. "You alright? You looked like you've shit."

"It's been a long day, so of course I feel like shit," he answered and flinched, it was a quick response, and Tatsuki would notice it right away-

"Tatsuki-nee-san!" before the black-haired teen could further question him, turned her attention to the younger Unagiya. Tatsuki gave him a wide smile and said "Hey little guy! Looks like I'll be staying here until this rain dies down. Hope you don't mind."

Kaoru shook his head, smiling wider. "Nope! I don't mind!" he raised his hand up for Tatsuki to give him a high five.

"Kaoru– _chan~_ " Ikumi called for her son's attention. "Please be a dear and set up the table for me and Tatsuki. I'll be right up to get things ready"

"Okay!" Kaoru nodded and took a sprint past his mother as he headed to the kitchen. But before doing so, he turned to Bazz and brought out his tongue in mockery. "You still suck, Chickenhead!" he chided and disappeared into the kitchen in the back.

_'One of these days I am gonna strangle that damn kid…'_

Bazz turned to Ikumi as she grabbed her hat off Tatsuki's head, going back to her usual personality that he has come to call 'Crazy hag'.

"Sorry about that. He still not used to see you as he did to Tatsuki" said Ikumi as she fixed her hat and signaled Bazz to give her the black gloves.

Bazz turned to Tatsuki with a look "Gee, I wonder why he is pretty fast warming up to her and not me." he cited in sarcasm.

"Look, I am sure you got a lot of things to say out loud but keep it to yourself," said Ikumi sternly, eyeing Bazz with a frown. "Just for his sake."

Bazz scoffed. "Keep what to myself? Like how I am not interested in dating old hags- OW! WHAT THE HELL!" The German grabbed his head after getting slugged by the woman.

"What did I say?! _Keep it to yourself_!"

"Then stop _hitting_ me!"

"Want me to _wrap you in my special rope again_! That'll teach ya how to _behave_!"

_"You kidnapped me you old hag! You call that teaching?!"_

The two continued bickering one another for another minute while Tatsuki stared at the fight with amusement before letting out a cough, catching the two's attention. "Sorry to burst anyone's bubble but it's getting a little late" She nodded at the clock nearby, showing it's getting closer to six o clock.

Ikumi gasped and once again took her hat off and put it on Tatsuki's, who looks like is treating it like a habit whenever she comes over to Unagiya as Ikumi quickly headed to the kitchen to get dinner ready. But before she could do so, she turned back to Bazz. "Hey Bazz, I cleaned up your blazer, it's over there hanged up." She indicated at the coat hanger beside the door. "I'll give your shirt back because Kaoru-chan accidentally used it to clean the floor after he spilled his juice earlier-"

With that new info, Bazz's plans to strangle that kid has grown even more possible because there is nothing _accidental_ using _another_ person's shirt to clean up their mess.

"But you can keep the shirt," she pointed to the _Unagi_ shirt that is too tight for him, which irked him at the remainder. "You are now a part of the team! So represent!" Ikumi gave him a thumb up. "Good work on today's jobs! Keep it up and I might make you a senior member of the company in no time!"

And so, after her little speech, Ikumi went into her house, leaving Tatsuki and Bazz alone beside the open door where rain continued pouring.

Bazz let out a tired sigh, feeling exhausted. "I am starting to hate this job…" he complained as he walked up and grabbed his jacket. Checking the pockets, he found an envelope with its inside what he presumes to be his payment for this week's work. It felt heavy too.

Tatsuki chuckled, fixing the hat and drinking her juice box. "Hey, just so you know I started liking it after a week. So you'll get there eventually."

"Thanks for the useless encouragement..." he cited and promptly wore the blazer, finally feeling comfortable with something less embarrassing and that covers the more obvious parts of his shirt. He looked back at the road outside and grimace, " _Shitty_ weather… I'll just get wet even with my jacket..." he complained. Not like he will get colds or anything, he never gets cold. It's just a bitch to walk around in wet clothes without proper safeguards, and his clothes are made for hotter weather, not rainy ones.

"Here," Tatsuki picked up a purple umbrella that was hanged on the opposite end where the German stood. "You can have mine, and with the weather looking like it's going to get worse by the second, you'll need it." Said the black-haired teen and she handed it to him, grabbing it by its hook.

He raised an eyebrow, grateful for the gesture Tatsuki is doing for him. Bazz walked up and grabbed hold of the umbrella's fabric. But Tatsuki stopped him from taking it away, gripping it tightly.

He raised an eyebrow and stared at Tatsuki, whose eyes were studying Bazz's own.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Are you sure everything is _alright_ , Bazz?" Tatsuki's eyes were focused, eyes he has seen a number of times when she notices something. And she noticed something off. "You looked like you were staring at a ghost earlier… hell, you sometimes have that look more often than you think." She noted, not letting go with the earlier stupor he had when the Unagiya's were having their family time.

Bazz swore inwardly. _Of course_ , Tatsuki would notice it. Even if he tried to hide, he has done it so many times even a blind monkey would notice something is very wrong with him.

The German looked away, a bad mistake on his part but he didn't care. "As I said, I am _fine_ ," he explained, trying to get the umbrella only to feel resistance from Tatsuki's part. "Look, Tatsuki. I am _tired_ , and not in the mood for you to get all _therapist_ on me, already got Shitori doing that on a daily basis-"

"When was the last time you had a decent sleep?"

His eyes widened, taken aback by her question. Even if it was a simple one, it is a question he has been asking himself for a while now ever since coming to Japan.

"How do you-?"

"I am not blind, Bazz. It's one thing to be sleepy because of school, it's another to see it every single day that you are suffering from it." she pointed out, sounding worried. "Anytime I see you I am just wondering if you slept at all. Not to mention two weeks ago when you kept moving your injured shoulder around."

Bazz wrinkled his nose, looking away the moment she made her observation. Big mistake as it is clearly shown to the girl that indeed he is suffering. The descriptions he always gets from Shitori and Gremory about being the most miserable person they have met echoed in his mind.

He has to commend Tatsuki for her observation. He has hoped the injures he got from the Fallen Angel wouldn't more apparent to everyone. He tried his best to hide it, even from the other supernatural beings in school. But Tatsuki is not like most people. And she is stubborn to help those in need.

He respected that about her.

Tatsuki sighed and massaged her temple, she can see he won't actually admit what is going on with him, and he can be pretty stubborn about it. "Look, I am not gonna force you to say anything but if you… if you just keep bottled up you'll just be _more_ miserable than you usually are."

Bazz scoffed, not exactly news she was telling him. "I can _handle_ it."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes and pulled the umbrella away from him. "Says the most miserable high schooler I have ever met." Said Tatsuki. Boys, always prideful when they don't admit that something is wrong with them. "If you want to talk about anything, I can give you an ear if you want me to listen."

"So I can just complain to you about my life and you'll probably tell me to man up?" Asked Bazz in sarcasm and scoffed. "Never knew you had a degree in therapy."

Tatsuki hit his head with her umbrella, which annoyed him more than it hurt him. "Don't be a dick about it."

"I am not, just pointed it out that are you really gonna listen to me talk about nothing for hours? We both know I don't do that," said Bazz and turned to the open door. The rain continued pouring heavily. Turning back to Tatsuki, he gave her a small smile. "Appreciate the effort though, with the whole sense of duty you got going."

Tatsuki hits him again. "Fuck off dickhead. I know you are just pulling my leg with that compliment, which by the way, _sucks_. You _suck_ at complimenting people."

"So I am told."

She shook her head and threw the umbrella to Bazz, who caught it effortlessly. His reflexes slowly growing better from what she is seeing, and if he can predict her moves in the future she might consider it the only accomplishment worth noting so far.

"Bur seriously, Bazz." Tatsuki gave him a small supportive smile, removing her usual smug grins or pissed-off looks she tends to give him. "Just talk to your friends more often and you might be less miserable-looking than usual." Said the karate captain confidently, to which Bazz responded with a scoff.

"Now there is something even I _can't_ imagine…" He walked to the outside, feeling the rainwater touching his skin as he walked through the rain as he fiddled with the umbrella. Bazz stopped after remembering something that almost escaped his mind and turned back to Tatsuki, who tried to close the door but stopped after noticing Bazz. "Right, almost forgot but I already told the old hag that I won't be working this week or the next. But just remind her about it in case she calls me by mistake."

Tatsuki's eyes widen, just remembering what so important in next week's academy. "Oh shit! I legit forgot we had exams! With all the planning I've been doing with the club it slipped my brain! Thanks for reminding me." She cited. With all the planning she had to do with the karate club, she didn't have that much time off actually studying or opening her books, even the notes she's been taking after coming back she didn't bother reading them, hopefully later this week she will open a book and actually have time to study. "I'll tell her when dinner comes."

"Thanks."

She waved at the German, giving him a wide confident grin she usually carries ever. "Careful on the road, been hearing our town got some assholes attacking people all over town."

He has been hearing a lot about that, but it didn't end with just attacks, people have been dying a lot this week and towns are growing to wonder if they have a serial killer in their midst.

Weirdly enough that would the least interesting bit for him this year if it was true.

"I can handle myself" he nodded to her and took a step back. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight!"

The door closed, leaving Bazz standing in the rain, drenching his black blazer as it continued falling heavily.

Bazz sighed, feeling the weight being lifted after Tatsuki moved on from her question, but he can see that she is keeping her emotions in check to not strangle the answers out of him, so he has to respect that self-restraint and watch out because she will not be leaving the subject alone.

Duties from someone who cares he guess.

He appreciates her concerns, he truly does, but this is something he _can't just talk about it_ with anyone. This is something he has to handle on his own, and if it means a couple of sleepless nights, then so be it.

It's not like he will be _around that long_ anyway.

A thunder sound roared from the sky and the heavy rain intensified. He clicked his tongue, already regretting not bringing out his old hoody because he had to be an idiot and ignore Issei's advice about the weather. _'Thank god the old goat got me that laundry machine…'_ thought the German as he fiddled with the umbrella, with little success.

Another thunder strike, this time it sounded closer but Bazz ignored it as he tried to open the umbrella before he smelled something reaching his nose. Grimacing at the scent, Bazz found it odd to be smelling something this foul where he was standing. "Christ… is there a _dead_ cat or something?" he looked around and found nothing, but the smell continued to resonate around him. He furrowed his brows, growing annoyed at the scent until he heard something click behind him, like a metal clank being stepped on.

Bazz turned behind, staring at the Unagiya's house but found nothing.

Another clicking noise came, which came with another sound of scratching noises coming from the roof of the house.

"Goddamn cats…" he grumbled under his breath, only cats would be this annoying, probably trying to hide from the rain but found itself stuck in the roof. He looked up, trying to find it. "Where the hell are you, you dumb…" Bazz head continued going upward until his eyes reached the top of the house, his words slowed down, his eyes widened in shock and, for the first time in years, in dread, not for himself, but what is ahead of him. "…cat"

It wasn't a cat.

Its size surpassed that of a cat.

He saw a dark silhouette leaning against the roof of the Unagiya's. While it is dark, he could feel it was staring at him, red eyes glaring with an emotion he hasn't seen ever since he first came to Japan-

Another thunder strike.

The light shined through the darkness, even for a few seconds.

Seconds he wished he took back.

And what he saw in front was something much, much, much worse.

The _thing_ looked like a giant black snake with a torso, its long arms were deep red. It was tall enough to reach at least eight to nine feet long. But what truly shocked him and alarmed him about the thing was the skull-like mask on its face and the large hole on its chest. Red eyes gazing deep into his own as it stared at him with a _hollow_ expression.

_**Heilig Bogen: Crossbow Form!** _

His pentacle that hanged around his neck glowed blue as he summoned his crossbow and aimed high, dropping Tatsuki's umbrella in the process as he tried to take down the thing that was standing above the house, his eyes focused and intense.

That is enough for him to act up immediately and fire his arrows at the monster.

But it sensed him and right away dodged its head at the last second as the arrows hit nothing. The thing quickly slithered away, jumping to another building at such a speed despite its size.

" _Shit_!" Bazz turned around and climbed out the gate, not bothering with opening it, and ran through the streets, trying to catch the monster as it continued jumping through the rooftops of the neighboring houses, somehow able to do so without making any damage.

Running through the rain, Bazz continued firing, trying to catch the monster as it jumped and attached itself into a larger building, slithering upward to its roof.

 _'Damn it! It's gonna bail!'_ he took a deep breath, blue vanes began to form around his foot and jumped, but landed awkwardly to the ground. "Come on powers, be _goddamn useful_!" he pushed on and ran in a sprint, trying to catch thing as he saw it jumping to another tall building but it won't be long before he loses sight of it.

Once more, he took a deep, sensing the air around tightened and absorbing the small Spiritual Particles around him. The pentacle around his neck glowed brighter and he sensed his power awakening once more.

_**Hirenkyaku!** _

Blue wiring began to form all over his body, covering his exposed neck and reaching all the way to his leg and he hovered up or more specifically walked up. Like he was climbing on an invincible stair or walking in the air.

He tried to reach higher but his body shakes, feeling the tension he is doing to his body, and fatigue is setting in real fast. _'Holy shit I am this out of shape… to think this used to be a lot easier…'_

He soldiered on, if he couldn't go up higher, then he will _bring_ the monster down to him. Bazz aimed up, trying to take a shot the moment it brings its head out when it jumps to the next building.

Bazz found it as it jumped to the next building and grinned, he had the perfect shot. Whipping away the water from his face, Bazz took aim of his crossbow, taking deep breaths as he slowed down. Carefully pointing to the monster's head for a quick one.

"Got you, you peace of shit- _HERK_!"

Something hit him by his side.

It felt powerful enough for him to actually hear a couple of bones cracking from the attack. Whatever it was, it _hurt_ , nearly breaking his elbow and probably broke a couple of ribs. For a couple of seconds, the world slowed down around him. Bazz turned his head to glare at his attacker but all he saw was something that looked like blue skin that was hitting him.

Time resumed, but just as his realization set in, he heard a voice talk to him, a voice that unnerved him greatly at how… _wrong_ it sounded.

_**"Meat... sack... die…"** _

…Bazz flew through the air thanks to the attack, which sent him at a great distance away from them and from his target. He hit the concrete floor, even with all of his power he tried to use _**Blut Vene**_ to mitigate the damage but he can still feel his skin scrubbing through the hard ground.

He stopped rolling, coming to a violent halt as his body hit a nearby car, denting it. Bazz coughed and slowly raised up from his place, maintain his balance. All the while fighting off the pain he felt on his entire body. Looking around him, he couldn't think straight nor care just which street he ended up in, but he sure messed up whoever was the owner of this car.

Good thing the car alarms didn't blare off. That would suck even more.

"Ah... fuck… I will be feeling this for the whole week…" he hissed in pain, grabbing his shoulder. Clearly, he broke a rib caused by that hairy ball attack, but nothing serious. Bazz cursed once more, he should have noticed that attack coming from a mile, but he got cocky, thinking he could take on the world just because he took down a couple of crows.

Now he is back being hurt even with his powers slowly coming back.

Standing straight and cracking his back, Bazz spat blood and looked above him, seeing nothing but an empty dark sky.

He tried to use his powers, spreading his senses at far as he can go but couldn't get anything at all, other than the usual ones. Spiritual sensory has been pretty useful to him to sense the supernatural around him. But obviously, at the state he is in, not just physically but overall he couldn't get _jack shit_ , even if he was healed up.

" _Crap_ … not good… those bastards hid their pressure the second I was out of sight… which means one thing… they are not _stupid_ …" he hissed in pain before limping toward the direction where –what he guessed- his apartment was located, fighting off the pain that screamed all over his body.

What he saw earlier today near that girl's shrine was no illusion. That was a ghost. The ghost of the young girl that passed away. Whatever he did back in that fight in the church somehow awakened his older powers that he thought it might take a while to come back.

Which means he can now see spirits.

All of them.

"…Just my luck… a goddamn _Hollow pack_ in Kuoh… and smart ones at that…" he cited in annoyance. Two of them were working together, and he wouldn't be surprised there are more of them.

He continued limping his way to his apartment, trying to think of ways to approach this problem after a Hollow nearly _attacked_ a family in their home. And if Hollows picks out their prey that means someone caught their interests.

Whoever that is means they are spiritually aware or possess a lot of spiritual presence within them. And it wasn't him.

It scared him to even think one of them in that house even fits that criteria as he really does not want them involved in this business.

He thought over his options and swore under his breath. Bazz did not have that many. Hunting down a Fallen Angel is one thing but a Hollow is a whole other problem that requires attention than usual, and he can't do it alone.

Bazz groaned, realizing his options ended up being just three, two of them are annoyances and one can get him killed.

 _'Fuck it, that woman will get her due to one way or another… no use in doing this on my own…'_ he chided to himself before hissing in pain, it will happen sooner or later, so he better sallow his pride and just go for it. If it keeps people he cares about safe, then so be it. _'Hollows attacking, just when the exams are coming… just my fucking luck…'_

Life can be pretty hectic but duties, pride, and caring for people come calling, and he will answer it one way or another.

* * *

**{D &C}**

* * *

**The Next Day**

**-Sona Sitri- Tuesday - Kuoh Academy – TIME: 7:30 A.M**

Mornings, as usual, was a refreshing time for Sona Sitri. After the events and reports she has been reading all week, she found herself unable to even have a decent sleep without overthinking at these events and feeling helpless to fix it.

She sipped her hot coffee, calming her already stressed-out nerves. Nothing bad for a few hours to relax and focus on her studies before going back to work with the troubles happening around the area. Tsubaki has already scolded her for stressing herself out with work instead of trusting her peerage for help, and after yesterday's meeting, Sona felt her load has been lightened thanks to her peerage.

While she did tell them to do light work these next two weeks because of the exams, that doesn't mean she will do the same. She feels she is this close in finding the culprit, just a few missing pieces in the puzzle that needs to be found. What it was? She will have to dig deeper.

Taking another sip, Sona came close to the Student Council office. She is always the first one in school and the first one to open the office. Finding time for herself away from everything in her life, be it school life or personal life, even if it's just for an hour, it was enough for her.

Ahead of her, much to her shock, was Tsubaki Shinra standing close to the office doors. Speaking what looks like a tall student. Odd, Tsubaki doesn't usually come this time unless she asks her, and it's far too early considering her Vice-President life outside of school being a focus.

 _'Odd… Tsubaki doesn't usually come this early._ ' thought The Sitri Heiress. Tsubaki only comes this early if there was a morning meeting. Sona looked past her to stare at who she was speaking to and her eyes narrowed. Taking a quick sip, which did little to relax her nerves after realizing just who her Vice-President was speaking to.

Stomping closer, she cleared her throat to catch the two's attention. "Good morning, Tsubaki. You are up early." Said the Council President, ignoring the scoff that came from the other party after she purposely ignored them.

Tsubaki turned and bowed to her President, her expression being less robotic than usual and more of worry, which made Sona worry, and if her Vice-President is worried then there is a problem, a big one.

"Good morning, Kaicho. Sorry to intrude as I did not want to call you this early." Said Tsubaki as she raised her head, even her tone sounded off. "But something important came up and I think it deserves your attention." She turned to the other party and nodded at them.

Sona's eyes narrowed, she did not like that. Tsubaki always had that calmness under her tone, even during an intense situation like when they hunt a Stray Devil, and her Queen remained under control with her emotions. But the Sitri Heiress could feel the fear under her voice, a fear she hasn't heard since that day when she met her.

She turned and glared at the tall student, who in turn glared back. "What do you want?" she asked in a low tone, already her mood ruined for the morning.

Bazzard Black snorted, amused at her expected reaction when she sees him. However, he grimaced in pain, grabbing his ribs before answering, "Well good morning to you too in this shitty morning."

"Watch your language." Sona scolded him, staring at his posture. "Did you get into a fight again? What did I say about you getting in trouble with-"

"Now is not the time to talk about this, _woman_." he cut her off, fighting through the pain.

Folding her arms over her chest as she focused her attention on the German. "Well? Out with it, what do you have to say that even my Queen gets a reaction out of it?"

Bazz wrinkled his nose, already seeming to regret coming this early in the morning. Sighing, Bazz relaxed his glare as he addressed the President. "As I said to your number two here, I heard you've been having trouble in the past month with dead bodies showing up. I am just here telling you… no, I am asking you." Bazz looked like he vomited out his words the moment he uttered 'Asking' to Sona, it sounded like he was begging. Much to her satisfaction. "I am willing to help you with this mess."

She really wanted to laugh. This what has Tsubaki worried about? She expected more than Bazz coming here and asking her of all people for help

"We are handling it." She bleated, trying to keep her emotions in check. "I appreciate your willingness to help us with these events occurring all over, but I have my best people on it." She turned to the door of the office, putting the key in, and turned it open. "Now, if you have nothing else to say we have important reports to finish before the exams come up-"

"How skinny were the bodies?"

Sona stopped opening the door to a screeching halt, swiveling her head to stare at Bazz in shock. She turned to Tsubaki who instantly shook her head.

"What?" she asked and cringed at how weak she sounded.

"The bodies your people found, how skinny they looked? Or should I say, do they look like they aged a hundred years?"

Sona took a second or two as she nodded. One of the first suspects they tried to pin these killings were vampires, but that was quickly crushed when the reports came back that the victims did not lose that much blood except for existing injuries. The only thing that looked truly horrifying is their disheveled forms, almost like their very souls have been sucked out of their bodies, aging them instantly.

Bazz took a step forward, leaning close to Sona with a serious look. "Look, I get you and I are _never_ gonna get along, and by the time we graduate we can breathe easy knowing will never see each _ever_ again." Said Bazz, even with his sarcasm about their relationship so far, his tone was serious, which shocked her. "But right now _you_ are _dealing_ with something that clearly you haven't faced before. You need my help because these killings are just gonna get worse by the day, and it _will_ get _worse_."

Bazz turned to Tsubaki, giving her a knowing look.

"He is right, Kaicho."

Sona turned to her Queen, like him, her tone was as serious. Her expression was grim.

She hasn't seen that expression since she met her Queen. When her Queen told her about-

"These attacks will grow if we don't solve it in time. And I believe Black-san will help us with his powers."

Sona's brows furrowed and turned to Bazz, asking him cautiously. "And what do you get out of this?"

Bazz snorted, shaking his head. "Devils… always thinking there is a catch in everything…" he said under his breath before addressing Sona. "Honestly? Nothing, these bastards are targeting people I care dearly and it is my job in taking them down."

"Job?" Sona asked, confused.

"Let's just say I used to have a job in taking care of these _things_ before I came here." he cited, "Call it my sense of duty acting up in helping out."

That small revelation shocked her. She suspected he used to be some sort of monster hunter back in Germany base on his powers and the descriptions of his fighting style, showing that he is experienced. But his admission that the culprits are things he used to take care of also narrowed down some ideas as to what exactly is Bazzard Black.

"These people they are targeting… Are they?-"

" _No_ ," he answered firmly. "They are just normal people who are getting dragged into this mess," said Bazz and Sona grimaced, it matches that all of the victims were simply supernaturally unaware people.

How could you explain to someone whose loved one died because another worldly monster attacked them? When those people aren't aware of its existence.

"Look, I came to you because I know as much of a pain in my ass you can be, I know you care about people." Sona wanted to correct his language but held herself, this was not the time. "I could have gone to Gremory but I know she will hold it over my head for the rest of my life, and she is a glory hound through and through. I could have asked Hyoudou but he isn't ready at the level he is at, and I know for sure that kid would take a bullet for me if I asked, and I am not risking his life." Bazz sniffed, thinking over his words.

Sona disagreed with his assessment of Rias. Yes, she can be very competitive and her desires are always more personal and even selfish, but she has a good heart and always seeks to help everyone. Bazz has yet to see that side of her. His comment on Hyoudou Issei, however, that catch her curiosity as he sounded more conflicted in bringing him into this.

She straightens her back, staring into his eyes, studying them to see if there was some kind of malicious intent behind them.

She found none, no maliciousness. His tone was sincere, he wasn't mocking her or trying to goad her like he always does. He swallowed his pride to even come and ask her of all people for help.

Even though he didn't need to, she already decided it after her Queen pleaded with her.

For almost a year since she met him, Bazz never lied to her. Maybe told half-truths, keeping things to himself, or outright ignored her, but he has never straight up lied to her. He might have shocked her at how… _different_ he truly is compared to what she thought about him throughout the year.

But the case with the Fallen Angels and their conversation back at the Student Council office after she found out has given her a different perspective about him.

She took a deep breath, staring into his eyes, and nodded her head. "We will have a meeting later today in the afternoon with the rest of my peerage, you can explain to them what we will expect to be facing." Said Sona, today would have been the first day of simple investigation to the confirmed areas where the attacks happened. But with this information that Bazzard Black might have, it would help them tremendously. She asked him. "What can you tell me about these attackers?"

Bazzard took a deep breath of his own, staring between her and Tsubaki before finally answering with a question of his own.

"What do you know about Hollows?"

* * *

**{END}**


	8. Memories in the Rain, Part 1

**Arc: Hollow Heart**

* * *

**Glossary** :

"Greetings." Normal speech.

 _'Greetings.'_ Thinking speech.

 **[Greetings.]** Comms and phone speech.

 ** _{Greetings.}_** TV and Radio speech.

* * *

**{START}**

* * *

"Hide here! _Quickly_!"

The young girl was forcefully pushed into the closet, nearly tripping before her mother caught her. Who made sure she was hidden with the clothes deep inside.

Looking around the closest, memories flooded at the times when she used it as a hiding spot whenever she played hide and seek with her parents, and how they always found her. "Mama?" she called for her mother, "Where is Papa? He said he will come back…" she cited, confused.

_Her father kept her safe..._

The look of her mother's eyes frightened the young girl. Her mother took a deep breath, her once beautiful tied black hair was messy, her kimono wet from the downpour outside, her eyes were wide and aware, as if afraid of something coming.

She tried to call for her once more but she felt her mother's tinder hands fix her kimono, gently. Her mother cleaned off any dirt that was on her blue kimono.

"Now listen to me, Tsubaki…" began the mother as she calmed down, lowering her voice as she spoke to the young girl. "You do not leave this closest until I call for you, okay?" Her mother asked, hands tightly gripped on the young girl's shoulders.

"Mama?" the young girl, confused and scared at her mother's tone. It didn't have the warmth under it.

_Her mother was full of life, full of love, and it wasn't there that day._

The mother pulled close to a tight hug, almost crushing. The young girl hugged back, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. She felt safe being in her mother's arms, feeling the warmth and away from the cold air the rain was making.

_She remembered wishing to have stayed there forever..._

"Your father… your father will be here soon…" her mother pulled away from the hug, giving her a small smile. "And we will be together soon…"

_That was the first time she heard a lie… but she believed it..._

_**Crash** _

The mother swiveled her head to the half-opened door that led outside. Hearing the heavy rain downpouring the courtyard outside. Her mother's eyes widened and her hands shook, dread coming to her heart.

" _No…_ " she whispered before pushing her daughter deeper into the closet.

"Mama?" the young girl tried to push back but she had no strength to match the mother.

"Please Tsubaki," her mother pleaded, tears falling from her eyes as she hid her daughter within the clothes. "When the coast is clear I need you to head straight to your aunt, okay? Tell her from now on she has to take care of you."

The young girl was confused at what her mother meant. "But… I don't want Auntie… she

" _Okay_?" She asked, begging almost.

The young girl nodded slowly, shaking her place in fear after her mother's harsh tone.

"I am sorry, Tsubaki…" her mother said tearfully. Fingers running on the young girl's cheek. "I will always love you…"

Tsubaki Shinra felt her mother's lips on her head, and she remembered how much she wanted it to last forever…

The mother closed the closet slowly, staring at Tsubaki Shinra, before closing her eyes and sending the young girl in darkness, alone in the closet.

"Tsubaki?"

_She remembered staying in that closet for an entire day, unmoving. Even when the screams followed after she closed the closet..._

"Tsubaki?"

_She remembered the silence…_

….

….

...

"Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki Shinra opened her eyes instantly, feeling a cold sweat wash her back. She looked at her surroundings and found herself on a train heading somewhere.

**Wednesday – May 4th – TIME: 03:10 PM:**

"Is everything alright? You look… pale."

Tsubaki turned to face Sona Sitri, her King and friend, who gave her a worried expression. Holding her hand tightly in support.

"I am…" she cleared her throat, "I am okay, Kaicho. Just… didn't sleep that well last night…"

Sona leaned closer, holding Tsubaki's hand. "Tsubaki, we both know what that means." she cited, gripping her hand tightly. "You can talk to me about what is going on, you know. And I know how this case can be close to home-"

" _I said I am fine,_ " she responded bluntly, cutting Sona off, feeling guilty for snapping at her King. Tsubaki tightened her hand, giving her king a small smile. "Forgive me I… It's been a rough few days…"

Sona nodded back, "I am here if you need to talk about this, always." she whispered to the Queen, giving her a supporting smile.

Tsubaki widened her smile and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Another dream, and it happened when she closed her eyes in a train of all places. ' _I am glad Sona is here… I don't know what would have happened if I was by myself…'_ she thought, still feeling the cold sweat after that small memory. It's been getting worse after each month when the Hollow cases started coming up, which felt too close to comfort.

She took another deep breath, not allowing herself to show weakness when her King was around. Tsubaki has to be the support her King needed for the future, and her being distracted by these dreams will not stop her from doing her job.

Tsubaki looked around the train, noticing how empty it was with a few passengers who got out early from work like them when Sona decided to bring them to an old contact outside of Kuoh for the Hollow problem. Hopefully, they will get some answers when they reach their destination.

She turned forward and stared at the other passenger who Sona decided to bring along in their travel. Sitting rather comfortably in the train chair with all the empty space opposite of them was Bazzard Black, who looked like he was getting more annoyed the longer he stayed on the train. He wasn't exactly happy when Sona asked him to come along on this trip, but he accepted for the sake of getting rid of the Hollow problem they are facing in Kuoh. No matter how prideful he can be.

Bazzard, who had his head leaning against the wall behind and eyes closed, opened them and unknowingly stared back at Tsubaki. The Vice-President scolded herself for staring too long as now she had to explain to herself why she was eyeing him.

He opened his mouth but stopped after realizing the train was slowing down. Tsubaki sighed in relief, they were getting close.

**[Next stop is Old Karakura Station. Karakura. Doors will open on the left side.]**

The train speakers echoed around the cart, signaling their arrival.

"This is our stop," Sona announced, turning to Bazzard. "And behave, this is not Kuoh. So please have some restraint in the meantime."

Bazzard scoffed, shaking his head at her request. "Whatever…"

"And don't start any fights."

"Tell that to the idiots who come looking for one," he noted, standing by the nearest door. "And because you didn't let us change our uniforms. Now it made it easier for people to single us out."

"I didn't want to waste time, I already fought the urge to get us out of the academy this early, but here we are," Sona said, and it's true. Sona personally came to their classes to get Tsubaki and Bazz out an hour early, a decision that Sona didn't support but had to do it to save time. "So don't give anyone a reason to notice you." she stopped herself as she gave Bazz a look. "Which can be difficult with your appearance."

"And your reputation," Tsubaki commented, she usually stays quiet when the two are at each other's throat, but felt the need to say something in this conversation. "Almost every delinquent in the three cities recognizes you on sight, and it will make things difficult if someone spots you."

"Gee, thanks for pointing out I am desirable…"

Bazz sighed, getting the message he brought up his hoodie that he wore under his Kuoh academy blazer and covered his head. Unlike the two girls, the delinquents here will recognize Bazz on sight because of his reputation, and no matter how many he beats down they will all come back looking for another round.

Tsubaki always wondered how Bazzard Black earned his nickname 'King of Kuoh', suspecting that there is more behind it than just simply beating up a few gangs in the city.

"There, happy?" Bazz asked as he put on his red hoodie.

"I will be happy if you follow all dress codes the academy has put out and warned you." Sona chided, eyes narrowed as she stared at his appearance. "Starting with your hairstyle."

"Then stay miserable." Bazzard bit back with his answer, turning back to the doors as the train made a full stop.

The doors opened wide, revealing to them the town ahead.

Karakura Town.

* * *

**{D &C}**

* * *

**~Bazzard Black~ Wednesday – May 4th - Karakura Town – TIME: 03:30 PM**

It's been a year and a half since he came to Japan. Not exactly the first place he would have chosen, but Azazel suggested it because of the distance and that he is sure that no one will recognize him on sight.

Of course in Japan, there are a lot of places you can sit and lay low. Major cities like Tokyo were suggested, even got someone who Azazel knows who can let Bazz crash for the time being, apparently they own a coffee shop. The other choice was Kuoh Town, a small town and Azazel already knows someone, that being Tobio Ikuse, the owner of the Black Dog bar, who gave him the apartment where Bazz now lives.

' _I always wonder why Tobio had a big ass apartment even though he lives in his bar…'_ Bazz asked himself, Tobio the bartender was pretty unassuming if for the fact he is also a member of the Grigori, so there's more than meets the eye.

Compared to Tokyo, Kuoh was unassuming, he doesn't have to worry about any supernatural presence that might find him.

Looking back at it, he should have picked Tokyo, at least he gets to see a big city.

The only other times he left Kuoh was for a job Azazel gave him, be it delivering a package or killing off some escape experiment he was working on. Other than that, he stayed put and never had any personal reasons to leave town, not even for a school field trip.

"Alright, I have to ask…" Bazz began, voicing aloud from behind two girls he's been following since he got dragged out of school. "Why are we in some boring-ass town wasting our time instead of… oh I don't know… hunting down the goddamn Hollows that's been killing the locals?"

"Language," Sona Sitri stopped her stride to glare at the tall student, her eyes narrowed and piercing as always. With Tsubaki Shinra stopping a few steps ahead. "And you ask that now after we got off the train?"

"Just being considerate here that maybe you can explain to me what is going on." Bazz cited, fixing his bag that was slung on his shoulder. "Because coming to another boring looking town ain't exactly the first place I would tour at."

"Thank you for your consideration," Sona said, unsure if she was being sarcastic or honest with her answer. "And for your information, Karakura is a respectable town, it has one of the finest hospitals in the country and has helped the region continuously during the last flu outbreak."

"Gee thanks for the tourist info there, prez. Now I know where to go when I get the flu." Bazz cited sarcastically, earning him another glare from the Council president.

"And for why we are here," Sona continued, probably fighting the urge in scolding him for his comments. "We are visiting someone who is an expert in dealing with our Hollow problem." revealed the Council President. "He's been helping us for the past three months, and their expertise might be beneficial."

"Expert?" Bazz scoffed, feeling insulted. "Didn't you hear me yesterday? I've been dealing with Hollows almost my entire life," he noted, proudly so. "I am all the expert you need."

"If your expertise goes beyond ' _destroy and complain'_ then I will take it under consideration," Sona said pointedly, earning herself a glare from the German. "But if your description of the Hollow you saw is what I suspect, then they are more than mindless beasts."

"So what? You want to save them or something?"

"If it comes to it, yes, these are still lost souls who have failed to move on. If we just up and destroy them then we will destroy that chance."

From the corner of his eye, Bazz could see Tsubaki Shinra's hand tightened around the strap of her bag. While she tries to hide it, Bazz can clearly see that the Vice-President hadn't been sleeping

Bazz couldn't help but shake his head, "Whatever… if you want to feel like a good person by saving a bunch of soul-eating monsters, be my guest. The end result will be the same…"

Sona let out a huff before continuing to lead ahead as the three walked in silence through the rather empty streets of Karakura, justified considering it was still a few minutes more before school ends for today and people coming back from work.

Bazz will not admit it, but Sona did the right thing in getting them out early and beat the traffic, no matter how much it hurt the goody-two-shoes Student Council President in not wanting to break the rules.

After five minutes or so of walking what felt aimless, the trio found themselves in front of a shop.

"Urahara Shop…?" Bazz muttered the shop name under his breath, staring at the sign with raised eyebrows. The building structure looked like it aged a bit, carrying an old Japanese feel to it Bazz hasn't seen with all the modernization the other places have been going. Even though it felt old, it was unique that would catch anyone's curiosity. "What? Do they have a discount or something?" he asked.

Place looks suspicious, it had that aura about it that made him feel uncomfortable.

Sona shook her head as she walked up to the store along with Shinra, sighing, Bazz followed them inside the store, removing his hoodie as they got in. Bazz finally realized that the place is a candy store, with all the different types of sweets and jawbreakers all put on some type of bin around the shop. The place looked like it rarely has any customers come over to shop.

"Jinta… please help me with the cleaning…" Bazz's ears picked up a voice ahead, there standing in the middle of the shop was a black-haired young girl in pigtails, sweeping the store with a broom, talking to another kid in spiky red-hair, who was slacking off judging by the broom that was beside. "Tessai-san will not be happy if he sees you like this…"

The boy let out a tired sigh, clearly not in the mood to work, which impressed Bazz.

"Ehhh…" the boy waved the girl off. "Looks like you already have it covered Ururu, I ain't going to do much cleaning with how great you are doing," he said in a bored tone, eyes closed as he tried to get some shut-eye.

"Ahem." Sona cleared her throat, catching the two kids' attention. And it caught them by surprise with how quickly the red-headed boy got up and started sweeping, looking like a kid who got caught with their hands in the cookie jar, and did it so fast before anyone could blink.

"Ah! Shitori-san… Shinra-san… welcome back..." the black-haired girl greeted the two women meekly, before turning to Bazz and bowing the same. "Welcome to Urahara Shop…" she said in a low tone, compared to Sona and Tsubaki, the girl did not look him in the eyes.

Sona smiled and walked up to the young girl, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hello Ururu," she greeted the young girl, "Jinta, it's been a while," the boy nodded to the Council President, continuing his sweep. "Forgive the unannounced visit but I need to speak to Urahara-san, can you fetch him for me?"

"Ehm…" the girl meekly nodded, setting aside the broom and walked to the back. Leaving the trio alone with the red-headed boy.

"Shinra-sama!" the red-headed boy greeted the Vice-President, his eyes avoiding the woman. "Welcome back!"

Tsubaki gave the boy a small smile, pretty rare to see that kind of emotion from a woman who has a pretty solid poker face for the time Bazz knew her.

"Thank you, Jinta. I see you've grown so much since I last saw you." said the Sitri Queen, patting the red-head.

"Y-Y-Yes!" The boy stood straight, looking anywhere but the girl he was speaking to before finally settling in looking at Bazz, which weirded the German out. "I've been drinking a lot of milk and eating healthy as you told me! And I will keep my promise to protect you!"

Tsubaki couldn't help but widen her smile and gave the boy another pat, which intensified his blush.

' _Sheesh… I've seen getting a crush but this is excessive…'_ Bazz noted, seeing how the kid looked like was dying just from Shinra's touch, and would probably consider it a good thing.

The boy, Jinta, turned his eyes back to Bazz, growing intense the longer he stared at the German. Getting annoyed, Bazz gave the boy a piercing look, he knew what a judgmental look like, and this one was no different. Waiting for an insult over something stupid, Bazz readied himself-

"That's awesome hair!" the red-headed boy gushed, walking closer to the tall student with stars in his eyes. "If it looked like a mohawk it would be even more awesome!"

"Oh yeah?" Bazz raised an eyebrow and grinned, feeling confident that someone finally praised. He fixed his hair upward to emphasize the beauty of his mane. Even though he grew out the sides, he took care of the top of his hair, keeping the mohawk style. "I used to have a full-on Mohican haircut when I came to Japan but had to grow it out because someone..." he turned his eyes to the resident Council President who made it her mission to force him to grow out his hair. "...Didn't have any fashion sense."

Sona scoffed, crossing her arms, and glared at Bazz from the corner of her eyes.

"That sucks!" Jinta complained, studying his hair up close. "You need to get that look back! It makes you look even more of a badass!" the boy said, already forgetting his crush to Shinra and focused on his awesomely stylish hairstyle.

Bazz chuckled, finally, some praise at his hair. Feeling smug, he turned to Sona who rolled her eyes at the praise. "Don't worry kid, you'll be seeing it real soon."

"If you think that is happening any time soon, you'll get a written warning." Sona cited, shaking her head and not understanding why the praise is coming to him.

"Another one in the collection." he shrugged, still grinning wide. "And I am serious with my promise, this-" he waved at the sides of his head. "-Is going away in graduation as a gift for all your hard work in helping a troubled student."

If looks can kill, Sona Sitri has one that would decimate an army.

He takes it back, the place still looks suspicious but the people here sure know when to appreciate the sight of true stylish hairs.

After a few more minutes of waiting, the trio turned to the curtain that led to the back after hearing footsteps coming out. And came a giant of a man, taller than Bazz, muscular and lightly-tan-skinned man. He had a large black mustache, which Bazz will admit was glorious.

"Shitori-san, Tsubaki-san" the man bowed, his voice was deep and bellowed all over the room. "Welcome to our shop."

Sona and Tsubaki bowed back. "Tessai-san, forgive our sudden visit."

The giant, Tessai, shook his head. "Urahara-san was already expecting you and is waiting in the back, please you and your friend follow me. We have teas and biscuits ready for you."

Slinging his bag close, Bazz followed the girls and the giant man to the back of the store, removing his boots before entering inside. This is the first time he has ever seen the inside of old-style Japanese design walls, the woods felt comfortable oddly enough, the stylistic walls with green flower patterns paint on them gave it a very artistic look. He remembers looking at photos having these types of old Japanese designs, which made him curious to visit one in the future because some places still carry on that style, even with modernization seeping through the country.

Yeah, these people have great artistic tastes.

* * *

**{D &C}**

* * *

**~Bazzard Black~ Urahara Shop - Karakura Town - TIME: 3:55 P.M**

"Tea?..."

Bazz turned to the young girl in pigtails, she introduced herself as Ururu Tsumugiya, a quiet little thing, shy even and doesn't look at a person's eye.

"Ah… thanks." he grabbed the teacup that was being extended to him, wanting to be polite at least to the girl's effort.

"Be careful…It's still very warm…" Ururu said in a low tone.

"Don't worry, I can handle it." Bazz cited, not feeling the effect of the hot teacup and drank it in one take, unaffected by it. "Hmm… not bad."

The girl gave him a small smile before she served the others.

The Kuoh student trio was seated on the carpet waiting around a square table for this Urahara guy Shitori has been asking for since coming to the shop. The smell of tea and candle gave a relaxing air to the other guests, but it made Bazz a little tense, usually, this stuff will bring your guard down.

The only other occupants in the room were Ururu, who finished serving the tea to Sona, and some black cat that decided to sleep on Shinra's lap for comfort as the Vice-President caressed its back. He will admit, he doesn't like cats, all they do is sleep and hiss at him whenever he passes by, and he doesn't know why.

' _And black cats are just bad luck… I am not gonna bother touching it…'_ He said to himself, but for some weird reason, he has seen that cat before from somewhere.

His ears perked up, hearing a clicking noise from behind a curtain nearby. Turning in its direction, Bazz saw someone come out.

"Ara Sitri-san, if I knew you were coming this soon I would have cleaned the shop a bit," said a voice as they came through the curtain. Dressed in some kind of green garment, a black haori with a diamond pattern going along its bottom half. A dark green striped white hat that matches the color of his clothes, which shadowed his eyes, hiding it. "After all, we don't get a regular visit from the heiress of the famed Sitri clan."

"Urahara-san…" Shitori and Tsubaki lowered their heads to the man, clearly respecting his presence. Bazz didn't give him that same acknowledgment, feeling something… off about the man.

' _Urahara… guess this is the shop owner…'_ Bazz noted, remembering the name of the shop sharing his name.

The man removed his sandals, which were making the clicking noise from earlier. And took a seat at the empty spot around the table, smiling widely as he focused his attention on the Devil girl.

The man, Urahara, turned to Tsubaki and gave her a warm smile. "You've grown Tsubaki-chan, before long you'll be even more beautiful." said the shop owner. "Why I still remember how skinny you were when you first came to us-"

The black cat let out a loud meow at the man, glaring in his direction, in turn, he raised his hand in defense.

"Thank you, Urahara-san," Tsubaki answered, smiling back as she caressed the black cat.

Urahara noticed the black cat sitting on her lap, "And Yoruichi just decided to bother you! Such a disrespectful thing to do!" said Urahara in a playful tone, smiling behind the fan as the black cat purred from Tsubaki's touch, enjoying how her fingers running through the black fur.

' _First the redhead kid… now this guy and the cat…'_ Bazz noted, looking between the man in a bucket hat and Shinra talking casually to each other, and his comments made Bazz curious. today has been the most he has seen Tsubaki being this reactive and showing emotions. ' _These people are a lot closer than a simple business arrangement…'_

"Forgive our unannounced visit, Urahara-san," Sona caught the shop owner's attention. "But there have been new changes in our investigations to these attacks happening all over Kuoh."

Urahara let out a small laugh, "Please, no need for apologies. I am a shop owner after all, and I have to be ready for my customer in case they have a question or criticism." said the shop owner, still carrying his smile under his hat. He claps his hands, realizing something. "Ah! before we go ahead, I have to ask…"

Urahara turned his direction to Bazz.

"Care to introduce me to this young man?"

There it was, the feeling that has been creeping up at the back of his mind. He knew the moment he set his eyes at the shop owner something felt off like he was looking at someone he knew before, even though he is a hundred percent sure this is the first time he has met this Urahara guy. But now he slowly noticed something when the man entered the room.

He never took his eyes off Bazz, the only time he did was when he talked to Tsubaki, but now, looking under his hat, he can see behind his eyes were studying him.

And he didn't like that look.

"This is Bazzard Black, a fellow student from Kuoh and a classmate in Tsubaki's class."

"Oh? a classmate and a boy? My my aren't you a healthy young man…" Urahara noted, hiding his face behind the fan. "And such a large person to be a high schooler!"

He doesn't know if it was a compliment or an insult, either way, he is growing suspicious.

"Bazzard Black, meet Kisuke Urahara, he has been helping me for the past three months in this case," Sona revealed, introducing the shop owner's full name to Bazz. That name somehow ringed a bell in his head, he doesn't know why. "His expertise with spirits has been helpful in our search for clues."

"And with a _recommendation_!" Urahara waved his fan in empathies. "If you are in town anytime just come by and I can give the best prices! Be it our product or something a little more… supernatural."

This is the expert? Bazz let out a scoff, he was not impressed, the bucket hat and the green clothes didn't help. Added that he didn't remove his eyes off the German just annoyed Bazz.

"Black has been the one who found out that there is a Hollow pack roaming the area, because of him we were able to confirm that these are indeed Hollows." Sona said, her tone turning to business-like.

"Oooh…" Urahara turned to Bazz, face hiding behind his fan. "How were you able to find them? Compared to most Hollows, these are fairly smarter, and avoid contact from someone as powerful."

Bazz's eyes narrowed, how did he know he was powerful? Hell, he isn't at full strength but Urahara made that observation apparent.

"One was leaning on a rooftop of a house of someone I know," Bazz began, crossing his arms over his chest after putting the teacup down. "The thing probably waited for me to leave before it tried to attack the family there, but it ran the moment I noticed it." He remembered that snake hollow, flying through the rainy skies trying to run off. "Just as I was about to catch it, I got clipped by another Hollow. Damn thing broke a rib…"

He is still sore from the attack, thankfully Asia Argento's Sacred Gear helped him in healing faster.

"Oh? What makes you so sure of its reasoning?"

"Reasoning?" Bazz's brows furrowed, confused at his question.

"That it was going to attack the family, for all you know it must have been doing something else," Urahara noted, his smile lowering a bit but it remained wide. "It must have been focusing on another target, after all, Hollows seek out souls, the more powerful it is the more desirable the taste it becomes."

Bazz's eyes narrowed, he made note of the powerful part of his explanation.

"Hmm… it's not rare for Hollows to work in pairs," Urahara rubbed his chin in thought. "But with the cases growing in Kuoh and Kagamine, and even Karakura having its own problems, I do agree that we are dealing with a large contingent of Hollows, the number could range from four to a hundred."

"If it's true then why are the Soul Reapers aren't helping?" asked Sona, leaning closer. "Cases have been growing and bodies are just piling on, so why aren't any of them doing anything about it?"

It's pretty rare for Bazz to see Sona getting pissed, but clearly, these Hollows attacks have been weighing on her conscience for a long time when she first heard about it. Not being able to do anything and thumb your fingers together while no meaningful results were being shown by the so-called protectors of the afterlife, you take matters into your own hands.

"For that…" Urahara raised his head, revealing his eyes underneath his hat. "I have no answer for my dear Heiress." He answered, closing his fan and putting it back into his sleeves. "You see, the Shinigami's here, as much as it is their duty to fulfill in bringing these lost souls are still tied down to their area. Such as Karakura for example, we are under the care of a specific division. But Kuoh is not under anyone's jurisdiction," Urahara turned to Sona, his facial expression hidden behind his fan. "Except of course, the Devils."

Sona's eyes narrowed, was he mocking her? that would be a sight for Bazz to witness, but he is right. Apparently, the Shinto Gods gave Kuoh to the Devils after an agreement, so in turn, the Devils, the Gremory, and the Sitri clan have to fix their own problems.

Urahara continued, turning his attention to Bazz, "Hollows commonly act like animals, they seek out the nearest soul and feast upon it. But the more it eats, the stronger and smarter it becomes."

"I know how Hollows get stronger, been dealing with their kind my whole life." Bazz chided. "Get to the point."

Urahara chuckled, waving his fan. "Quiet aggressive, but to not waste time what I meant is that Hollows are still spirits in nature."

"What do you mean?" Sona asked.

"He means that it wasn't at the house looking for a soul…"

Bazz, Sona, and Urahara turned to Tsubaki after she spoke up, caressing the black cat's back. She turned her eyes to Urahara, expression remaining neutral.

"Hollows are still like any other lost soul, they still possess their old memories, and in time they might remember it… or they might not," Tsubaki explained, more to Sona than to Bazz or Urahara. "How it happens varies, some say if they eat enough souls they will remember but it never works, which is why Hollows regularly hunt down other souls to eat, thinking it can give them what they lost… fill their Hollow hearts."

Bazz and Sona both gave her a look, in Bazz part, is an understanding, as much as he hates Hollows, he understands that in the end they are souls who stayed too long in the world, turning feral and predators, no different from animals. On Sona's part, she looked like she realized something.

"The Hollow that Bazzard saw was remembering its past…" Sona realized and her Queen nodded. "That explains why it was there."

"Hold up, that doesn't explain anything." Bazz cut in, "For all we know that damn thing was just scouting the place up, they can be picky with their food."

"Not to be heartless here but Hollows usually choose their targets with a higher spiritual presence, and I highly doubt the Unagiya family would catch its interests," Sona said, her words making sense much to Bazz's annoyance. "And you said it yourself, they ran instead of fighting you."

Bazz massaged his temple, feeling a migraine creeping in with all these questions and different answers just popping in. But Sona's explanation made sense, and Tsubaki pointed out the possibility that it might be there on the roof of the Unagiya's household.

Does the Hollow know Ikumi and Kaoru? Is that why it was on their rooftop? Does it regularly go there because it is starting to remember? Or is it targeting the family? He'll admit he is never someone who pries into other people's personal lives, but these attacks and now a Hollow in Kuoh puts them in jeopardy, even if they weren't being a possible target by the snake Hollow, there is still the lingering trouble that follows these restless spirits.

"I truly wish I could help you, Lady Sitri, but I am all tied up here in Karakura. After all, we also suffer continued Hollow attacks, no different from your problems in Kuoh." Urahara said, enjoying the taste of the tea Ururu made. "Exquisite tea, Ururu, more mint would make it the tasting that much more flavorful!"

Ururu nodded shyly from her spot, listening to their conversation in silence.

Sona let out a sigh, almost expecting his answer long before coming over, which annoyed Bazz.

"So that's it? We came here for nothing?" Bazz scoffed, shaking his head. "And I get called out for asking… you should have listened to me instead of wasting our time."

Sona glared at the German, not happy with his tone. "We didn't come for nothing, with this new information we can-"

"Give them a proper way to pass on?" Bazz shook his head, biting his words, already feeling agitated long before coming to the shop. "Unless you have a Soul Reaper or an Angel who might play nice with you then you come to talk about helping them pass on."

All he has been thinking about was the Unagiyas and Tatsuki being at risk from these Hollows, and instead of solving it, they are doing this song and dance. Come to some guy in a stupid hat looking for an answer they knew was coming long before they even got out of Kuoh, hell, even before she got out of bed she knew what his answer would be.

The answer being shit, nothing, and a waste of time.

He stood up, slinging his bag on his shoulder, and glared at the Sitri Heiress.

"Because I am not sitting on my ass waiting for the next person to die alone-"

"There is a way, Black-san."

Bazz stopped his walk, turning to Urahara who was sipping through his tea. Furrowing his brows, Bazz asked, "What way? Last I checked we don't exactly have the means to help them pass on."

Urahara chuckled at his comment and continued sipping. "Let me tell you an old story of how exorcism comes in many ways other than just the edge of a Shinigami, an Angel or an Exorcist blade."

From the corner of his eyes, Bazz saw Tsubaki tighten her fist as Urahara started to tell a story: The story of the Five Families of the Western Tokyo.

* * *

**{D &C}**

* * *

**Outside Urahara Shop:**

Bazz took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, smelling the fresh air outside of the shop to relax his mind which is honestly a first in a while with everything that has happened in these last couple of days.

' _And we still have exams next week… great…'_

He opened his eyes and looked up to the dark skies above him, looking like heavy rain is coming tonight, a good thing he is wearing his hoodie under his blazer for the occasion.

His ears picked up footsteps coming out of the shop, turning to see Tsubaki Shinra exiting, carrying the same calm expression on her face.

"Where's your boss?" Bazz asked, pocketing his hands. "Still asking questions?"

"Speaking with Urahara-san on certain manners."

"What kind?"

"The kind you don't need to be concerned about." She replied in an icy tone.

Bazz scoffed, "Guess I deserved that one…" he said, slinging his bag close.

The two stood in silence as they waited for Sona to finish her business with Urahara, which seems to be taking longer than Bazz is comfortable with, growing annoyed by the second. Feeling they wasted time with this useless visit, as all he learned was that there are groups of priests or priestesses here in Japan who can fight Hollows better than even the Priests in Europe.

These Shrine Priests don't belong to a specific organization, but there are those who belong to the Five Families around the Tokyo Region. Powerful folks who have been fighting Hollows since ancient Japan. They have the ability to purify a Hollow and send them to the afterlife, no different from how the priests in Europe tend to do.

The history lesson was helpful, but it ain't going to solve the current problems they are having for the moment.

His eyes turned to Tsubaki, who seemed just as impatient as him with the waiting, either because of the situation or something else. He did note she seemed more agitated, nervous even, the way she held that cat felt more comfortable to _her_ than for the cat, easing her worries.

"Bad night?" Bazz's voice cut through the dead silence between them.

Tsubaki realized he was talking to her, turning her head to face him with raised eyebrows, giving him a full look of her facial expression.

"Excuse me?" She asked, confused.

"I asked if you had a bad night," he repeated, pointing at her eyes. "Because those bags under your eye are coming out of that heavy makeup."

Subconsciously, Tsubaki's hands hovered her eyes, trying to cover them.

Bazz sighed as he pocketed his hand once more, looking forward. "If it makes you feel any better I haven't had a decent sleep for a while now," he confessed, he guessed his nightmares started when he came here, "Which does explain my attitude to people… then again that's just me being me," he turned to Tsubaki, "Guess it's a lack of sleep, snapping at people I mean."

Tsubaki's eyes widened, staring at Bazz in shock. "You… you heard us… back at the train." she asked, remembering her angrily snapping at Sona back at the train.

"You weren't exactly subtle about it," he noted, looking back up to the dark skies. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it, nothing like a good old night terror to ruin your entire day."

He really didn't need any kind of super hearing to know what she is going through. The black bags under her eyes, snapping at the littlest of things to people and being impatient with everything, and that's just the normal stuff.

And it takes one to know one.

"..." Tsubaki was silent, staring at him, no, glaring at him for his half-assed attempt in advising her

He'll admit, he is the last person anyone should be asking him for advice, let alone an issue he himself is going through at the moment, and if he can't solve it for himself, the least he could do is help others, as half-ass as it is.

"Ten…"

"Hmm?" Bazz turned, realizing Tsubaki muttered something under her breath.

"The last time I've ever had a good night's rest was ten years ago…" she confessed, looking forward while Bazz stared at her. "I've grown accustomed to it, even tried to just…"

"Live with it?" Bazz finished, "Yeah well… guess we both know that's impossible to happen."

Tsubaki nodded. "Yes, but these Hollows attacks… made things difficult for me to focus on our tasks, both in my work as a student and a Queen for the peerage," she said letting back a tired sigh, tightening her hold on the rope of her bag. "I feel I am failing my King…"

Bazz wanted to tell her that she is not failing anyone, and considering how Sona cares for her people, it's evident enough that even Sona doesn't see it that way. But feeling that way is justifiable, you feel you are not doing enough, you feel useless.

Burdened by the memories.

"Thank you for everything, Mr. Urahara."

"Ah no need for that, my dear. I truly wish I had anything of note to help you with the investigations, but all I can give you now is my support if you need anything." Urahara said joyfully, his face hidden behind the fan. He gave Shitori a small paper he had in his pocket, showing his wide grin behind the fan. "And of course, a thirty percent discount for all our services in my humble store, or if you desire an advice from me."

Bazz let out a scoff, a salesman through and through.

Sona turned her eyes to Bazz, sending a cold glare for his attitude.

"Until next time, Urahara-san."

"Of course, of course." Urahara smiled, fanning himself as he nodded to the Council President and Shinra, who buried her feelings and went back to her usual cold self. "Take care of yourself, Tsubaki-chan. Always remember you have a home here."

Tsubaki bowed her head in appreciation for his help.

"I do hope we will meet again, Black-san," Urahara turned his attention to the tall student, one of his eyes showing through the shadows underneath his bowl hat. "I have a feeling we could do much together in the future."

"Save the salesman shtick for the idiots who come here," Bazz cited, irritated at Urahara's attempts. "And trust me I ain't coming back here, ever."

"My, Sitri-san wasn't joking about you having a very forwarded personality."

"Whatever...we done here?" he turned to Sona who was glaring at him. "Because we wasted enough time as it is." Bazz pocketed his hands and walked away, already feeling tired.

Urahara chuckled and tipped his bucket hat. "Until we meet again~"

The two girls bowed their heads in appreciation for his help and ran behind the German, with Sona being the first who caught up to him.

"Do you have to be this frustrating?" asked the Council President, which is more of a statement than a question.

"Oh come on, dude is shady as hell and he isn't even hiding it" Bazz questioned the girl, who walked by his side while Tsubaki opted to walk behind them but he could feel her glare aiming at him when he noted Urahara being suspicious. "And you are telling me I am frustrating? Coming _here_ was _frustrating._ "

Sona sighed, rubbing her forehead in irritation. "Yes, I am aware that Urahara-san can be… dubious, but he helped us for the past five years, and many Devils and even the Soul Reapers visit him for assistance."

"For a price."

"He is a _salesman_ , a very Devil way of presenting your business."

"You mean he isn't a Devil?" He asked, and Sona shook her head. "Great… just what I need in my life..." Bazz muttered, still not trusting Urahara fully like Shitori or Shinra, for some reason, there is something off about the guy the moment he laid eyes on him, and it's not because of that stupid hat of his. There was something… familiar about Urahara, but he can't put a finger on it as of yet. "So what now? We will finally do what we're supposed to do an hour ago and actually look for these Hollows?"

"Not yet," Sona answered, and Bazz groaned in response. "You were wrong about us coming here benign a waste, his information has given us something important"

"Christ all mighty… What else do you need to know? He gave us shit, there is nothing else we can do unless you got a Reaper or someone from the families the striped hat mentioned willing to work with you."

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Tsubaki flinch at the mention of the Families. It made him really curious when he first noticed her growing tense when Urahara started talking about them.

"One, watch your language," she scolded him. "Two, yes, there is something else we can do."

"That being?" Bazz let out a sigh until he noticed Shitori giving him weird looks. "What?"

"Can you tell us where exactly did you first see the Hollow the other day?"

Bazz wasn't entirely sure of Shitori's intentions here, but clearly, she is planning something, and he doesn't like the fact she isn't telling him the whole thing.

He is starting to regret his decision to ask Sitri and her people in the first place.

* * *

**{D &C}**

* * *

**Back at Urahara Shop...**

Urahara took a seat by the doorstep of his store as he stared at the three Kouh students retreating forms heading in the direction of the train station.

"Hmm… that young man is very perceptive despite his appearance," Urahara commented, taking a seat by the doorstep of his store and brought out a long smoke pipe.

"Appearances can be deceiving." A voice came from behind them, approaching the shop owner with silent steps. "And I don't blame him for distrusting you, Kisuke. You didn't even try to hide your intentions."

"Ah! Such hurtful words!" Urahara said jokingly, taking a huff of his pipe. "All I've been doing in convincing him to take our premium services! Which is the very best in this side of our little world."

The voice let out a scoff, walking by the shop owner's side as they came out from the dark. Urahara turned to his left as the black cat that Tsubaki had on her lap earlier stretched its back and took a seat by this side.

The black cat turned its golden eyes to Urahara and shook its head. "You don't need to sell me your things, Kisuke." The black cat spoke, its voice deep and calm. "But I highly doubt you can convince him, his kind don't have the best record in trusting us. And he seems to suspect something about you the moment he saw you."

"Are you judging him because he refused to pet you?" Urahara asked playfully, which earned him a scratch to his wrist from the cat. "Ow! No need to be violent with me, Yoruichi!"

Yoruichi let out a huff before turning their head back to the direction where the three Kuoh students were headed. "One thing is clear, these Hollow attacks are growing worse by the day, and it seems to be happening all over the region.

"Hmm… it makes one curious just what Soul Society is doing to solve this growing problem…" Urahara took another huff from his smoke, enjoying the taste of homemade tobacco Tessai made, although he will admit it tasted rather salty. "Three Soul Reapers, all dead in the span of two months. You would think they would send someone by now."

"It seems they have other things to be worried about than people's lives…" The black cat noted calmly, resting its head on its wrist. "Either way, it seems our friends in the Devil side are taking care of things."

"And with assistance from a Quincy far from home." Urahara took one last huff as the sun ahead started to set.

* * *

**{D &C}**

* * *

**~Bazzard Black~ Kuoh Town - TIME: 4:20 P.M**

"Over there."

Bazz pointed at the roof of the Unagiya house as the trio of him, Sona and Tsubaki stood outside the fence after coming from the train station. The ride back here felt tiresome and longer than it had any right to be, but here he is, still stuck with the people he just had to ask for help while he could have just done all of it on his own.

Sona and Tsubaki nodded, and the Vice-President took a breath and extended her hands forward, directing it at the roof of the house as they stood still. After a few seconds, Tsubaki opened her eyes and nodded to her President.

"I can sense some of its lingering presence…" Tsubaki cited, her eyes focused at the spot where the Hollow once stood. "It seems it has been visiting frequently at this house, I can still catch its smell from here."

"Probably nested there," Bazz said, studying the roof of the Unagiya house, remembering how it took a thunder strike for him to even notice its existence. "Most Hollows, the ones who aren't stupid, tend to study their prey up close, taking its time before it attacks." he explained from experience.

"Not all of them," Sona's voice cut in, which caused his eyes to twitch in annoyance at that voice of hers. "Most Hollows also visit familiar sites that they might remember from their old life, they are after all spirits in nature."

Bazz let out a groan in annoyance, Sona has been insisted with that mindset of hers that these spirits can be saved, which is possible but only with the help of a Soul Reaper or an Angel, and he suspects those two aren't the kind who will just help a Devil out of the goodness of their heart, especially Reapers, who are fossils living in the past.

"Still with the whole ' _Give Hollows a chance'_ you got going, huh?" Bazz asked, turning to Sona. "Must be nice to do the Angels' job for once." he noted mockingly at the Devil.

"I am doing what is right," Sona answered, with a bit of sharpness under her tone. "If you fail to see that, then I am not going to put my energy into changing that."

" _Whatever…_ "

The duo continued staring at the house in silence while Tsubaki went on her work, a little awkward for his liking but they already had this discussion, going through it again would be a waste of time as it is.

"Hmm? Oh! You three have been waiting for a while?"

Bazz felt a shiver come down his spine after hearing that voice, slowly turning his head to see an approaching Ikumi Unagiya holding a couple of grocery bags looking at the three curiously.

The woman who the snake Hollow seems to have taken an interest.

Sona and Tsubaki stood straight after seeing the woman, looking like deers caught in a headlight for doing something they shouldn't.

"Not… exactly…" Bazz started, awkwardly scratching his head. He did not expect to see her this early. "Just here to tell you that I won't be working for the next two weeks," he explained, trying his best to lie for the reason as to why he is here, as ineffective as it is. "Got exams."

"Ah, Tatsuki already told me about that, so it's fine," Ikumi nodded, giving him a wide grin. "I expect you to get some good grades for the break time I am giving you, Bazz." said the woman, nodding at him in encouragement.

"Sure…"

Alright, that went better than he thought.

That is until she turned her attention to Sona and Tsubaki.

"Oh, and these are your friends?" Ikumi walked closer to the trio, studying the two girls.

The girls bowed their heads to the older woman. "Sorry for our sudden appearance on your doorstep, Ikumi-san," said Sona, using her 'Council President' voice, which is less annoying than her actual one. "My name is Souna Shitori, I am Student Council President of Kuoh Academy." she introduced herself.

Ikumi whistled. "Wow, got friends in high places now?" she asked Bazz but her focus was still on Sona.

"Bazzard Black is _not_ our friend," Sona corrected, "I am simply looking out for his well-being because of his history, and it is my duty to make sure he doesn't stray into the bad path," she explained, her business tone is in full effect.

He found irony that a Devil would say that they are trying to make sure he doesn't take a bad path.

Ikumi snorted and laughed. "Ha! Now that sounds like a serious job in looking after this chicken head idiot! But good to know that there are students who work hard so that kids like him don't get lost in the shuffle." She turned to Bazz and shook her head. "Although it looks like there is still a lot of work to be done."

"Gee, thanks for the useless support -OOF!" Bazz grabbed his ribs after Ikumi hit her elbow on them.

"Hush you, she is looking after your sorry ass." Ikumi cited and turned to Tsubaki, giving her a wide smile just as she did to Sona.

"Tsubaki Shinra, I am Fuko-Kaicho of the academy, and a fellow classmate of Bazzard Black." the young woman introduced herself, her tone even more professional than her boss, and just as cold. "It's an honor to finally meet you, you've helped some of our students find work during the summer and they've praised your efforts."

Bazz let out an audible scoff and he got another hit on the rib.

"Why thank you and aren't you a polite one," Ikumi smiled after hitting Bazz before realizing something. "Oh right, how rude of me to not invite you two in! Come on, I'll serve you two some hot chocolate drinks as a thank you for keeping up with this idiot."

"Oh no," Sona raised her hand. "There is no need for that, Unagiya-san. We were just leaving-"

"Come on don't be shy!" she threw her grocery bags at Bazz, who caught them awkwardly. "And you too, you'll be helping me."

"What? Why?"

"Because last I checked I am your boss, which means you get your ass moving."

He opened his mouth to argue before getting another hit to his ribs, this time for Sona. "What the hell?!" he muttered under his breath.

"Actually, now that I think about it, it's a wonderful idea." Sona gave her a weak smile, and Tsubaki nodded in support. "We would be happy to accept your invitation to come to your house. It might help us get to know Black's overseer much better than what we get from him."

Ikumi chuckled and turned to Bazz, "Been bad mouthing about me I see," she turned back to Sona and nodded. "Alright then, hot cocoa it is! Come on, chicken head! Earn your keep before you head for your exams!"

He takes back his comment about regretting asking Sona and her crew for help. He now regrets even thinking about that idea in the first place.

* * *

**{D &C}**

* * *

**Unagiya Household - Kuoh Town - Time: 04:30 P.M**

"This drink is fascinating, Unagiya-san," said Sona as she slowly sipped her hot chocolate drink, enjoying the taste. "The beans just give it… a new taste." Tsubaki nodded in agreement, already half-way into her drink.

Seating by a circular table in the kitchen, the trio were all enjoying, mostly in the two Devil's part, the drinks Ikumi made for them.

Ikumi let out a small laugh from the praise, putting the plates on the sink after they finished eating some sandwiches she made for them. "Why thank you, my son grew those beans from our garden outside, all I did was mixed it in." she turned to Bazz and raised an eyebrow. "Huh? You drank through that one quick."

Bazz for his part simply drank through the hot drink in silence, finishing it first before anyone else. He shrugged, not seeming affected by the hot chocolate. "I can handle the heat." he looked around the kitchen and noticed something missing. "Where's your kid?" Bazz asked, "Don't see him glaring at me from a corner."

"Got a football practice today, I was going to pick him up but Tatsuki volunteered," Ikumi explained, leaning by the sink. "Didn't want to burden her with a job I should be doing, with all of your exams coming up but she insisted."

"Hmm…" Bazz hummed, fingers tapping on the table.

"Still got a hot one here, want another?" Ikumi asked and Bazz shrugged.

"Sure, not like we ain't wasting time here or anything," he said, glaring at Sona who glared back as she continued enjoying her drink.

Ikumi put in the effort to make the two girls as comfortable as possible, making them food and drinks, all the while telling some stories of some deliveries she did and how she and Bazz met. Basic stuff, nothing to delve deep into it.

As annoying and terrifying as Ikumi can be to him and to his work, she is really warm to people who visit her home. Seeing her interactions with her kid and sometimes Tatsuki showed that her motherly side wasn't just for show, it is who she is, despite her sometimes abrasive personality who can beat down a group of thugs like they were nothing.

It is who she is, not a weird shift like the last time he came here.

"Excuse me, Unagiya-san," Sona set her cup down, catching the older Unagiya. "Can I be excused to the bathroom?"

"Sure, just walk past the living room and you'll see a white door," Ikumi directed the Council President. "And please, call me Ikumi, Unagiya-san makes me feel like I am an old lady."

She glared at Bazz before he could make a sarcastic comment on her age.

Nodding, Sona stood up and went to the bathroom, leaving Bazz and Tsubaki alone with Ikumi. The German turned to the silent Tsubaki, while she has always been the quiet one in Sitri's crew, his mind still wandered back to their conversation back outside of Urahara's shop. Seeing her… reactive and emotional has been the most unexpected development he had seen so far.

"Say, did you say your name is Shinra?" Ikumi asked, still leaning by the sink, her voice cutting the small silence they had, clearly not the kind who enjoys it. "I know I've heard that name from somewhere…"

Bazz leaned against the chair as he listened while Tsubaki sat straight, both curious with her question.

"Right!" Ikumi clicked her fingers as she remembered. "Shinra Family! Those folks who took care at that shrine temple in Kagamino! Nice place, real neat from what I remember when I last visited the place in… God, it's been years!"

"Shrine temple?" Bazz asked, confused. "Wait, you mean those temples by the mountains you got here?"

Ikumi nodded. "Yep, most temples here are usually taken care of by a family. We got a lot of them but the oldest ones are those five temples all over Japan," she explained. "We got two big ones here close by but one is closed down because of some incident that happened a few years back, shame really, it was a nice place."

Bazz's mind started processing this new information. One being that Shinra's family are locally known and two, is that the Shinra's are shrine priests. And from Ikumi's explanation, they owned one of the five oldest temples in the country.

Which means...

He slowly turned to the silent Tsubaki, who had her head low.

"Say, if you had the chance to visit one, you should," Ikumi said to Bazz, the woman not seeming aware of the sudden shift of mood between the two students. "Shrine temples are a relaxing sight, it might help you as it did for me when I met my husband in one of them."

"Never been the type who is into those kinds of stuff…" Bazz answered, his eyes still on Tsubaki before realizing something Ikumi said. Turning to the woman with a raised eyebrow, he asked, respectfully so. "Your… husband?"

Ikumi realized her mistake, clearly, it wasn't her intention to reveal that last part.

"Ah… I slipped that last one, my mistake." Ikumi gave them a small smile, her eyes looking down on the floor. "I am sure you wondered why I am taking care of my son on my own… come on, I am sure you were at least curious."

Bazz did wonder about that after Tatsuki said something about an accident, but didn't ask further out of respect, people private should be kept private.

"..." His silence was enough of an answer for Ikumi, she knows he isn't blind nor stupid, he would put two and two together.

"Next month would have been our anniversary, usually he would be planning it for a whole month just what to do..." she revealed, leaning against the kitchen sink, hands on the edge to keep her steady as she stared at the ceiling above her. "And in the end, he takes me to the park for a quiet walk after ordering a take out from a local shop we usually eat at…"

The two Kuoh students shifted uncomfortably, clearly not expecting Ikumi to reveal such personal information.

"You know, this shop was his idea, he always loved coming back here in Kuoh, and some days I ask myself if I am doing the right thing in keeping this alive…" Ikumi sighed once, smiling sadly, "It will be three years in a few weeks since his passing… I miss the cheap food from that shop…" she said, eyes closed, letting the memories seep into her mind.

Bazz for his part kept quiet, allowing the silence to cover the kitchen, letting Ikumi her time to reflect in peace. She probably has been carrying that feeling since her husband's passing, taking care of their son on her own along with taking care of the shop, all on her own.

"My… my condolences for your loss, Unagiya-san…" Tsubaki spoke up in a soft voice, respectful. "I am sure your husband would be happy for all the work you've done here in Kuoh."

Ikumi gave her an appreciative smile. "Thank you, and… likewise, now that I remember what happened to that temple, I am sorry for bringing it up."

Bazz said nothing, but his eyes turned to Tsubaki, slowly putting down a mental note of anything and everything.

The air of gloom dissipated when Sona Sitri entered the kitchen, drying her hands after washing them, freshen up from her quick visit to the bathroom.

"We would love to stay and discuss things further, Unagiya-san. But we still have school work to finish and we wouldn't want you to disturb you any longer than need be." Sona said in her usual professional tone, usually reserved for those she saw as her elders.

He had to fight the urge to not scoff at her attitude.

"Oh no, don't worry about that," Ikumi waved her hands, smiling. "It's nice to have people over and just talk stuff out for the hell of it," she explained and grinned. "My door is open if you guys just want to chat, or if you want the Unagiya premium services, I'll give you a great discount."

"Didn't you say you don't give out special services?" Bazz asked in a bored tone.

"Usually yeah, but these two are carrying your ass, so I'll make an exception." Ikumi answered without missing a beat.

"Good to know you are profiting off my misery…" he grumbled under his breath as he and Tsubaki stood up from their seat. Time wasted over coffee but at least he learned something out of it.

As Tsubaki and Sona said their goodbyes to Ikumi, Bazz followed them until he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Hey, Bazz… that girl, Shinra," Ikumi whispered from behind him, her eyes gleaning on the two girls on the front door, making sure they aren't listening to her. "Watch out for her, ok?"

Bazz couldn't help but scoff, "She might not look like it, but she can take care of herself." he made note of Tsubaki. She is a Devil and a Queen of a Peerage, that's enough to prove she is more than capable of handling the worst out there.

"That's not what I meant, she can clearly kick your ass if she has to," she said, much to Bazz's annoyance. "It's more… just watch out for her, alright? She might look tough, but I know a thing or two about feeling… lost." She nodded in Tsubaki's direction. "And she is going through it now."

Bazz raised an eyebrow, was Tsubaki that obvious? He remembered back to his own conversation with the Vice-President outside Urahara's shop. Seeing how different she looked and acted compared to what he thought of her to be a robot who follows Sitri around.

And Ikumi could see beneath all that cold armor just after meeting her.

"Alright…" he answered, albeit with some reservation. Already feeling responsible for the woman he is speaking with right now, with the possible danger looming over her home, now added with the promise of watching over a girl who doesn't need to be watched.

"Hey while you are at it, can you call Tatsuki? She isn't picking up her phone and I worried with all the news that popped up recently."

"Fine…" Bazz nodded and sighed, Tatsuki is the last person that needs looking after, but no harm in doing that. He brought out his phone and walked out, following the two Devils as he dialed for Tatsuki's number.

The day might have been useless, but at least he got to drink hot cocoa.

* * *

**{D &C}**

* * *

**Somewhere in Kuoh… at the same time…**

Tatsuki Arisawa let out a tired sigh in weariness as she walked through the wet streets heading back to Kuoh. The road is empty with the only people walking back home after a long day of work and school. For her part, Tatsuki would be home by now but decided to help out Ikumi in picking up her son from football practice.

"Come on, Tatsuki-nee-san!" Kaoru Unagiya called for her, standing a bit further ahead. "Mom said she is making chocolate from my beans in the garden! I want you to try them!" he said excitedly.

Tatsuki chuckled, "Alright, alright, I know you had practice but don't run on a slippery road, Kaoru. Don't want your mom to take my head off if you get hurt by mistake." She said jokingly, but she knows Ikumi would do it.

"Oh…" Kaoru stopped bouncing, feeling a little guilty. "Sorry about that…"

"Oh no, that's fine, just don't run too fast."

"Ok!"

Tatsuki shook her head, smiling. Kaoru is a good kid, always listening even with all his energy. Really makes her wonder why Bazz hates such a sweet kid.

Right… Bazz… the local foreigner who showed up last year out of nowhere…

For two days, Tatsuki felt Bazz was not telling her something. She found the umbrella she gave him that night dropped on the wet ground the next day, which worried her, thinking for the worse until she saw him alive and well, but grabbing on his ribs and looking like he didn't sleep all night.

She asked him what happened and why he left the umbrella behind, and all she got was that Bazz had to fight off a couple of the local gangs nearby who pissed him off or something, which explains the rib injury.

Even Issei seems to support Bazz's explanation, but that's as useless as him talking about his dreams. Loyal to the end.

Then today, she witnessed a scene she did not expect to happen in her lifetime.

Bazz speaking to Souna Shitori.

 _Cordially_ speaking to each other. No arguments, no swearing or mocking each other. Nothing. Just talking about some.

The same woman who just a few weeks ago had an argument over Bazz skipping the first week of school.

And the two were now talking… normally.

Tatsuki sighed, scratching her head in frustration at Bazz's… well… everything about him. Added with Issei going to the ORC every day now, it made her wonder just how it all happened when she was away for the regional tournament.

"Shit… thinking over it will just make my hair white…" Tatsuki muttered under her breath, slinging her bag on her back as she followed Kaoru behind. "Better ask him myself… idiot sucks at lying… so I'll get something out of him…"

Tatsuki and Kaoru got closer to the bridge, an entrance that led to Kuoh Town, an old thing that has been around since the town's inception, and it sure looks ancient.

 _'Wait… isn't this the bridge where they found that old guy?'_ She noted mentally, remembering the news article about people dying in different parts of the area, with the local media wondering if they got a serial killer on the loose.

As the two entered the bridge, Tatsuki realized that fog started covering the air, smoke coming out of her mouth the more she breathed.

"What's with the _fog_?... It was just fine not a minute ago…" she wondered, feeling cold. Damn weather is already changing quickly? She thought the report said rain will fall at night, and it's still 4:30.

Tatsuki tensed up, feeling something wrong here.

Kaoru, who was walking ahead, stopped on his tracks suddenly. Worried, Tatsuki walked up to the young boy and asked. "Is everything alright, Kaoru?" She asked.

The boy, instead of answering, simply raised his hand and pointed forward. Following it, Tatsuki's eyes widen at the sight in front of her.

By the edge of the bridge, stood a girl dressed in a highschool uniform Tatsuki does not recognize, the fog not helping with it. The girl had her head down, staring at the lake below.

"Oh, shit…" Tatsuki muttered, feeling her phone vibrating in her pocket but the sight she is seeing made her ignore the call.

"Hey! Are you ok?" Kaoru shouted at the girl and Tatsuki looked down at the boy, shocked by his actions. "You will hurt yourself if you stay up there!"

"..." The girl gave no answer, still standing close to the edge.

Tatsuki tensed up, feeling something… heavy coming down on her. Something… horrible…

"She needs our help!" Kaoru, out of the goodness of his heart, took off from Tatsuki and ran up to the girl on the bridge, worried for her safety.

"Wait!" Tatsuki shouted and ran after him. The heaviness continued weighing down on her, something was not right "Kaoru!"

The two ran towards the girl, with Kaoru outstretching his arms to save her. The girl turned her head, possibly from hearing their voices, and stared in their direction.

And she had no face.

Horror sank into her heart at the sight, ahead, she saw from behind fog something large, dark, and burly.

**"Hehehe…"**

The third-year sped up her pace and jumped forward just as Kaoru slowed down after seeing the girl's face. Grabbing him to the ground to dodge the incoming blades that came out of the fog.

Until another blade came and caught Tatsuki by her shoulder.

She screamed in pain, blood came out and splattered across the empty bridge. Using whatever strength she had, Tatsuki pushed Kaoru back as the blades sunk deeper into her skin.

"Tatsuki-nee-san!" Kaoru cried, horrified at the blood. "You are hurt!"

"Run Kaoru!" She shouted at the boy, "Run as far as you can-"

A chuckle came out from the fog, finding the whole thing humorous.

 **"Meat bag… two meat bags… and one had to be aware of me…"** said the voice from the fog, the voice unnerved her, it felt… wrong… "No matter… at least…" she heard sniffing noises, **"Yes… young ones… young souls… appetizing…"**

Tatsuki managed to remove the blades off of her shoulders, and blood started pouring out of her wound. She looked back to see Kaoru, too scared to listen to her request as he looked at the fog ahead.

"Then come on out you fuck!" Tatsuki shouted, grabbing her shoulder. If this was the serial killer, they picked the wrong girl to mess with. "If you want a soul, pick me!" She challenged, hopefully, it would give Kaoru enough time to run away from this place.

 **"Heh… I don't like my meals to squirm a lot…"** she heard movement, slowly from the fog something came out, and her eyes widened in horror.

It was large… _monstrous…_ green fur covered its entire body. Its red tail moved around its back, where it carried the girl with no face, using it as a lure for its targets. The blades that stabbed were in fact its fingers, red limbs that looked unnatural.

No, the _monster_ was unnatural… with its most prominent part was the white mask that covered its head… a mask that was grinning at her.

 **"You can see me… don't you?"** It asked Tatsuki and a horrified Kaoru. Standing tall in front of them, showing a giant hole on its chest. **"Good… now you know… that I am the last thing you will see~"**

The Hollow Grand Fisher, opened its mouth wide and attacked.

* * *

**{END}**

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note:
> 
> Welcome to the story, everyone! This has been an idea that I've been thinking over for the past month or so, with the idea being what happens if you merge two settings into one? But also change some aspects of one of those worlds into something different.
> 
> As you guy's have noticed, I purposely chose Bazz-B as the main character (It was a toss-up between him or Grimmjow, but felt Bazz-B and his personality would be more fitting for the story) because there aren't that many Bazz stories or even that many stories of other characters in Bleach other than Ichigo (There are a lot of stories out there focusing on other characters, which are really great) also I feel like his personality (which will be mixed up with Ichigo's personality and habits, so Bazz is more of a composite character, as written in TV tropes, of himself and Ichigo. Just to add more layers to the character)
> 
> Again, this Bazz shares some of the same background of the original but as stated he is a composite of some characters in Bleach, like Ichigo and one another. So this version is nineteen years old, who, while a badass, is still growing and is not the most powerful guy in the world nor unique that much (I honestly don't like OP characters and never found them interesting because they are never in danger of being beaten or looking weak) so let's see where it goes from there.
> 
> Of course, there is a reason for everything, such Bazz-B being in Japan, and him being more brooding than usual. So, if I don't give up suddenly, if the story goes further I can explain much more of his backstory.
> 
> The title of the story is also inspired by the first volume of Bleach, which is called The Death and the Strawberry. Really felt the name The Devil and the Chicken fits on the whole idea of the story and the characters.
> 
> Also because its a merge universe, the timeline will be different, and I will be using the Quincy and even other Bleach character's instead of the usual main ones (This doesn't mean I won't use the more familiar ones later on), just want to focus on aspects that weren't tangled on that much.
> 
> Other than that, hope you guys enjoy the story!
> 
> And remember, I always welcome Constructive criticism, it's always appreciated.
> 
> EndNote


End file.
